


Parallel Paradoxes

by Phaedra_Dahl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars -Extended Universe Alternate Timeline, Star Wars- Legends, Star Wars- Zahn characters and New Canon
Genre: Falling In Love, Foe turned friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Reliving the Past, Secret Crush, Secret love, Smitten, Unrequited Love, budding friendship, learning to forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 98,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaedra_Dahl/pseuds/Phaedra_Dahl
Summary: PREQUEL To "Defining Destiny"- these are the chapters that I wrote before I decided to write the story under one banner.This is the combined story of two of my previously posted stories that I'm now presenting as one work. This is orderly ensemble of "Insomnia" and "A Friendly Word"...I've re-edited some of the writing and corrected some of my bad spelling and other errors. As a Bonus, I've added a few extra NEW chapters to round it out a bit better too.Not all chapters are "Explicit" but I can't post the rating for each chapter... be warned...and I will post chapter warnings if they are NSFW. ~wink!Luke and Mara have agreed to burry the hatchet...and not in each other's backs. They are negotiating those first few steps that can either make or break a friendship. Feelings and emotions might threaten to ruin it all; he feels too much, she feels not enough.But behind that, that there's that undeniable spark that might lead to more....if the galaxy doesn't come crashing down, that is.**





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: the Last half of “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn; Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Threepio, Artoo, Luke Skywalker are assisting Mara Jade break into the Cloning Facility on Wayland at Mount Tantiss.
> 
> A tentative truce had been set between Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker; she needs to not kill him in order to pull off this mission, and he needs not to annoy her into killing him.
> 
> They have agreed to put their feelings aside to get this done.
> 
> Only, their minds won’t let them.
> 
> When you are this tired, you’ll try anything to get some sleep.
> 
> War makes strange bedfellows. 
> 
> Quote: She could lie there and paint imaginary targets of different sizes on that head, and bet herself if she could make the shot. It still didn’t change the fact that her mind wasn’t stopping. 
> 
> Characters: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade
> 
> **

_A long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away…_

 

** Nighttime; Wayland **

Off in the distance, a bird, of some sorts, made its call that echoed across the forest canopy.

Mara Jade tracked it as the sound moved, and paused to squint, listening for further movement.

When she was satisfied that it didn’t pose a threat, she went back to what she was doing.

She kicked the dirt at her feet as she paced inside the makeshift clearing they called a “campground”. It was probably a river bed at one time; the erosion along the path showed the marks of where water would have worn away at the edges.

The evening was starting to fall again on Wayland. They had been here for four days and three nights. For her liking, it had still been too long  a trip to be travelling in the presence of these former _Rebels_. She was surrounded by them.

The fourth night was ahead of her, and as she paced, Mara knew that there would be no sleep again for her tonight. Her mind was already racing with the impending nightmares that would resurface tonight. She knew just what to expect.

The nightmares and visions were relentless. But worst of all was _the voice_.

The repetitive sound of the Emperor’s final command, yelling through her mind could level her senses like nothing else could. It had no pity and no reason that it berated her so. Even the thought that it could emerge at any time, triggered her nerves to be on edge.

To make matters worse, the cause of her nightmares and visions was around; constantly in her presence for the past few days.

She threw a glare at him in corner of the clearing, making his own space for the night.

 _Luke Skywalker._ She mentally growled. _How did I get so damn lucky_? The bitter sarcasm dripped with the thought.

She knew that _he_ would be around longer than that too. Their quarry had several more days of travel ahead of them too.

It didn’t matter that the Wookie and Calrissian were on duty for the night, taking the pressure off her to stay alert. They, along with Solo, were on the other side of the clearing.

At least Solo was keeping his distance too, and had chosen to be closer to his co-pilot and pal, rather than enjoy his brother-in-law’s company.

This would be her opportunity to “sleep”.

She snorted at what a cruel thought that was; it had been years since she could sleep through a night, uninterrupted and peaceful. She wouldn’t know how to define it if she was given a dictionary.

Mara turned her head in the direction of the only other noise in the vicinity; watching over her shoulder at the one person who had been left with her for the night.

 _Look at him over there…_ She thought bitterly, as she glared at Skywalker’s back. _Rolling out his bed roll…thinking that everything is safe and sound… not a care in the world._

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

She stumbled but recovered quickly as the voice came back without any provocation.

The voice… _that_ voice, sent an immediate shudder through her. Yes, if she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it would be nothing but the same dream as always.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed, and wished away the chill that always followed the voice.

The one thing that she was grateful for was that Skywalker was either oblivious to what she was feeling, or he was ignoring it. Either way, he had no knowledge of the effect that his presence had on her, and she preferred it that way.

Dusk was descending, and the night’s sky was starting to emerge.

In the distance, she could hear Calrissian speaking quietly. In her senses, she could feel that Solo’s presence was close to drifting off to sleep.

Mara picked up her own bedroll and stalked over to the edge of the clearing, moved it as far away from Skywalker as she possibly could but still within the perimeter.

The lumpy ground was not a selling point either. A night with a rock in your back was still preferable to bad dreams, but to have both is not something she relished. 

_At least the bed roll was warm…_

Methodically, she lay out the mat and placed the cover over it, preparing it as it would suit her tastes. With her trusty blaster under her pillow, Mara slid under the top cover of her roll and rested her head.

She lay there staring up at the stars that started to appear, listening to the sounds of the forest. Animals… wind in the trees…the ticking of some sort of insect… the annoying deep breathing of a Jedi, clearly asleep …the sounds of things coming awake in the night.

She closed her eyes with effort as the minutes passed.

Finally, giving up, she opened her eyes and turned onto her side, staring directly into the back of Skywalker’s head. Her ire started to rise. _The kriffing Jedi had made his bed in line with hers._

She could lie there and paint imaginary targets of different sizes on that head, and bet herself if she could make the shot. It still didn’t change the fact that her mind wasn’t stopping.

Her eyes strained as she watched his form in the dimming light. It was almost fully dark now; only the light was from the embers of the dying fire, and power lights from the recharging astromech droid.

His chest raised and lowered with every breath, unobtrusively as he was trying to be while he was awake.

For his sake, Skywalker had mostly kept his distance from her. She caught him looking over at her several times on this trip, and reasoned that he was merely looking to satisfy his own conscious as to her state of mind.

His sleeping body had not stirred until now. She noticed a slight twitch, followed by a group of twitches. Then, with surprise, the twitches grew in intensity and frequency. Some internal battle was going on that only he was fighting.

She watched intently, for once not feeling any animosity towards him.

His breathing changed and shuddered infrequently as he started to murmur incoherently.

Hesitantly, Mara stretched out her feelings as the curiosity overtook her. _What was he fighting? Golden boy has nothing to worry about._ She huffed.

Sure enough, she sensed his anger _… his fear_. Touching his unguarded mind, even with her limited training, she saw a flash of images she recognized all too well; the charge of blue electricity jarred her, she pulled her senses back quickly, within time to hear him cry “No!” into the night.

Skywalker bolted upright from his rolled, breathing heavy, eyes wide from shock; clearly upset by his dream. As he recovered, he looked around to take in his surroundings and to check if there were any witnesses.

Mara immediately closed her eyes before his head turned in her direction. She could hear his breathing return to normal, and sound of him relaxing back into his bedroll.

When she opened her eyes again, feeling that it safe to do so without being caught, not five meters away, she was staring right into his face.

“Did you hear that?” he asked quietly, swallowing, trying to get control over his feelings. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said apologetically. He sensed that she had her own demons to keep her awake, and didn’t need the extra burden of his as well.

She shook her head in the negative. Once again, she was reminded that he wasn’t all that he seemed. Maybe things weren’t so rosy for the Jedi?

Fatigue must have been setting in, because she couldn’t muster a negative response, other than, “No, I can’t sleep, anyway.” She whispered across to him

<<Really?>> he asked to her mentally, concerned, through the Force.

Immediately, Mara shuddered with his words. “Don’t do that!” she ordered, hissing at him.

She wasn’t ready to let him in her mind, and she doubted that she would ever be ready. Even simple Force communications irked her severely. Maybe it was other remnants of the Emperor, or the fact that someone hadn’t contacted her like that in the past five years; it still made her shiver.

He at least had the good sense to wait for a few beats for her recover.

“I’m sorry.” Skywalker apologized for the second time. “I didn’t know that it bothered you.” He grimaced.

“Well, it does!” She flashed back, more reflex then with true intent behind it.

Mara sighed. _I need to sleep._ She told herself. _This is getting ridiculous._

Her face softened; a non-verbal hint that Skywalker picked up on.

He rolled onto his back, turning away from her, he stared up at the stars that were now vivid and bright.

“It makes me feel more connected to other Force-users, I guess.” Skywalker reasoned quietly to open air. “But, even Leia doesn’t talk back to me. She doesn’t have the knack for it… _maybe_.” He turned his face in Mara’s direction. “I thought that it might make you more comfortable, seeing how gifted you are with it.”

Mara paused, leery of making this confession, but she let it out anyway, “That’s how _He_ used to contact me.” She divulged, feeling her own dark memories come to her. “Very seldom any other way.” She paused, “No one has contacted me like that _since…_ ” the words drifted away because she knew he understood her meaning.

“Oh…” he whispered.

She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as to what to say next.

Sensing that he was trying to find another way to apologize, another call from the bird in the distance, welcomingly broke her concentration from him.

Something was hanging in the air between them. Mara tried to fight it, but she hated knowing that there was another similarity between the two of them that was showing.

And a long moment passed before he broke the silence.

“I was thinking of trying something…” Skywalker admitted, talking more to himself than to her. He flipped back the covers of his bedroll, and motioned to get up to move.

Mara raised herself up on her elbows and watched as he walked across to the other side of the clearing.

“We did this when we were on Endor…” he froze for a moment, and looked back, to check her face for a reaction at using one of her trigger words. She was just staring at him with a blank, unreadable face.

Puzzled by his behavior, she watched as he inspected a nearby tree.

Satisfied, he came back, picked up his bedroll, and undid the fastenings so that the sandwiched bag was now one big covering. Then, he made his way over back to his selected tree.

With his foot he kicked and the leaves and underbrush to check their thickness. Pleased with the cushion that he had made, he lay the covering slightly up and against the tree.

Skywalker then positioned himself right in the middle, and sat down with his back against the tree.

Mara watched him, now frowning, expressing her skepticism.

“It’s more comfortable this way” he answered, reading her face. “I swear it is.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t believe me?” He lightly taunted… “Come try it.”

She snorted at the preposterous notion. “Really? With you?” A growl in her voice told him it wasn’t in the cards. “And why would I do that?”

Skywalker paused, clearly picking and selecting the right words to use. “Because you…” his cheek twitched before his next words, “… _we_ … just might get some sleep?” His face was perfectly seriously, and his words confessed what she had been thinking for a while now.

He wasn’t perfect. His life, thus far, might hide some demons too; ones that wouldn’t let him find rest either.

Mara had no intention of letting Skywalker convince her that quickly that bunking down beside him, let alone in the same covering, was a good idea.

“Look, if you think I’m going to try anything…” He started his argument at a place she hadn’t even been considering, “If I step out of line, I’ll just let you hold my lightsaber, and I can run back into it, okay?”

Her eyes flashed anger right back at him. “Once again…. Why would I do this?” she snapped.

His latest argument was going to be his last chance to convince her.

“I have a theory, and I want to test it out.” He said plainly, with that irritating earnest in his eyes. “And I think you could help me.” He sighed before continuing, “Have you ever heard of ‘guided dreaming’?”

Mara shook her head; not quite believing that she was even going to listening to this. But he seemed so sincere, and quite frankly, if there was something that might take away her bad dreams then it peaked her interest.

“It’s where you start with a meditation, but slowly you relax and let your mind dream.” Skywalker explained as he sighed, probably estimating that she was already thinking of reason to reject his idea; not because of her feelings for him, but for the notion alone.

 So far he wasn’t pitching the full sale.

“I think if both of us meditate together, and close enough to each other, we can keep the meditation on track, and control the dream….” - That was his pitch.

“And not have any nightmares.” And there was his closing line.

“That’s your idea?” Mara snorted, without any fight behind it.

He held her gaze; he wasn’t budging. Skywalker raised his eyebrows questioningly, in once last attempt to, at least, try it.

She looked away so that he couldn’t see the bewilderment in her eyes.

 _It could work_ , her mind said. She wanted to grumble and tell that little voice to shut up.

“If I do this…you can’t tell anyone.” She threatened. “Not even Solo!” she glared. “And this doesn’t change anything between us! Got it?”

Feeling the bile rising up in her throat, Mara started to push back her covers. She still had to finish what she started with him. She knew her duty was something that she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, fight with.

Skywalker nodded, but she could sense that he was ecstatic that he won her over, for now.

Mara raised herself up and out of the roll. She opened her bedroll just as he had done, and slowly stalked over to the tree. She turned away, briefly, to tuck her blaster into her boot.

“Okay” she breathed out in resignation. “How do you want to do this?” she asked, still partially scowling.

“Well,” He began, “Do you sleep on your side? Back?…do you have a preference?” 

“Right side.” she growled, indicating that he had better not draw this out for too long.

“And, do you like the air warm or cold?” he cringed at asking one more question than she probably wanted to answer.

“Warm.” She snarled through her teeth.

“Okay.” Skywalker thought out loud, “Why don’t you come here, on my left side…lie down…and put your head on my shoulder?”

“Fine…. _whatever_.” Mara’s clenched mouth answered.

He had opened his arm to accommodate where she would lie down beside him up against the tree.

She knelt down, grimaced one more time so he could see she was not happy about it, and maneuvered herself into the crook of his shoulder, placing one arm slightly behind her, and the other in front.

Briefly, she had the inclination to place her hand on his chest, but pushed that thought away as she tucked it up against her body.

They both assisted in pulling up Mara’s covers over them. Skywalker fussed with the material until it covered her fully, so that anyone passing by wouldn’t notice her curled up there beside him.

It was warm and snug inside the bundle, and she could hear his heart beating; the rhythm of his breathing was slowing down too, preparing to meditate.

“One last thing…” He whispered. “I’m going to have to touch your mind and communicate with you. Is that okay?”

She could sense his concern at asking. At least this time she wouldn’t be caught off guard by the contact, and Mara nodded an acceptance, and closed her eyes.

<Are you sure?> Skywalker asked again…

<<Yes…>> Her mind hissed back tentatively.  It had been ages since she had answered anyone back this way. It felt unnatural but she was adept to it.

<Okay…I’m going to start sending you visions. Is there anywhere you’d like to go? –It works better if it’s familiar place.> Skywalker explained.

<<It really doesn’t matter…does it?>> She answered back, focusing on slowing her breath to match his.

<No, I guess not. Just as long as it makes both of us feel comfortable.> He chagrinned. 

He waited for an objection, but none came.

<Alright, I’m going to start sending you an image….>

In her mind, rocky, sandy cliffs came into view… a top a canyon…deep, wide, twisting… in the distance what looked like a stone structure.

<Beggar’s Canyon… that’s the Stone Needle>  He answered her wordless question.

In their minds, she could feel a warm wind whip by them as she was now standing beside him, on the edge of the cliff, both of them gazing out towards the structure.

He was wearing a beige baggy, crumpled tunic, and equally baggy trousers. She looked down at herself, wearing a pale blue homespun dress; not attractive in the least, but functional and comfortable. 

To the east of them, one sun was descending…

<That’s Tatoo I. It descends pretty fast at this time of year. Tatoo II will go down even faster.> He seemed please that she wasn’t protesting or resisting, so he continued. <I used to come up here right after harvest season. The Tusken Raiders usually aren’t out at this time of year. It’s one of their celebrations so the desert is quiet.>

In the vision, she looked around at what else he had constructed for them.

Behind them was a rocky embankment that jutted out from the ground, just right for sitting on. She noticed something else, feeling suddenly angered and agitated.

<<What’s the blanket for?>> Mara asked, her tone defensive.

<Oh, after the suns set, with no clouds in the sky, it gets surprisingly cold, surprisingly quickly.> He said dismissively, as if he hadn’t even considered the implication of something else, and he paused. <I’m used to it but I thought you might get cold.> Even in a vision, he was still trying to buy her favor. 

Skywalker turned his head to look out again. <If you wait for it…it will be worth it.> He squinted out to the horizon.

Turning, he sat himself down on the rock.

As Mara watched him, she couldn’t find a reason not to do the same.  Opening the imaginary blanket, she made herself comfortable on the ground several meters away from him, and pulled it around her in their imaginary world. 

Even though she knew it was a vision, she sniffed the air; a fragrant and pleasant smell wafted up over the rocky edge of the canyon and the breeze carried it in their direction.

 <Those are Night Lilies.> Skywalker said, as his attention was not looking at her, but at the vision on the horizon. <They bloom in the canyon in the dark, in the corners where no heat can touch them. But they smell awful if you pick them. They don’t survive well in the light of day.>

These must be his memories of a home he once knew.

Mara watched him as he was not interested in her by one bit. If he bothered to look over, he would have seen that her face had softened towards him; looking at him in wonder, and not hostility, for possibly the first time.

<There!> he exclaimed and pointed to the East again.

She turned her head to follow the direction.

The first sun was about to be absorbed by the horizon. As it did, the sky started to streak with reds, pinks, and oranges, like flames dancing to a song with a wild melody.

Mara caught herself before she gasped from the beauty of it all.

 < _Yeah_ > he sighed. < _It is_. > Confirming that he was taken aback by it too. 

She could sense that Skywalker was struck by glory of it too and she knew why he brought her here.

<And wait for it…> He instructed in an absent voice, captivated by what he was seeing.

Mara could sense that he wanted her to see something that few get to witness, so she humored him.

The pink tinge of the sky faded away, leaving long furls of the richest hues of orange and gold…streaking across the marvelous sky.

<That’s what I thought of, the first time I saw your hair…> He confessed, and sighed, knowing that he had given himself away.

She turned to look at him, but he just gazed forward watching the sky.

<I never saw red hair before I left here…Well, I saw traders, from off world, in Anchorhead, with different colours of hair but never red…Oh! and on holovids, but I was convinced that nobody could have hair that colour.> Skywalker sounded just like the farm boy that she knew he was.

He chuckled to himself before he continued. <The first time I saw red hair, in person, it was this other pilot at Yavin. I don’t even remember his name. It was just after the battle and there were so few of us that came back. I just stared and I’m sure he thought I had flipped out or something…or had a crush on him.>

Mara felt taken aback by him; so genuine. Someone like this was foreign to her…so pure. She swallowed to regain herself, somewhat.

<<Redheads burn easily.>> She thought over to him; thinking that it sounded shaky in this vision, like she was out of practice. <<…and we freckle too. That’s why you wouldn’t see them here.>>

In her mind, she thought she sounded timid, possibly still awestruck by the vision.

Skywalker turned to her and grinned, wanting her to carry on, and encouraging her to mentally communicate with him.

Mara turned back towards the setting suns. <<I always hated my hair.>>

She could sense his question. <<It stood out like a sore thumb… and it was unruly for most of my life.>>

Skywalker nodded once before turning back to the view. He now understood; things that had made her special were also things that made her a target for those who would use her.

<I think _it’s_ beautiful. >  He said in earnest, not looking at her.

A genuine compliment, without any ulterior motives. Another surprise from him.

<Ah, here goes the next one…> His excitement was drawn back to the skyline.

With first sun set, the flames had died away. The second sun had its own surprise; the sun had dimmed to a plum colour as it started to dip.

As a breeze went by, Mara could feel the chill in the air, and pulled the blanket closer to her.

This sun was indeed racing to join its counterpart, leaving trails of crimson and dark blue streaks.

<They used to tell us a fable in school. I think it was supposed to be a Tusken story… about how the two suns were actually lovers who never seemed to meet in the same place; always out of sync with their lives. So they spent the entire night chasing the streaks of colour the other one left behind, hoping someday that they would meet.> Skywalker said quietly.

Mara could sense the loneness in him as he spoke those words to her mind, but not a hint of seduction to them; just merely telling a story.

 A halo of light encircled it on the horizon. As the night darkened, the sky blossomed with stars.

<This used to be my second favourite part!> He said.

Mara looked at his face to see his smile as he swung his legs over the opposite side of the rock and directed her attention to the West of them.

She could see a spaceport in the distance. The after-burn of landing and leaving vessels could be seen.

<I used to wonder where they were going… who was on them… and that their lives were so much more interesting than mine.> He wistfully recounted.

A large light charged away from the port.

Slightly rattle by him, Mara watched the activity on the horizon. She decided to stop resisting, and play along, for her own benefit.

<<I’ll bet that was a Naboo cruiser.>> Her voice still sounded like it was trembling.

<You think so?> Skywalker asked as he looked over to her, then back in the distance.

For several moments they watched the port, exchanging names of the types of ships that were coming and going. 

When done challenging each other, their attention shifted to the night’s sky and the twinkling stars above them. Words were no longer needed. Somewhere the night began to blur into nothing without either one of them realizing or fighting it.

**

Luke was the first to awaken in the morning. Sounds of Han shuffling around the edge of the clearing brought his mind back from its pleasant place.

When he went to move, his left shoulder was pinned down by something; something warm, and breathing. He peeled back the covers to reveal a sleeping Mara; she was peaceful and at rest.

Luke smiled, and reached out his right hand to gently touch her, and call her name. Hoping that he would wake her before Han walked by, he tried again.

Mara’s eyelids fluttered, and awareness started to come back to her.

He was half expecting to be met with a blaster to the face, but instead she just stiffened a mild yawn.

With a jolt in her muscles, she suddenly knew where she was, and with whom. She froze.

“Morning.” Skywalker whispered to greet her.

Rapidly Mara blinked the sleep from her eyes, and backed away from him a bit.

“Morning.” She replied blankly, unsure of what to think.

In the distance, she could hear the other crew members starting to move around. Quickly she pushed back her covers, and got up and away from Skywalker.

Mara could feel his eyes on her, bewildered by her behavior; a change from the way she had been from last night in their vision.

The others soon joined the camp and busying themselves with the preparations for the day.

Without making eye contact, she closed up her bedroll properly, and started clearing a camp that didn’t need cleaning.

Skywalker’s eyes were still following her as he greeted the others.

She knew it and there was no way she could explain to herself, much less explain to him, what had happened last night.

The only thing she was willing to admit was that, it had been years since she slept through a night. And now, after finally having the rest that she needed… She was going to miss that after she had to kill him.

TBC


	2. Let the Healing Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Immediately after the destruction of the cloning facility on Wayland from “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn, but not before the final balcony scene.
> 
> A tentative truce had been set between Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker; they have negotiated their lives so far. Perhaps they can learn to negotiate much more.
> 
> Quote: “They didn’t get all my goo out.” She blankly stated.
> 
> Characters: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and others
> 
> **

** The Medical Center on Coruscant **

The hover bed left the bacta treatment room, transporting a rather impatient Jedi to a recovery room.

Lying on his back, he watched the lights on the ceiling go streaking past as they moved him.

Med wings might look the same to most people, but Luke Skywalker could spot the differences easily. It was the little things, really, like; did the halls have brighter lights in them? Was there more staff on one wing or another? Sometimes, it was the colours of the overall wing that made the difference.

If he opened up his feelings in the Force, he could sense the difference feelings coming from each wing too. But he didn’t; there was too much of a difference between those wings that offered hope, and those that harbored the sorrow that only illness could bring.

Sighing, he knew that he was getting too familiar with them, at any rate, and he certainly did not like being a patient in there now.

Both he and Mara had been transported there after their fight with the deranged clone of Master C’Boath.

Luke knew that he was just there for a bacta dunk, and an overnight stay. That was it! He hoped. He had no intent on staying any longer than he had to.

Somehow he suspected that they were going to get him to try and extend his stay. _Nope…not doing it…_ He told himself. There was nothing they could do to get him to stay there past what they said was the bare minimum of treatment.

Mara, however, was in here for a longer haul than him.

In his mind he replayed the final moments before they took her away from him. She was made unconscious by dark energy Force blasts that emanated from C’Boath’s crumpling body before he imploded, and by the rain of ceiling materials as they fell on her.

Along with those injuries, she had taken a large electrical burst to the chest and now she was under strict treatment.

Luke was able to mentally recite his own diagnosis when he, himself, had suffered that similar injury, after Endor.

 _“_ _Calcification_ _was the sudden, rapid deposition of minerals in the_ _bloodstream onto the bones. Side effects included dizziness, blurred vision, muscle spasms, and muscle weakness.”_

The only treatments being a bacta dunk and total rest with no movement. So she would be fine, he supposed, wherever they chose to place her.

Without explanation, he suddenly wanted to know where she was at that moment.

He had little time to think about it, as he became aware that his hover bed was floating past the short-term care, and heading directly for intermediate care, which usually required a longer stay.

Shifting, Luke tried to sit up, about to object, when they rounded the corner and headed for a room in the corridor.

His accompanying MED droid, was set for the usually pleasantries, and ME-8 remarked in his calming mechanical voice, “Jedi Skywalker, I trust you will be feeling better shortly, after resting soundly.”

The bed stopped in front of a recovery room. “You will be happy to know that you will not be recovering alone.” ME-8 said gleefully. The bed pushed the door open in front of them.

Inside the room there was already another hover bed, floating off to the side.

Luke was about to protest. He usually had a solitary room whenever he was sent to recover, mostly because of the severity of whatever he had done to himself, and then, mostly at Leia’s insistence, because of his “status”; whatever that was.

Reluctantly, he reached out his sense to get an estimation of his roommate.

Smiling, he was pleasantly surprised that he recognized the presence immediately. Although, he was slightly rebuffed that she was clearly shielding herself, from him and the world.

His bed was moved into place and repulse locks brought it to a stop. ME-8 checked his status once more before leaving the patient to recoup.

As the hover bed glided into place, Luke could see the other patient’s red-gold hair spring out from the top of the covers, confirming that he would be sharing a room with Mara.  

After the droid left, he was alone with her.

He wasn’t shielding himself, so he could sense when she reached out to sense who it was that they had brought in and she wasn’t surprised either.

Luke rolled to his side, facing her back. The hover bed responded to his shift in weight with its pneumatic mechanism.

With the sound of a _‘humpf!_ ’- sound from the other bed, Mara had flopped herself inside her blankets, on her side, to face him too, and her bed began to adjust for her movements.

He felt her pain at the movement, and her waiting for it to pass.

Expecting to see that Mara might be happy to see him, as she pulled the covers down past her face, she wore a convinced frown. Her green eyes glared.

“Hi.” His voice cracked as he meekly smiled at her.

“They didn’t get all _my goo_ out.” She blankly stated.

“ _Oh_.” Luke mouthed, and cringed.

At least she wasn’t angry at him, just uncomfortable. He knew what she meant by “goo” and the places it could be lodged. Bacta was a friend to no one.

She sighed, and her face relaxed. “So what are you in for?” Mara finally asked.

He blinked a few times, just watching her; witnessing that her harsh edges weren’t all there, at least the ones that were directed at him.

Luke smirked playfully. “Just in for a tune up, and to test the new bacta tank.” He rolled his eyes nonchalantly. “…And I heard the medics were missing me.” He answered wryly, trying to catch her attention away from her own situation.

She quietly snorted and smirked, then raised an eyebrow, still expecting an answer.

“I have micro-fractures.” He said. “…Some on my skull, several in my arms, and a couple more in my legs for a matching set.”  Even though he knew the answer, he still asked, “And you?”

She sighed and then replied, “Calcification of the skeletal structure and possible concussion.” The frown came back on her face. “…My bones and my brain, _basically_.”

“Probably checking to see if nothing came loose from your neural regeneration too?” He wondered out loud.

“How did you know?” Mara gave him a strange look.

Luke shrugged from under his blankets. “I’m a professional at these things.” He said and then mumbled, “At least, I should be, _by now_.”

“I’m here so often, I should get a valued customer card… _free colonoscopy with every tenth injury_.” He looked over at her and still kept his humorous tone. “I’m two more visits away from that, by the way.” He was trying to lift her sour mood; it could work.

Mara snorted again with a smile, and shook her head on her pillow.

“ _Owww_.” She grimaced as she moaned; regretting her movements.

“Ooh.” He sucked in air sharply. “Sorry, I know you’re not supposed to move around too much. Are you okay?” Luke asked, concerned for her.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She answered as she breathed hard, controlling her pain. “I’ll be out in three days—that's what they told me.” Mara voiced her hope.

“I’ll be out tomorrow. That’s what I’ve told them.” He declared.

“Really? You’re a medic now too?” She said snidely. “It’s usually the medic that that tells the patient how long they have to stay, not the other way around.”

“Well, they want me to stay three days, but…” He paused. “…I’m not keen on it.” Luke admitted.

He looked over to see that she had narrowed her eyes on him, watching and waiting for an explanation that would make sense as to why he would risk his health.

Sighing, he gave in and answered her look. “Mostly, I hate it because I don’t sleep well while I’m here. It’s too…too… _sterile_ and too quiet, and too much like a prison.” He grumbled.

“Interesting,” Mara contemplated out loud. “And would you be a good a patient if you were in your own home?”

“Probably not.” Luke contended, “But I’d be in my own bed, with my own pillow.” He pouted with a whine that she had never from him before.

“I can’t sleep here either.” She admitted. “It’s bad enough that I can’t move around, or sit up to read from my data pad, but I have to lie here waiting to be told that all my levels are back to normal so that I don’t injure myself further.” It was her turn to pout.

He grinned to her in sympathy…and for the first time, she grinned back; no malice in her eyes. 

Luke rolled his eyes, then opened and reached out with his feelings towards her in the Force. He knew if he did this ahead of time, he could communicate with her without talking.

She could feel his desire to think his message, so she reached out first.

<<Okay! Will you just do it already? >> Mara huffed from her side of the room. <<I know you want to! >>

Her hatred might be gone, but she could still get irritated quicker than anyone he knew.

<I didn’t think you’d liked to do it.> He commented.

She rolled her eyes. <<I don’t like it when you surprise it on me, but I don’t mind if I know its coming. >>

Luke shirked his shoulders. <Oh, okay. I can accept that.>

He sensed that she was calming herself.

<<Can you really not sleep here? >> Mara asked, her face was blank, but her emotions read differently.

His eyes drew together briefly as he felt that she felt unsure about having _feelings_.

<Yes.> He answered glumly. <It usually reminds me of why I was in the med ward in the first place.>

Her eyes fluttered, feeling the draw of her own power in the Force; experimentally, still shy to touch it fully. She could see images of a cold planet and an agonizing message from beyond, then his repaired hand at the doing of his father, his own stay for exposure to an electrical current, and more. And so much more than the physical pain of those healings, but the emotional pain that went with each stay.

<They usually have to force rest on me with sedate meds.> Luke said blankly, expecting that they eventually try it now. <…which I hate even more.>

She stayed silent and let his confession hang between them.

At last she reached out again. <<Alright already! Let’s just do your meditation thingmie! >>

Surprised she was bringing it up, Luke turned to make sure she was truly oaky with it. <Are you sure? You didn’t seem to like it the last time.>

<<The last time, I still wanted to kill you. >> Mara pointed out.

<And you don’t want to kill me now?> His mood brightened.

<<It’s not off the table, _Jedi_.  >> She mentally snarled at him.

<Are you really sure?> He asked one last time as he suppressed a yawn. Clearly, his body liked the thought of sleep.

<<Just do it already! >>

Luke didn’t take any more convincing.

He rolled a bit more onto his stomach, so the he could reach the edge of the bed and pull himself closer to the controls. He pressed the buttons to disengage the lock on the lifts, and maneuvered his bed closer to hers.

With a slight _clank!_ the edges of the beds knocked together, and Mara’s bed moved back to absorb the shock.

<<Nice driving there, flyboy. >> She mentally growled as she cleared her throat.

<Let it be noted that I can get through asteroid belts but cannot park two beds together.> He winked at her.

With their beds touching, they were barely forty-five centimeters apart now.

She snaked her hand from out under her blanket towards him, and he reached out for her.

He felt that she immediately regretted it as their skin touched. If he could feel it, then so could she; the slight shock that happened when they touched. Luke kept ahold of her hand until he felt her relaxing.

Now, face to face, he could see the worry in her, wondering if they were doing the right thing. But she eased her feelings.

<< So where do you want to go? >> Mara’s voice trembled a bit.

<I chose last time.> Luke smiled. <I believe it’s your turn.>

<<Fine. >> She closed her eyes and started to slow her breath.

He took one moment to watch her, then closed his eyes, and matched her breathing.

In the vision, he opened his eyes to be standing on the edge of a rocky, sandy landing a top a canyon. Turning his back to the canyon to look at her, questioningly. <Excuse me?—this was my vision. You have to find a new one!>

<<Oh, really? >> Mara raised one eyebrow and gave him a mischievous look. In the vision she took two steps towards him and planted her hands in the middle of his chest and pushed.

Luke flailed his arms in shock as he started falling backwards into the open canyon.

His eyes popped open immediately in the med room to look into her face, eyes still closed, wearing a wicked grin.

Mara’s voice came into his head; proud of herself. <<Can’t blame a girl for trying? >>

<Are you going to take this seriously? I know you want to sleep too!> He frowned at her, and squeezed her hand once.

She opened her eyes to meet his disappointed look. <<Okay…okay. >> she resigned.

They both closed they eyes again, and slowed their breathing.

It didn’t take long before an image came into his mind.

Luke smiled to himself; glad that her skills were returning quickly. He knew that they would.

In the vision, a large ornate building appeared.

He recognized it now. They were on Coruscant, at the side of the Galaxies Opera House.

He looked down at himself to see that she dressed in his preferred blacks. Looking over, Mara had decided to dress herself in a modest, black evening gown.

<<This way. >> She motioned for him to follow her down into the alley beside the hall.

A small door at the base of a set of stairs was where she was heading.

<<In here. >> The door proved no resistance to her, and she snuck in by crouching down and fitting through. He followed her down, and mimicked her movements in order to fit through the doorway.

They were in the shadows of the theatre. He could hear the orchestra practicing, and the mumble of the audience, taking their seats before a performance.

He turned his head to see Mara tiptoeing along the narrow corridor to the back of the stage area. She motioned him to follow.

Finding the stairway, she began to climb the multiple stairs going up. It was a narrow staircase; it barely fit his width. He had to turn sideways at some points where the stairs changed direction but still continued up.

<<Have you ever been here? >> Mara asked as they both continued the climb.

<No> Luke said as he looked down and then up, to keep following her. <I’m not even sure where we are.>

It was clear that they were head to the highest possible point in the theatre.

She was breathing heavier, but still intent on making her way up. <<We’re almost there; just a few more flights. You aren’t afraid of heights are you? >>

<No, not at all.> If this weren’t a vision, he was sure that he would be losing air.

After a few more intervals, Mara stopped. <<We’re here now, but we’ll have to shimmy over a bit. >> She pointed out across the roof of the domed hall.

Luke watched as she got into place on her stomach on a platform, and pulled herself a long. Clearly, she wasn’t worried about her appearance. When she had cleared the distance, he followed suit.

She stopped at a wider platform that had what looked like a passenger bucket hanging from a piece of trellis.

Mara slid her thin form off the platform and into the bucket. Luke watched as it was clear that this “bucket” was actual designed for spectators, as it had two metal seats in it.

Although getting there was tricky, the “bucket” would be able to support them just fine without falling to their deaths.

Luke got in his seat and began to look around from his bird’s eye view at the people below.

<<This is my favourite spot in the Opera house. >> Mara was adjusting her chair, bringing it closer to the railing. <<It has the perfect view>> She sounded rather please to be there again.

Luke marveled at the luxury around him.

The ceiling appeared to be painted with antique figures in various dance poses. Velvet drapes of jewel colours hung down to the ground. Four large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, throwing their warm light down to the audience. He could never count all the stones that dripped down from them. What Aunt Beru would have given to see such a thing!

From the crowd he could sense their feelings; the excitement for the performance. It was interesting to watch their reaction; some were putting on a show of feigning mundanity of it all. Some, like him, were looking around, amazed by the grandeur. It was certainly a people-watching moment.

<<See that section over there? >> She pointed to a section on their right; a balcony where patrons were socializing <<That’s the “Loyalist” section. They’ve been awarded their seats because they were able to keep in favor the Emperor. >>

Mara snorted with a bit of contempt. <<I think they look ridiculous in all those extravagant clothes. >> She leaned closer to him, as if telling him a secret. <<At the reception after the show, they’ll barely be able to move, and spend most of their time adjusting that _stuff_ back into place.  >>

He was hoping that this vision wasn’t going where he thought it was.

She must have been able to pick up on his thoughts. <<Oh, old prune face won’t be here tonight. >> She assured him. <<This is my favourite performance, _not His_.  >>

Mara turned to him and smiled, reassuring him that this was not _that type_ of memory.

The orchestra chimed again, and the chandeliers flashed and rose to the ceiling, past their bucket seats and recessed back into the dome, as the room dimmed. Luke’s mouth gaped open as he craned his neck to watch them recess.

And the lights went down.

She leaned in closed to him and whispered. <<Now try not to get dizzy. If you do, just look up. People sometimes get overwhelmed by the performance. >>

Luke looked over at her, and nodded. He didn’t want to but he adjusted his seat so that there would be a little distance between the two of them; something that he figured that she would want. <What are we seeing tonight?> he asked quietly.

<<Its the Mon Calamari Ballet Company and their original performance called ‘Enchantment’. >> Mara said absently as her neck twitched in different directions excitedly, trying to see any and all of it.

Before he could ask another question, the orchestra struck up and the overture had begun.

The music was light and whimsical as it gave a sampling of the synopsis of the melody.

Luke looked over at her again; there was something so energetic about her. _She loved being here_ , he thought to himself. _There was no one here to please but herself…no mission…no Emperor._ It was truly a gift to see this.

Mara bit her lip in anticipation. <<I wish I knew how they did this part. I never did find out...>>

As the music grew in intensity, large self-contained bubbles began to grow from the floor. Each bubble contained at least one dancer. And the largest center bubble had several pairs of dancers in it.

The music died away, and paused briefly. The dancers readied themselves before the music dramatically begun.

The dancers, or _swimmers_ as they appeared to him, circled inside each of their bubbles in unison, performing spins, and dips and dives in time to the music.

Luke was absolutely mesmerized by the show. The energy and flow of the dancers/swimmers seemed somehow chaotic, but retained control at the moments when they moved in synchronization.

<<I wish that I had their grace>> He heard her comment; as she was watching them intently. She had leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands on the front beam of the bucket.

<You do.>

The tempo of the music changed, and the dancers brought with them streams of what appeared to be different coloured fabric, that moved inside the bubbles too, making long trails that the other dancers could interact with. 

Reds, greens, blues; all hues followed in long tails, twisting and interacting with each other in a playful game.

The movements were hypnotizing.

Although he couldn’t make out the story, or if there was one, he stilled watched with appreciation.

<<It’s not all that complicated a story. Do you want to know it? >> She asked; her eyes transfixed on the performance.

Luke nodded, curious of his own accord; so she continued.

<<The center section represents the muses; the spirits of inspiration. The muses are in conflict with the ‘realties’… those are the dancers in the outer bubbles… the ones who don’t believe in the love of art and artistry. >> 

Mara turned to look at him. <<It’s the conflict every artistic person must face; to stay in the world that you love being in, or turn to face the real world. >>

She sighed and rested her chin again. <<Right now, even though they conflict each other, they are at peace… each allowing the other to influence the dance. >>

The music changed again, and the dancer’s coloured tails started to turn into darker colours. The dancer’s movements seemed more controlled; they all began to move in static unison, mimicking each other.

<<This is where the conflict begins. >> She said, sounding almost disappointed. <<And the colorless world destroying the expression. >>

The once vivid tails were turning into shades of grey; instead of rippling with life, they hung straight, not moving.

<<It represents uniformity and conformity. >> Mara shrugged regretfully. <<Well, it did in the choreography notes. It didn’t mean the same to _others_.  >>

<<That’s why this performance is so rare. >> She sat up straight, and she shoulders dropped. <<It was never seen again. >> Her mind whispered.

He could feel the sadness in her voice. Somewhere inside her, there was an artist wanting to get out, and sympathized with being restricted in its expression.

The dark shift in the dancer’s movements did not take away from the fluid expression of the dance. It was still enchanting.

One dancer on the far end deviated from the movements of another. Then a second dancer followed suit, and performed their own movement.

Soon all the dancers were moving with the tempo of the music but with their own unique expressions.

As movements increased, the colour came back into the trails behind the dancers. But now the trails were moving of their own accord and changing colours, jumping from one dancer to the other.

<<This represents how one idea can be contagious, and expanded on until creativity becomes harmonized between chaos and control. >>

Luke looked over at her to see the serene grin on her face; lost in enjoying this moment relived.

He leaned forward like she had and watched the dance continue.

The music’s pace was constantly changing, like the colours before them.

The sounds were beginning to lull, and the dancers started to fade away, and the colours blurred together.

***

The visitor at the window watched the two sleeping forms. He gave a lopsided smirk, and then gave a silent snort, shaking his head.

He watched the bodies on the other side of the plexi-glass as they lay across from each other, hands joined between them, and absent smiles on their faces, looking peaceful and content.

From behind him, his wife approached.

“I hope Luke has enough…” she said in a loud voice as she came to stand beside him.

Turning, Han Solo stopped her immediately, and directed her shoulders in the opposite direction, away from the plexi-glass before she could finish her thought or even see what was happening in the recovery room.

Before Leia Organa-Solo could launch a rebuttal, he cut her off.  “ _Ssshhh_ Sweetheart” He said kindly, still smiling as they walked away. “We’ll find out tomorrow.” He looked back over his shoulder to make sure nothing had been disturbed. “Let’s let sleeping Jedi lie.”

TBC


	3. Playing the Karrde You were Dealt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Immediately after the destruction of the cloning facility on Wayland from “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Set approximately a week after the battle on Wayland, but not before the final “balcony scene”.
> 
> A path can be diverted with the simplest suggestion sometimes, and friends don't help.
> 
> Quote: Travelling in the Falcon always led him to believe that smugglers didn’t like luxury, or convenience, or cleanliness; he was impressed with quite the opposite of Karrde’s operation. 
> 
> Characters: Luke Skywalker, Talon Karrde
> 
> **

** Private Hangar; Coruscant  **

Coruscant had always been a busy and bustling place. Outside speeders and ships of just about every description a size raced past in their designated lanes.

The private hangar of the New Republic had been a quiet refuge from the goings-on on the rest of the planet. But since the arrival of the ‘smuggler crew’, as they were called, it seemed even more full of life.

A week had pasted now since the battle of Wayland, and the treaties were in place for the new Smuggler’s Alliance; a group that would serve as the go-between for smuggler, tradespeople and independent shippers.

All that was needed was a representative to the New Republic on behalf of the Alliance’s members.

As Luke Skywalker walked inside the hangar where Talon Karrde had docked one of his larger freighters, he had hoped that the smuggler leader had requested to see him to deliver some good news.

It wasn’t a secret that both sides had proposed that the representative should be Mara Jade; Luke smiled at the thought that the attractive, Force-strong Lieutenant would be around for a little while longer.

In the short time since Wayland; the tension between them had simmered down. If things continued on the path that they were on, perhaps they could soon call each other ‘friends’. At least, he hoped that they could.

Luke watched as various crew members were hard at work loading the _Starry Ice_ for its next trip.

Two of them stopped, paused and then decided to extend a greeting. They still weren’t sure if he was friend or foe, but gave him the benefit of the doubt, which was a hard thing for smugglers to do.

Chin stood beside Aves as he pointed out where Luke could find their boss, but then soon hurried on their way to finish their work.

Nodding, he waved as he walked away.

Under the repulse lifts, he saw the form that he was looking for.

Talon Karrde leaned on a crate, pouring over a data reader as an unlit cigarillo hung from the corner of his mouth.

There was something envious about the smuggler life that Luke knew he had romanticized. He blamed Han entirely for the notions that he had.

But here, In Karrde, he had his prime example.

Coming closer, “Karrde!” the Jedi called out the other man, as he walked. “Good to see you!” He said welcomingly, but still in a casual tone.

Looking up from his data pad, the smuggler chief removed the cigarillo from his mouth before greeting him back. “Skywalker” Karrde said with a nod. Coolly, he retrieved a small silver case, and placed the cigarillo inside before closing it and returning it to his pocket. “ _Likewise._ ” He responded.

Talon Karrde was a man that Luke had growing respect for. Karrde was the type of smuggler that Han had told him about, but didn’t actually believe existed.

After the fall of Jabba, many less ethical smuggler leaders emerged, but clearly didn’t stay around; mostly due to their lack of ethics, and clients who were even less ethical than themselves.

Karrde rose past them quickly; his clients trusted him, and furthermore he had won the trust and loyalty of every one of his employees.

Even Luke’s own dealing with him, such as they were, he couldn’t say that the other had been less than fair with him. So when the chief asked to meet with him before the crew was to leave the following day, Luke couldn’t refuse.

An odd friendship had sprung up between the two men. Although they were not likely to be become as close as Luke was to some of his other friends, they both were able to recognize friends from enemies almost immediately. Both men held respect for each, both appreciated a good dry comment, yet, could maintain that friendliness with some professional distance.

Karrde quickly checked his chrono, and dismissed his staff around him, with the request to dismiss others for the midday meal.

Luke thought this was odd. Clearly, there was something of a delicate nature that he wanted to discuss with the Jedi alone that Luke wasn’t expecting.

Karrde gestured for the younger man to follow him to the front of the ship. 

Running his hand along the side of the vessel in a show of esteem, Luke split his concentration as they walked together.

“I see you’re on the mend.” Karrde remarked as he lead the way up the hatch’s plank and into the ship’s main galley.

Luke glanced around at the interior of the vessel. Travelling in the _Falcon_ always led him to believe that smugglers didn’t like luxury, or convenience, or cleanliness; he was impressed with quite the opposite of Karrde’s operation.  

“A bacta tank dip and a good night’s sleeps can work wonders for you.” The Jedi wryly commented back.

“Yes, well, I knew you’d be fine.” The older man commented, as he searched for two cups, “Can I interest you in a caf, or maybe something a little stronger perhaps?” He said holding up a bottle Whyren’s Whiskey to test the other man’s resolve.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but not wanting to offend his host, he answered, “I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” He hoped that Karrde would find something other than the whiskey as he lowered himself into the adjacent booth from the galley.

“How about some stim tea?” The smuggler then suggested.

“Like you had on Myrkrr?” Luke asked, reminding himself of the spicy-savory red warm liquid he had been served when he was a visitor/prisoner. “Perfect.” He replied.

Karrde brought over the two mugs and handed one off to his guest.

Without any topics at hand, Luke thought it his place to start off the conversation. “I hope Mara will be settling into her new place soon?” Luke casually said before raising his cup and looking over at the other man.

“Ah yes.” The smuggler answered, lowering his cup, waiting for the liquid to cool some before taking it again. “She’s moving into it today, as a matter of fact.  She’s not pleased with temporary surroundings, but I told her as soon as I have her answer, we can make things more permanent.” He said with a smile.

“So she isn’t permanently taking the Smuggler’s Alliance Liaison position then?”  Luke asked.

Karrde sat back from the table and smiled across at the Jedi for a moment before he continued. “I hope to hear back from her tomorrow on the matter, before we need to leave.” He paused as his eyes narrowed. “Actually, that’s kind of why I called you here today.”

He watched the Jedi for any reaction, but he knew the Jedi could hide his reactions just as well as he could; they were both equally matched in that respect. “I wanted to talk to you about Mara.” He continued, his tone changing somewhat.

Luke turned his head slightly away, in slight skepticism, but kept quiet as he waited for Karrde explain.

“Skywalker,” he began, and spoke slowly, warm but still distance in his voice, “I like you.”

Karrde leaned back in the galley bench. “I like the fact that you’re not judgemental of my business. I like the fact that you don’t _interfere_ in my business.”

 The smuggler tilted his head to the side. “I’ll admit that I was concerned when I heard that the Jedi Order had revived itself. I figured a Jedi’s ethics and principles would conflict with my interests. And I’ll even further admit, that is why I moved my operations to Myrkrr.”

Shifting his weight, Karrde leaned on the table, resting his folded hands, clasped together, and not yielding. “I can say, now, that after meeting you and having spent time with you, that I no longer have any concerns.”

“I know that you are a truthful man, with dignity and integrity. I know that you understand that I try and operate my business within a certain line of ethics that I would never cross.” Karrde didn’t flinch from eye contact.

Luke could hear the professional pride as the other man continued to speak, but he was still unsure as to where the smuggler was going with this conversation. He thought of reaching out in his senses to see what this was all about, but he knew too well that an intrusion like that was unnecessary, and would not be respectful.

“However, it has come to my attention that _you_ , having been spending time with Mara.” Karrde looked him back hard in the eye.

The Jedi sat up straight immediately, and his mouth dropped a little open.

Before Luke could speak, he continued. “I’m going to make no judgment on your intentions, and I’m sure I’m not the first one to suggest it. And I have no intention as to interfere with you and your personal life but I’d like you to hear me out for a moment.”

Frozen, Luke did nothing but close his mouth.

“Did Mara ever tell you how she came into my employ?” Karrde asked conversationally.

 Luke silently shook his head, still watching, but more alert to the other’s feelings.

“Well, less than a year ago, my partner and I were deciding to enter into a small venture that took us to the rim worlds. Of all places, Mara just happened to be working as a hyperdrive mechanic in this pit.” Karrde seemed amused that he would have been so lucky as to find someone as talented as her, in a place like that.  “To make a long story short, my partner, sadly, didn’t make it out. But Mara saved my life. All she asked in return was that I employ her.”

He took a sip of his drink, and quickly put it down as it was still too hot for his liking. “Best thing I ever did! Fast forward to six months later, and I’m offering her the second in command of my organization.” Karrde paused briefly, “That’s how much she means to me… _to us_.”

Luke looked away, and then came back. He nodded, sensing that the other man wanted to continue.

“Now, during this time- her rise in my employment and team- I learned much about her.” Karrde smirked. “She may like to think she’s a closed book, but all it takes is a bit of reading between the lines to find parts of her story.” His eyes softened, thinking about the mysterious woman who fell into his life. “Oh, don’t wait around expecting to hear the full story, you’ll never get it…but if you listen close…”

Lifting his cup to take a sip of his beverage, Luke watched over the rim, as he listened to Karrde’s words.

“She is smart, resourceful, bad at cards, good with puzzles, has a sharp wit that I admire greatly…not to mention, she isn’t hard to look at either.” Karrde gestured at Luke. “And as it turns out, she is Force-sensitive. A trait that I can now add to the list of things I admire about her.”

It was then that Karrde’s mood, shifted slightly darker. His face lost all its humor, and he shook his head.

“She might look like a grown woman, Skywalker, but inside, she’s a damaged child.” The smuggler didn’t pull any punches. “She doesn’t experience things like you and I do. We have developed the ability to decide our feelings and our reactions to things.”

 

“Mara?” Karrde shook his head. “She has never been given the opportunity to know what she thinks, and what she feels about things. So, she reacts the way an injured child would. She pushes people away. She blocks and puts up barriers to anything and anyone who might hurt her.”

 

He sighed before his next words, “What I’m trying to say is that, since she’s left Wayland, she may have seemed much improved in spirit, but she’s not ready to accept affection, from _anyone_.” Karrde wanted to add, “ _especially you_ ” but he left that out, thinking that it would unnaturally cruel to shoot down the man who didn’t deserve it.

 

“She wouldn’t know what to do with it if someone openly cared for her. It’s sad, but it’s foreign to her.” Karrde opened his hands, not blaming anyone for her circumstance, even though they both knew the culprit. “She would either end up getting herself hurt by someone who doesn’t care for her as much as we do, or hurting the person who cares about her in ways and means that would end up destroying any form of relationship , thereby setting her emotional state back even further.”

 

Luke seemed to consider this, and stoically took a long sip of his drink, finishing off the tea. He swallowed deeply, not from the drink, but from words that wanted to come out. “Well,” he said flatly as his voice came back to him, “Thank you for the drink, Karrde, but I think that it’s time for me to go.”

Sliding himself out of the booth, the Jedi started to stand up, turning his back to his guest.

“Luke,” the other man gently called to him, stopping his departure, “I didn’t say these things to hurt you, or because I think you would hurt Mara…” He paused. “I said them because, well, quite frankly, you’re not the only one who might be interested in Mara.”

Luke’s back stiffened slightly at hearing those words.

“I just want you to know that there have been several _interested persons_ , waiting for Mara to shred her dark cloud; waiting for her to grow, waiting for her to become receptive to the idea of a loving relationship.” Karrde sat watching, waiting for the other man to react.

Just a Jedi would, Luke did nothing. But if he was to be facing the smuggler; Karrde would see the look of shock in his eyes, surprised that other had been so keen as to notice, and assume things when even he wasn’t sure what he felt.

Karrde stood up to follow his guest as they headed towards the exit.

They walked in silence through the ship, and Luke mentally recalled the stories from Han about smuggler bosses and their female staff, and wondered if those stories had any truth to them.

Karrde didn’t seem like the usual type of person who would use his business to find a mate, but then the woman in question wasn’t a usual type of woman either. The smuggler chief also wasn’t the type of person who would jeopardize a working relationship that he valued. Perhaps Karrde was referring to someone else?

By the time they walked through the ship to the hatch, the tone had lifted between them and Luke began to ponder the other’s words without malice.  

At the bottom of the hatch, they each bowed to the other, and briefly smiled.

“Good Skies to you tomorrow Karrde.” the Jedi conceded, “Thanks again for the drink,” he paused, “and _the talk_. I wish you all the best.”

“You too Skywalker! Take care.” The smuggler boss waved his guest farewell as the other began to walk away.

Half way across the platform, the comm unit in Luke’s pocket, buzzed. He retrieved it to see it was a message from Mara.

It read; “See you tonight? Palace rooftop? I have something to tell you.”

TBC


	4. Repairs **NEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Two months after “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Former foes figure out how to become friends
> 
> Quote: He took a step in her direction. “All I want from you, is to be friends…eventually.” He said somberly. 
> 
> Characters: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade
> 
> **

** Coruscant; Training Room **

Luke looked over at her from the corner of his eyes.

Mara stood, frozen, looking almost scared to be there.

If he had to admit it to himself, he was surprised that she was there.

It had been close to two months since their trip to Wayland; six weeks since they had convalesced together at the Med Center; five weeks since she had accepted the position with the Smuggler’s Alliance, and had accepted his former lightsaber; four weeks since she had moved in to an apartment, suggesting that she would be staying around for a bit. And every week since, he had been asking her to come and train with him.

Finding no other excuses, Mara had finally agreed to join him.

And now, in the training room, it was quiet; too quiet.

He turned in her direction and gave her a welcoming smile. “Glad you to could make it.” He said, trying not to betray how happy he was to see her.

Her eyes flicked off to the side and then her mouth flinched in a nervous smile and quickly relaxed. She looked unsure of herself, and unsure to be there; it didn’t suit her.

Luke stepped towards her in a non-threatening manner; she looked uncharacteristically nervous.

He wanted to reach out in his senses and see what was the matter, but he assumed that it would violate her privacy.

It felt strange to him that he couldn’t sense any of her feelings. If he didn’t see her before him, he would have sworn that she wasn’t even in the room. It was like she had disappeared in the Force, like there was a shield around her. It was something that he didn’t even know was possible to achieve.

It surprised him that Mara was behaving like this. When he first met her, she seemed so sure of herself but her world had been rocked again, at Wayland; realising that her whole life had been a lie in service to the Emperor.

In truth, he couldn’t blame her for being leery of him. He was, after all, what had provoked this latest upheaval in her life. She had left a life that she knew and changed it around; going from flying with a crew of smugglers to sitting behind a desk, trying to negotiate the complicated world of politics and personalities.

“Well,” Luke shrugged. “I guess we should get started.”

Mara had arrived prepared, and had dressed in suitable work-out wear.

Luke turned away to go drop his jacket on the adjacent bench and retrieve his lightsaber.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see her on one knee behind him, her face twisted as she half looked up at him, holding out the lightsaber he had given her.

“What is your bidding…” She paused, almost choking on the words. “ _My Master_.” She shuddered with those words.

Gasping, Luke didn’t even try to hide his shock and horror. “Gods! No! Mara!” He expelled. “Is that what you thought that I wanted?”

Her posture slumped and she looked up at him with a gaping mouth; confused.

“I don’t want to be your Master!” He said, still in shock.

From her knee, she looked just as surprised as he did. “You don’t?” The smuggler asked, skeptically.

“No… _I don’t_.” The Jedi said emphatically. “Is that why you thought that I wanted you to come here today?” He asked, slightly horrified that she would think something like that.

Motioning to stand up, she backed away from him a bit. “On Wayland…” she whispered. “You offered to exchange your life for mine. That would imply that I’m bound to serve you.” She explained, not looking at him.

Luke sighed, realizing that she thought that he owned her life now, feeling indebted to him.

“That’s not why I did it.” He said quietly. “I did it to spare you, and the others from ever having to serve C’Boath…it was what he wanted.”

He took a step in her direction. “All I want from you, is to be friends… _eventually_.” He said somberly.

When she looked up at him, she saw that his eyes were honest and sincere; something that she wasn’t used to seeing in other people.

“I just asked you here to see if you wanted to practice with me… _nothing more_.” Luke shook his head.

Mara looked away from him, and he saw her face soften, realizing that he was telling her the truth. Now, her face looked relieved, but started to flush with embarrassment. “I thought you wanted…” Her voice trailed off. “… _like Palpatine._ ” It faded away.

Like he did before he had mentally touched her, Luke sent his senses out to make sure that she knew that he was telling her the absolute truth. “ _Never._ ” His voice resonated in the room as well in her senses as he made her a solemn promise.

Things had taken a serious tone that he hadn’t expected. When she looked at him, Luke smiled at her broadly and tried to lighten the mood. “I was hoping that we could learn from each other.” He brushed away every moment that they had so far to this session, and tried to pretend that it didn’t happen as he walked to the center of the room, and looked down at the floor for the training circles that were painted on it.

“My training was so rushed that I know that there was gaps in it.” Luke said absently. “I ended up training myself for the past five years… trying to find any sort of training material.” He admitted. “What I know, I’ve learned from what I could find.”

“I can sometimes be a fast-study.” He said as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt. “It might take me a few tries, but eventually, I get the point.” Igniting the blade with _snap-whoosh_ , the sound filled the room with its subdued hum.

Mara stood watching him for a few moments as he posed and positioned his movements, and repeated them again.

Luke looked over at her, as she just watched him.

Blinking, it was like she had reset her demeanor, and expression came back to her. “You move in the wrong direction.” She said simply. “Like dancing, you should always train to move to your right…most of your opponents will attack from that direction.”

He stood up from his position and looked down to see what she was talking about. “You think so?” He asked, for himself but also engaging her in the conversation too.

Sighing, Mara walked towards him. She stopped when she was opposite him, on the other side of the circle.

Shifting the saber in her hand, she brought the blade to life. In a two-handed grip, she mimicked his previous stance.

Luke smiled and resumed his position, facing across from her. He began his exercise again; training his muscles to remember the positions for best defense. He moved to his right.

Across the circle, Mara mirrored him.

When they had made their way once around the circle, she spoke up. “And now we should go the other way.” Mara suggested, sounding more-confident.

Luke nodded, and started moving to his left; parrying and thrusting at an invisible opponent.

This time, he started changing some of the basic moves that he had been practicing so far. Mara responded perfectly, taking her ques from him.

When they had made this ellipse, words weren’t needed to indicate a change direction again. Instinctively, they were able to move together, yet separate from each other.

Luke could feel a change in her, relaxing with each circle. She was calming her senses and her movements were fluid and confident. He could dare to think it, but it was almost like she was enjoying it.

Tentatively, he started reaching out his senses, and in the Force towards her.

<You’re doing great.> He sent over to her.

That broke her concentration, and her face registered shock as Mara looked over at him; the blade wavered and she dropped the saber out of her grip.

Sputtering, the blade extinguished as it fell to the floor with a _clank!_ Mara dropped to pick it back up.

Luke rapidly shut down his own blade and stepped in to help her retrieve the saber.

She was breathing hard, and her hand seemed shaky.

“Are you okay?” He asked, truly concerned.

Mara shook her head, disappointed with herself. “I guess its been awhile since I trained with a saber.” She quietly said in a harsh tone.

Turning the hilt around in her hand, she looked at it. “My own saber used to fit my hand better. This one is too big.” She mumbled.

“You had your own saber?” Luke asked surprised; she may have been more-trained than he suspected. Having you own saber, usually meant a certain level of practice and aptitude.

All she answered was with a silent nod; like she had realized that she had said too much. Getting up, she backed away from him again.

Luke watched her, and part of him sympathized with her; this was probably a difficult thing for her to do. The other part of him knew that they would have to get past this awkwardness at some point.

“How you should reach out in the Force while you’re training.” He said, in a tone that was more instructing than friendly. “The reason you’re exhausted is because you weren’t calling on the Force.”

Mara frowned at him, realizing that he was criticizing her efforts.

Closing his eyes, he reached out in his feelings, and was sure that she could feel the difference in him.

He had learned to draw on the Force and surround himself without even thinking about it in his day to day life. But when he really concentrated on it, and intentionally pulled on the power, he knew that other Force-sensitives could feel it.

As he opened his eyes, he could see it was having an effect on her; her face had softened and her own eyes were half-closed basking in the Force around her. And now, he could actually _feel_ her in the room.

“Perhaps we should try some light sparring?” Luke asked.

Secretly, this was the part that he was looking forward to the most.

When he trained with Leia, although it was somewhat briefly, he had hoped that she would get to the level where they would be able to mock-fight against each other. He was sure that his sister would be able to train up to his level someday. But Leia refused further training which left him looking for a partner.

Slowly, Mara opened her eyes fully. She thought about it for a moment, biting the inside of her lip, and then nodded, giving in.

In the ‘ready’ position, he stepped in, and their sabers engaged with a _crackle-fizz_.

Luke watched Mara’s face on the other side the blade; the bluish glow highlighted her fine features and determined look on her face.

He took the first swing, which she blocked with ease. The blades went up again and this time he blocked her.

Luke smirked, appraising her skills.

Trying again, he decided to switch to something a little more the ‘intermediate’ level of fighting. It was a quick volley, but Mara responded perfectly to his technique.

Before starting the next round, Mara raised a challenging eyebrow in his direction.

In his sense in the Force, he could tell that she wanted a challenge. Her aura had change since she had walked in; she was in a playful mood, so he decided to play along.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said and seeing the look in her eyes and reconsidered before continuing. “And I don’t want _you_ to hurt me.”

Mara’s eyes narrowed. “Ahh…” she mock-pouted. “Then, how am I supposed to find my fun.”

Luke snorted and was caught off guard that she was the first to attack.

Keeping his position level, it surprised him at how quickly she could respond, and even demonstrate techniques that he never seen before. Something in her must have triggered her former training and it was all coming back to her now.

When the buzzer sounded, it broke the fight with no real winner, or looser either.

They back away from each other, both breathing hard, but generally satisfied.

As they walked over to the side bench, he thought he heard her snort.

“You were taking it easy on me.” Mara grumbled.

“I wasn’t.” Luke protested.

“ _You were_.” She shot him a side-glare. “But next time…”

He smiled. “There’s going to be a _next time_?” He cut her off.

Mara growled something incoherently.

Rather than dismissing it, he took his chance. “If you liked it, then maybe you should work with a training remote…and then maybe _next time_ , we won’t need to warm up as much as we did.” Luke gave her his own side-glare.

He watched her pack up her things and slide on her jacket as she considered his offer in silence.

So far, he had taken so many chances with her today that he thought he would try one more. “Look,” Luke said quietly. “I’m starving… would you like to join me at the tapcafe around the corner? They make a killer Corellian burger.”

She blinked blankly at him again, but on closer examination, she was considering it.

“Is it the one that also has the Tantik’nik salad?” She asked with her eyes wide. “With the booth in the back that smells like the Meetah soup?”

Luke cringed at the thought but then chuckled at her description. “That’s the one.” He picked up his things, and pressed the door release for her, ushering her ahead of him.

For the second time since they returned from Wayland, she gifted him with a genuine smile.

“Okay… and maybe I can teach you on the better places to eat.” Mara said with a wink.

“Tastier than that tapcafe? … You’re on!” Luke smiled at the thought of them bonding over food.

The way to a Jedi’s heart was through his stomach.

 

TBC


	5. The Sister Instruction Manual **NEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Three months after “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Former foes figure out how to become friends
> 
> Quote: He was grasping at straws but he knew he should take the chance. “And as a last resort, you can always talk about me...”
> 
> In the middle of a step, she froze and glared at him, and dropping her mouth. 
> 
> “…and how I annoy you.” He winked. “Leia would love to have someone on her side for that, I’m sure.”
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Training Room **

From outside the room, hums, hisses and cracks could be heard. It would have sounded like a life or death battle. But inside the room, it wasn’t anything than other training session between the only two known lightsaber combatants.

They seemed to be evenly matched, even though, most-often, he had ‘won’ their fights.

He had repeatedly pointed out to her that there was no winner or looser; they were just practicing.

She, however, pointed out that he had five years more experience than she had, at this point. But she vowed that she would catch up to him and that she would beat him one day.

Luke chuckled as he thought about her threat/goal.

“You shouldn’t be doing this with aggression, Mara.” He said as he sliced in her direction.

“Can it, Skywalker.” She growled back at him. “If I wanted a boring lecture, then I would follow you into a New Republic Intelligence meeting.”

“Oh?” He asked, slightly annoyed that she thought his life was boring. “Like, Smuggler Alliance meetings are any more-interesting?”

Luke stepped in further, gaining some ground and hit back twice in reaction t her latest volley at him.

Mara was breathing hard again; mostly due to her refusal to call on the Force for her activity, but also because she seemed to move more than anyone he had seen before.

This was their fourth session, and she was getting better and better in between each meeting; Luke assumed that maybe she was training with the remote he had lent to her.

If she would just call on the Force, she would be even better, with very little effort. It was something that he was looking forward to; her presence in the Force intoxicated him and drew him in.

“Well, maybe the meetings aren’t interesting.” Mara conceded as she threw a few more shots in his directions. “But sometimes the requests for meetings are.” She said without preamble. “I turn down more than I get.”

He drew back from her attack and redirected to launch his own; she stood her ground for several strikes before giving up some of her space.

“Yeah?” He asked; truly curious. “Like what?” It seemed strange to think of ‘smuggling’ as a structured business with some sort of organization to it, but Karrde had somehow managed it.

Mara crinkled her brow, in a way that Luke thought was adorable for a moment, and then she attacked, and he changed his mind.

She broke off her attack and took a few strides away to catch her breath.

Luke backed off, and took his chance to rest too, calling a towel to his hand, and wiping his brow.

Walking over to the side bench, Mara picked up her water bottle. “I got a request from your sister and I don’t know what to make of it.” She said as she brought the bottle to her mouth and took a few good chugs from it before putting it back down.

Looking over, she saw that he was frowning, so she offered her bottle in his direction.

Luke shook his head, refusing the offer, and still pondering what she said. “Hmmm, that wouldn’t be unusual for her to want to meet with someone who is the head representative to the New Republic.” He reasoned.

“I agree.” Mara said before taking another gulp. “But she wants to meet with me at their personal residence, not her office.”

Walking back to the bench, he dropped his towel and picked up his own water bottle. He thought about it now; Leia didn’t usually conduct meetings outside her office unless there was some other motive.

Private meetings, like this one, were either too protective to have any other place… or….

“Maybe she wants a social visit too.” He mumbled as he put his bottle down, feeling left-out that he wasn’t invited over, if this was a social gathering.

“A what?” Mara just about spit out her water at hearing this.

“A social visit.” Luke said simply. “She probably wants to get to know you more.”

“Why would she want to do that?” Mara asked, surprised.

Snorting, he shook his head and started to walk back to his position prior to their break. “I don’t know…maybe she likes you.”

He turned back to see Mara’s green eyes were wide; she had never considered that option. Business was business. And personal was, well, _personal_. No one ever wanted to get to _know_ her before.  

She looked at him, at a loss for words, unsure of what she had said or done to warrant such a visit.

“Maybe it’s because you saved her children… or because you saved the galaxy from another civil war…or maybe because she wants to know where you got your interesting blaster from… or, _just because_.” He gave her the general list that came to his mind.

These must have made the most amount of sense to her, because she started to look more-relaxed with the idea.

Nodding, Mara resumed her studious nature and walked back into position. She came before him and readied herself, igniting her saber and starting back in the first position. “I just don’t know what to talk to her about.” She murmured, as her attention was concentrating on his weapon.

Luke stepped in and resumed the fight. “Leia is easy to talk to.” He replied.

“Sure, she is.” Mara grumbled. “She’s your sister…you two have lots in common. It’s not-so much for a former Imperial assassin and smuggler.”

He dodged another few shots. “She wasn’t always my sister.” It was his turn to grumble. “I didn’t find out until right before Endor.”

Mara must have been too much in the moment to hear it or she was ignoring it with the mention of Endor.

To illicit a reaction from her, Luke did a flip to the side to deflect her latest attack. She wasn’t surprised but only scowled a little before she came at him, not intimidated by his move.

“Besides, I think you have a lot in common.” He said, with his mind on the fight.

She kept quiet but he could sense that she was intrigued. In retaliation for his ‘flip’, Mara jumped easily over his low slash and rolled away from the reverse parry.

Luke raised his eyebrows, impressed on how she could improvise her style.

“You’re a smuggler…she’s married to a former smuggler.” He pointed out, starting his new list.

Mara snorted once, giving her opinion as to that reason.

“You can always talk about what it was like to live here, on Coruscant.” He suggested. “Leia used to live here when she was a representative for Alderaan. She would have known some of the same people that you knew… maybe she went to some of the same performances… ballets and _um_ , music, that you went to.”

“Talk about babies!” He said loudly, thinking it was a good idea.

Mara physically paused and looked at him like he had lost his mind. “What am I supposed to know about babies?” She exclaimed back at him in a gruff tone.

He was grasping at straws but he knew he should take the chance.  “And as a last resort, you can always talk about me...”

In the middle of a step, she froze and gave him the ‘look of daggers’, dropping her mouth.

“…and how I annoy you.” He winked. “Leia would love to have someone on her side for that, I’m sure.”

Mara started her attacked again, think about what he said.

After a few more strokes, she paused again, breaking off her fight to pace on her side. “I guess we could talk about the Academy on Tharrian.” She thought out loud. “We were there at the same time.”

“You were?” Luke asked; it was odd to think that Mara would have known Leia before he did.

She nodded and then looked away. “We were in the same year, but she was in the Academics program, and I was in the Logistics program…two separate worlds. But I knew who the senator’s children were.” She partially mumbled. “ _Couldn’t help but know who they were_.”

From the sound of it, there were two different worlds at the Academy.

For the number of times that Luke had begged his uncle to attend ‘The Academy’, any academy; it should have been more-impressive than it was, at least from Mara’s perspective. Maybe not.

“Leia likes reading.” He said, deflecting where Mara’s mind could go.

“She likes reading just about anything she can get her hands on.” He said with some enthusiasm. “Mostly, whatever is popular, as an escape from her work…. Keeps it on her data pad for whenever she gets a break.”

Mara nodded.

“Leia doesn’t think that I know, but she also likes….” He searched for the right word. “…being a _girl_.”

Luke cringed at using his own word so he decided to defend it before he was to see if Mara was glaring again at him. “I think, during the war, she didn’t get much of a chance to do the things that she got used to in court-life, and now, she likes getting her nails and hair done, _when she can_.”

Mara nodded again.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. “She likes combat training!” He announced.

Instead of a glare, Mara raised her eyebrows; a little surprised to hear this about the princess.

“Before she got pregnant, I know that she used to meet with a trainer every week.” Luke smirked. “And I know that it wasn’t for just exercise. He was a specialty trainer, _in combat and mixed martial arts_.”

“She used to come back from the session refreshed and ready to tackle the government…and living with Han.”

Mara started to smile a bit. This was something that they could talk about; a common thread.

They resume their fight with a several more volleys.

“I’d like to get back into combat training.” Mara mumbled from her side. “I miss it.”

“You do?” Luke asked.

“I do.” She said without any hesitation.

The buzzer sounded; signifying the end of the session.

Shutting down his saber, he extended a hand over to her, conceding to a draw.

Mara shut down her own saber, frowned, but took his hand nevertheless, and shook it.

For a moment, he held her hand in his; holding it for longer than he would have held anyone else’s hand, and regretfully, let it go.

Luke motioned over to the bench again. “I don’t know about you, but that went too quickly for me.”

Walking behind him, he heard that she was out of breath. “How-long-do-you-set-the-timer-for?” She asked as she huffed.

“An hour.” He said plainly. “You could go for longer if you reached out in the Force.”

To others, a glare like hers would have caused someone to whither away, but there was something about it that he enjoyed seeing.

“You know, I’ve been thinking of switching up our training.” Luke said casually. “How about the next time, we try some combat manoeuvres? It’s been a while since my Rogue days…I’d like to keep it up.”

“There’s going to be a _next time_?” Mara’s snarky tone was playful.

He stood looking at her, with no fear, hands on his waist, challenging her. “I would have thought you would have jumped at a chance to try and beat me.” He went even further and smirked. “You haven’t yet.”

Her little button nose made the cutest snort noise, but she stilled followed him out. “I hope you choke on your Corellian burger.” She sneered.

“Actually, I was thinking of trying that salad that you order every time.” Luke patted his stomach.

Mara raised one eyebrow.

“…as a side to my burger.” He smiled as he winked.

Rolling her eyes, she still followed him.

TBC


	6. Witnesses **NEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Four months after “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Former foes figure out how to become friends
> 
> Quote: How did this happen? He asked himself. We were having a nice lunch…and then…Whamo!
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara, Han, Lando, Wedge, others
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Outside Tapcafe **

“We shouldn’t do this here.” He growled at her.

Her green eyes were aflame. “And why not?” She snarled back.

<Because people will see!> Luke sent over to her.

Mara flinched noticeably as his mind touched hers. << Maybe they should see! >> She mentally yelled back at him.

He leaned in, his own blue eyes blazing. <See what?>

<<That you are wrong!>> Her mind screamed at him.

Taking a step back, he was at his wits ends. He put his hand to his forehead and started to pace. _How did this happen?_ He asked himself. _We were having a nice lunch…and then…Whamo!_

“I am not wrong.” Luke said through clenched teeth. “I was merely pointing out that we could both be right.”

Mara emphatically crossed her arms on her chest, and stared him down. “Well, you see right there? You were wrong AND stupid!”

His mouth dropped open, readying to say a spew of swearwords the likes that she had probably never heard before.

“So you opened your mouth to prove my point did you?” She sneered at him. “What’s the matter? Don’t have the words for it?”

Luke closed his mouth and stood shaking, refusing to give into all the feelings he was having right then. He wanted to bounce her off every wall around them. He wanted to throw he to the ground and make her take back all the she said. He was even willing to kiss her to shut her up!

Mara stuck her tongue in her cheek and bounced a bit in a hoity manner. “Tell me, Skywalker, when you were taking general-learning on that dust-ball you call a planet… I heard that the system only had three books in it, and two of them they hadn’t finished coloring yet.” She sneered.

He found that he couldn’t say anything. She had gotten him so angry that he had forgotten how to speak.

She stood there tapping her foot for another moment, and then frowned, annoyed that he wasn’t saying fighting back.

Snorting once, she narrowed her eyes. “That’s what I thought.” She muttered before she turned her back on him and stormed away.

Stalking away, she was less than a hundred meters when his voice came back. “Goes to show what you know!” He yelled in her direction. “We finished those books and got more!”

He huffed for a few more seconds, then turned in the opposite direction and marched as far as he could get from her.

From across the street, one man turned to the other. “Did you get that?” The taller man asked.

“Yeah, the Jedi sure looked pissed.” The second man smiled as he took his holo recorder from out of position. “Are you sure about them?”

He shook his head. “All the rumors say that they got the hots for each other. If the Jedi is falling for her, then we at least got the footage to prove it.” The taller man took the data disk. “Well, if it a slow news day, they might use it. Come on, let’s get this to the station.”

**

** Coruscant: Public Training Room **

“What did I miss?” Wedge Antilles asked eagerly as he pushed himself between Han Solo and Lando Calrissian.

Solo squinted before he spoke. “As near as I can make out… I think he said something like ‘Tie Fighters may be fast but they’re turning-radius sucks’.”

“Damn straight.” Wedge said.

“And that’s when she hit him.” Lando added. “And they’ve been like this ever since.” He gestured to the tumbling mat off in the corner of the room.

“So, let me see if I got this right…she’s got him in a scissor lock… and he’s got her in an arm brace… and neither one of them is moving?” Wedge asked.

Both former smugglers looked at each other and then nodded, agreeing that was a good description of what was happening here.

“And they’ve been like this for the past twenty minutes?” The Rogue Commander asked.

The other men nodded again.

“Well, then… there’s only one thing that we can do in a situation like this…” Wedge said strongly. “…is take bets!” He looked around. “What are the odds on Skywalker?”

“Not good -he’s got a ten to one pay off, on account that we’re pretty sure that he thinks she’s cute when she’s angry, and probably won’t chance hurting her even though it’s plainly clear that she knows how to take a hit.” Han said proudly.

“However, we got two to one odds that one of them will use the Force against the other one.” Lando added.

“You can always double down and place a bet on both of them.” Han said confidently. “Three to one odds that she leaves a mark…and we will also accept ‘kicks him in the groin’.”

“Oh, this one is too close to call.” Wedge shook his head. “I mean, I know Luke, and he’s got a lot of stubbornness issues.” He scratched his head. “But then, Jade has an over-developed sense of revenge… and a swift right-hook.”

He thought for another moment. ‘Okay, okay! I’ll double-down. Here’s twenty credits for me, ten from Hobbie, and ten from Jenson.”

“You sure you want to take that bet?” Lando asked Wedge.

“I have to.” Wedge nodded. “We lost last week when she clear out of the blue she put him in a choke hold and he tapped out before he went unconscious.”

“Oh yeah,” said Han. “I can’t remember what he said for her to do that to him.” He frowned.

“Wasn’t it something like ‘you should do your hair like that aide from Utapau’?” Lando asked.

Shaking his head. “No,” Han replied. “That was the week before.” Nodding, he turned to the two other men. “No, last week he said that he didn’t like her new boots, said they made her calves look big.”

All three of them nodded and sighed.

Wedge motioned to stand. “Well, I have to get back to the hangar… tell me how it goes huh?”

Han and Lando looked over at him.

“It can’t go on for very much longer.” Lando said as he turned back to appraise the situation. “The training room closes in another hour.”

“We’ll let you know.” Han said professionally.

Wedge got up and looked over his investment again. “Right.” He mumbled and then walked away.

A moment passed before one of the NRI agents came over and stopped in front Solo and Calrissian and hooked his chin in the direction of the Jedi and the smuggler. “So…” he asked. “What did I miss?”

**

** Coruscant: Rogue’s Hangar **

They emerged from under the repulse lifts of the Z-95 Headhunter, wiping the grease from off their hands, but were already in the thick of conversation.

“Ah-ha! You don’t know do you?” He said loudly.

She just looked at him, simmering.

“For all the learning you done…for all the trips around the galaxy…you don’t know.” He beamed.

“I do too!” Mara shot back. “Give me that plasma welder and I’ll prove it!” She looked around. “Now, where do they birth that beat-up piece of junk that you call an X-wing? – and I’ll prove that the motivator has an angular offset.”

Luke gasped. “Don’t you dare call her that!” Beside him, his droid twittered something and then raspberried at her.

“And it does not! – have an angular offset.” He thought to add.

“Does so!” she said back.

“Does not!” His voice was raising.

“Does so!” Mara stood her ground.

“Does not!” Luke could be just as stubborn as she was.

“Does so!” she said again.

“Does not!” he said with vigor, this time. Before she could retort, he switched it on her. “Look, I have a meeting shortly, so I need to know if this is just the five-minute argument or the full half hour?” He snarled at her.

Caught off guard, Mara’s eyes still blazed at him. “This isn’t an argument!”

“Yes, it is.” Luke replied.

“No, it’s not.”  She said, her voice starting to rise again.

“Yes, it is.” His voice started to match her tone.

“No, it’s not.” She repeated because he must have sand trapped in between his ears again.

“Yes, it is!” He was burgeoning on yelling.

Mara stepped in his direction. “Look, an argument is a series thoughts designed to sway the listener into changing their mind …it’s not the automatic response of saying ‘yes, it is’ when someone says ‘no, it’s not’.”

“It can be!” Luke shot back, without thinking about it.

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes it is!” He growled back. “If I ‘argue’ with you. Then I have to take up a contrary position from you. And that contrary opinion can be as complex as going onto a lengthy explanation or as simple as saying ‘no, it’s not’!” His voice was at a louder volume than he hoped.

Mara stepped back. “Why are you yelling at me?” Her own volume was higher than normal.

“I don’t even know any more!” Luke yelled back.

Both of them looked at each other, eyes wide and cheeks flushed and at a loss for words.

She was looking at him as if she was lost and not sure of what had just occurred.

Not wanting to do anymore damage, he turned his back and walked away with his astromech droid in tow, feeling just as lost as she did. As he moved away, he could at least say that there didn’t seem to be a winner in this one.

“No, it’s not!” She yelled at his back.

 

TBC


	7. It’s not what you think it is **NEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Five months after “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Former foes figure out how to become friends
> 
> Quote: Watching with a childlike enthusiasm, that she hardly allowed herself to feel, she bought a small bag of the treats. 
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Corusco Sector **

She had put on her cordial face as she shook hands of the attendees when the meeting broke up.

At the back of her mind, Mara knew that her cheeks would hurt after she unscrewed her smile. There were very few people that she was prepared to ‘play nice’ for, and Karrde was lucky that he was one of them.

She was professional and friendly as she sat through the meeting with members from the geochemical division of the Trader’s Guild. To curry their favor would prove to be pivotal to getting membership to the Guild, and expanding Karrde’s cliental.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the feeling of accomplishment that she got from these meetings; it’s just that it felt unnatural to her to keep her demeanor upbeat.

Karrde had to remind her that she was now representing him and his organization.

Somehow during that meeting, she even agreed that Karrde would be attending the upcoming Trader’s Guild Reception that would be hosted by Chancellor Organa Solo.

The representatives from the Trader’s Guild wanted to ‘get away’ from the city and had suggested that they meet on the lower hemisphere of Coruscant.

From her memory, although it was just as populated as the rest of the planet, the buildings were designed to be no so close to together as the Capital. Speeder lanes were just as busy but didn’t choke out the sky.  Fresh air could be found on the upper levels.

With the meeting finally over, Mara just wanted to find a way to get her mind off of business.

She had been planet-side for a few months now, and she was getting used to living on the world that she considered her home. But it was trips like this, when she was away from the Capital that she truly enjoyed.

Few people knew of all the secret places that she knew of. It has been years, but she still hoped that those places still existed.

One of those places was the open-air terrace market of Corusco; a thousand vendors from all over the galaxy, thousands of specialty items that she truly enjoyed seeing.

Even during her time with the Empire, she would escape to the market, just so she could be without any cares for a few hours, or if time allowed, for almost a day to herself.

Taking her speeder, Mara cruised up to the transport hangar. It was strange to think that she was getting excited, not feeling the burden of anything.

She pulled up the light cowl around her hair, tucked the golden-red locks inside the fine linen, and walked in the direction of the bustling market.

The market gave her the opportunity to be herself; no one would recognize her there, and her time would be her own again.

Inside the canopy, the life of the galaxy was mimicked in this place. There was a booth with NamNepta meats; a booth with fine Hapan Silk; a perfumery from the spices of Kheevik.

Pausing, she smiled when she saw a vendor who carried the specialty foods from Tatooine. Mara wondered if Skywalker knew that a taste from his home world was so close at hand.

Finally, she got to the part of the market that she enjoyed the most. There were vendors who made the finest clothing in all the galaxy. Once or twice, she had treated herself to several pieces that matched her style.

At the back of her mind, she was thinking that her favorite black bodysuit might need an upgrade, and she was thinking of commissioning another one.

Mara stopped at the first few vendors and admired the quality and the workmanship.

She found a vendor who specialized in simple pieces but made from nacroob fibers. Soft and cozy, she let her fingers slip over the fabric, enjoying the feel. 

At the back of the booth, there was a rack of night shifts. She found one; black, small cap sleeves, with just a bit of lace at the shoulders, short; ending above her knees and bought it immediately.

Proud of her purchase, it seemed like just the thing to encourage a good night’s sleep. Force knows, that she could use it. Living on Coruscant, and all the memories that it brought back, were causing another round of sleepless nights.

The light that cascaded in from the canopy gave the market a warming glow, and it was nice to feel the fresh breeze that entered from the open sides. It sure didn’t feel like an over-populated cesspool that Coruscant could be.

The next vendor that she stopped for, was selling yarn, of all things. Mara watched as the vendor was demonstrating the little contraption that looped the yarn in a rhythmic pattern making the knitted fabric. The Besalisk vendor could make the item quickly with her four hands, but supposed a human should have no problem with it.

Mara bit the inside of her lip and watched longer until she was sure it was something that she could do. She bought a small project kit, just enough to make something for herself. And it if it didn’t work, then it wouldn’t be a huge disappointed. She was strangely optimistic about the venture.

After a few more stops, a scent was on the breeze, one that she recognized immediately. Following the decadent smell led her to the booth that was selling candied drizzle berries.

Watching with a childlike enthusiasm, that she hardly allowed herself to feel, she bought a small bag of the treats.

Mara sighed contentedly, lost in her own world.

She rounded a corner that led to another artisan alley, hoping to find some art to grace her temporary apartment; it was looking so drab.

In an instant, she sensed it…no, _not it_ … _him_.

 _Skywalker_ , her mind whispered.

Freezing, she was sure that he could sense her too.

 _Sith-spit!_ She was having a good day too.

She really didn’t want to encounter him. It had been a few days since their last training session and that didn’t go well at all. It had ended in another frivolous argument.

Involuntarily, her heart began to race with the idea of running in to him, but she didn’t know why.

There was something in the way that he touched her that made her run; it wasn’t that he was inappropriate or suggestive, like it was when other men were around her.

 In fact, it was quite the opposite; he was gentle and kind, always made eye contact with her, even when they were sparring.

His tender manner almost made her feel more uncomfortable as when men leered at her. She knew what to do when _they_ got out of hand. And for some reason, he said that like being around her.

It was going to take more effort to deal with him than it did to deal with the members of the Trading Guild, but she tried to relax just in case she ran into him here.

Mara hesitated, but then decided not to shield herself while in the crowd. She was enjoying her day, and no reason why she should change herself for him. If Skywalker didn’t want to see her than he was going to have to change, not her.

In wasn’t much longer when she saw his face poking through the crowd, looking for her.

He smiled that annoying Skywalker smile as he came close; his eyes bright and so blue. _Damn him_.

With a sigh, she put on the best half-grin she could muster.

“And here I thought I was the only one who knew about this place.” Skywalker said as he came close.

It seems that he was hiding right out in the open just as she was; he wasn’t wearing anything that would trigger any sort of recognition that he was a Jedi or not.

And, for a change of pace, he wasn’t wearing all black either. In fact, he looked quite casual in worn brown trousers with service stripes on the side, and faded golden yellow jacket. Aside from his hip holster and lightsaber dangling, he would have passed without notice in any space port in any part of the galaxy.

Mara tried to make small-talk. “I was recently in a meeting in this hemisphere and thought I’d stop here before heading back.” She paused, and thought it would be polite to ask. “And you?”

Skywalker started to walk beside her as they made their way.

“Well, Wedge was telling me about this place… _and_ …” He seemed almost sheepish. “I haven’t been a very good uncle lately.”

As they walked, a few aliens separated them but Skywalker made his attempt to catch up with her again.

“Leia asked me to babysit tomorrow, and I couldn’t refuse.” He said when he came back beside her.

Mara looked over at him and smiled politely as she listened. She decided to offer him one of the candies from the bag that she had in her hand.

It gave her a bit of snort when she saw his face pucker from the sour taste, but then he chewed the rest of it.

“I didn’t know that you knew how to take care of babies.” She casually remarked.

Skywalker scratched his head, as they walked in the direction that he had just come from. “I won’t be looking after them alone.” He replied. “Han will be there too.” He paused. “I get the feeling that Leia wants him to look after the twins as some sort of punishment.”

For that, Mara couldn’t keep in her snort; the thought of Solo handling a couple of wiggling infants.

Stepping aside for another group, Skywalker was diligent to stay with her. “So, I thought I’d get something for them…for the twins.” He frowned. “I just didn’t want to get anything that was so…so… _so manufactured_.”

“I was going to make something for them, but then I thought they might be too young for practice sabers.” Skywalker explained. “I don’t even know what to get for babies.”

Walking beside him, Mara could sense that he was finding a way to ask her.

“I have no idea what to get for babies either.” She offered. “I’ve never been around them before.” Sighing, she muttered. “Babies weren’t allowed at court.”

Looking over to him, he wore a tight grin, sympathizing with her. “Babies weren’t around farms either… or Rebel bases.” He reasoned.

“But I heard you got to visit with them?” Skywalker asked.

Mara scowled over at him.

“Leia said that they were awake when you came to visit with her last week.” He went on. “And that you held Jaina.”

She couldn’t help but give a grin when she thought of the little girl and how easily she just seemed to fit in her arms. That baby, passed her muster test of approval.

“I understand that Jaina really likes you. Leia says that she brightens up when she sees you…both of them do.” Skywalker almost sounded envious.

Mara fidgeted, uncomfortable that she was getting used to thinking of these people in her life.

They kept walking.

“So then, what were you thinking of getting for them?” She asked.

Skywalker squinted out across the crowd. “I don’t know. I was reading that, at this age, they really can’t see much, and that they prefer toys with a lot of colour in them…and contrasting colours for their development.”

“You read a baby manual?” Mara asked, looking at him sideways.

By this point, they had passed most of the art vendors and were coming to hand-crafts. Perhaps he would find something there.

He tilted his head. “I didn’t see why I shouldn’t. Besides Han wasn’t reading it.” Walking, he continued. “It’s really interesting. Do you know that human babies are born with more bones than adults?”

She shook her head, amused, and knowing the market like she did, directed him down a path that she suspected would have something suitable. 

“They do!” Skywalker said in a surprised voice. “Slowly, certain bones fuse together and that’s how they get less bones.”

Mara kept walking but decided to share. “I did notice that their eyes have changed colour.” She paused. “They used to be a murky blue.”

They stopped at a stall that had hand-made stuffed toys of various species.

“I know.” He agreed. “I think Jacen is going to look like Han…his eyes have turned to green-hazel.” He picked up a fuzzy white creature and showed it to her; Mara shook her head, so he put it back down. “And Jaina’s eyes went dark brown…Jaina is going to look just like Leia, I think.”

Mara saw something that caught her eye and went over to it. She picked it up a soft fluffy colorful ball that had a bell inside it; luckily, there were two of them.

Turning, she showed what she found to him, but it seems that he was already interested in something else.

Skywalker had in his hands two, fuzzy gray lizards. “Look!” He smiled. “Tauntauns!”

She shook her head again, and he put them down, frowning. “Right. They don’t smell very good anyway.” He grumbled.

As he continued to look for something for the twins, it started Mara thinking. Soon, she had a goal for herself for the twins.

It didn’t take her very long to find two matching sleeping sets; one for Jacen in an aqua blue and one for Jaina in purple.

Skywalker nodded but seemed disappointed that he didn’t find them first as he watched her purchase the sleep sets for her own gift to the twins.

Sighing, Mara walked him back to where she saw the colorful balls and showed him what would have been her first choice. “They’re soft, colorful and make noise… and both of them are just going to put it in their mouths.” She pointed out.

He played with one of them for a moment or two, and then conceded that she was right. After paying for he purchased, he walked out beside her again.

“Right. I guess they’ll get practice sabers a little later then.” He commented as the vendor took his credits.

They walked out the store together and still perused as they strolled.

“I really like it here.” Skywalker said out the blue as he looked around. “It reminds me of Mos Espa…only, a bit more crowded.”

Mara stayed quiet for little while longer. “I used to come here when I was trying to get away for a while.” She almost whispered, but she knew that he heard, that time. “I could still be on planet, but it felt like it was… _normal._ ”

“I sometimes forget what _normal_ can be.” He murmured, and then looked away.

Suddenly, it dawned on her; he didn’t like the attention that came with being a hero of the galaxy, that he would prefer to blend in.

She blanked on what do, so she just gave him a tight grin. It seemed to the correct reaction because he grinned back.

The overhead canopy was dotted with shadows as clouds passed by overhead, indicating that the day was getting on.

Skywalker looked up and then back at her, looking somewhat disappointed.

“Well, I guess it’s almost time to head back.” He said glumly; his azure blue eyes searched her face before smiling. “I’ve got a fitting with a tailor Leia set me up with.” He grumbled.

“Why?” Mara asked, without thinking if she should.

“I’ve got volun-told to attend some sort of Traders Guild Reception in about a week’s time.” He chagrinned. “They want to show that there’s a Jedi on board to mediate, if needed.” He didn’t sound impressed and rolled his eyes. “Leia told me that I should attend.”

“Karrde’s coming in for that reception.” She said quietly. “We have to meet a few delegates in person.”

“You’ll be there?” He brightened.

Suddenly, Mara became aware that he was looking forward to not being alone at that event; for some reason, something in her chest jumped. “Well, um…yes.” She said. “ _With Karrde_ … on business.”

Skywalker politely nodded, but his eyes didn’t lose any of their excitement at the possibility that she would be there too.

He swallowed as if he was nervous. “Ah, well…my X-wing is in the lower hangar…” He looked off to the side. “And Artoo is probably wondering what happened to me.”

Blinking, she looked in the opposite direction. “Um, my speeder is at the docking station, and the Headhunter is a port by the Trade Guild authority.”

He seemed to take a heavy breath and looked reluctant to go. “Okay, I guess I’ll see you at practice this week?” Skywalker asked with some optimism.

“The day after tomorrow, right?” Mara asked, even though she knew the answer.

He nodded.

They stood just looking into each other’s eyes and not moving; not wanting to move.

It was building in her, a nervous energy until she couldn’t take.

“Bye Skywalker…see you at practice.” Swiftly, she turned and walked away at a quick pace.

He just stood there, watching her walk away.

 

TBC


	8. For Appearance Sake **NEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Almost five months after “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Former foes figure out how to become friends
> 
> Quote: Without missing a beat, Luke replied. 'They’re a singing group. They came here because they heard the acoustics in this room are perfect, and they think that they can harmonize here.'
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara, and a whole galaxy watching
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Trader Guild Reception at the Palace Lyceum  **

“Stop fidgeting Luke!” Leia growled under her breath in her brother’s direction, while she managed to keep a smile on her face.

She stood there looking like her regal self, shaking hands with the delegates that passed through.

The galaxy’s only Jedi stood beside her, dressed in his finest wear that his sister could order for him.

In between guests, he was taking the opportunity to adjust what didn’t feel right on him. The only other person as uncomfortable as him was his brother in-law, but Han wasn’t waiting until guests were out of sight; he was adjusting himself where he saw fit…because, well, nothing seemed to fit.

It not that he didn’t like dressing up for the occasion; if he was asked, he thought that he looked pretty good. When Leia brought him to the tailor’s, he quite liked what she had picked out for him. It was a navy blue tunic with a dark leather tabard and belt, and matching pants that looked very Jedi-like without being too pretentious either.

Somewhere and somehow between the fittings though, extra embroidery got added, and now that beautiful embroidery was itching his kriffing neckline. Luke just couldn’t find a position to stand in where the embroidery wasn’t touching his skin.

They had stood in the receiving line for the past thirty minutes, and since he had sensed her arrival, he was dying to break away from the group and go find her.

By protocol, Luke knew that Mara and Karrde must have arrived by the other entrance; Leia had explained that only Traders Guild Members were walking through this entrance.

It wasn’t supposed to be a fully formal evening either; there would be no dancing, which disappointed him somewhat. He was hoping to lure the pretty smuggler into a dance; he had been practicing.

Leia had told him that this was networking and socializing event to the conference; that was why it was being held in the Lyceum and not the Grand Ballroom. It was probably more to do with business than an evening of friendship.

Han kept gazing out at the crowd, looking around. He felt he had been duped into coming here too. He assumed it would be a room full of smugglers but instead got a room full of stuffy business people.

Luke shifted again before greeting the next person in line.

Nudging him for the umpteenth time, Leia turned to him, keeping her glue-on grin. “Okay _dear brother_ … two more guests, and then your pardoned to be on your way.”

His mood immediately brightened and as soon as he was free, he gave his brother in-law the ‘look’ as one man replaced the other.

Luke turned and walked into the smaller ballroom; he didn’t know why they called rooms with such auspicious names. It was still decadent and the white marble room had a low glow lit by the ornate hanging chandeliers.

Now that he noticed it, they reminded him of the Galaxies Opera House that Mara had taken them to, in her vision.

Looking about the room, he zeroed in on the area where she was. He couldn’t see her immediately, but he knew she was there.

Stopping at the nearest servo-droid, Luke helped himself to two goblets of the bubbling drink that they were offering, and headed in her general direction.

He must have seemed like a man on a mission because no one stopped him as he made his way.

As he closed in on the area, the grouping of men seemed to get thicker. Luke frowned as it perplexed him, until he realized that he was one of several men who were standing around with two goblets in his hands.

And a sound, from the center of the group, sounded musical. A giggle. _A female giggle._

Luke pushed his way into the group, and then ventured further, to get to the source of the sound. With every giggle, the group of men replied with their own throaty laugh.

He was soon at the epicenter of the group, he excused himself as he came to see what was causing the commotion.

Her back was to him, but her hair color gave her away. She was wearing a simple black matte satin gown, but her hair was done up to look like a river of flames as the curls flowed off her shoulders to the middle of her back.

She must have sensed him and turned in his direction.

Luke blinked and stared directly into the most beautiful pair of deep green eyes in the galaxy, only framed by the most-loveliest oval face. He swallowed hard as the breath was caught in his chest.

Mara smiled sweetly at him; something that he wasn’t expecting either.  

“Oh look!” She grinned and said in a tone that was higher than her normal speaking voice. “A Jedi has come to save me from all you brutish Traders!” She giggled and took a step in Luke’s direction.

The group laughed at her insipid joke.

Mara took one of the goblets from Luke’s hands, and hooked her arm in the other one, cozying up to him. She looked up at him and blinked flirtatiously. <<Get me the hell out of here!>> Her mind yelled.

Luke flinched and then his mind came back, as he started to usher her away.

She turned to nod back at the group. “Good evening gentlemen.” She purred.

They all murmured a greeting back at her.

When they were far enough away, Mara seemed to relax against his arm. “ _Gods_ , thanks for that.” She growled under her breath as she brought the goblet to her mouth. “You would think that I was the only woman in the room.”

When Luke’s brain returned, he snorted quietly. “Well, the only one worth talking to.”

She snorted too as she sipped from her glass.

They were walking casually through the crowd, and catching the eye of several people as they passed.

<Balcony?> He asked as he was feeling the scrutiny.

Mara looked up to him with those eyes again, and nodded.

As they strolled in the direction, she gracefully left her goblet with a passing servo-droid, leaving her hand free to place atop his arm that ushered her outside.

The balcony was fairly empty with only a few people, and the sun was setting over the mountains in the distance; reminding him of their night on the palace rooftop.

Luke grinned when he saw her face relax and look wistfully off in the distance at the sight.

Now that he had a chance to actually look at her, and not be taken in by the charade that she could portray, he had to admit that he would have been caught off guard even if she wasn’t putting on an act.   

The simple black gown suited her as being understated; her fair skin glowed against the sunset. She didn’t need it, but somewhere she had come across a rather extravagant emerald necklace at her fine-lined collar.

Her hair was pulled back, from off her face, and gathered up and allowed to flow down in the uncontrolled billows.

 _Gods,_ he mentally gasped again.

Mara then gave him a trade-mark glare; trying to find out what he was thinking.

Luke made sure to shut himself down, and deflected. “Hey, I never got a chance to thank you for your suggestion for the twins.” He stammered a bit before he found his footing. “They really liked those toys… like the taste, I guess. They stuck them in their mouths immediately.”

She gave a little snort, and looked back off into the horizon. “You look nice tonight. Is that the outfit that Leia’s tailor came up with for you?” She asked absently.

He stepped beside her, and rested his hands on the balcony railing, mimicking her. “Yeah, it’s not quite what I thought it would be…but…”

Mara looked over at him and then back at the sunset. “It could use to be without the embroidery…looks itchy… but other than that, it fits you nicely.” She smiled looking out. “I like the colour on you.”

Luke snorted quietly, getting absorbed in the view and sense of her aura. “Thanks.”

They were contently quiet for the next few moments; no words were needed.

“Do they have these types of events regularly?” Luke asked as he brought his goblet to his mouth.

Mara seemed to shake her mind from where it had gone.  She looked over her shoulder, back into the room. “Not really.” She answered. “I haven't been here in a very long time." She paused. "Karrde goes to most of them. I think he actually enjoys them.”

“You can see what happens when I go to one of these.” She grumbled.

“You don’t like charming drunk business men out of their fortunes?” He asked, keeping the tone light.

Mara snorted in her sarcastic way. “ _Hardly_. In a day or two, these same men will find themselves sitting across from me as I get them to lower their tariffs. ” She looked away. “I meant that I haven’t been in _this room_ for a long time.” She said slowly.

Luke could sense sorrow coming from her. He looked back into the room and then, it made sense. This was probably bringing back her memories of living here.

“This balcony was only place in here that wasn’t bugged.” Mara whispered. “If I was tailing someone, I had to find any excuse to come out here.”

He didn’t think it could get any darker.

“I’ll bet that the servo-droids still have the programming override to drop the arsenic into any drink.” She mumbled.

He could tell that this was a mindset she didn’t want to wallow in, and her eyes brightened as she put effort into changing.

She smiled tightly. “Do you want to know what I really did when I used to come here?” Mara turned and faced the room, looking at the people through the plexi-glass.

Luke smiled as he could tell that she had shifted her mood. “What?” He asked, intrigued.

A wicked smirk came to her face. “I used to give people other stories than they had.” She looked over to him. “Want to try?”

It was amusing that she would come up with such a game. He nodded. “I’m game.” He said happily.

Mara patted his arm enthusiastically.  

Luke could feel that she was trying to reach out in the Force, trying to reach him.

<<See that gent in the green caftan, coming by?>> Her mind asked him.

He nodded, and then looked away, trying not to make eye contact with the man passing.

<<What’s his story?>> She asked.

Luke chuckled. <I don’t know…maybe he’s an inventor and is looking around for a supplier of a rare mineral he needs to start his experiments.>

<<That’s a little drab, isn’t it?>> She scoffed.

Furrowing his brow, he looked over at her. <Okay, you try… the Elomin in red. What’s his story?>

<<Easy… He wants to break into show business. He’s great dancer and thought there would be dancing here tonight. He was hoping to do his best performance and be discovered.>> She said in a serious tone.

Luke’s shoulders started moving to keep from chuckling, but he tried to hold it in.

<That was pretty good.> He took another sip of his goblet. <Oh, here comes a Chitar couple…what do you think they’re talking about?>

Sure enough, the two aliens walked passed them, engrossed in conversation. Mara stopped a passing servo-droid, getting another goblet while keeping an eye on the couple.

<<They just won the lottery and are deciding how to spend it. >> She replied. <<She wants to invest it in a mining company, and he wants buy a racing fathier.>>

Luke coughed instead of snorting.

<<Your turn… the three Wookies off to the side… and go! >> Mara challenged him.

Without missing a beat, Luke replied. <They’re a singing group. They came here because they heard the acoustics in this room are perfect, and they think that they can harmonize here.>

She was mid-sip when he said this, and coughed as she recovered, giggling the same sound that he heard earlier, but this time it sounded real.

“Okay, you win.” Mara said openly to him.

Luke chuckled with her reaction.

The balcony got busier as more people came outside to get some air. They weren’t alone anymore. They both frowned as it became evident.

“So, I know why I’m here.” Mara hinted. “But I wonder why you were… what did you call it, ‘volun-told’?...to be here?” She asked.

Luke ushered her off the balcony. His mind suddenly filled with the seduction lessons Han had given him once when it came to escorting a lady; place your hand too high on her shoulders, then you’re just being friendly. Place you hand too low on her back, and then you’re just a slimo. You want it right in the middle, above the waist, with your thumb pointed up, so she can feel the heat from you palm – Han had winked.

Mara flinched with the touch, but didn’t shy away from his warm hand on her back as he guided her into the room. They started to walk in unison; close but side by side.

“Leia suggested it.” He said without an real enthusiasm.

He could tell that Mara wanted to know more.

“She all but told me that I have to be more-social in order to prove that the New Republic needed Jedi again…to get the funding for a Jedi Academy.” He said with regret. “If I want my independence, with the support of the Republic, I have to _earn my pay_.”

Mara nodded as they walked, understanding it precisely. It was the game of politics.

“So, I make appearances.” Luke uncharacteristically grumbled. “I go to parties. I shake hands. I smile, and answer any and all questions they have for me, from the reasonable to the idiotic.” He said lowly. “I do anything but _be a Jedi_.”

“What did you think ‘being a Jedi’ entailed?” She asked, masking her mouth with her drink.

Luke looked out at the crowd. “I thought that I’d be helping people more than I am. I feel useless sometimes. I wish that I had more affect on people’s lives.” He said, with hope still in his voice.

Mara was looking at him as if she was genuinely interested. “Why ‘useless’?”

He looked back, and gave her a tight-grin. “I thought I would have found some potential Jedi students by now.” Looking away, he added. “I thought I would have found more information on Jedi, too.”

She nodded, and they continued to stroll. When it looked like someone was coming to talk to her, or him, they turned into each other, looking like they were involved in conversation, which they were; enjoying the other’s presence.

“Maybe you should find something else to do while you’re waiting for other things to fall into line?” Mara said conversationally. “Still keep to your goals, but do something that rewards you too.”

They stopped when they reached the opposite side of the room; he seemed like there was a reason that they came here, out of the way of everyone else.

Luke smiled at her. “Actually, there was a charity that was asking for my help, but I don’t know about getting involved with them.”

“What type of charity is it?” She asked.

He inhaled before he spoke. “They’re called the War Orphan Association.”

Mara gave a disappointed snort. “ _Pleasant_.” She grumbled.

“It is.” Luke defended. “They try to find the families that were separated during the War and bring them back together again. I’ve seen a few of the families, and it’s really touching.”

“They are trying to get funding for a genetic-matching project, so that people can find each other across the galaxy.” He sounded hopeful again. “I think it’s amazing.”

“Then, it sounds right up your alley.” Mara agreed. “You should do it. Maybe you should be their poster-boy to get their funding?”

“Poster-boy?” Luke asked, grinning, almost blushing.

“Just don’t make _that face_ in the holos.” Mara quipped.

“What face?” He looked at her crossed-eyed.

She mock-scowled at him. << _Smart-ass Jedi_. >>

He chuckled at her rightly and then sighed, feeling more-relaxed than he usually felt at these things.

Luke turned and looked at the wall that they found themselves beside; he looked at her as she blinked over to the wall.

It was humming; the wall was humming.

He felt the touch on his mind before he heard her voice again.

<<I wanted to show you this. >> Mara grinned, but looked out on the room, not paying attention to him. << You mentioned acoustics earlier and that this room is perfect. You weren’t wrong. This is the acoustic sweet spot in the room. All public rooms in the palace have one. >>

She looked back at him and grinned. <<It’s the best way to hear what’s being said on the other side of the room without the use of any equipment. >>

Luke’s eyes widened.

<<If you listen closely, you can look out to see who is saying what you’re hearing. >> She said.

He watched as she backed up against the wall, but looked out, trying to see who was standing directly across from them on the direct opposite side of the room.

Luke mimicked her and put his back to the wall, and looked in the same direction.

He smiled as the humming was starting to form words as people were walking through the area, catching snippets of their words. Several people paused in that area before walking away, and he could hear them as clear as bell.  Mara looked over at him to see that it was working for him, and for her.

They watched as they saw two of the business men, who were once gathered around Mara, stop and started speaking to each, assuming that no one else could hear them.

Clear as a bell, he could hear snippets of their conversation.  “ _Imperial whore…who does she think she is…going off with the Jedi…everybody knows that he’s pity kriffing her…I hope he gives it to her good for all the trouble her lot has done…the slut is probably kriffing Karrde too, on the side.”_

Luke froze. If he could make out the words, then so could she.

He turned to see Mara’s face blanche, and her eyes go blank.

She swallowed hard, and not looking at him, she spoke slowly. “I have to go find Karrde now.” She started to walk away from him. “Good evening Skywalker.” She emotionlessly whispered before disappearing into the crowd.

Before he could do anything, her presence in the Force faded away, and Luke was left there standing, unsure of what to do.

 

TBC


	9. Finding Peace **NEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Five months after Wayland and the events of “The Last Command”
> 
> War makes strange bedfellows
> 
> Quote: “We’re just friends.” He had told them firmly. He had said it so many times that he had almost convinced himself.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara
> 
> **

** Coruscant **

<<Luke! >>

He sat up in his bed, startled. _Mara!_ His mind said.

Reaching out, immediately in the Force, he tried to find her.

He found her essence with very little effort and he could sense her feelings; she was shivering and scared… _alone._

<Where are you?> He asked back, across to her mind.

<<Hangar…Headhunter. >> She answered back, not protecting herself from anything that she was feeling.

<I’ll be right there.> He said without thinking.

Quickly, he threw on some light pants and a jacket. He raced out the door, putting on his boots.

As he made his way down in the turbolift, trying to get to the hangar, he started to think about why he was headed there.

Mara had been hiding from him since that disastrous Trader’s Guild Reception, and the implications that were floating around about them. She had closed herself off from him and the Force. She went so far as to cancel their training sessions indefinitely.

He shook his head; it wasn’t news to him. Just about everyone he knew, at one point in time, had asked about the nature of their relationship. “We’re just friends.” He had told them firmly. He had said it so many times that he had almost convinced himself.

Jumping in his speeder, Luke was surprised at how busy the skylines were at this time of night but he still followed the quickest path to the Rogue’s hangar where he knew the Headhunter was birthed.

It was middle of the night, but he didn’t care what others were going to think; if Mara had a nightmare, then he was going to find a way to be with her. He didn’t need convincing; his own nightmares were too real to wish on anyone.

At the back of his mind, he wondered as to why he was going to find her there of all places.

He reached the parking port and made his way over to the hangar. Entering his access code, the side door slid silently open for him.

The hangar was deserted with the exception of the poor Rogue who was on duty for the night. With a wave of his hand, he knew that the Rogue wouldn’t have even remembered that Luke had been there.

He moved around the docking platform and found that the hatch was down on the Headhunter.

Walking up the ramp, he could see the interior glow that proved that someone was there.

He entered the galley and saw her sitting on the bench with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, rocking herself.

“Mara…” he called to her gently.

The side of her lips twitched when she looked up at him. “You’re here…I didn’t think that you’d come.” She said timidly.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked as he came closer, still concerned.

Mara just shook her head. “I couldn’t sleep there…not at the apartment. It doesn’t feel like me, and its view…is of _the Palace_.”

He nodded again as he came beside her; she could see the very thing that triggered every memory that she had of the Emperor and what living under his thumb was like.

Sending out his own sense, he tried to touch her agitated mind, wrapping her in his warmth.

“And you had a bad dream, didn’t you?” He asked cautiously. He had no desire to start another fight with her, so he was being as gentle as he could.

Mara nodded, and swallowed. She dropped her head down. “I didn’t mean to call you…I don’t know why I did.” She mumbled.

She hated this, absolutely hated this, relying on him to save her. She wasn’t this sort of quib that blubbered her way through life.

Looking up, she only saw his understanding eyes that didn’t dare judge her.

“I’m kind of glad that you did.” Luke said as he sat himself on the floor across from her. “I haven’t been sleeping well, and I couldn’t gain up enough courage to ask you if you would consider…” He looked around and cringed.

Frustrated with himself, he got up and started to walk away. He stopped and turned back to her. “Would you please consider doing the sleep-meditation with me again?” He asked quietly.

For a second she scowled at him, thinking he was doing this just to take pity on her.

Luke could feel her remedial Force talents rake over him, and he purposely left himself an open book for her to read, seeing that he was being perfectly honest in his request.

As Mara looked at him now, he did have dark circles under his eyes. She felt his senses shake before he touched her mind back.

<I hate my dreams too.> He said, almost pleading for her to consider it.

Mara looked away, and then around at the galley. She paused, trying to think up another solution, but she knew from past experiences, that it was their best chance at sleep and it had yet to fail them.

The only reason that she would hold out, was that she was finding it harder and harder not to want to reach out to him in the Force. She knew that opening herself up to the Force and to all her feelings would make her vulnerable on a level that she was not prepared for.

And if she was being perfectly honest, she never got a better rest than she did when they meditated together.

He was waiting on her patiently.

She argued with herself a bit more, just to be sure; he did come all this way for her.

Mara nodded, and he returned with a tight grin.

She got up from the bench and led him into the back cabin. The room was small but sufficient for a one or two person flight team.

She felt a slight shock from him when he saw only one bunk. Mara stepped ahead and pulled back the partition to reveal that there was an upper and lower bunk.

Luke smiled, and she gestured to the undisturbed upper bunk.  He nodded and graciously hoisted himself up there.

Without a word, Mara adjusted the lights and went into the lower bunk; he could feel that she was starting to feel safer.

“Ready?” He whispered in the dim light as he sent out his senses to join with her.

“Ready.” Mara whispered.

<Where do you want to go?> Luke asked, relaxing and grinning as he felt her mind touch back.

<<Somewhere I’ve never been before. >> She replied.

<Have you ever been to the mineral planet of Crait?> He asked, as the shared vision of the white rocky peaks appeared in his mind.

He showed her how the wind would catch the minerals to reveal the red ground beneath it, and the crystal foxes that lived and played around the base.

But he felt her thoroughly relax when he envisioned the jump-speeders that would race across the surface leaving the intricate tracks from the stabilizers.

He could hear her breathing change as she gave in and let him take them there.

 

TBC


	10. Precaution from a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Approximately six months after Wayland and the events of “The Last Command”
> 
> Quote: Mara knew what Leia was asking for. “If you’re looking for things from him, you’re better off to look at his home on Mustafar.” She whispered, trying to be sympathetic for a man that didn’t deserve it, but for a woman who did.
> 
> Characters: Mara, Leia
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Former Imperial Palace **

It was a surprise to her, just how much her life to could change so quickly. One moment, she was trekking through a forest with her enemy; the man she blamed for destroying her life and then less than a year later, they had become relative _friends._

 Furthermore, she was no longer the second in command of the galaxy’s most prosperous smuggling organization, but now she was the Liaison of the Smuggler’s Alliance to the New Republic.

Mara had learned to accept in life to never make concrete plans; other forces made plans for you.  

The Smuggler’s Alliance had been going well with its initial set up. However, recently, cracks in the pavements were starting to show.

 The contracts that were originally negotiated with the New Republic, that were written in haste, had clear gaps that both sides were willing to test the limits of. Agreements that were put in place because of good faith were turning into frivolous fights causing a bad taste on both sides.

The New Republic expected the Smugglers to be open and candid about their affairs; the very notion made Mara want to snort contemptuously. The flip side of that, was that the Smugglers wanted to have restrictions lifted on the goods that could be carried into various jurisdictions, Of course, the New Republic went back to asking the who, what, and where of the Smuggler’s deliveries. It was a circle that never ended.

When things at her office job were quiet, Mara had found ways to escape.

There were always a lightsaber practices that she could have with the Jedi, when they both were planet-side.

Theirs was an unusual arrangement and she knew it.

She was testing her limits with him; how far could she push him before he would turn away. So far, he was able to take much. Only once, since she had decided to stay, had they come to a real roe, and didn’t speak for days.

It finally ended when he apologized for antagonizing her, and she apologized for her sharp tongue. Most of their arguments, to the outside eye, would look like a drop-down, drag-out fight. Little did witnesses know that, these challenges were actually no more than the two being passionate about their chosen side of a debate, and nothing more.  A strange thing, their friendship, had become indeed.

Stranger yet, she was staring to form a friendship with the New Republic leader, the former princess, Leia Organa-Solo.

‘Friendship’ if you could call it that. She had never really had “a friend” before, nor had she had a female friend.

Mara had decided that if you had to label their budding relationship, for convenience sake, she was willing to use the term ‘friend’, and that also included the definition; “a friend is a person or temporary ally that you don’t want to kill, for now.”

It seems that “friends” were popping up everywhere lately.

Putting aside her feelings for the Rebellion, and their victories, Mara was able to distinguish the different sides of the woman; the leader/traitor from the actual person.

The Leader; Mara would grin and bear it in public for the sake of her position with the Smuggler’s Alliance, and be all politeness and cheer.

Somedays, her face was hurting by the end of the day and she would have to unscrew her smile with a stiff drink before feeling better. She still couldn’t bring herself not to abandon all of her Imperial upbringing and had to catch herself from referring to those around her as traitors. But at least the malice was fading.

The woman, however, Mara, had to admit begrudgingly, that she was truly enjoying getting to know her. Before assuming her royal duties, she had a very similar upbringing to Mara with regards to her education and other training.

The two could talk about classes, instructors, and people they had knew at various Imperial academies- comparing notes. “Didn’t so-and-so have bad breath?”—“Yeah, and he was close-talker too!” …”Do you remember the guy with the eyes?”—“He asked out my best friend in level 8…I was crushed.” These conversations would lighten the memories of what Mara could remember of her life before she was put into duty.

Recently, New Republic Intelligence had come up with a pet project for Mara. It was mostly a way to work off some clemency with them, and hopefully made, Lieutenant Bremen, head of NRI, feel comfortable with having a former spy/assassin in the house.

After the fiasco with allowing an Imperial strike team to enter the palace, and revealing the source of Delta Force – NRI came up with the brilliant idea to ask the one person who might know to take them on a tour of all the secret places within the palace.

Not only would Mara reveal these places, but lucky for her, it would put her face to face with Leia on a regular basis, to report on the conditions and findings.

At first, these meeting were awkward and very formal. However, it became clear to both women that it was taxing to hold up the pretense of social obligations and politeness, even when they were meeting alone.

Leia had let it slip at one meetings of what she really thought Xin-tu-nix Trading Group, and their demands. The words that flew out of her mouth were anything but princess-like; an opinion that Mara greatly shared, and that little admission made Mara admire her.

From that day on, they met on a regular monthly basis, to that they had nick-named, if not somewhat patronizing, “girl days”.

Their meetings would start off in business but quickly descend into gossip about some senator from way back when. Things that needed to be done got accomplished, but to Mara, she could honestly say it was refreshing not to be on edge as she usually had to be with everyone else.

Sometimes during these visits, the revelry would be interrupted by a baby, or babies, waking up from a nap, needing feeding.  

Mara had never really been around children or babies for the most point. They were foreign objects to her at first. They would make sounds she wasn’t used to hearing, and her first instinct was to assume the worst and think that something had befallen them.

Slowly, she was starting to be able to distinguish an “I’m hungry-this hurts” cry from an “I’m happy- play with me” gurgle/coo. It didn’t hurt that the children were Force-sensitive, and she could sense what was truly upsetting them.

But she clearly remembered a few weeks ago, finally smelling the top of a baby head; seeing what all the fuss was about. As it happened, a baby was thrust into her arms during one of their meetings when Leia had to leave the room for a moment.  Mara leaned in, and took a whiff of the freshly cleaned Jaina; her eyes widened and it was then that she knew.

In just so happened on today of all days, when Leia and Mara had scheduled one of their ‘girl days’ that NRI had also asked Mara to go on one of her tours. It was a good excuse to invite the Chancellor along. Who better than the head of the government to follow her into the backrooms of the palace?

“What are we looking for exactly?” Leia asked as she followed Mara down a hallway she had never been down before. From what she could tell, they were on the east side of the palace, but had no other idea where they might be.

“Bremen wants me to see if any of the private accommodations are still intact.” Pushing a hover pallet in front of her, Mara answered over her shoulder. “I think he’s convinced that the Imperial Reserve Funds are down there.”

“And why are we going there before he does?” Leia asked.

“I’m in a generous mood and don’t want to see him blown to bits if he enters the wrong code into the system.” Mara stated simply. She paused, and then added. “And, I want to get there _before_ him.”

When the corridor looked like it came to a dead end, Mara stopped and stared at one of the right-angled corners; nothing looked out of place to Leia. It was just a wall meeting another wall. 

The former spy pulled a small device from her pocket and ran it up and down the meeting edges, until she heard a ~ _ping!_ ~, and with a hiss, the corner edge separated from the wall, revealing a hidden door.

Good thing Mara had prepared her for the travels into the recesses of the palace. The women put on the gloves and face masks before venturing in.

Over five years of abandonment had left a sheen of dust on the walls and floor; not as much as Leia would have thought but just enough to make one cough very badly.

Mara turned on the glow rod that she had brought with them, and led the way. “We’re heading to luxury accommodations, where dignitaries and high placed individuals resided.”

“I don’t remember ever staying here when I visited.” Leia almost sounded disappointed.

“Were you supplying the Emperor with a mystery weapon, or plotting to take over a world?” Mara asked. “Or were you a dark lord just popping by for a visit? Or a spy masquerading as a courtesan? Or a courtesan who wanted to be a spy, but was very bad at it?” Leia could hear the hint of humour in her sarcasm.

“Not that I remember -I was the white-wearing pristine senator remember?” Leia shot back with her bit of humour.

Wisely, Mara just snorted, but was tempted to remark, “ _not that pristine_.”

Coming into a place with so much darkness and history associated to it, both of them had established a non-verbal agreement to keep things as light as they possibly could.

Nevertheless, they both knew that the tone would eventually darken. How could it not, being in such a place.

Within twenty meters inside the corridor, they had come to an intersection.

“If we go straight,” Mara thought out loud, “…We will come to the private docking bay. If we go left, we’ll run into the guest residences and lounges.” Coming to the natural conclusion, “We go right -Royal and elite residences.” She whispered.

Leia noticed an unnatural hesitation in the other woman. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“No,” Mara set her shoulders, and let out a deep breath, “but I will be.” And she pushed the hover cart forward out in front her as she began to walk.

The corridor seemed to curve before ending at a descending set of stairs. Maybe ten meters down they met with what Leia recognized as blast proof door.

Mara turned to the control panel on the right-hand side of the door. The first code worked and the door opened smoothly. With a second code, the lights came up in the hallway in front of them, making the glow rod unneeded now.

“We have to past through the food prep area first, and then past that to the servants quarters.” Mara words sounded static and wrote. Her words hung in the air, and clearly, her memories were beginning.

They began walking through the large kitchen. It was meticulous, white and sterile, everything was in its place, as if waiting to be used for the next meal. The only thing that told that these rooms were not currently in use was the faint smell of rotting food. As they passed the refrigeration units, Leia observed slight ooze was coming from them. Mara seemed to ignore its condition, not even noticing.

The next corridor was clearly designed for the quick delivery of the food for the waiting parties; a long undecorated hallway with several small doors on either side. It reminded her of the uniformity in the _Tantis IV_ ’s hallways. Clearly, it was meant to be the servant quarters.

They came to another blast door, and another code was needed; a longer one now, Leia noted. Interestingly, a thumb print was required in order to access this section. The lights came up and signaled that it had the permission to enter this wing.

The walls were painted a warm beige and were more decorated in this area. Leia noticed the moderate art hanging on the walls. Moderate, for the time of the Emperor’s reign; they still would have fetched a pretty penny now, that is, unless they were stolen from Republic-loyalist owners. Then, they would have to go through some sort of restitution before finding their rightful homes. Her senator mind was coming alive with the bureaucracies that could result from this visit.

“These are the _entertainer_ quarters.” Mara mentioned as they walked.

Leia knew exactly what was meant by “entertainers”. Some of the them may have been gifted singers or dancers, but most of them were courtesans; human females that Leia was told never to speak to or make eye contact with if she saw them around the palace.

Mara was slowing in her pace in this hallway and Leia could sense that this is where Mara wanted to stop. Her assumption was confirmed further down the hall, when Mara placed the hover cart in front of a room, and left it there, then continued to walk down the hall.

Leia thought it was odd that she wasn’t sensing any dark power. Luke was asked when they first arrived on Coruscant if he could sense any lingering presence. He wasn’t able to sense anything, and neither did Leia. She thought it was strange as she knew they were getting closer to the more prestigious rooms and probably the Emperor’s personal residence.

Mara must have sensed what she was thinking, because she answered, “You wouldn’t sense anything down here.” She said blankly. “ _He_ didn’t stay here.”

Leia listened with curiosity as Mara was clearly trying to keep the tone conversational rather than closing herself off.

“Each night He would leave his residence in his private pod, and hover in orbit until dawn. Then, He would return.” Mara turned to look at her. “You see, He was afraid of being assassinated.”

She snorted with contempt. “Funny, isn’t it? The same man who ordered and orchestrated so many deaths, was afraid of one Himself.”

Mara turned back to show Leia that she was really alright with being there. “That’s why you, or your brother, can’t sense anything. He didn’t leave _an imprint_.”

Leia could see the approaching door, and knew what must be on the other side. She could feel Mara tense up.

When they got to the door, Leia sensed that Mara stretched out her feelings.  It was a reflex action; a danger sense that Mara had developed over the years. Leia wished that someday her senses would be as finely attuned as the other woman.

The new door seemed larger as they stood before it. Leia looked back at the corridor they had just left, and noticed for the first time that all the halls must have a curve to them; an optical illusion of straight alignment when you were walking through them. _Very clever_.

"All the halls are curved, both sides; the left and right. They form an oval and they meet with the private docking bay in between them.” Mara answered her again; very clever indeed.

Mara’s senses must have been on high-alert if she could anticipate Leia’s questions, although she didn’t appear to be agitated.

The new door proved no challenge to her either; a long code, a thumb print scan, and a retinae scan allowed them access.

On the opposite side, Leia now saw the difference in living. The walls were dark wood, carved with exquisite detail and embedded with precious metals and stones. She recognized them as the finest of quality. The light scattering of dust had not taken away from their glory.

There were similar lined passage ways that had offshoots from the main corridor. “To the left are residences for elite guests, and their entourages.”

Mara pointed in the general direction and then in the opposite direction, “To the right, His Majesty’s Private Audience Chamber, rooms for his dark advisors, and other entertainment rooms.”

“Palpatine had another audience chamber? I thought he only had the Grand one in the palace?” Leia asked.

“The Grand?” Mara frowned and shrugged. “Oh, that one was merely for show. If you got praised or punished in there, it was because He wanted others to see what He could do for you, or to you.”

Mara met Leia’s look. “If you were summoned here, you either did _very_ well, or _very_ poorly. I couldn’t tell you how many never returned from a summons here.”

Leia started looking around, now that the morbid curiosity got her. “And where’s Vader’s” she stopped, “--my father’s room?”

“It used to be down there.” Mara pointed in the direction of the Audience Chamber, “But there hasn’t been anything in it for a long time…before I came into service.”

Stopping, Mara sighed, and decided to answer what she could. “From what I know, he was given his own residence, out of the Palace, long before I arrived.” She shrugged and continued. “Vader would come when he was summoned, then leave, and spend time aboard _The Executor_ in orbit instead of staying planet-side.”

Mara knew what Leia was asking for. “If you’re looking for things from him, you’re better off to look at his home on Mustafar.” She whispered, trying to be sympathetic for a man that didn’t deserve it, but for a woman who did. She wanted to add ‘But you’re not going to find them there either. Your ‘father’ never lived there; Vader did.’

Leia could feel a tightness coming into her chest; an uneasiness.

Mara must have felt it too, because she turned around and started heading back from the way that they had come.

“Well, I’m done here.” Mara quipped as she picked up the pace on her retreat. “Bremen can have it all, if anything is left. He can have all the glory of claiming it. The residences are intact, and no booby traps; my work here is done for _him_.”

The last word Mara uttered, Leia turned her head to look at her companion; she didn’t know which “him” Mara was referring to, Bremem or the Emperor. No matter which one she was referring to, it sounded like she was ready to separate herself from them. 

They headed back through the doors that belonged to the entertainers. Inside the threshold, after the blast doors closed, Mara stopped and caught her breath. Leia, too had to regain some of her composure; it was odd and disorientating to be in that place. A place that no one should ever have to visit.

After a moment, they were ready to move again.

Stopping, Mara paused at the first set of doors. “These are the largest living quarters in this area.” She looked at the doors with disgust. “They used to belong to Roganda Ismaren. Did you know her?” She turned to the princess.

Leia raised her eyebrows in accordance to the name that was dropped. “Yes, I heard the rumors.” She grumbled slightly. “She was rumored to be Palpatine’s mistress. The rumors also said that she had his child.” Leia commented.

Mara looked back at the untouched door.

“I never liked her.” She sneered. “ _Palpatine did._ ” It was clear that she was speaking freely now; without a concern of who was listening. There were no more secrets to protect.

“She was just as conniving as He was, so it was a good fit. Yeah, she had a son for him. _Irek_ …spoiled brat.”

Leia listened intently; these were all things she never knew about the Emperor.

“I used the word “had” because Irek wasn’t conceived the natural way.” Mara growled, still looking at the door. “I don’t know how she managed to get the tissue sample, but it was believed that she had invitro-fertilization. The Emperor was not pleased with her.”

Her voice went distant, remembering. “He was even more disappointed with the boy. Irek wasn’t Force-strong, just sensitive enough to cause problems when he started any training.”

Mara looked at Leia, and blinked, bringing expression back into her face. They started to walk back down the hall towards the resting hover pallet.

Gesturing to each of the doors as they passed, Mara’s face took on a mischievous look. “You could have asked most of the ladies who lived in these quarters and they would have told you the same thing; becoming pregnant with the Emperor’s offspring would have been nearly impossible.”

She leaned in to the former Rebel leader, enjoying give this little piece of gossip. “Well at least, they would have told if they could have, without losing their lives– _the Emperor was impotent_.” She grinned like a cat.

Leia gasped and her eyes widened.

Mara nodded and began to walk away.

Getting excited about what other secrets were down here, Leia followed her eagerly. “Do you think we’ll find anything in the rooms here?” the former princess asked.

“Probably not.” Mara replied. “All of the women here had, what I call, “portable wealth”; art, jewelry, maybe property from their suitors. I’m sure most of them took all their jewels and gifts and high-tailed it out of here when he died.”

She raised her eyebrows at the other woman. “Not so dumb for a bunch painted ladies, huh?”

Leia knowingly smirked; yes, these women weren’t just trinkets. They were survived and lived however they could; pretty caged birds until they were released.

Leia saw that Mara was on her way to retrieve her hover cart. _Why did she bring one? She hadn’t used it up until this point? Was there a reason for leaving it at this door in particular?_

Mara was a few steps ahead, and she looked over her shoulder to comment. “You know, you broadcast almost as loud as your brother. Hasn’t he taught you to ‘shield’ yet?”

Leia cringed. “ _No_.” she muttered. She should have known better.

Mara snorted. “Figures, he hardly does it himself.”

Mara had stopped at the hover cart, but was just staring at the door in front of her. Leia came to her side and looked at the non-descript door.

“These were my quarters when I use to live here.” Mara said, absent of emotion.

She stood in front of the door for a minute or so. “I have no idea what’s left.” She mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. “ _If anything_.”

Leia came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Mara glared at the hand briefly, as a reflex action, still uncomfortable with all the aspects that friendship entailed

“You don’t have to go it if you don’t want to.” The former princess suggested quietly.

She inhaled and exhaled hard, and then came to a decision. “No, it’s what I came here for.” Mara said in a determined voice.

Typing in the code that she had burned into her memory, and the door paused then swooshed open. Mara took a long step over the threshold, and was back into her old life.

She paused just inside, and then tentatively took a few steps forward.

Leia followed close behind, taking her queues from the other woman. As she observed the surroundings, she had to admit that this was not what she expected out of a former assassin’s home.

The room was decorated with soft hues of blues and silvers. Not extravagant, but not boring either. Several pieces of the furniture were knocked over; as if someone was looking for something, but they hadn’t gotten too far because Leia could see past the foyer into a larger sitting room where nothing was disturbed.

Mara didn’t seem bothered by the condition, like she was expecting it. She stepped past the clutter, and made her way to the back room, pushing the hover cart. Leia followed, intrigued as to what would have induced her to come back.

The door slid cleanly open to reveal Mara’s former bedroom.

Colours of plum and black crystal decorated the room; not in a garish manner, but with clean edges and neat lines. In the middle of the room was a lush bed; made neatly, the thin veil of dust was visible on the eiderdown covering.

Taking one long look around the room, Mara turned to her closet, and narrowed her gaze. “What do you suppose are the property rights on previously–held Imperial goods?”

Leia came beside her and regarded the doors. “I think it depends on the value of the goods and how they were obtained.” She decided to try her hand at her brother’s dry wit, and continued. “I don’t know, and don’t quote me on this, but I think the ‘finders-keepers’ law would be in place in a case like this.”

She nodded her head in agreement before pressing the release to open the closet doors. “That’s fair, I suppose.” Mara pressed the release to open the closet doors. “If anything was left, I was thinking of donating it anyways. Skywalker keeps prattling on about the War Orphans Association he wants to work with.”

The doors opened, and the lights came up inside the smaller room, illuminating all the contents.

Leia’s mouth dropped open at the site of the walk-in closet and of all the magnificent gowns that were hanging there.

She immediately recognized some of the names on the garment bags; Mara must have had eighty to ninety thousand credits worth of designer pieces; and all of them in perfect, time-sealed condition.

Leia’s hand reached out to touch the bag closest to her, and peered through the plastifilm wrapping. “Mara! This one is Markar Lace!” she exclaimed. “Hand-tied Markar Lace!  No one has this anymore!”

“Yeah?” Mara watched the other’s excitement. “Do you want it?” she asked without even considering it. “I mean, you’ll probably have to have it hemmed a bit…but I’ll bet it would suit you.”

Mara looked at the hover cart, then back at the closet. “I guess I should have brought a bigger one. I wasn’t really after the dresses but if you think they might be worth something, then we can take them.”

“I was thinking that the safe might have something better in it as long as the compartments are intact.” She mumbled.  

Bag after bag, Leia’s excitement was growing. She was shamelessly fingering all the hanging garments, mentally trying to remember when she had last scene the glamour of gowns like these and how badly she had wanted to wear one but was never allowed to.

Mara pointed to the recessed cupboard “The matching shoes are in there.” She said dismissively.

And Leia’s attention had been turned… _Shoes!_ She went immediately to the cupboard an opened it to reveal all the designer pieces. Eagerly, she grabbed the first box and opened it with another gasp.

Mara smiled, watching the other woman drop to the floor in an undignified manner, trying to determine if her feet would fit into the dainty torture devices- as she used to call them.

She stepped further into the closet and went to the farthest wall, and pushed through several bags to find the small switch on the back of the wall. The small compartments dropped from the surrounding shelves, to reveal the hidden jewelry containers.

Leia looked up from the floor where she was trying to force her feet into a pair of Dennae heels, to see the jewelry collection that now appeared.

Mara sighed, and seemed relieved that everything appeared to be there; it hadn’t been looted.

Earrings of just about every type of size and gem; exquisitely crafted hair clasps from precious metals and stones; shoulder sculps, chokers, broaches, pendants and necklaces. _It was almost too much._

Leia watched in a daze as Mara went to one of the drawers, and pulled out a small black velvet bag.

She opened it, and a handful of milky-white, dull, crystalized rocks came out. Satisfied, Mara put the rocks back into the bag, and tucked the bag inside her vest.

Looking around, she surveyed the small room. “I thought the jewelry had value but I hadn’t thought of the dresses or shoes, though.” Mara confessed. “So, what should we take with us?” She looked over at the princess, and grinned.

In a little over an hour, Leia had to work hard on keeping her mind on what she was doing and not doing her personal shopping. She had picked out the most valuable pieces, the matching shoes.

Along with those pieces and all the jewelry was eventually packed up and placed on the, now overloaded, hover cart.

As they were preparing to leave, Mara looked over the room one last time. “I guess there is one last thing to get.” She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the vanity in the corner. On the top, there were several small, finely carved glass bottles. Mara picked one up, slid the top and took a smell, before replacing the top and putting the vile inside her vest too. “It was my favourite. It was made for me… _a gift_.” She whispered. “But not what I was after.”

Leia watched with interest what the former spy was after.  

Mara pulled out the top drawer and dumped the contents onto the bed; old make -up and hair pins fell out. But inside the drawer, she fumbled with the edges, until a ~ _pop!_ ~ noise and the secret compartment revealed the hidden drawer.

Mara pulled out the slim data reader. She turned it around in her hands and then looked at Leia. “Do you think your brother would want to read the Imperial dossier on him?” She looked down at it, “Most of it is kind of boring; where he went to school, known local acquaintances, medical history - _that sort of thing_.”

“How did you come to have this?” Leia took the pad from Mara, and started thumbing through it.

“He was my last mission.” Mara looked down, shrugged and continued, “And I failed. I came back here to get my punishment, but the Emperor was already leaving for Endor, so I waited.” She sighed, “There’s not much more to tell after that.”

Leia got the felling there was a lot to tell after that, but refrain from asking.

For weeks now, Leia had been searching for a window to talk to the former spy. Now, she had a chance.

Handing back the data pad, the princess set her jaw. “I think it would be better if you gave it him.” Leia’s eyes cooled; she decided that she wouldn’t make this easy for the other woman; especially where her brother was concerned. “If I were to give it to him, I think he would have a lot of questions as to how I got it.”

Years of diplomatic training had given her the mind to select the right words for the right job. Mara could be a mind field on certain subjects, and the topic of her brother was one of those subjects. One would have to pick the right words not to set Mara off.

The flip side to this was, only a few people knew that the two women had become friends and Leia wasn’t sure how Luke would react if he knew Mara had taken her on this trip and not him.

“It will give you a chance to see him _again_.” Leia raised an eyebrow, and Mara could hear that it was a loaded comment. “I know you two having been seeing each other recently.”

Mara was about to object, and straighten this misconception out. She wasn’t oblivious to the rumors that were starting about her and Skywalker. Gossip travels faster than truth.

Leia simply held up a diplomatic hand to stop her, before she continued. “And I know that the two of you are platonic, _just friends_ , no matter what the rumors assume.”

She shrugged, as Mara watched her closely. “I’m not worried about it.” She paused to give the other woman a serene grin. “I’m glad that he has someone he can talk to and has things in common with. He’s usually in a good mood after he sees you. I know he loves the lightsaber practice. I don’t give him quite enough of a challenge.” Leia grinned.

“I enjoy them too; much more than I thought I would.” Mara confessed but her tone gave away nothing.

Leia mentally noted of the words she had used; she had referred to the lessons, probably to divert from what she really wanted to say which was “I enjoy Luke’s company too”—but couldn’t bring herself to say it just yet.

“He also clamps down his emotions whenever we ask about you.” Leia said simply.

Mara looked at her sharply. _What were they asking about? Skywalker had better not be blabbing…_

Leia decide to indulge Mara, and let her off the emotional hood for now. “Mostly, just family talk, like; good practice? Where did you go for lunch? What did you have? - that sort of thing.” She was trying to imply the casualness of it all.

Since Leia hadn’t learned to hide all her feeling yet, it was easy to sense when things were about to get serious.

“I’m not concerned about you.” Leia said. “I know you’re not ready to fully like him yet. I totally understand that.”

Leia pulled up her own dark memories, and confessed them to someone who would understand. “I’ve have over five years to get used to the idea of being Vader’s…” she stopped to correct herself, as Luke had told her to do, “ _Anakin’s daughter_. It’s still not easy and I don’t think it ever will be.”

Looking at the smuggler, she was ready to force herself to get right to the point without dancing around the subject any longer. “It’s Luke I’m concerned about.”

Mara stood and looked at her questioning.

“He is a very sensitive soul, Mara. He’s strong when he needs to be… _when he was forced to be_.” She paused. “He’s also a dreamer, an inward thinker and sometimes it’s like prying teeth to get anything out of him.” Leia smiled gently, reminiscing about her brother.

“He hurts easily too.” Leia’s eyes turned sad. “Because he feels too much, and feels it too quickly.” She knew the pain her brother had experienced in such a short-time, much like her own pain.

She paused again before her next sentence, knowing it would get right to the point. “He _falls in love_ too quickly, too.” Leia said intentionally slow. Regardless of what the rumors might say, she knew her brother, and she knew the signs...and she saw all of them when it concerned the smuggler.

Mara opened her mouth slightly, then closed it again, and let Leia continue.

The princess shook her head, telling what she knew to be true. “I don’t know if he’s falling in love with you, but I suspect he has strong feelings for you. I’ve noticed a change in him since Wayland.” Leia said directly.

“Han suspected something was up after they came back from Myrkrr.” Leia tilted her head, amused, trying to return the conversion to a lighter tone. “But then, Han figures that something is up with Luke on a regular basis. I think it’s because Luke’s nature is so different from his own. Han thinks of Luke as a ‘little brother’ and would follow after him with a net, if it meant to catch Luke from falling over.”

Mara was uncharacteristically quiet while listening; her eyes said that she was processing every word; Leia could tell.

Leia sighed and stepped closer. “You’re a smart woman, Mara, and I know that you’ve probably had other relationships with men, but my brother is not like other men.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is,” The princess paused to make sure her meaning was heard clearly. “…please be careful with my brother?” Leia stopped to gain control of her emotions, and put in place a stern tone, before she warned, “Please don’t hurt him.”

Having said what she wanted to say, Leia turned away and stared to push the hover pallet through the doorway of the bedroom, motioning to leave.

From behind her, she heard Mara mumbled, “Thank you Leia.”

The two women pushed back the pallet in relative quiet to Leia’s suite. With the dust marks, and gloves, and masks on them, they must have looked like sanitation workers to anyone who was just passing.

After dropping off all the items that were to be donated, minus a few things that may find their way into the Chancellor’s wardrobe, with a monetary donation in lieu of a pilfering.

Mara pleasantly thanked Leia for the afternoon and the company.

As soon as she left and the doors closed, it took all of her reserve, for Mara not to run from the Organa-Solo residence. Her mind was reeling, repeating the words and name _…. feelings…in love…Luke..._

 

TBC


	11. Victories, Vanities, and Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Seven months after Wayland and the events of “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Quote: It was her turn to try and lighten the dark mood that was threatening to overtake them. “Did you really crash the family Skyhopper by trying to…oh what did the locals call it?... ‘Thread the Needle’?” 
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank you Ophelia_Interupted for the story entitled “ The Sith Who Brought Life Day”… I borrowed a bunny from it. Don’t worry, the bunny is still safe, and I’ll put it back there later. 
> 
> Also, Thank You John Hughes, and my pilfered line from the Breakfast Club—no other words fit, so I had to take yours.
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Ambassador Suite Apartments **

It had been close to three weeks since Luke had heard from Mara. He knew she was planet-side; he could sense her presence. Although she was shielding, more than usual, mentally he ran through their past meeting for lightsaber practice and couldn’t fathom what he had said or did to have her pull away from him. She had missed their recent practice, and had sent him a message at the last moment to cancel.

 _Maybe she was too pre-occupied?_ He thought to himself, as he approached the reception desk of the Ambassador’s Building. _She just moved in here a few days ago, it could have just slipped her mind._ But that reasoning just didn’t seem right. No, she was purposely avoiding him.

If she wasn’t going to answer his comm message, and she was going to shut herself off, she at least owed him a reason. But her actions didn’t seem malicious; it was as if she was protecting herself.

He reported to the concierge, and tucked the bottle of champagne under his arm. _That’s probably all it is…she got overwhelmed._ He thought.

It was an impulsive act on his part, arriving without warning, but it was the only option that he felt he had left. _Just a quick visit…congratulations on the new place…and here you go._ He thought. It was early enough in the evening that she should be at home now.

He was tired, from lack of sleep again, but generally in a good mood and if Mara wasn’t, maybe he could lift her spirit.

The turbolift was fast and quiet, and he had a spring in his step as he walked towards her new residence.

He came to her door, and pushed the chime, excitedly. Oddly though, on the other side, he felt her approach and before the door opened, and he felt her apprehension; clearly something was bothering her.

“Hi there!” he beamed as the door opened.

She paused and then grinned back. He could feel her nervous energy spike and then start to fade away. “Hi yourself!” Mara said quietly and stepped aside to welcome him in.

Boxes littered the foyer, and from there on, into the living room, and what looked like a kitchenette and dining area. It was certainly an upgrade from the utilitarian quarters she had when she had first arrived.

He guessed that she was going to make things a little more permanent; a thought that made him even happier.

“Sorry for the mess. Most of the furniture is arriving tomorrow.” Mara commented as they looked at the organized chaos around them.

Luke nodded and smiled back at her. “Here, I bought this to celebrate.” Clumsily, he held out the bottle of champagne in her direction.

She raised an eyebrow. “And what are we celebrating?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchenette; hoping she could find something to feed her guest and possibly some stemware.

“Well, your new place for one…” he called as he started to follow her, but still looking around at her new dwellings.

“That’s hardy a thing to celebrate. Karrde thought I should have better digs for ‘social visits’ as he called them, for meetings with other Traders and Smugglers and such.” Mara grumbled, “…thinks that I’m going to throw damn dinner parties every night.”

Luke chuckled at her assessment for the reasoning. “Okay, how about we celebrate my good news, then?” He was really beaming now, and excited to tell Mara.

Having found goblets, she handed them to him, and waited for what he was clearly busting at the seams to tell her.

“The genetic project for the War Orphans Association got funded! Fully funded and more!” He was jubilant, and continued. “Apparently, someone sent them a huge collection of jewelry and designer items to auction off. The estimated value is approximately a million credits!! Can you believe that! Just one anonymous donor!” And with that he popped the top off the champagne, and began to fill the goblets.

The golden sparkling wine flowed, and he caught it easily from one goblet to the other, and handed one back to her.

“A million credits? Really? That much… go figure.” She mumbled. “Well, that’s something to toast.” She remarked. They clinked their glasses, and each took a swig.

“I never did hear the full details on this genetic project. What’s that about?” She asked.

He paused for a moment, and looked at her before answering, unsure if he should be here; he was just going to say hello and leave. But she didn’t seem to be put off by his visit, and her nervousness had dissipated.

Luke was excited about the whole venture, so he had to calm himself down, just so he could remember all the details.

“I think it’s going to help a bunch of people.” He said slowly. “Basically, anyone can go in, fill their information, leave a genetic sample, and if they have family that is looking for them, that leaves a sample at another location, they can find a match!”

He took a quick sip of his champagne to pause. “And even better, at no cost to them, thanks to this donation!”

He got quiet for a moment, thinking of the implications, and mumbled, “They’ll be able to find their family.”

She listened intently while he spoke, and she sipped the champagne. “And all from the one donation?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Luke shook his head. “I don’t how Leia came to all of it. She won’t tell me and I tried prying. She was not budging on the subject.” He grumbled, annoyed with his sibling.

Looking over, he saw that Mara’s eyes were wide and she had pressed the glass against her mouth, as if she was trying to keep something in. Nodding, she was just waiting for him to further explain.

“Anyhow, we already had the initial funding, and the project really doesn’t cost all the much to maintain. It was the setup, the cost of the data base, and kits that were holding it back.” Luke got himself back on track. “Even the cost for analysing each sample is relatively small and the system will be set up so that only direct blood relatives with an eighty-five percent match, or closer, will have the need to communicate.”

“Now all we have to do is plan the gala and the auction” He winked, and then started to sip his own champagne.

She could see that his mind was working overtime with the possibilities. “I’m happy for you. You should be proud about the work that you’re doing.” Mara gave him a genuine grin but he could sense her distance from him. Something in her had changed.

Luke smiled back, and put down his goblet, “So now, how about giving me the five credit tour?”

She snorted softly. “Five credits? I wouldn’t even open the door for that but since you came bearing gifts….”

He followed behind her as she showed him the kitchenette; small and practical.

It was the raised dining area with a dismantled light fixture dangling down that caught his curiosity.

“I was in the middle of replacing the one that was there, before you arrived.” Mara answered his unasked question. “I didn’t like the other one.” She crinkled her nose and shook her head slightly but then continued. “I have time before the furniture is going be delivered, so I think I’m going to paint down here too.”

She walked ahead, down the few steps to the entertaining room, to the plexi doors that led out to the balcony, and he followed.

As he peered through the windows, he could see the huge balcony that had to be at least three meters deep and expanded the width of the apartment, facing the mountains instead of the Palace; a view that he knew she enjoyed much more than the previous one.

“Better view than mine.” He commented somewhat envious.

She grinned back over her shoulder, as they stopped at the base of the stairs. She pointed to the door in the corridor. “That’s the guest ‘fresher…” She pointed up the stairs. “And bedroom and another ‘fresher.” Hesitating, she then asked, “Want to see?”

Luke nodded, and followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the landing, she pointed to the corner door that was slightly ajar. “Fresher unit…” She paused, “This way to the bedroom. I got the chance to decorate in here first.”

The door opened to a room of a rich shade of green-blue. The bed had clearly been a priority, and had been already delivered. It was covered with a deep plum coverlet to compliment the other colours, and lush pillows strewn across it. The bed, itself, was high and thick, and looked very comfortable, making his own bed look like a plank of wood.

She walked over to the long plum-coloured drapes, and moved them back to reveal a second balcony. Although smaller than the one on the lower level, the view was no less impressive, and she pressed the release button and the plexi doors opened.

The warm winds and fresh breeze caught his attention, and he followed her out. He walked to the rail, resting his hands there, and appreciated the view.

The sun was mostly set, so the mountains glowed with a pink hue. All very tranquil.

“So, do I have your approval then?” Mara asked, knowing full well that she already had it.

“It’s very much you, Mara.” He responded, and looked back at her.

They stood side by side, looking out at the mountains for several moments, not wanting the peacefulness to end. A quiet truce had been in place between them for a while now since returning from Wayland, but now he could really feel it.

“Oh! I’ve got something for you!” She suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence. “I’ll be right back.” And she walked back into the bedroom to retrieve the item.

Coming back, she clutched a small data reader to her chest, and waited before handing it over to him; pausing as if she hadn’t quite decided on whether she was going to give it him.

“I was able to find this.” She explained. “I don’t know if you wanted to see it or not.” And she paused again. “It’s the Imperial Intelligence dossier on you.”

He looked a little taken back by what was in front of him, but his curiosity grew on the prospects on what might be in the files. So he took the data reader from her, and flipped it on.

“Go on, you can read it.” She encouraged. “It will be interesting to see if they missed anything.” She added, lightly teasing, clear uncomfortable that she even had such a thing.

He began to read.

_Human: Male_

_Age: Approximately twenty four standard years old_ —Yes, that would be about right…just before Endor

_Hair colour: Light brown to blonde_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Height: 168 cm_ –He grimaced then mumbled “Wrong, and still too short for a Stormtrooper.”

He continued to read.

 _Home World: Assumed Tatooine, alternative: Polis Massa_ — _Assumed?_ he thought. _Polis Massa?_ He had never heard of it.

_Guardians: Owen Lars and Beru Lars (nee Sunrider) *see accompanying notes on Lars/Sunrider, d.u. 12_

_Parent/Father- Jedi, suspected Anakin Skywalker (paternity unconfirmed) *see notes on Skywalker lineage, d.u. 15_

_Parent/Mother- Unknown_

There were several picture files, so he thumbed over the images. Some of them were blurry. Unfortunately, the ones of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were too corrupt to view properly; he had hoped that he could have found something to remember them by.

The image of a little boy with shaggy hair and wearing crumpled clothing that was too big for him. He recognized immediately as a picture that was taken the same day he was supposed to be entering school. He remembered that day specifically: Aunt Beru had yanked him out of classes before the day even started and home schooled him after. He tried to remember why…something about no documents with the name “ Luke Lars” on it.

They had wanted him to submit to a blood test, which didn’t seem out of place at the time. On Tatooine, most children were home-birthed, and had very little if any documentation. The blood test, he knew, was part of the Imperial screening process. As he grew up, he had become aware of just how much effort it was to keep him hidden, and avoid bureaucracy.

It was a video file that caught his attention, and pressed ‘play’. A hazy image came up, and a sixteen year old version of himself started babbling to the camera. It was his application to the Junior Academy. He smiled— _Oh, the things he could tell that kid now._

Caught up in the power of the past, he looked up at Mara. Clearly, he had forgotten that she was there.

“Is it a good read?” Mara asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, the plot has an interesting twist, but the main character is a little boring.” Luke knew the weight of the material he was reading, so brevity was a last resort.

“I don’t mind if you want to read it.” she simply said, “Sometimes the past helps to get clarity on the future.”

He looked back at her; the way that she had said that last phrase.

He had not noticed the dark circles under her eyes until now. Where ever she had gotten this from, the trip must have brought up things that were not making her happy, or comfortable. Was she missing sleep?

“Did you read this?” He stepped towards her, and reached out to take her hand.

Mara backed away, ever so noticeably, to avoid his reach.

“I had to.” She answered, trying not to get lost in her own memories. “…Before I went to Jabba’s. I was supposed to know it inside and out.” She chagrined. “Turn outs, that your behavioural pattern assessments were all wrong.”

It was her turn to try and lighten the dark mood that was threatening to overtake them. “Did you really crash the family Skyhopper by trying to…oh what did the locals call it?... ‘Thread the Needle’?”

Luke cringed, then nodded.

“And what about your childhood nickname?—‘Wormie’?” She grinned at that one.

He cringed and then nodded again.

“Oh.” she mouthed.

“But I’ll bet there’s lots missing from there.” Luke added, wanting to prove her wrong. “Like, for example, that my favourite food is Correlian?”

Mara shook her head, indicating a negative.

“What about the fact that that I’m a terrible singer?—except in the shower. I’m awesome in the shower.” He asked.

She smirked, and shook her head again.

“What about that I hate Med Centers?” he asked.

“Oh! That’s in there!” Mara’s face brighten up reflectively, that maybe Imperial Intelligence had gotten something right, and pointed to the pad. “Under possible scenarios for interrogations and torture!”

“What?” he straightened up, with shock.

Mara’s face dropped when she realized that this bit of information had actually killed the friendly mood that was being built up between them.

Her shoulders slumped. “It was part of the package. Whatever works…” she mumbled. “It was Standard Imperial Procedure.” She said, looking down; the reasoning that became the excuse for most of her actions while in service.

Luke looked back at the data pad, thought that he better not continue to read it at that moment, and closed it down. It might give him bad dreams about what they could have done to him.

The air had gone quiet.

Mara turned away, and placed a hand over her mouth and yawned quickly.

“Not sleeping?” he asked quietly, concerned. “Bad dreams again?”

“No.” she cast her eyes downward. “And yes, kind of.”

She must has been tired. Mara never gave up the fight to put on a front unless she had the energy to pull it off. Either that or she felt comfortable enough with him, not even feeling the need to hide it.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked quietly , hoping that she wouldn’t answer.

“Yes.” She mumbled. “And no.” she looked away from him.

He had kept from reaching out to her, but now felt it was safe to do so. <Are you okay?>

She reflectively flinched, but not as badly as she had the first time he tried to contact her. <<I don’t know.>>

He stepped forward, to reach out his arms to put around her; it was his involuntary first reaction to anyone in pain.

“No…” Mara backed away quickly. “Please don’t.”

Her memories had being playing fast and loose with her ever since her and Leia had made their trip into the back rooms of the palace. Not just memories of him, but of all the other ‘tasks’ that had been given to her. She only held onto calling them ‘tasks’ or ‘assignments’ because she still couldn’t bring herself to call them ‘people’.

She was exhausted; not just physically from her lack of sleep, but emotionally as well. And with him being there, Leia’s words and warning came back to her… _feelings… Luke… in love…_

Mara left the balcony, to go into the adjacent room, and flop down on the bed; lying on her side facing away from the window and clenching her arms around a pillow.

After a few minutes, it was she who reached out to him. <<It’s safe to come in here, I promise.>>

He stood at the threshold, looking at her on the bed, and asked, <Are you sure?>

She answered back, an uncertain <Yes.>

He walked in slowly, and sat down on the opposite corner of the bed. The weight of his body sunk down more than he expected, but he only needed to adjust his position.

Luke looked over his shoulder to see her, lying there, and then he looked back out at the room.

<I’ve had bad dreams too, these past few weeks.> He confessed. <Not my usual ones either. I have a whole new set to contend with.>

He could feel that she was interested; to commiserate with someone else.

<Ever since I started working with the War Orphans Association, I had no idea how many people were displaced.> He sighed. <And then, it just brings up my memories.>

Without words, she sent him an image of him taking off his utility belt, removing his boots, and lying down across from her and that she wouldn’t find it objectionable.

Luke smiled, then obliged with her request.

He nestled on the opposite side of the bed, mimicking her position, with a large pillow in between them. He sensed that somehow she thought the room was too bright just then. He reached out with the Force, and lowered the switch to a comfortable glow.

He lay facing her; her eyes were big and round, waiting on him.

<<You were saying?>> She had wanted him to continue his train of thought.

As he looked across at her, he was reluctant to continue, but obliged her. <I grew up thinking I was an orphan. I knew it. I always felt out of place. I always felt like third wheel to Uncle Owen…and Aunt Beru tried to love me as much as she could.>

Luke paused, reliving his own painful memories. <Then they were killed...then Ben… Yoda…and then when Anakin died, I was orphaned all over again.> He knew that his thoughts were just showing how many surrogate parents he had put into place in lieu of a real family.

<<I never knew my family.>> Mara thought over to him. <<I was once told that you never miss what you never had, but I think that’s a total lie.>>

She had subconsciously moved her hand to the middle of the pillow in between them. He took this as a request to hold her hand, as he had wanted to before. He placed his hand over hers and she immediately pulled away again.

Sitting up, he looked at her, wearing a hurt look. “Why did you do that just now?” Luke asked; he felt somewhat betrayed. He thought they were becoming closer.

Mara lifted her head from the pillow. “What?” She replied

“Right then, right now…What don’t you want me to touch you?” He was mildly indignant.

She placed her head back on the pillow and huffed a few times on her side of the bed. “I don’t know… it feels _strange_ …I don’t understand why you want to do it.” She said quietly; unsure of her own actions.

“You don’t trust me?” Luke asked; not wanting to know the answer.

She thought about it. “Yes, I trust you.” Mara whispered.

In fact, she trusted more than she trusted any man, including Karrde. What she didn’t trust was that he didn’t have any ulterior motives, like every other man.

Luke looked down, paused, and then he lay back down, across from her, and put his hand back on the pillow. “Mara, I want to be your friend… _nothing more_.” He said, repeating what he had told her before, in a voice that sounded convincing.

He wanted to say that he knew she wasn’t ready to accept him, maybe she never would be. He was just happy to be in her orbit.

Reaching out, he sent over to her. <I know what they’ve been saying about us, the rumors. But please Mara, don’t pull away from me?>

He could see that she was trying to reconcile her feelings, and although she may not have come to a complete decision, she reached out her hand and placed it on top of his. <<Okay.>>

<<Why are you being so nice to me?>> She asked.

He blushed a little. <Because, you’re letting me.>

She couldn’t find the right words, even in her mind, so she sent him another image of them, lying just as they were now, asleep.

He smiled, and understood the meaning immediately. <Okay, where do you want to go?>

<<Show me the canyon again?>>

He nodded.

TBC


	12. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Nine months after Wayland and the events of “The Last Command” by Timothy Zahn
> 
> Quote: “Do you know there’s a dress here that has real rubies sewn into it?” Even to his own ears, he could hear the farm-boy rube, and he cringed a little.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Leia, Mara, others
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on “Kiss a Ginger Day” and I always thought of Mara as "Ginger" but this story makes it more like “Kriff a Ginger Day”…
> 
> SMUT WARNING! Ok…You’ve waited for it…so very patiently too…here comes the smut…(at the end, but please read the first part of the story?—I’ve been working so hard on writing non-smut…)  
> Recommended for your smut reading pleasure, I may I suggest listening the song to “Way we go down” by Kaleo?
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Palace Reception Hall **

He paced out in the hall adjacent to the dining room. He had spent the time during the cocktail reception shaking hands and accepting their praise. But now, here he was, nervously wearing grooves in the flooring in the hall.

Luke Skywalker pulled his notes from his pocket and stared, re-reading them over again, making sure he didn’t stumble on any of the words.

“I don’t know how Vader thought you were going to help him rule a galaxy, when you can’t even give a three minute speech to two hundred people.” Leia commented as she watched him from the doorway.

Luke looked up, and smiled to his sister. “I just want it to go well. That’s all.” He sighed.

“You’ll do fine.” She motioned him over to the door. “All you have to do is think of them as babies.” She suggested, “Speak slowly, and as if you’re speaking to Jacen or Jaina.”

He walked over to her.

“They’re almost ready, and asked me to find you.” Leia said as she motherly straightened his formal over-tunic and dusted off his shoulders.

It took two months to plan the formal Gala and Auction for the War Orphan Association; it was his pet project for the time being while the Jedi Academy had finally started forming plans. He knew that his time with the Association would be coming to an end as he would be stepping back soon. He thought he would go out with a bang and this dinner and charity auction of a recently donated collection of luxury items would be his final involvement.

The auction had drummed up quite a bit of attention: much more than he had expected.

At first, it was just going to be two hundred guests, and a simple communication array for absent bidders. However, as soon as the press caught wind of the collection that was being offered, the attention that the event was getting soon ballooned to being broadcasted over many worlds, and private auction house had waived their commission for running the event. They even had interest from Rim Worlds for some of the items listed.

He had to admit, with the media on their side was a bonus. However, he was uncomfortable with the way they were selling it. Although the donation was anonymous, Leia had known who the generous person was, but she was not giving it away, to anyone, not to the media, and definitely, not to him.

The media had free reign as to the back story of the items. All of the items were clearly luxury brands, clearly a female donor too.

The collection was made up of fifty designer couture gowns, and over a hundred pieces of jewelry; all worn around the time of the height of Imperial extravagance and power according to the style. At least that’s what the curators and estimators had told him.

The media had run with it, creating a back story of power, money and sex. Clearly, these items must have belonged to a ‘woman of the court’. Stories of intrigue and sexual power had sold the items to be auctioned more than the cause that the money would be going to.

But now he was going to try and wrangle the audience’s attention back to the purpose for the event, for the War Orphans Association. He hoped that it would attract their attention too.

Leia walked him to the side door of the dining room. “Mara’s here.” She casually mentioned.

“She is?” Luke asked, almost now more nervous. “I haven’t seen her for a while.” He mumbled, looking down, to make sure everything was its place.

“Really, why not?” Leia asked, feeling a bit of Luke’s nervous energy.

“I don’t know.” He frowned, suddenly feeling the absence of the smuggler. “I guess we’ve both been busy.” He supposed, and briefly wondered if it would bother Mara if he were to reach out to her now. He had missed their contact as well as just seeing her.

As if on que, a presence touched him with a tinge of mild annoyance, and he recognized it immediately.

<<Quit broadcasting Farm boy!>> Her mind said.

He smiled at the contact from Mara.

<<And quit fidgeting.>> She warned.

<I don’t fidget.> he snot back with warm feelings of contentment.

<<Good luck!>> Mara wished him.

Luke smiled at his sister, and she could see him noticeably relax.

The door in front of him pushed open, and young man peered around it, “Jedi Skywalker?—You’re on.”

Luke stepped through the threshold and up to the podium.          

**

Luke could now breathe a sigh of relief as he walked around the auction hall, among all the items, and admire all the work of the volunteers who had put so much work into helping to make this a success.

Fashion experts had volunteered their time to analyze and appraise the gowns; even going so far as to do a little write-up for each piece about the make, design details and historical relevance of each gown.

Known jewelers had appraised the collection too and were amazed at how vast and high quality it was. However, they were not able to trace any piece back to a specific owner. All ownership seemed to be purchased, or gifted to “His Imperial Majesty”.

Even small businesses had gotten in on the action; one company had offered to donate lifeforms that replicated the approximate height and size of the wearer of the items, making them come to life.

After the dinner, Luke walked among the auction items, along with the other patrons. He stopped at each item to look, and for the most part, pretended he had interest.

Sure, there were pretty dresses, but that was about it to him. All of them seemed too fancy or too difficult to wear.

He just couldn’t see the purpose of it all.

Leia had told him that each piece was a walking work of art…many of the items were one of a kind and the workmanship would never be seen again.

It was Leia who reminded him how cut-throat life at court could be. She admired the gowns, although she wouldn’t have worn them. She, herself, chose to wear a simple senatorial gown as it was a covert sign against of the extravagances of Palpatine’s rule. To others, however, dressing to the nines was part of playing the game.

While he walked, he nonchalantly looked around for Mara. He knew she was there. It was just the matter of finding her.

No wonder she was such a successful spy. Even as striking as she was, she had a talent to blend into any room, and hide herself until she wanted to be seen.

As a last resort, he decided that if he hung around the jewelry display, maybe she would come find him.

He was peering into one of the cases when he felt her approach.

“Picking out something to wear to the next Rogue get-together?” She asked coyly.

“None of this would match my flight suit.” He answered right back. As he turned to see her, he smiled, “Hi Mara.”

“You did well up there…” she complimented him, “and clean up pretty good too.” Eying him up and down.

Looking at her, he lost his train of thought. Her red-gold tresses were swept off her neck into a tidy roll, and soft hairs that had escaped rolled towards her face. She was wearing a simple black velvet gown, high neck and long sleeves; nothing as outlandish as the other dresses on display in the room, but he was captivated.

“Skywalker?” Mara asked, “Are you okay?”

“Um,..” he gained his composure, “...yes…fine…thank you.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she walked to stand beside him, and looked into the case.

“It’s a good crowd…” he tried to start a conversation, with a comment on the evening thus far.

Mara took a sip of her wine before commenting, “It’s the same crowd.”

“As what?” he asked.

“Look around the room….How many New Republic officials do you see here?” She said into her glass before taking another sip.

Luke hadn’t really noticed that before, but yes, the crowd was mostly made up of people he didn’t recognize.

“It’s the same crowd who flocked to court.” Mara bitterly murmured. “Trying to buy up what was left of their world.” <<I don’t know why they would want it back.>>

“I’m really not surprised. There was quite the fuss made about this sale.” Luke tried to counter her mood. “Do you know there’s a dress here that has _real_ rubies sewn into it?” Even to his own ears, he could hear the farm-boy rube, and he cringed a little.

She smiled back before she took a step to the side to look at the items in another case. “Yes, I know. Rubies were the Emperor’s favourite stone.” She commented off-handed, as she was looking more closely at the items on display. “Did you see the Obaline Ruby Choker, over there?” She motioned with the glass in her hand.

“The ones that change colour in the light?” He asked; not quite sure what a choker was, and unsure of which piece she was referring to.

Mara tilted her head in the general direction, and motioned for him to follow her to where the item was.

When they got to the case, she gently placed her drink on the display and pointed to the piece.

On the pedastule, a formed neckline displayed the ‘collar-type’ necklace; it looked like it was meant to fit close to the neck. The red stones were vivid, but as the automated display moved back and forth, the facets caught the light and reflected a whole spectrum of color. _Absolutely dazzling_.

“Yep, that’s the one.” He confirmed.

“Obaline rubies are one of the most-rare kind.” Mara explained. “On account of the colour and the way the facets are cut. Jewelers have to train for years before they are allowed to work with them to learn how to bring out the complexity in them.”

She smiled tightly, looking into the case. “People tried to have fake ones produced; it didn’t quite work. They were extremely popular as the Obaline variety were the Emperor’s absolute favourite -they were nicknamed ‘Sith Rubies’.”

“Really?” he asked as he bent slightly forward to take another look.

“It’s just a name, not a judgement.” She muttered and then lifted her drink to her mouth again.

Luke stood up to her at her, sensing there was something else. Something that she wanted to say; her eyes were concentrated on him. He saw the corners of her eyes get a hard look to them, becoming serious, searching his face for a reason that he couldn't fathom; she opened her mouth, pausing, and then closed it again.

Mara turned away from case, and looked out into the room. “Do you have a favourite piece?” she asked casually.

He brought his attention back to the event. “Actually, I do.” Luke was pleased to have an excuse to now walk away from the case.

This time, she followed him, through the crowd, to a mannequin off to the side of the room. He stopped in front of it and smiled, like he was the one to discover it.

The dress was fairly simple compared to the other gowns. It was gray-white sheer, with tiny silver flowers all over it, making it less transparent. It had a moderate scoop neck, and short poufy sleeves, with a high waist that started under the bust of the white mannequin, and didn’t cling to the body as so many of the other gowns had.

“Really?” Mara raised her eyebrows, “This is your favourite? Why?”

“Well,” Luke started to explain, and hoped that he didn’t make his ignorance stand out as much as he had before, “I guess because it’s simpler than the others and more modest. My Aunt used to say that woman who dress more loud, _garish_ , that they needed the clothing to speak for them because they didn’t have anything else left to offer.”

Mara considered his words for a moment before commenting. “Dress shabby and they notice the dress. Dress impeccably and they notice the woman?” She commented “Your aunt was a very smart woman.” And smiled at him, before she took another sip from her glass.

He smiled back at her, and continued, “I guess it seems more innocent than the others do…”

Mara just about coughed on her wine. “Really?” she looked at him. “Did you not read the description of this gown?”

“No…should I?”… He turned to read the description… It read:

Robe Courtesan

Age: Late Empire

Material: Silk Gauze and Sterling Silver Thread, Umbeequoo method of embroidery

Design: Unknown Designer

Design Features: Loose fitting gown, styled with a high waistline

Historical Reference: It should be noted, as a design feature, this dress represents an excellent example of the highly popularized raised waistline that came to be known as “The Empire Waist”. This dress is unique as due to the material, and nature of the garment, have rarely been seen outside of court life. It was called “The Dress of Seduction” as it was favoured by the patrons of the courtesans because of the availability to view the body, as it was worn alone, without undergarments. It was also favoured by the courtesans, for easy at which it could be removed from the body.

He suddenly looked up, as he felt his face redden. “I thought you were supposed to wear something under it.” He mumbled.

Mara must have sensed his embarrassment, she snickered ever so slightly as she sipped her wine again, but chose not to tease him for picking, quite possibly, the least demure dress in the room.

Suddenly without warning, Luke sensed Mara stiffen and tense up. He looked at her face, but her features hadn’t changed.

<<Play along.>> She ordered while looking over his shoulder.

“My _Dear_ Liana!” a man’s voice bellowed in their direction.

Without any notice to him, Mara’s face changed to a warm welcoming smile that he had never seen before.

“My _Dear_ Count Adessic! How _long_ has it been?” Her voice has morphed into a higher range than he remembered; it became more dramatic and had took on a slight accent.

He watched her glided past him in a manner that had more grace than she usually displayed.

As he got a glimpse of her back, he realized that her dress was missing the fabric as to where the back of her dress should have been, but then found it again just below her waist; her flawless flesh looked like silk.

She extended her hand as she approached an older, balding, short, fat, little man. Just as Luke had seen in the holovids, he watched the older man kissed the top of her extended hand, and she curtsied.

“Oh, Liana,” the older man whined, “…Life has been so _miserable_ since our days at court. We’ve had so many trials and tribulations since _the fall_. We’ve even had to dismiss staff!”

“No!” Liana gasped, “Oh the _horror_!”

“It’s lucky we have our health!” he exclaimed.

“Then all is well with the Countess, I presume?” Liana sounded concerned.

As Mara, or Liana?, stood beside the dress display, to have a conversation. It was clear that Luke was not going to part of the anti-Republic tirade that was commencing in front of him.

As he stood there, as just an obstacle in the room, He noticed that as Mara stood beside the mannequin, that her size and body proportions remarkably matched that of the mannequin. He blinked back and forth between the form and her frame.

But his mind was quickly pulled away from his line of thought, as he felt that the conversation was dwindling down.

With the last statement from Count Adessic, Liana commented, “Well, be sure to give my best to the Countess. It’s a shame that she couldn’t be here.”

“Quite.” commented the Count, still holding her hand. A predatory gaze came into the man’s eyes, as he pulled her in a little closer, and whispered in her ear.

Liana slowly pulled away after listening, and still smiling. “Good Evening Count Adessic.” And curtsied again, and backed away.

She was stilling smiling an uncomfortable smile, but was keeping up appearances, Luke noted, as returned to stand in front of him, pretending to still admire the dress.

<What was that about?> Luke reached out and asked.

<<Someone just wanting to relive the glory days…that’s all.>> Her face was slowly relaxing out of the smile now, and the tension was starting to leave her shoulders.

<Do I want to know what he just whispered to you?> He could feel his temper rising.

She slightly snorted with contempt. <<He wanted to know that if he bought one of these dresses for me, would I wear it for him in private, like the _old days_. >>

<Old days?> Luke asked, knowing that she was referencing her life in the Palace.

<<That’s just the thing, there were never any ‘old days’ with him. He wasn’t worth it. Nothing but a groveling syncophant with money.>> She was back to sipping her wine, and finishing the glass.

Mara’s tone then changed, and he could feel her regret coming on.

<<Unfortunately, I have to leave now.>> She looked over to him with sad eyes.

He looked at her questioningly.

<<My cover has been blown.>> She explained, but then became optimistic. <<Practice soon? I’m planet side for while.>>

<Of course.> Luke smiled with the possibility that he would be seeing her soon.

<<Good night Luke.>> Mara hesitated, but then placed a graceful hand on his upper arm as she glided away into the crowd.

He looked at the place where he hand had touched his upper arm, then followed her trail as she disappeared.

Luke stood there for a few more moments, and sighed, wishing for something that he had no right to wish for.

The party went far into the night, and many of the pieces brought in bids far higher than the estimates. His “favourite” dress turned out to be quit the winner as it fetched five times what its estimate had been.

As Luke walked back to his apartment, he rubbed his eyes, tired from the night, but glad his work was done.

He would have no trouble sleeping through the night, or what was left of the night, as dawn was only several hours away.

**

Into the night, Luke’s body may have been sleeping, but his mind had drifted into the realm of Force visions.

He knew immediately, even unconsciously, when it was that he was given a vision, as opposed to a dream. A dream felt more distant, and far off; the images and meanings were obscure.

A Force Vision felt real, stronger, more vivid and he didn’t resist when a vision came to him. He encouraged them in fact.

He knew that they were trying to show him something. He always longed for the ones with pleasant visions, but he knew he had no choice what the Force wanted to show him So, now, he succumbed to the vision, ready to accept the message that the Force wanted him to see.

The edges of his vision blurred, and his body felt more real, yet surreal at the same time. There was no separation of space, he would experience everything that his vision allowed.

In a dark room, and a warm bright light beckoned him forward into the vision.

Momentarily, he glanced down and his hands: his left hand was fully intact, but his artificial right hand was missing it’s synth skin covering. He flexed the hands, confirming that they were his own.

He had previously had visions where he wasn’t himself, but he knew that in this vision he was; he could sense it. Yet, somehow, he felt _darker_ ; more indifferent and emotionally detached.

Still drawn towards the bright spot in the room, a figure was coming into view. Yes, he could see it clearer now; on a long dark leather chaise, but reclining, languidly, a figure of a woman … a young woman draped, as if waiting for someone.

As he approached, he could see her clearer now.

Her red gold hair piled up and held in place, her porcelain skin glowed in the dim light, and now seeing her features, he knew it was Mara… a younger Mara…not by much than she is now, just slightly, and not Mara… _it was Liana_ …

Liana; favored dancer of His Majesty’s court.

Liana; matchless gem, rare flower…not a courtesan, but had come to find him of her own free will….wearing _the dress_.

She reclined as if not noticing him, but he knew that she sensed him and was just playing with him now, as he got within a step of the chaise. She looked up at him with emerald orbed eyes. There was no innocence in those eyes; there were round and dark…

Her mouth was opened and her shoulders moved with her deep breaths.

He reached out his left hand to touch her face, which she received with appreciation and closed her eyes as she reveled from the contact, as she turn her head to feel more of his touch.

As she was distracted, he gazed at her resting form. The dress was indeed sheer; a tease as to what was under its soft ripples.

He could see her rosy flawless skin, the darkened points of her nubile nipples- a darker pink then her fair skin.

His gaze travelled lower, past the flat of her belly. Through the sheer tissue fabric, he could see what he wanted more than anything at that moment; the soft flesh of her womanhood.

As his eyes came back to her face, he saw that she was watching him intently; enjoying the lust that she must have seen reflected there.

He reached out to guide her from the chaise, and into his arms.

She came up, catlike, never leaving his touch. He encircled her form, bringing her closer to him. He felt that his mechanical right hand had pulled her closer with more severity than his left. But if she felt it, she did not react. He held his offensive right hand at her back and clenched it into a fist, to remind himself to touch her with his tender softer left hand instead of the cold metal one.

She rested her round buttocks on the upper ledge of the chaise, and became comfortable… calm…

He studied her face; oval and perfect, so fine, and those petal lips, partially parted.

In a moment of impatience, he reached to the back of her head, a pulled at the comb that held her fiery mane in check. The tresses fell like an uncontrolled inferno; one that he was daring to touch and stroke, but he knew would not burn him.

She closed her eyes again, showing that she was craving contact. His fingers stopped their combing, and followed her jawline to guide her chin in the direction to meet his lips.

She sensed where he wanted to touch her; wanting their lips to meet but she turned her head ever so slightly so that his lips met with her cheek instead of her lips.

He tried again, attempting to taste her sweet mouth. She moved away with a large range of motion this time and she caught his eye, and gave him a warning glance.

She knew, as well as he, that it was forbidden to ask for such a personal gesture from His Majesty’s property; she may be there of her own free will, but in the end, she was just _on loan_ to him.

A momentary spike in jealousy at wondering how many other men had been with her in this way, and she stolen their souls just as she had with him?

His right hand came from behind her now, and her eyes watched its slow approach. As it delicately touched the opposite side of her face, his face twitched with a smile; she didn’t startle when the cool metal stroked the side of her face, but she could feel the trail of ice it left.

He could feel himself darken now, feeling the power surging with in him, but instead of exploding with fury, he methodically controlled his response. He hadn’t gotten what he wanted yet.

Without warning, he spun her around; facing the chaise. She gasped as she was caught off guard by his action.

Now, her cool back pressed to his hot chest.

His left hand reached up to her throat; it was more of a suggestion than a threat as he guided her chin up.

With her neck exposed he tilted his head, and pressed his lips to her jawline, and pursing along silky skin of her neck to her earlobe. She panted slightly in approval of his reaction and how her body was responding to him.

Unknown to her, for she was still enraptured by pursing of his hungry mouth, his right hand was slowly hitching up the fragile material on her body; the layer between him and what he truly desired.

When the fabric was cinched above her thighs, almost at her waist, he purposefully, let his cool fingers glide along the skin on her thighs, making her aware of where his other hand had gone.

The hand slipped under the material at her waist, and drew an invisible line to the middle of her breasts.

He paused for a moment, from the tender skin of her neck, to look down where his other hand had ventured.

The darkened rosy buds had hardened, and through the weightless fabric, they were straining with anticipation of being touched. Not wanting them to waist another second, his right hand scooped the nearest mound of flesh, and squeezed.

She let out a moan with a sound that surprised him; he didn’t know he could affect her so.

He squeezed again, and again. His lips returned passionately to her neck, sucking and pulsing in time with the massage of his hand.

She had pressed herself closer to him now, and he could feel the rubbing of her sweetheart ass across his hardened groin. She was becoming breathless now, and rather than spoil it, it was too soon. Reluctantly, his hand left the supple skin.

Those mechanical fingers, as cold as ice, slid to her front abdomen.

He caught the movement of her body to shift her legs slightly apart; he doubted that she had noticed that she had even done it.

His body was screaming to join with her, but he had trained control into his mind and his manhood.

Knowing that she was expecting the direct path to his desire, but instead he traced along her hip and over her buttocks. Between the plump cheeks, he ran his fingers down to find the wettest part of her womanhood.

The cold metal had warmed since he had begun his exploration. If it could sense wetness, the skin inside her folds had started to dew. He stroked to separate her folds, not did not push inside.

He was a greedy man at heart, and enjoyed nothing more than the first feeling of the tautness at her entrance; entering her now would remove that feeling. Teasing her folds would only help push her to the edge. Keeping her on that edge gave him much pleasure…delaying her full rapture…

The time was nearing when he couldn’t deny himself any longer; his left hand slid from her throat, to rest on her collarbone, and supported her weight as he motioned her to bend forward.

He removed his right hand from between her thighs, and noticed the sweet juices that had accumulated on the metallic suffice.

Silently, he positioned his girth between the soft cheeks, and pushed slowly, straining the folds apart of her core to accommodate him.

She gasped and moaned loudly at his entranced. He shuddered at the agony to be inside her, and tilted his head back the gloriousness of it; _pure perfection_ …nothing could match her beauty or the feel of her body with his…

Slowly, he began to rock in and out of her; her moans grew with the pace of his movements.

Faster and faster; he would bring her to the cusp of pleasure. He felt it the moment she throbbed around him, and her legs trembled and letting her voice call into the air…

 _Greedy thing._ He thought. … _Not stopping and wanting more_.

He pushed harder against her now, wanting to meet his own conclusion, the thing he had hungered for since he could remember first seeing her.

The feral animal inside would have one vice that needed to be fed…. _pain_ …he had to serve his pleasure with pain… _her pain_ …

Reaching to the back of her neck, he gathered a fistful of her golden tresses in his hand and pulled, sneering, enjoying the feelings in his senses of her temporary fear, then her lust, joined with his own.

Her mouth was opened, and she strained to keep balance; his thrusts into her were wild and hard now. He could feel the edge coming to him and with several more stabbing intrusions into her, he erupted…not with warm fluid… but with anger… and hatred… and power…. _Ah, the glorious power of owning her._

And it consumed them both.

**

Luke sprung up from his resting position…panting and sweat soaked.

 _It wasn’t real… it wasn’t real…just a vision…_ He told himself over and over again until his breathing returned to normal.

Regrettably, he knew he wouldn`t be returning to sleep to what was left of the night.

TBC


	13. A Dark Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A week after the auction. Approx. seven months after the battle of Wayland
> 
> Quote: “You grilled him.” He said blankly.
> 
> Characters: Luke and Mara
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny- bunny- bunny…who got bit by the bunny? It seems I did. Apologies in advance for the ‘Princess Bride’ clear rip off…I couldn’t resist. So I’ll continue to my story, “As you wish…” ;) 
> 
> SMUT WARNING: Yesterday was ‘Kriff a Ginger Day’…today is “Snu-Snu a Jedi Day”…get your warm fuzzies ready…or maybe not…I am a fan of plot twists and angst.
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Training Facility **

She paced in front of the private door to the gym. He’s not usually late. _It’s usually him pacing while he’s waiting for me._ She thought.

Mara had asked him, on the night of the auction, for a practice, and ever since that night, she had been trying to get him to nail down a time.

He claimed that he was either too busy or something came up; he seemed nervous when she asked. And now she had found that window, she didn’t want to let it go.

Mara knew that it was strange that she was eager to practice with Luke. But on her last trip, she had spent travel time in the hull, playing and testing out the little remote trainer that she had gotten from him.

He and Ghent had spent quite a bit of time programming it, and she was determined to either break that thing or slice it into pieces.

And then, he arrived, walking around the corner, staring at the ground in concentration.

He looked up. You’re here!” He exclaimed, surprised to see her. Luke looked down at his chrono. “I’m late!” He grimaced and gave her his ‘I’m sorry face’, then smiled.

“I said I would be.” Mara smiled back at him.

He swiped the key against the card lock, and the door opened for them. She was definitely eager, and although he couldn’t read her thoughts- she would never let him- her aura was hopping.

“So,” He said, as they strode down the hall towards the training room, “What’s got you all spooled up?”

Mara turn her head towards him, and gave him a glare before answering, “I’m not ‘all spooled up’…I’m just in a less than smashy mood, that’s all.”

“Oh? And what got you there?” He asked casually.

Slightly proud of herself, she answered, “I had a win today. Not a big win, but one that’s big enough… for now.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Luke looked over at her. “I won’t start throwing any parties but, it was good enough, so I’ll take it.” He threw another smile over at her. “I went first last time, so its your turn for good news.”

“Okay, I will” She gave him a slight smile before starting. “So about two weeks ago, I was on Da’Nark …have you ever been there?”

“No, but it’s in the same system as Tatooine, so I always wanted to go. It’s as close to the Core as you can get, while still being in a Rim world.” He shared.

“Right.” Mara continued. “…I was attending a symposium of how to improve business and trading to Rim worlds, and one of the days that I was there, had a market day. Sellers and artists were invited to show there wears.”

Luke just smiled, listening; he knew she loved going to market places. He just let her continue without interrupting her. She was clearly excited with what had occurred.

“So I come across a vendor who is selling Taenak wood… you know it’s illegal to sell anything off-world made of Taenak wood? on account of that it’s endangered…so I asked him a few questions… ‘Where did you get this wood from?’…he was less than forth coming, so I had to ask him again…”

“You _grilled_ him.” He said blankly; he teased.

“I did not.” Mara said indignantly. “I just asked him again in a stronger manner.” She stated.

“You picked him up and held a blaster to his face until he told you want you wanted to know.” He playfully riled her up.

“I did not!” she lightly hit his arm. “Do you want to hear this or not?”

“Sorry Mara...please go on…” Luke smirked at how excited she was getting, and as benefit, she was cute when she got huffy.

She stopped in the hall to explain. “Ok, so then he spills it… he’s been getting his supply from the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group, and pulls out the importer license he “got” from them-which really means he bought from them.”

“I run it through the system, and sure enough, it was forged!... I knew it! I knew those guys were up to no good…selling fake importer’s licenses! Finally, I’m going to get my chance to stick it to them!...hopefully…I’m just waiting back to hear from Karrde on what he thinks we should do….You know, Xin-tu-nix has been giving me problems since the first day of the Smuggler’s Alliance…always at the front of the line, wanting all their complaints to be heard, always wanting special treatment…and now, I’ve got them.” Mara smiled; very content with herself.

“So why do you have to wait for Karrde before exposing them?” Luke asked.

“Well, this is where it gets all-business again” She sighed. “If it was just between us smugglers, we could hash this out like the right-thieves are we are… _smuggler justice_ …not now, we can’t…we have to play all nice with The Republic…which means, if we expose them to The New Republic, chances are the Republic will come down hard on us for harbouring criminals—they’ve been waiting to do that too…and Xin-tu-nix will probably get marginalized, which would make things worse for everyone.”

“It’s usually one small step that takes a group from being mainstream; to force it to running Spice … _or worse_ – and we don’t want that.” Mara explained.

She stopped talking and started walking again. He followed. “Karrde is going to see if he can filter it before we have to turn it over to The Republic, so that we can protect our sources, and so that The Republic doesn’t come down on us. What we’re really trying to avoid is finding out that something as small as this, is just the tip of the iceberg—that’s the bigger fear.”

Mara looked at him, almost regretting what she had previously said, knowing that he had connections to the NRI and close ties to the present regime. “You don’t think we should wait?” She asked. “You think we should go straight to The Republic with this?”

“No, I think you’re right. In the long run, it would be better to deal with them away from the prying eyes of the NRI." He commented.

Mara looked at him sideways, surprised that he was wanting to by-pass the red tape that this administration was famous for. Jedi are usually the pinnacles of law and order, not ones for side-stepping it.

Luke continued. “The NRI has been too eager to get its fingers into too many pies lately…and into places where they don’t belong…it’s just that sometimes, it’s the way things have to go.”

Neither of them was in a rush to get to practice, so standing in the hall and talking was more preferable.

“So what’s your win?” She asked. “The auction?”

He smiled at her. “Well, that’s one of them...” he put his head down, and looked back up at her. “It raised over a million credits…close to one and a half.”

“Really? Wow!…that’ll do some good.” She cheered him on. Even though he was supposed to happy, something, as they got closer to the training room, was dragging him down.

“Yeah, but the bigger news is that, they, The New Republic, have approved my first choice for a location for the Jedi Academy.” Luke grinned. “Yavin IV is mine when I want it.”

“That’s great news!…what’s the problem then?” She shook her head, not fully understanding.

“I have to get students before I can start an Academy, don’t you think?” He said glumly.

“Yes, that it a problem.” Mara agreed. “But it’s a start.”

“It will make you more visible, but also, still, in a way, _less visible_.” Mara explained. “You will have a private and permanent location, that will be acknowledged by the government, which legitimizes The Order again and gives transparency to most of your activities. At least the ones you want them to know about… while being away from the prying eyes of the galaxy….so it’s a good thing.”

Luke smiled gain, and shook his head in amazement at her. “ _Pragmatic as ever_ …what would I do without you?”

“Get bored.” She snidely commented. “Stay out of medical wings…I can think of few other things too.”

Mara gave him the wickedest of looks. “…Not to have your butt about to handed to you this afternoon.” She raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

“Really?” Luke asked as he leveled his blue eyes at her. “You think that’s the way it’s going to go down?”

She stared him hard in the eye, announcing. “I’ve been practicing.”

He looked a little surprised.

Mara held her chin a little higher. “I’m not ready to take on any Sith lords yet, but I’m almost finished the training levels on that little remote of yours…you and Ghent will have to get more creative.”

“Have you been meditating too?—and reaching out while you’ve been training? Practicing with a black shield over your face? Splitting your concentration? - like I told you to do?” Luke had tried to go for a casual tone, but he knew he failed, and he could feel her eyes narrow on the subject.

“No.” she glared as she hated to admit it.

“ _Mara_ ,” He chided, “You know that’s part of the training…opening yourself up…you have to get use to drawing on The Force. Otherwise you’re just an excellent swordsperson, who just happens to be gifted.”  

They had come to the corridor to the practice room, and Mara headed in the direction of it.

“Ah, Mara...” He called to her, “We’re going to use a different room today.”

“Which room?” she asked apprehensively.

“Room 1138.” He answered nonchalantly.

“The public room?!?” She exploded. “The one with the large windows so that everyone can watch us?...Why? Tell me, Luke, Why?”

He cringed. He knew he had caved into NRI when he agreed to this and now Mara was going to know. “It was suggested that, as a sign of good faith, that when I trained others… I make it more visible.”

“And who came up with this brilliant idea?” She shared him down.

“Breme-“ He didn’t get it out.

“Bremem? Really?!?” Mara was truly angry now. “Gods! When is he going to stop?” She huffed. “What? Is he the Public Relations person for the New Republic now too?”

Luke knew that he was in the wrong but tried to cool her rant. “I told him that we’d try it once, and if it didn’t work out, then, we’d go back to private sessions.”

“It’s a bigger room…it’s got the synth terrain in it…we can program just about any course we want.” He tried to sell it.

“Fine” Mara snarled, and followed him to the other room.

She could feel it before they stepped into the room. He must have felt too because he hesitated before hitting the door release.

It was when he stepped into the practice room that the wall with the window erupted in flashing lights on their holocaps and holovids. The reporters were already there, waiting for them.

She waited before she stepped through, and braced herself for the on-slough.

Sure enough, the flashes erupted again when she entered. Somehow to her, it felt more intense than what he need had just experienced; like there was more interest in her.

She knew that nothing was going to get accomplished if those lights kept flashing. He must have sensed it too, so Luke walked over to the room controls and put a filter to dim out the windows.

She could sense the disappointment on the opposite side of the window with the slight restriction.

She reached out to him. <<Thank you for that. >>

She had walked over to the bench on the opposite side of the door, and dropped her bag.

Luke had chosen the bench right next to the door and closest to the window too. She knew that he was trying to shield her from the watchful eye of the public.

<You’re welcome.> He sent back, and what felt like a friendly touch of reassurance; that things won’t be that bad.

He dropped his bag on his bench and went to remove the jacket of his practice fatigues, to reveal his snug undershirt. As soon as he did, the muted flashes at the window started again.

Luke was doing his best to ignore them, as he started to put on his practice gloves.

Mara marveled that he had the grace to take it all. She wasn’t as nearly ready to have her life on view, as he had, but he really had no choice in the matter either. And for the record, all the press had really called her was ‘unknown female’ and ‘possible Jedi student’, but then the descriptions of ‘clearly, not his sister’ started, and that was when Mara had noticed a change in tone of the press.

She readied herself too; taking off her jacket, and wearing her t-shirt underneath. The flashes exploded on the other side of the window again; more fierce and intense than they did for him.

<Try and block them out.> He suggested. <They’ll get bored after we start and they’ll go away as soon as they get the shots that they came for.>

<<What about _the girls_ behind them? >> She wasn’t making eye contact with him, but they both knew who she was talking about. <<They will stay forever if they think you’ll cough or something…in case they might miss _the amazing biological functions of the Jedi._ >>

As a reflex, he made the mistake of glancing at the window—more muted flashes. <I don’t know why they’re even here.>

He reached up and touched the controls again, darkening the screen even more.

<<Don’t you?>> She shook her head. He could be so naïve sometimes.

<<They’re hoping that by some chance that they’ll bump into you…she’ll say something witty, you’ll say something wise... and Poof! You’re madly in love with her…and whisk her away to happily ever-after.>> She started to stretch out her limbs and warm up before they started.

He snickered from his bench. <I still don’t get it.> He was stretching too.

<<Don’t you?—you’ve never been infatuated with someone?...a celebrity?>>

He shook his head, suddenly sheepish; his 'farmboy' was showing.

<<And why not? – you’re the hero of the galaxy…saved them all from certain doom…>> She had once used those words to mock him, but today, there was no tone of it here.

<<You’re not bad to look at…and _‘Jedi Knight in shining armour’_ has a certain ring to it…don’t you think? >> If she thought she knew better, she’d think he was blushing, from her words.

<I just didn’t think they would… _choose me_. > He was done thinking about the other people in the world; time to concentrate on the present.

Mara watched him walk back over to the room controls. She thought to herself, that he certainly does have a way about him.

“Okay” Luke said, “Where do you feel like training?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction. “We have lots of choices.”

“And what places of wonder do we have to pick from?” She asked as she was warming up her calve muscles.

“Let’s see… rocks and mountains of Meysics?” He looked at her as she was putting on her gloves- Mara shook her head.

“How about this one?—the lovely and scenic molten iron ore of Mustafar?” He asked, know that it was not an option. Mara raised an eyebrow, and shook her head again. “No?—too bad…that sounded lovely." He mumbled sarcastically.

“Okay, here’s one…this one we are doing, the varied terrain Is’maac... never been, but I hear good things.” He grinned tightly as he set the controls.

He keyed in the design code and the room morphed into different colours and ground levels, the lights above them changed to lay a holo field on the terrain, mimicking where different density of ground, and trees and bushes might be.

Mara was impressed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She walked behind him, to the edge of the field.

She could sense that Luke was getting into ‘Jedi Master’ mode; taking on the air of teacher instead of friendly-combatant.

“Now Mara” He began, breathing in deeply, centering himself in the Force. “You have to remember to keep yourself open to the Force…and not just rely on your instinct and muscle memory.”

She was not having it today, and he was _not_ going to win.

His back was to her, as he was still facing the wall, but he was still prattling on… “You have to remember to be prepared for any sort of technique that might be thrown at you.” Luke finished what he was saying, unclipped his saber from his belt, placing it in left hand, and then turned around to face her.

He was met with a quick upper cut to the left jaw, and her leg came up and kicked the bottom of his saber hilt, sending it flying behind him.

He was just able to catch sight of her running off towards a hill in the artificial setting, somersaulting over the first obstacle, igniting her own saber mid-flip, and landing with it drawn—ready to fight.

<Oh, it’s on.> He mentally commented to her, as he called back his own saber to his hand, ignited it, and joined her in the setting.

Their sabers clashes against each other. He’d swing his green blade one direction, and she met it with her blue one, then she’d switch the motion on him- forcing him to change his plans.

A fast and furious exchange of blows started their session. He had gained some ground, then she would win it back, and then he would advance farther than he had won previous.

<You’re putting on a show for the reporters.> He said decidedly, on the verge of chastising her for it.

<<No, it’s just a benefit of showing you up.>> She grinned wickedly at him. <<Plus, you had said that they’d get bored and leave. I’m just giving them what they want now so that they can go away.>>

<Don’t give in to them at the detriment of your training, Mara.> He warned as he parried at her again. <Besides, I can feel your resentment. You’re going to have to drop that, and find peace, otherwise this will all be in vain.>

<<I’m trying.>> She commented back, <<Don’t you dare quote the green guy now about ‘trying’!>> She swung her blade back at him.

<You’re giving the Dark Side a door, Mara.> Luke warned. His blade clashed at hers.

She could feel that he was impressed with her technique thus far, and she was keeping her ground.

Mara still found it difficult to reach out to the Force while fighting. She preferred to rely on her body and its natural action and reaction; let her combat skills take over. A reprimand was on its way soon, but she had to admit, this was fun.

Very seldom did she enjoying sparring with someone as much as she enjoyed it with him. And on the plus side, he never let her win. If she won; she had done it on her own.

The only thing that bothered her was that he never fought dirty. She wouldn’t expect him to; it wasn’t in his nature. But she was a realist, and she knew that out in the world, no one was going to hold back what they were willing to fight you with, if they wanted to stand between you and your goals.

Still at this time, she could enjoy just being with him too. Absently, she wondered why he still hung around her. And the thought left her when he swooped at her legs, and she jumped to avoid the blade. He smiled at her progress.

Time to have more fun with him….

She smiled at him before she advanced this time, and pursued him up a hill as he moved backwards, but still kept up his side of the fight. _Time to dance._ She thought to herself.

A quick burst of short attacks against him, and Luke commented, “You’re getting good.” She could hear that he was breathing a bit harder than normal, but not over extended.

“Thank you.” Mara said, making her smiled turn a bit mischievous. She could feel her own exhaustion coming soon, but she wasn’t ready to give into it yet.

He locked his saber against hers and tried to push back. “Why are you smiling?” He asked, unsure.

She grit her teeth as she push against him. “Because…” she paused, “I know something that you don't.”

“What’s that?” he said between his teeth, he was starting to grit now too, from the pressure.

She pushed him off and switched hands, “I am not left-handed.” And she continued her side of fight, faster than he expected with the different hand being more dominant now.

It was her way of making him remember that it will not always be a fair fight; not all of his opponents will have his integrity, or his mercy.

He chuckled, finding her amusing, but he could see that she was getting tired. He broke his stride of the fight, retreated away from her, and paced back and forth on a small hill behind him.

It was time for the teacher to come back.

“It would be a lot easier for you, if you called on the Force, you know.” Luke huffed and puffed as he switched hands of his saber, and extended the available hand called a bottle of water. It flew to his command with ease.

He took a swig, and offered it to her.

With the pause in their fighting, Mara could feel the exhaustion coming to her now, and her lungs heaved. She nodded and stepped closer to take the bottle from him.

“No.” Luke stopped her. “Take it from me.” He held the bottle openly, waiting for her to use the Force to retrieve it.

It was a small step, but it would open her up to feeling and drawing on the Force.

Mara knew he was right; it was time to start, and do things his way.

She closed her eyes, controlled her breathing, and centered herself. When she was ready, she felt her body refresh, her mind became clearer, and her awareness expanded.

She opened her eyes and the bottle lifted from his hand, and glided through the air into her outstretched hand.

Luke grinned, proud of his student, as he had felt her reach out. “Just think of how much faster you’ll beat me with the Force on your side.” He said and then winked at her.

Mara drank the rest of the bottle down, and then guided it back to the wall from where it had come from.

She turned her head to see where it went to, and could sense that, on the opposite side of the window, the presences had depleted now, only a very few extremely interested parties were watching them now. Times must have passed while they were fighting; it had felt like mere minutes to her.

“Ready?” He asked. “I think we should try some split concentration, during this part.”

There had been some rubberized shapes in the corner of the bare room when they had started. Luke stretched out his hand; some of them floated over to the ground and fell into the area where they would best fit in.

Mara brought up her lightsaber, preparing to go again. “Okay, I’ve been working on a few things too, but you’ll have to promise me something in exchange.”

“What’s that?” He asked, preparing himself for the coming round.

“If I have to practice opening myself to the Force, then you have to practice on your messy footwork. It’s very distracting.” She informed him.

“Deal.” Luke agreed without thinking about it; he knew where his gaps were.

And the fight began again.

With the Force flowing through them, Mara could feel herself not getting as tired quickly. She could anticipate his moves quicker too and she could almost see the fight before it happened.

Instead of being a fast and furious fight, it now had a rhythm to it, almost a dance. The lightsabers made a strange sort of music too, as they hummed, hissed, and snapped.

She even felt it when Luke “threw” one of the rubber rocks at her. Mara was able to see it before it happened, and dodge it.

She knew what he was asking of her, and as they continued this next series, she picked up a few rocks of her own, with the Force, to throw at him. He dodged them just as easy as she did, but he was happy that she followed his example.

Mara had one trick that she was saving up to surprise him with.

While she had had been practicing by herself, it had come to her, as she was in the heat of training; a reflex action that she had completely forgotten about when she was younger and had first trained with a lightsaber.

Her trainer had used it many times, and it had proved to be more useful than she would have estimated; it certainly had the effect to set your opponent on edge.

With all the rocks used up, it was her chance to pull out her surprise. So, when the opportunity arose, she took it.

Luke was about to come at her again with an offensive attack. Before he could follow through, Mara brought up her empty hand and Force-shoved him back a few steps, with a strength he didn’t expect from her.

He was shocked that she had done such a thing. He had never encountered such a thing from her before. Luke paused, breaking his concentration, and gave her a chance and she sprung her attack.

“Where did you learn that?” He asked, impressed.

“Just a tid bit of training I remembered while practicing.” Mara said carefully. She was expecting to be angry with her, but he wasn’t.

The sabers crashes against each other, almost playfully.

“I’ve never asked you this before, but now, I’m curious…who was your trainer?” Luke asked. He had refrained from posing the question before now because he was afraid that it would take her mind into a dark place. He strongly suspected that the Emperor had a personal hand in her training, as it would have been expected with the title that she had held.

She could feel that he was asking permission to ask the question, as well as the question itself.

If she didn’t think he was prepared for it, she wouldn’t have answered, so she did. “Vader.” She said quietly, knowing the implications.

He was surprised, and aside from slight envy, she sensed that he wanted to ask her a bevy of questions, but instead she answered the obvious.

“All he really taught me was –‘ _this_ is the hilt, and _this_ is the blade, and _don’t_ get the two confused—And, _stay out of my way_ ’.” She explained the limited training that she did received from his father.

She could tell that Luke wanted to know more wanted more, so she reluctantly continued. “I learned more from watching him with battle droids; the way he moved, the things he did when fighting—like the push, just now. I didn’t get a lot of opportunities before I was discovered, and tried to leave before he would react. He didn’t like people watching him.”

Their own fight was slowing in intensity… the sabers spun and missed, and then swung again and hit

<I hated fighting him.> Luke thought over. <I dreaded it… _every single time_. >

Mara sighed. She knew why he had switched to mentally thinking this conversation; it was too much to say out loud.

<<He didn’t.>> She replied; she didn’t think she sounded callous, but it must have sounded that way to him.

“What do you mean?” He growled back through clenched teeth, as their sabers locked.

She could sense that he was angered by her comment and she wasn’t expecting that reaction from him.

<That, he _enjoyed_ trying to kill his own son?> Luke shot back.

Mara shook he head; surprised that his emotions could change so quickly. <<No, that’s not what I meant.>>

She tried to explain her comment and diffuse him. <<He enjoyed it because you were a good opponent for him. You were a challenge and not a droid that would fall over.>>

She had meant it as a compliment, but it just seemed to anger him further. Mara wanted to say that she sensed Vader was proud of him, and his abilities.

But that’s not what he took from it. With her senses open she could hear his thoughts... and he was broadcasting them loudly.

‘W _hat kind of monster would look forward to injuring his own child?’_ Luke was angered and agitated now. _‘Bastard! –why did he think that I ever would join him!’_

Mara worked at blocking out his thoughts. Obliviously, she had scratched the surface that was thinner than it appeared.

The intensity of the fight started to change and not in a good way.

She was blocking his attack more, than she was able to share, sampling working at defending herself.

She had thought that Luke had forgiven his father. It had given her comfort; if he could forgive him, then it was possible to anyone to forgive. But clearly this was not so, at least at this moment.

A chill was coming into his senses that threatened to seep into her. It scared her and she wanted to shut down her connection to the Force, but knew if she did that she won’t stand a chance of the fight that she was up against now.

Mara thought of the one thing that she could do to break the spell.

“Luke,” she called, as her breath was laboured. “I’m not him… _I’m not Vader_.”

That seemed to work and his face broke from the internal fight he was having.

He stopped in his tracks, not realizing at where he had gone.

She knew one last thing would break the hold that the past was having. “You’re not him either.” She whispered.

Luke turned away from her, suddenly ashamed at how quickly it had turned. He was breathing hard too, but the anger hadn’t left him quite yet.

Only, Mara sensed that it wasn’t directed at Vader; it was directed at her, for being so observant at what it would take to show his cracks. He felt manipulated by her, and her words.

Even though he had switched off his saber, and transferred it to his left hand, he took a step towards her, and stretched out his gloved right hand, in a pointing motion; his face dark and brooding. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luke growled at her. “If I were you…” He didn’t finish.

Mara caught herself before she gasped— At his motion, tone and words just now—Not once, since she had met him, had she ever associated him with Vader; had never seen a bit of one man reflected in the other… _until now_.

It was like Deja vue, and her hand went to her throat involuntarily protecting herself from what she remembered, as if she expected a Force-choke from him.

Luke’s eyes widened. “Is that what you think I’m capable of?” He was hurt, almost yelling at her, and something was still in the anger that he held on too … _frustration_?

His blade ignited, and he attacked.

She wasn’t about let this part of him take him over. Rather than fighting him, she tried to block him as much as possible, until the only option she had left was to physically stop him.

His green blade was in his right hand, and her green blade was in her same hand. Before he could move too far, she reached out with her left hand to catch his right wrist, as he mirror the same motion; he grabbed her right wrist with his left hand too.

The momentum caused their faces to come together, and literally butt their heads up against each other. Mara shifted her weight so that her forehead slid off of his, and now they were pushing against each other, with the sides of their faces touching… panting…exhausted.

Hearing his internal his voice again; she knew it was not something her was not supposed to hear… _‘Why do I want you so badly?_ ’ Luke asked himself in absolute desire for her. It was in split second, as he moved away from her face, his lips brushed against her temple, and setting her skin aflame.

Instantaneously, Mara dropped her Force contact, and backed away from him.

In that moment, he lost his grip on his ignited lightsaber, and it started to fall towards her. Luckily, his reflexes were faster than anyone else she knew, and he grabbed the hilt back again.

But the action had brought them both back to reality. And the training session ended.

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more than, “Good session.” and “See you later.” As he left the room too quickly for Mara to even come up with the words to respond.

She stood in the empty room… _alone_.

**

Into the night, she was restless as she tried to sleep. Her body wristed in the sheets of her bed, and her mind was reliving her past.

This was always results after she spent time reaching out in the Force for an extensive period of time; it was the after effect.

This time though, she couldn’t bring her mind out of it.

Vague images of her past swirled about her, until one moment became clearer. She recognized it, wanting it to stop, but yet, she knew it was something important that she was supposed to remember, but hadn’t until now.

She had snuck aboard the Super Star Destroyer, _the Executor,_ as a means to bring her closer to a nearby system, if only to get off Vader’s flagship without being noticed, and then be on her way. She knew he was headed to the New Death Star by Endor.

The Emperor had ordered her to some rim world on another mission. Only her presence had attracted his attention, and before she could make her get away, Vader had blocked her path to leaving.

She knew he hated her, but had deemed her a necessary asset to the Empire, and thus had allowed her to keep her life. The last time they had met, he had threatened not to let her have that luxury any longer if she had interfered with any of his missions.

Vader stood in the corridor, the ambient sound of his breathing, his red saber glowed at his side, between her and the available TIE fighter for escape—and he was not about to hear any excuses—that, she was not there to interfere with any of his plans—she only wanted to leave.

He strode towards her, and there was nowhere for her to go. He stretched out his hand, for her delicate neck, planting her up against a wall, his crimson saber waivered close but then stopped. And so did all of his hostility.

The mechanic breathing echoed in the hall; he did not release her but he didn’t tighten his grip either.

His voice, resonant and deep, and almost in a whisper, if that was possible… “I won’t kill you…not now… _he will cherish and love you_ …much more than you deserve…he doesn’t know what you are and I won’t take away _his_ happiness away from _him_.”

She had no idea who was the “ _he_ ” Vader was referring to, but as soon as he released her, she ran for the TIE fighter and left the Star Destroyer.

The images of the memory blurred and contorted, until she felt a change in the tone of her dream.

Suddenly it felt calmer, and more real than what she was previously shown.

It wasn’t a dream, or a memory; it was a vision that she was now experiencing.

The air had changed and it swirled around her like a warm zephyr. She was in a jungle, warm and moist; the thick air told her so.

She was dressed in a loose-fitting shift, walking among the foliage.

Blossoming exotic flowers had caught her attention and she walked towards them. Motion, in the nearby trees stopped her from reaching them, and he stepped out.

Luke, as she knew him, wearing the same type of fatigues he wore earlier. His hair was slightly damp from the air, and his blue eyes were vibrant and crystal clear.

Upon seeing her, he smiled, welcoming the site of her and extending a hand, which she gladly took.

He pulled her closer, and examined her face before he tilted his head, and captured her lips passionately with his own. She wasn’t surprised, and didn’t fight, but joined him it reciprocating the kiss and deepening it.

It felt so natural between them; an action they had done a thousand times, but still, every time felt new and excited her.

He released her lips to look down at her; his eyes had turned deep sapphire.

His hand went behind her, a picked one of the blossoms that had first attracted her attention and brought it to her face so she could appreciate the fragrance. She inhaled deeply, and the fresh and sweet smell filled her senses…

He watched her face and was captivated by it. He took the fragile blossom and let it flutter on her cheek, then past her lips, down her throat, and travelled between her breasts. Her body had naturally responded to wanting him too. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly with the pleasure of such sensual contact.

His lips came to hers again. He was hungrier now, stronger, fierce, yet tender and protective as his arms wrapped around her, and she reached out for his body too.

She never felt so protected…or…what was the word?… _loved_ …as she did when he came to her. When she was with him, no man would ever compare to him; it was a waste to think that another ever could.

Their pursing lips nipped and sucked at one another. She could feel his hands on her, warm and gliding over her body. They slid to her breasts…scooping and cupping…squeezing and releasing…

She turned her face away from his kisses to catch her breath. His lips found her neck and resumed his desire.

She helplessly moaned softly, as she felt his fingers making circles around her perked nipples. And then, knowing that he could, pitch the delicate tips; she sucked in air quickly.

The straps from her shift dress; fell from her shoulders. She shimmied to let the dress pool at her feet. She could feel her nakedness but wasn’t ashamed; he never made her feel like she was on display, he always made her feel…the right word escaped her again… _worshipped_.

Now his hands had more access to her, and she had no thought to let them stop…

Though his lips stopped at her neck, he had to pull himself away, to bring himself to the same state of dress she was in…

He kept one hand on her at all times, keeping her close, letting her know that he only wanted to embrace her...switching them, and he stopped to kiss her as he removed his clothes…her hands reached out to help remove the offensive hindrances…

His boots kicked off without much effort…his undershirt that had already clung to his chest; left with no protestation…she admired his body while he moved.

He wasn’t a large man, but tight and compact like a swimmer, gymnast, dancer….his abdomen rippled and flexed as she dragged her nails across it.

The buckle on his pants gave no fight, and the pants also came loose as he shuffled them away. Free from the restrictions of clothing, she glanced down at his body that was screaming for attention; the curve of his groin muscles lead directly to his thick and proud manhood.

Capturing her mouth again, he pressed himself on her, wanting to feel as much of his skin against her as possible. Pushing her back against the blossoming tree; the scent filled her mind.

Hand slid down her thigh to the crux of her knee, and raised her leg so that it wrapped around him.

Not wanting to miss his pleasure too, she slid her hand, passed the ripple muscles, gingering taking him in her hand, she pumped his shaft in the rhythm of his breaths. He put his forehead against her for a few moments, and shuddered with her touch.

Without warning, his fingers were at her most sensitive area where he could explore her at his leisure, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to contain herself much longer without him inside her.

His fingers found the separate folds of her inner and outer lips of her womanhood; they began to slid back and forth in between their laps, applying deepening pressure and friction with every pass…her wetness egged him on.

She was on the edge of rapture, but he knew the instance that would make her succumb and then he lifted her up, so gently, and joined inside her….

She gasped as he stretched her with his broad cock; he delighted with her pleasure, knowing that he was the one to bring it to her. He rocked in and out of her… pumping slowly and diligently…she gasped again when he hit the area, internally, of the most arousal… the spot she was where she could feel the most of his impact….

He must have of known this, because his motions and speed changed so that she could feel it; wanting to pleasure her even more, his fingers slipped to the hood of her jewel and he teased her clit as he rubbed it between his fingers.

She held her breath as her climax came. She shook, and shivered as wave after wave rushed through her body….and before it was over, before she could recover, he started thrusting faster now; faster than any man had ever done to her.

He knew her body and he knew how to thoroughly see that she was satisfied. With piston-like speed, in and out her, she soon found herself on the verge of another climax…and then it hit…the involuntary pulse of her muscles squeezing and releasing him inside her….it was too much for her to take… then she felt his molten juice explode, and heard his joyous bellow, calling her name, with total love and devotion.

Their breaths were heavy, and their hearts beats as strong as a hammer. His arms wrapped around her, clutching her to him, cradling her, with a sense of safety she had never felt before…whatever the world had prepared for them, as long as she was in his arms…the world didn’t exist.

Within the vision, he presence began to recede…she struggled to hold on to it… for a few more seconds, begging whatever had given her this vision, not to take him away from her…even though the feeling of love, passion, warmth that he had given her had still remained, _he had faded_.

Her naked body was still exposed… it felt different now…she looked down at her lower belly, and watched it begin to expand…slowly, and not a bit of pain…she felt rather protective of the bulging bump…happy even… she watched it grow until her knew it couldn’t grow any more…her caressed the stretch skin, lovingly, tenderly….

As her fingers slid over it, the skin began to turn from her healthy rosy hue, losing its colour, turning almost gray…the veins on her skin stated to turn dark, and widen across her belly…

She panicked, and terror started to fill her, as the dark started to consume her, and pain began, and without sound, she screamed out…churning…biting…raking her internally…eating her from within…clawing its way out from the inside...

**

Mara woke up with a scream; breathing hard…shivering to her core… she fought against the nausea that she felt coming on…

Not since her dreams of the Emperor had she felt anything so real…

She pulled her blankets around her in her bed…lay back down…and dared not to close her eyes.

 

TBC


	14. I’ll Put That on Your Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Two days after training session. Approx seven months after the battle on Wayland, and the defeat of Thrawn
> 
> Quote: But it wasn’t until the Katana Battle that Han knew that there was something there for sure. As soon as Jade’s Z-95 was hit and lost, the drop on Luke’s face had said it all. 
> 
> Characters: Han Solo, Luke and the mention of Mara
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Chancellor’s Private Hangar **

He wasn’t no Jedi, but he could probably make a pretty good living at trying to track one down. Well, maybe not all of them, just one in particular.

It had been over two weeks since the auction for the War Orphans Association, and the Jedi he was looking for, was either at the Library pouring through anything he could find on ‘Jedi life’ prior to the Empire, or in a meeting working with NRI, or trying to setup a Jedi Academy.

And when those things cause this particular Jedi’s head to almost pop off his shoulders, Han knew where he could find him; probably in the docking bay, fixing things on his X-wing that probably didn’t need to be fixed.

So that’s where Han waited, pretending to fiddle with his own precious _Falcon_ while he waited for the kid to show up.

Well, maybe ‘pretended’ was a bit of a stretch; he had been meaning to fix and patch the hull in a few places… the wiring in the aft sections could probably use an upgrade, and then there was the matter of improving the living quarters, or as Leia called them, “the stinky back rooms”.

In fact, it had been Leia who suggested that he try to talk to him.

Since the night of the auction, Luke had seemed to be withdrawing.

His sister figured it was the stress that was getting to him. Han figured the reason was about 1.6 meters tall, curvy, with red-gold hair, green eyes, and had a wicked tongue and blaster.

Mara Jade was back in town, and Han knew what that meant…

 _Boy, The Kid could sure pick ‘em._ At first, Han wasn’t sure about it.

He suspected something right away on Myrkrr after he had picked Luke up from Karrde’s base and watched the kid try and say goodbye to the smuggler’s assistant.

She wasn’t having any of it, and Han saw her go for her blaster as Luke approached her. Then he watched them have a brief conversation, and as Luke turned to walk towards the _Falcon_ , Han could see a smirk on Luke’s face. Whatever The Kid had said to Jade, he had left her quaking with rage where she stood.

Han knew that face that Luke wore; he himself had worn a similar face after making Leia want to spit blaster bolts at him for something that he had said to her. _So this is what we used to look like to others?_ He had thought at the time, remembering his days on Hoth when both of them battled each other around the base.

But it wasn’t until the _Katana Battle_ that Han knew that there was something there for sure. As soon as Jade’s Z-95 was hit and lost, the drop on Luke’s face had said it all.

The Kid had it bad then, and since, it was getting much, much worse.

It didn’t help that the press had taken to following Luke around now…something about the War Orphans Genetic Project, is when it had started.

Then, when Luke and Mara had moved their infrequent saber practices to a public space recently; the media now seemed to have more access to him…. _to them_ …and the stories grew from there.

Han knew that Luke was no superstar, and definitely hated the attention. He also knew that Luke hated the attention that Mara was now getting it because of him, and she was even more-shy than he was.

The press was having a field day. They had been painted as ‘enemies-turned-friends’, then ‘more than friends?’ and now ‘lovers. Lovers! LOVERS!!’

All of it added to that the exotic stories that could be fabricated about the Jedi.

Han shook his head. _Poor kids_. They didn’t stand a chance.

He had no idea what Jade was feeling; she was a locked safe and not giving away anything. She had a pure Sabaac face.

And if Leia knew anything, she wasn’t giving it away either.

That only left him with one option—go to The Kid.

The only thing left to figure out was how?—If Chewie was around, and not on Kashykk, Han would have asked him to Wookie-hug Luke until he started confessing.

The last option left Han with only one card he could, and would play. It was his game, and he knew how to play it well.

The door to the private docking bay swooshed open, and in walked The Kid; head down and caught up in thought again.

Somedays he still looked like the green-ear that blasted off Tatooine. Other days, he looked much older than he was, like a soldier after a war. Today, he was the soldier.

Luke walked in the direction of his X-wing, but his face brightened, and changed direction towards the _Falcon_ when he saw his brother-in-law.

Han went back to tinkering with the undercarriage as if he was not expecting anyone to be there.

“Hey Kid!” he bellowed across the platform.

“Hey yourself! – you old pirate!” Luke grinned from ear to ear to see the other man, “Leia let you out for the afternoon?”

Han mock-frowned back, “And what do you mean by that?” he glared, “And yes…yes she did.”

They both chuckled at their circumstance.

“So what’s wrong with _her_?” Luke asked, referring to the Corellian Yacht, not his sister. He ducked his head and craned his neck to see what Han was working on.

“Just some spot welding, actually…” The smuggler pointed to various places where the interior wiring was visible through the exterior.

“Blaster marks?” the younger man asked.

“Yep… those Troopers couldn’t hit anything if their life depended on it, but I don’t why they decided taking target practice at _the Falcon_ was a good idea at the time.” Han grimaced. “What are you here to work on?”

“One of the dampers was giving me some trouble the last time I was out….I wanted to get the tilt out of it before…” The Jedi’s words drifted off.

Both men knew they had no one where to go, but they would rather be here than anywhere else at the moment.

“Well, at least I’ll have good company this afternoon.” Han clapped The Kid on the back. “I was just about to take a break though. care to join me?” He wandered over to some upturned crates by the tool chest.

“Sure.” Luke said.

“Good.” Han, now sitting on one of the crates, motioned for the new comer to join him.

As Luke ventured near, Han opened the hidden door on the crate he was sitting on, to reveal a cooling unit, and pulled out two ales from it. Then handed one over to Luke.

Luke looked at him incredulously. And with a shrug, Han brandished a pirate’s smile.

Luke just grinned, took the can of ale, and shook his head. “Some things never change.” He mumbled and moved a crate closer to the other man.

“And some things do.” The other man added. “I think Jaina is getting a tooth and Jacen might be jealous.”

“You don’t say?” The Jedi uncle asked.

One moment they were talking about Stormtroopers, and next, children. Maybe some things do change.

“They’re getting big…but at least Jacen is winning in the hair department.” Luke said.

“That he is…takes after his father’s good looks too.” Han winked.

They both took swigs of their drinks, and a comfortable silence was had.

Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his forehead, then raked his hand through his hair.

“What’s up Kid?—what’s bothering you?” Han asked, putting concern into his voice.

“Where do I start?” he mumbled. “I don’t know…” He dropped his head down again.

“Start with what bothered you this morning…” the smuggler suggested.

Luke seemed to consider it for a moment, and then he came to a source of what was bothering him. “Do you hate politics?” and looked at Han –the other nodded back. “Did you ever think that you’d have to deal so much with them?”

Han just sit back and let him go….

“I mean all I wanted to do was a good thing!...that’s all…bring people together…bring families back together!... Do you know what’s happened since the auction?—do you have any idea?” He looked at the reasonably relaxed smuggler—and he got a slight shake of the head.

Luke continued. “The Association is getting accused of…get this!... ‘Being in league with the Jedi Order!’ – They think that I want to use their data banks to search for Jedi!... and to take children away from their families! – that’s what!”

He got up from the crate and started pacing, periodically taking deep gulps of the ale. “Do you what, too? – I hate it… but it’s actually a good idea… finding other _potential_ Jedi…I didn’t even think of it at the time…” He stopped and his voice calmed down. “I hate the idea…I really do…one of the geneticists says it’s not impossible…they can use the same screening process that the Empire did… and I hate it.”

Luke walked back to the crate and sat back down, quieter now, “I’ve been so frustrated…I can’t find anything…nothing…it’s all gone…there’s nothing in the Library…not even a hint…all I’ve got to go on is rumors…stories…legends…”

Luke looked over at his X-wing and thought of nothing better than flying away right at that moment…going just anywhere else.

“Of course,” He continued, “This comes on the heels on finally getting approval for the place where I wanted to start the Academy…” He grumbled. “Provided that I can get any students…”

He mumbled this last bit into his ale can. “I should be happy about it but I’m not.”

Angered again, Luke’s voice got louder, “To really top it off…Bremem comes at me right after the auction, and tells me that NRI is not happy about me training a “recruit” without supervision! –He wants me to train any students out in public…

“You know,” He said sarcastically, “‘optics _of government’_ and all!...thinks that I’m building my own cache of warriors!...I’ve got _one person_ that I sometimes practice with…and maybe Leia…we had to move our practices to a public gym…and now we have an audience!”

“Well, Kid, you have to remember _who_ that person is…” Han mentioned, “And Bremem has no love for her since she’s been showing him up, since she revealed all the secret passages that he was supposed to know about.”

Luke’s shoulders slumped, and he looked over at his broth in-law, frowning. “Don’t even get me started about _her_. Don’t even mention her name.”

It was time for the old gambler to _‘shuffle his cards’_ , he thought before he spoke. “Really? I thought everything was improving between you two?” Han asked innocently as he started to rile The Kid up.

“They are…” Luke bowed his head and started raking his hair again. “At least they were…”

He got up, and started his pace again. “Everything was going smoothly and I thought she was really giving me a chance. I don’t want anything from her that she isn’t prepared to give.” He was exasperated but kept going. “We take two steps forward but then we take three steps back.” He sighed deeply. “I think yesterday was one of the toughest days…”

Han mentally thought, ‘ _time to call the game and deal the cards_ ’ before he asked, “Yeah, what happened?” He knew what had happened; it was all over the holo news feeds, but he just wanted to see how far he could push the Jedi.

Luke looked over at his friend, “It was the new ‘public training’ that I humored Bremen with. I should have never gone there with her.” He shook his head. “The holo-reporters were waiting… snapping pictures of the training session…plus...” he cringed “ _the girls_ were there.”

Since making Coruscant his home, Luke had been followed by a group of rather insistent females. Sometimes the group varied in size, but almost always they made it uncomfortable for him.

Luke continued, “She calls them my ‘merry band of stalkers’.”

Han snickered; Jade would call them that.

The Kid went on, “Did you know that they vandalized her speeder?”—Han shook his head, gone serious again.

Luke nodded and looked down, knowing that it partly his fault. “She was parked at the Financial Federation for a meeting and came out to find it scratched up. They wrote ‘Imperial Whore’ on it. The authorities couldn’t prove it was them but a group of them had started following her too.”

Luke’s face looked so distraught for his friend. He finally brought himself to say her name, “Mara brushed it off but I could tell it really upset her.”

Luke shook his head, “It didn’t help that our practice didn’t go so well. At first, we were so in tune, and everything was flowing between us, and then…she seemed to get distracted… and then I was…” His voice trailed off as he recounted that he was remembering his Force Vison from the night of auction, which had made him break his concentration, almost injuring her.

Since that night, he hated to admit it, he was purposefully pulling away from her; afraid of what he could do to her. It certainly didn’t help that he was fighting his attraction to her too.

Han hated to do it, but it was time to 'up' The Kid up just a bit more, and ‘ _play his hand_ ’. “She didn’t say anything about having problems the other night at dinner.” The smuggler voiced in.

That caught his attention, and Luke came out from where his mind had gone, “Dinner?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Han commented. “She had us over for dinner, at her new place. Leia talked her into hosting a dinner party, just to get in some practice for business dinners. Jade didn’t tell you that we were over?”

“No” Luke looked off to side, wondering, “She didn’t mention it…”

“It was a really nice evening…” Han continued, “She cooked and everything and did a real nice D’nakti Roast with all the fixings. It was so tender and very delicious…” The smuggler paused to ‘ _up the ante’_ \-- “Lando brought this Hapan wine that complimented the dinner. It was an amazing night. Quite the view from that balcony, huh?”

“Lando?” Luke asked, his eyes were wide and he was paying attention now.

“Yeah, I think Jade invited him.” Han watched Luke closely for his reaction. “He’s got another investment on the go. This time he’s investing in a publishing house and research firm, and it turns out that the other couple that was invited are authors at the publishing firm, they had been interviewing Jade for their newest book…Talk about coincidences….”

“Couple?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, there were six of us…” Han was sure to pick his words carefully; it was a delicate balance to ruffle The Kid’s feather while not keying him off that you were up to something. ‘ _Don’t show all your cards_ ’ Han thought to himself – “Leia and me…. the authors; Almae and Deek—nice couple too… and _Lando and_ _Mara_.”

“So, what was said?” Luke asked, as his eyes stared out blankly, but his mind was fixated on Han’s words… _Lando and Mara_.

Before he continued, Han thought ‘ _throw him a skiffer and sees if he picks it up’_ \- “Well, the book is about the hidden life in the palace, and Jade is helping them to write it as ‘ghost’. You know, filling in where there’s gaps…she took them on a tour of the secret passages and back rooms. Lando thinks it’s going to be best-seller.”

Luke shook his head, “I didn’t mean that…I meant, I didn’t know Mara… _and Lando_ …were friendly.”

Han went on, pleasantly surprised that The Kid was so engrossed. “Well, you gotta figure they are, on account that she didn’t stab him with her steak knife, so I imagine she’s okay with him… and you know Lando…he’s been circling her whenever he gets a chance. He can be quite the charmer when he actually drops the show, and gets real for someone.”

“Yes, I know.” Luke hissed.

‘ _Pure Sabaac!_ ’ Han thought, and smiled inwardly; the Kid was ruffled.

“What’s the matter, Luke? —I didn’t like you and Mara weren’t like _that_ …” Han coaxed.

“We’re not.” The Jedi growled, clearing thinking of Lando with Mara. “… _but_ …”

“You want there to be more?” Han said gently; dropping the game and softening towards his brother in-law.

Luke took a moment before answering, letting his anger recede, and thinking about his words. Han was the one person he could just tell the truth to…

“Sometimes…” He said the half-truth; it was hard enough to admit, let alone anyone else, including Han. “And she’s not ready, and I…”- ‘ _can’t lose her_.’ Luke didn’t finish the sentence out loud.

A memory seeped into his mind, from aboard the _Quentis_ after the Katana Battle…over a year ago… an unconscious Mara in his arms.

Luke said in his mind, ‘ _and I never want to hurt her_.’

All the emotions from his vision replayed in his mind; the pain-the ever-craving pain that he wanted to inflict on her, came back to him.

Until the images from that vision went away, he couldn’t reach out for her in _that way_.

“Well, I hope you get the chance to tell her something.” Han’s voice broke through Luke’s thoughts.

Han grimaced, knowing that it was time that he warned the other man. He wasn’t playing anymore, but it had been kept under wraps, what he was about to spill. “If it becomes too late for you to tell her before she needs to leave.”

Luke came back from the dark places his mind was starting to go. “What do you mean ‘needs to leave’?”

“Kid, it’s no secret. This Smuggler’s Alliance thing, it’s just not working.” Han was disappointed too. He had been part of the recruitment of the smugglers after all. “Leia figures it’s got three, maybe four months before it comes to end.” He paused. “It means that Karrde will probably call her back to wherever he’s hiding out these days.”

“I didn’t know it was going that badly.” Luke whispered.

“She’s been doing a great job of holding it together but there are too many factors against her, and the Smuggler’s Alliance doesn’t make it easy trying to make it work with The Republic. When it comes to an end—there’ll be no other choice.” Han said regretfully. “It would have fallen apart long before now, but she kept fighting to make it work.” He paused, but he admired her, “Jade is a fighter, but even she knows when to lose a battle to win a war.”

Luke smiled at his friend, knowing that Han appreciated the same quality about her. “Yes, she is… _a fighter_.”

Han got up from his crate, sensing it might be time to leave; moving his joints, to wake them up as they had gotten a little too comfortable.

The Jedi was going to need to have one last parting gift to think about, before the smuggler left.

“Don’t think about it too long, Luke…even if you have nothing to tell her…don’t wait until you’re about to be put into carbonite before you give her a hint of what you feel for her… _she deserves more_.”

Han put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, and sauntered off, towards home.

 

 

TBC


	15. Comrades in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Approximately seven months after the defeat of Thrawn and the Battle of Wayland; four days since Chapter 13: A Dark Seed  
> Old buddies and some time-tested advice…
> 
> Quote: Wedge winked at his buddy. “Anyhow, I know she has resting rancor face, but under that she’s quite the little whip…and has a smart mouth.”
> 
> Characters: Luke, Wedge, and mention of Mara
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Rogue’s Hangar **

The hanger bay where The Rogues were docked often doubled as their study space, a mess hall and sometimes their bunks too. Some of them called it home more than they called their own residences.

And as Wedge Antilles stood before a group of new recruits, lecturing on tactics and manoeuvers, he was reminded of just how much the bay could feel like home when he saw Luke Skywalker striding towards him. He smiled internally.

In the middle of his talk, his voice suddenly bellowed, “Attention!...General on Deck!”

All the recruits, dropped their notes on their desks, and stood at attention immediately.

Luke came closer to the group now, and he smiled at Wedge, and then he positioned his face into an unfamiliar sternness.

The Rebel Alliance was never one for military procedures, or saluting, but when The Rogues were assimilated into The New Republic’s arsenal, it was time to start implementing those things that made them look and feel like a standing military.

Some of the veterans had to relearn what it was like to be back in traditional procedures. Those that had a military background found it comfortable.

Luke, although right now he looked the part in his flight suit, was never comfortable with it. It was probably something to do with him being specifically hunted, by name, during the war that had made him abandon saluting and addressing other officers correctly as a matter of safety, for all of them.

He came to stand beside an upright Commander Antilles, and addressed the recruits, “At Ease!” he ordered, “As you were!”

The students relaxed and began to sit back down. As they went back to their notes, Wedge announced, “Dismissed!”; to their mild surprise.

Luke stood quietly beside Commander Antilles. As the group started to break apart, he watched as their faces were in awe of him. They had heard the stories. All of them looked the same age as he had been when he joined the Rebellion, maybe younger. 

When the newbies were fully out of sight, the two men broke into smiles.

“How you doing Wedge?...and by the way, you know I’m retired, right?” Luke grinned back at his old friend.

“Good…good…” The Corellian Commander nodded. “We just got a bunch rejects from the Academy and they don’t know that. It keeps them on their toes, too…with all due respect and all.” Wedge grinned right back.

“Rejects?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Well, okay, maybe ‘rejects’ is a bit harsh of a word, but we’re running a little short.” Wedge walk over to the side desk and closed down his work. “They’re mostly defectors from Imperial worlds. And out of the six of them, I think only two of them are going to stay… and within a year, we might not even have those two.”

“Wow, that is a little short.” Luke commented; he walked behind the front row of desks, and slumped himself into one of the chairs, bringing his legs up on to the desktop in front of him, looking like an insolent teenager.

Wedge took the desk next to him and did the same.

Anyone watching them would think that they were slacking off, but if anyone had ever worn their crash harnesses for too long, they would know that raising up your legs was only way to keep it from bunching in uncomfortable places while you sat.

Luke was taking a good look at Wedge’s lesson board, and studying the attack pattern laid out in lines and numbers.

Wedge watched him…waiting for him to recognize what it was...

“Are they learning Attack Pattern Delta?” Luke asked as he squinted at the drawing.

“You bet…starting from the basics… still one of the best tactics for large assaults.” Wedge approved.

“That is, of course, if you need to improvise to accommodate for large AT-AT’s on snow.” He pointed out.

“Oh, we did alright…all things considering…that we didn’t know those things were coming…” Wedge said.

“And that the speeders didn’t like the cold, and weren’t as fast, or as shielded as the X-wings…” Luke added.

“We still gave as good as we got, that day.” Wedge reminded him.

“We sure did.” Luke agreed.

“So, I’m probably going to regret this, but I’m going to take a wild guess at why you’re in your flight suit” Wedge’s tone started to turn. “I’m going to assume that you were the ‘unidentified star fighter’ that left a private palace hangar about 2 hours ago?—didn’t leave airspace – and was reported doing manoeuvers over the mountains?” The Commander asked, although he really didn’t need to.

“I was just taking her out…did some repairs a few days ago and wanted to make sure they were tight.” The Jedi answered.

“Ok…no need to explain, but next time you intend to do barrel rolls and scare tourists…you’ll let me know before hand, ok?” He looked over. The other man smiled and nodded. “You could have at least asked me to join you, you know.” Now the Corellian looked a little hurt at not being invited. “What was wrong with her anyways?”

“Ah, one of the dampers was giving me a bit of trouble that last time I was out, and I wanted to get the tilt out of it…if I ever needed to bank hard.” Luke was looking past the docked X-wings in the hangar to the out of place Z-95 Headhunter parked in the corner.

“Yeah the last bunch we got in, had a tilt in them too…what did you do to get it out?” Wedge followed Luke’s gaze to the corner, and the out of place ship.

Luke was listening, but kept his eyes farther away. “They just needed to be broken in before they loosened up…that’s all…just stiff.”

“Oh…” Wedge decided he would ask, even though the answer now seemed clear, “So, what did I do to get the pleasure of your company?...or are you not here to see me?”

“It’s always good to see you Wedge—you know that…I just thought I’d just see if someone was here….hoping to run into them.” Luke murmured.

Wedge knew who the other man he was talking about.

“She hasn’t been here today…if it’s who I think you’re looking for…she was in yesterday… didn’t go out, just checked on her ship.” The Corellian said smugly as only a Corellian could.

 Luke looked at him, and nodded.

“She doesn’t come in here very often…ever since we were requested to birth her ship…nice of Leia to let her have access….I heard it was a favor to her boss….keep her comings and goings to herself without too many questions.” Wedge added.

Luke nodded again.

Wedge paused, but then figured it was his right, as a friend, to ask. “Okay, I have to know…what’s up with the two of you?”

Luke looked over at his friend, only to see that Wedge held up his data pad, with a picture of him and Mara engaged in their practice from three days ago, with the headline that read; “Weapons of Mass Destruction; Friends or Lovers?” – The press had chosen a particular picture of them fully fighting each other.

Luke rolled his eyes, and let his head drop backwards so that he was staring directly up at the ceiling.

Wedge continued, “I mean, you can tell me to mind my own business…and I know that they’re just making stuff up—the romance stuff and everything... but you two look like you’re ready to rip each other’s heads off in this pic—and I’ve _never_ seen you do that.”

Luke sighed, still looking up at the ceiling. “It was… _not good_.” He brought his head back up.  “I came down here, hoping to find her, and to apologize….I’ve been trying to find her for a couple of days now.”

“Oh, that’s not going to be easy.” Wedge cringed for his friend. “She’s not the type to take it at face value.”

“How do you know?” Luke gave a questioning look to his buddy.

“I know women…and I got a pretty good handle on this one.” The Commander bragged.

“Oh, do enlighten me…” Luke shifted in his seat, to make sure he was getting all of this, if somewhat sarcastically. “…because this is going to make my day…I’ve got to hear this.”

“Okay” considering it a challenge, Wedge sat straight up. “She looks like a tough gundark, but really isn’t…I learned this on Abregado-rae over a year ago when I met her.”

Luke stared at his friend, “Why was she on Abregado-rae?”

“She was picking up one of Karrde’s impounds…we got it out of hock for him…and I got to be undercover.” Wedge winked at his buddy. “Anyhow, I know she has resting rancor face, but under that she’s quite the little whip…and has a smart mouth.”

“Resting rancor face?” – Luke asked—he was never going to repeat that phrase again.

“Yeah,” Wedge explained. “It means that she keeps her face flat…no expression to it, or like she’s about to bite your head off…but if you try, you can get a smile out of her…it doesn’t happen often though…pretty girl like that should have more of reason to smile.” 

Luke thought about it, and agreed. “Yeah, she doesn’t smile unless she really wants to…and then…you know you earned it from her.”

“I can appreciate that.” The Commander nodded.

“So…does that mean you’ve talked to her more?” Luke was fishing, but figured he’d better figure out if Wedge was interested in Mara, too. _First Lando, and now Wedge?_

“Nah…she ain’t my type.” He shook his head. “Besides, when she’s around here, she’s usually wearing an invisible ‘Kriff Off” sign across her face.” Wedge motioned across his forehead as to where the sign was written on Mara.

Luke chuckled, and then raised his eyebrows, and the other man continued.

“I figure it’s on account of Wes and Hobbie trying to get her digits the first few times she was down here.” The Commander informed him.

“Ahhh...” Luke groaned, “Don’t tell me they were giving her a hard time?—she really doesn’t need that.”

“Nope. No way-Boss…I put a stop to it immediately… ‘no fraternizing with civilians guests while on duty.” Wedge winked at his friend, letting him know that he was on it; nothing was getting passed him.

“And I…” Wedge started to boast, “Got my eye on a little number in NRI, now.”

“You do?” Luke smirked. “Don’t let me stop you from carrying on…”

“Ah, she’s a real doll, Luke.” Wedge was beaming. “Real pretty eyes...amazing smile…and smart too! She started with CorSec and got transferred to NRI.” He sat up and lean in, grinning like an idiot, but a happy idiot.  “She has this cute little laugh… we’ve been out twice already since she got here.”

Luke crossed his arms against his chest and watched Wedge turn into a schoolboy.

“The only problem is that she’s separated…she’s waiting on a divorce…so we’re taking things slowly…but…” Wedge’s voice went distant.

“Good for you, Wedge…I’m happy for you.” Luke looked ahead, appraising the good taste of his friend.

“I can’t wait for you to meet her either…I’m thinking of bringing her to Leia’s party next week.. Do you think that will be okay?” Wedge asked nervously.

“I don’t see why not.” Luke answered. “It’s only a small party for a set of one year olds, so I imagine they won’t object.”

“Good.” Wedge sat, thinking about the possibilities.

“Well,” Luke brought his legs off the desk, “I think it’s time for me to go…and you, should probably call back those recruits, and make them do laps around the hangar.”

“Thanks for the advice, General.” Wedge got up to walk his friend to the edge of the pad. “And I’ve got some for you too…”

“Oh yeah…what’s that?” Luke asked.

“This friend of yours that you want to apologize to?—don’t go empty handed when you do find her.” Wedge winked. “Women like things…but yours?—don’t do flowers…she’d probably hate them…bring something more permanent, something she can use…something to think of you by…she’ll appreciate that more.”

Luke snorted quietly, “Thanks Wedge…take care, and good skies.”

The two men saluted each other, and the Jedi walked off the pad with something to think about… “What do you get a former assassin?”

 

TBC


	16. An Aptitude for Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Approximately seven months after the defeat of Thrawn and the Battle of Wayland; six days since Chapter 13: A Dark Seed  
> Some wise words, and a warning, from the least-expecting place… 
> 
> Quote: “What sort of man puts a bow on a power pack?”
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara and Karrde
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Ambassador Suite Apartments **

Luke had gotten passed the concierge of her building with no problems. He was determined now to talk to her. Armed with a small gift box under his arm… _this was going to happen and there was nothing she was going to do about it._

He had spent the first few days since their last _disastrous_ practice, trying to find her and apologize, but now it had turned into a quest: one that he was going to succeed at.

It’s not to say that he didn’t try everything that he could think of first, before deciding on this course of action. He had spent his time hanging out around places where he thought she would be, or would eventually show up, but when he had tried one of his last resorts of reaching out to her, she had shut him down. ‘Not now… _busy_.’—was all he got.

So, that meant that either she was angrier with him than he thought she would be, or she was avoiding him for her own reasons. Either way, he wanted answers, and to apologize.

The turbolift swooshed efficiently to her floor, and he walked out, shielding himself as he approached her door.

It was early enough in the day that she should still be home, yet not too early as to wake her up. Summoning his courage, Luke pressed the chime of her door.

He caught a sense of surprise, before it slid open to reveal a slightly stunned Mara.

“Hi,” he said meekly, “Can I come in?”

“Hi,” she answered back quietly, thought about it, and then moved aside to show him in.

Luke looked around the foyer. Since the last time he was over, she had clearly unpacked, painted and really started living in her place.

The walls were a warm grey with white trim, and hints of other colours. In the foyer, there was a honey-coloured antique wood cabinet. He looked at it, admiring the mix that she was able to pull off of old and new.

“It’s an old fashioned comm relay unit.” Mara answered his unspoken question. “Pre-Clone War period.” It was easier for her to speak about a piece of furniture than it was to speak to him. “People used to listen to public broadcasting before they had personal units…I just liked the colour and lines.”

Luke looked back at her, and saw she was dressed for business, but somehow different. Her hair was down and not tied back; she was wearing a light blue tunic, with some simple jewelry. He wondered if she was going somewhere and that he was holding her up. Time to do what he came here for.

“Mara,” he swallowed, and looked down; it would be hard to say this if he had to look at her too. “I want to apologize for what happened the other day during practice. You weren’t trying to hurt me and I took your words all wrong…and you didn’t deserve it. I guess I’ve been under some pressure for a while now, and I didn’t realize how much it had built up—and that’s no excuse for what I did…and I’m sorry.” He looked up now to check her face.

Mara was usually a blank slate, unless she wanted you to know what she was thinking, but he noticed the change in her eyes, ever so slight but it was there. “Thank you Luke…for your apology.” – And then he got what he was really after, she gave him a light smile.

He smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh…I almost forgot…” Luke pulled out a small gift box and presented it to her. “To say, I’m sorry.”

Mara gave him a strange look but accepted it anyway. She pulled the top from the box and inside was a compact blaster power pack. She looked back at him.

“It’s for your hold-out wrist blaster.” He nervously explained. “You had said that that yours wasn’t charging well and losing power quickly. This is a newer high density one. It will recharge quicker and holds more power.”

“It must have taken you a bit to find it…it’s not a common model.” Mara mumbled as she looked at the power pack.

“Well, I had a little help.” Luke commented. He was happy to be getting more words out her, but she still seemed a little stand-offish.

“Translation—Solo had one of his shady contacts find it for you.” She said wryly at him. He smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered.

He could have sworn that she had a bit of a blush to her cheeks right there.

“Mara…I want to tell you _some-_..” He was cut off by the sound of running water from the ‘fresher, and then the door to the unit slid open.

The other man stepped into the foyer. “Ah, Good Morning Skywalker—I thought I heard a familiar voice.” Karrde smiled a greeting at the Jedi. “Mara didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

“Good Morning Karrde. No, I just stopped by. She didn’t know I was coming over.” Luke suddenly knew why Mara was all-business this morning.

“We were just about to have some caf. Did you want to join us?” Mara asked; she was still blank to him.

“Oh, I don’t know. I didn’t want to interrupt anything…” Luke stammered out.

“No trouble Skywalker.” Karrde said; his manner all ease and welcoming. “I brought more than enough and besides the company isn’t all that bad, is it?” He walked down the hallway towards Mara’s dining room.

Mara gave him a smile, so Luke followed the other man to the table on the raised area of the room.

Mara must have been busy getting comfortable in her new place. The light fixture that was bothering her, on his first visit, was removed and replaced to a not overly elaborate chandelier with clear crystal stones.

The walls were same warm gray as the foyer, but now she had objects of different colours in areas around the room.

The adjoining living room had an angular seating area with the same blue-green as the walls were in her bedroom. The curtains were open to her balcony, and he could see that there were several small trees on it.

On the dining table was an arrangement of various small breads and condiments. Luke assumed the seat across the table from the smuggler chief, leaving room for Mara to sit between them.

Mara walked from the threw-way from the kitchenette, bringing a carafe of caf with her. <<Did you want something else?>> She mentally reached out to Luke as she set the carafe on the table.

<No, thank you, this will be fine.> He answered. <I’m already ready wearing my big-boy pants today, so I’ll try being a grown-up.> He knew she had said his favourite drink was meant for children, so he gave her a light tease and gave her a wink as she sat down.

Karrde took the carafe from the table and poured for each of them. “So Skywalker, I hear congratulations are in order on the success of your auction?”

“Yes, actually, we were very surprised and happy with the attention and the bids.” Luke commented.

“So I heard.” Karrde continued. “It made inter-galactic news. Over a million credits, very impressive. I don’t know if Mara told you but we agreed to handle the transport of some of the items, at no charge, to the winners in the Rim Worlds.”

“No, she didn’t mention it.” Luke looked over at her.

“Slipped my mind.” She said casually. “Besides, I didn’t think you’d believe me if I said we were doing it for free.”

“I’d believe it.” He said, and bit into the round bread he was served.

“I am very interested in the project itself.” Karrde interjected. “As I understand it, it’s designed to re-united lost family members who might have been displaced by the war?” Luke nodded, as his mouth was full. “Very interesting indeed. Are there any complications to the process?”

Luke swallowed, then spoke. “Only in a few cases. Most of the problems arise in some alien species, the ones who reproduce asexually. It’s getting enough of a sample genetic pool to match from that will be the problem. Then, there’s having enough, and varied locations for the samples pools to add to the data base. The more worlds that we get involved and the more samples they can get access to, is just better for the whole process. But for an individual, experiencing the program, the system is designed to give someone as much or as little information as they want.”

Clearly intrigued, Karrde leaned in. “Interesting. How so?”

“Well,” Luke continued. “Take my experience for example…”

“You’ve used the system?” Karrde asked.

“Yes…I had to…I was the spokesperson for the project…it just made sense.” Luke smiled back at the other man. “I gave them a sample, from my mouth, and within a few days, I got a readout of where my markers were in the galaxy.”

Mara looked at him, a little shocked that he was their requini pig for this sort of test.

“My sister and I decided not to do the full test, to find living family members, until she was ready. Plus, the full system isn’t in place yet…maybe in a year or two, when the sample pool size will be bigger.” Luke explained.

“Well, now I’m really interested Skywalker…if you don’t mind sharing…what were they able to find out?” Karrde listened intently.

“I don’t mind telling…” Luke took a sip of his caf. “Most of it isn’t surprising…Tatooine, obviously...a small percentage of other Rim Worlds too…a good deal of ‘unknown’ markers, which I don’t know what that means…but the one that surprised me, was Naboo.”

“Really?” Karrde asked and he looked over at Mara to see her reaction; she was just staring at Skywalker.

“Yeah, a good cluster of them too…if I had the readout here, I’d show you….the tech said, close to forty percent.”

“Fascinating.” Karrde replied, and Luke could see his mind working, so it was surprise to sense his apprehension before he asked his next question. “Has any other uses for this program been suggested?”

“You mean, for finding Jedi?” Luke returned. He could feel Mara’s alarm as soon as he said it.

She was well aware of what the Empire had done with their genetic information and the Jedi. It may have been one of her greatest fears when she first revealed that she shared her connection to the Force; it was used single her out and made her target for the Emperor to take and twist.

“Exactly…” Karrde eyed him for his response.

“It’s been suggested, but not by the War Orphans Association, mostly by leery politicians; and the program isn’t set up to screen for any ‘abnormalities’ like Force sensitivity. It can be done, but they’re not interested in doing something like that, yet.” Luke answered the other man and sent Mara a calming sense so that she could relax. “Besides, I’m not sure if I’d have anything to do with it, if they did start a program like that. It wasn’t my intention when the program started.”

“Well, I’ll definitely keep my eye on its progress…this sort of thing fascinates me.” Karrde smiled at both Luke and Mara.

Luke had finished his meal and caf, and he could sense that Karrde and Mara had business to talk about. She was being uncharacteristically quiet during his visit.

“Well, I hate to leave, but I think I’d better be on my way.” Luke got up from the table and Mara got up to follow him. “It’s good to see you, Karrde. Hopefully, we can get a longer visit next time?”

“Of course Skywalker, it was good to see you too.” The smuggler chief truly appreciated his visits with the Jedi. And it felt strange to even having such a thought; having an acquaintance who was a Jedi— _who would have thought?_

Luke and Mara walked down the hallway in silence. As they walked to the door, he reached out, <Are you ok? I didn’t say anything to upset you?>

<<I’m fine. I was just surprised about… _the project_. I have a few more questions for you…maybe at another time? >>

Before leaving Luke looked at her one more time, to make sure she was truly alright with his comments, but also to see her in the morning light that was pouring into the room.

He gave her one more smile before leaving. He reach up to touch her arm, she jumped noticeably avoiding his touch, as she hit the release for the door. 

“Talk to you later?” She asked before he stepped through the threshold.

She was not alright; she had forgiven him, but she was clearly not alright. “Off course. I look forward to it.” And Luke gave her his biggest smile of the day.

Luckily, she gave him a true, genuine smile back. He could tell the difference, and he was on his way.

Mara returned to the table and poured herself another cup of caf. She had listened to the men in relative silence, but she knew that was about to changed. Karrde was here on business; time to switch brains.

Karrde, glanced up from his data pad when she returned back to the table, and she could sense he was looking for a way to ask about Skywalker.

“Well, that was an unexpected surprise to see the Jedi this morning.” Karrde commented nonchalantly.

“Yes.” Mara replied. “He’s been wanting to talk to me for the past few days.”

“Oh?” He asked. “Does it have anything to do with this?”

He brought up his data pad, and displayed the image of her and Skywalker locked in mortal combat, with the headline in Bocce, but she could still read it. ‘ _Life or Death for Lovers?_ ’- It read.

Mara rolled her eyes. “Yes, but it’s not what you think.”

“Mara, I am well aware that the stories about your ‘relationship’ with him are untrue. But now, he shows up, uninvited, to talk to you?”

“He came to apologize. I didn’t give him any other chance to do it, that’s all.” She said.

“Alright. You know I’m not here to pry. It’s your life, and your business.” Karrde acknowledged. “Just as long as you’re okay.”

“I am.” She gave him a solid look to confirm her statement. “I was, however, surprised to get a message from you this morning too. I didn’t even know you were coming in.”

“I wasn’t planning to, but I got some news and I decided that I should make an appearance to let parties know that it’s serious. If they see me here, they will know of its importance.” Karrde said blankly.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Mara said. “What do I need to know?”

Karrde began. “In essence, it’s nothing more than a report from one our sources, but its bigger implications, are of concern to me.”

He sighed, then handed her a data card. “I need you to give this to Leia Organa-Solo at some point after I leave, _and not to NRI_ , but to her directly. I’m hoping that she can have it investigated quickly, without much attention. There’s too many at NRI that are trying to get at the forefront, and make headlines, as they can handle. This isn’t the sort of thing that you throw into a group like that.”

“I understand.” Mara said simply. Her own experiences with NRI could confirm the same thing.

“I plan to see the Chancellor briefly before leaving , and make my presence known, as they say…so when you give it to her, she will know who it’s from.” Karrde watched her- he knew she was trained to do and not asked questions, but he wanted to get her ‘feelings’ on what was on that drive and to see if her Jedi insights had kicked in yet. “There’s something happening Mara, and I don’t like the look of it.”

Mara looked at him sharply.

Karrde pointed to the data card in her hands. “A shipyard in the Byss system, reported a large building project commencing and working fast, of Geonisian design. It could be nothing… _but it could be_ …” his voice trailed off.

“Another Death Star.” she whispered.

He nodded. “Are you familiar with Byss?”

“I was in the system once. I know there was an Imperial palatial residence there. As far as I know, it’s been a relative Imperial strong hold – In short, they like being Imperials.” She said glumly.

“That’s exactly what I didn’t want to hear. You don’t hear much from Byss, that it’s a restricted system, and all, but since they need goods every once and a while, it would be bad for business if something was going on there that we couldn’t avoid.” Karrde said.

“Understood.” She answered. She knew what he meant; _don’t let your feelings interfere with business_.

“And then, this one is for you.” He winked before handing the card over to her. “It’s the filtered extract to expose the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group.”

She smiled smugly as she took it from him. “I know just what to do with this.”

“Good work on that, by the way. You’re not the only one who was waiting for them to make a mistake.” Karrde sounded proud of her.

She could give him a satisfied smile.

He checked his chrono. “Well, I’m afraid that I must be going, to have my accidental rendezvous with the Chancellor. ” Karrde smiled knowingly at her.

“Speaking of…I heard you were invited to a private party with her in the coming days?” He got from the table and was making his way to the door.

“It’s very small.” Mara had wondered how good his splicer was, then remembered it was Ghent—so yes, he would know everything. “It’s just a celebration for the twin’s birthday. Clearly, more for friends and family then it is for them.” She followed him down the hallway.

“And they included you?” He asked. “That was very nice of them.”  

They stood in the foyer, in front of the door.

Mara knew what he was asking. “It was a private way to make-nice when they know they can’t do it publicly. Given her position in government, and my involvement with the Smuggler’s Alliance—you can’t expect them to wrap their arms around me in public.” Mara hesitated, but figured he probably knew anyways. “Apparently, I’m likable, and have friends now.”

“Well, I always knew the first part.” Karrde smiled. “I’m glad you’re socializing. But a bit of a warning…that’s a hard social circle to leave once you’re in.”

It was then that he noticed the small gift box on top of the cabinet in the foyer. “What’s this?”

Mara sighed. “It’s an apology gift from Skywalker.” She answered quickly, almost embarrassed of it now.

“May I?” as he motioned to open it… when she nodded, he looked in, and handed it back to her.

He nodded knowingly, raising an eyebrow again. “Most men bring flowers.” He mumbled. “Take care Mara…I’ll be in touch.” He finally said, and noticed something. Was she blushing? And because he felt it was his liberty, one last parting jibe for her. “What sort of man puts a bow on a power pack?”

The door slid behind him.

And behind that door, a girl clenched a gift wrapped power pack to her chest, beaming and openly blushing.

 

TBC


	17. And Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Approximately eight months after the defeat of Thrawn and the Battle of Wayland  
> The things that you thought you knew- you don’t.
> 
> Quote: “I don’t remember giving you ‘rules’. I remember giving you advice, but not rules.” She scoffed at him.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, Lando, Wedge, and others.
> 
> **

** Coruscant; Palace Rooftop **

He was late. Not extremely late, but definitely later than the time what was on the invitation.

Luke Skywalker nervously waited in front of the turbo lift that would take him to the palace rooftop/balcony.

He knew it was just a birthday party for his niece and nephew, but Leia would not see it that way; it was important to her, and therefore important to him.

When the turbolift appeared, he got in and pressed the buttons more than once, even though he knew it was silly to do so; that it wasn’t going to make the lift go any faster.

At least, while he waited to get to the top, he had the time to fluff the bow on the gift. He accidentally crushed it on the way over to the palace. Leia would give him “the look” on that one too.

But today, he was looking forward to seeing the twins.

In the past year, he had learned to hold a baby, and then to hold babies at the same time. He was proficient in diaper changing, bottle feeding, telling stories in different voices, and just about everything an uncle could do. Han called him “The Jedi Baby-sitting Service”.

Luke had never thought about children before, but he decided that he liked them and was definitely looking forward to these two getting older. Wistfully, he thought of maybe having some of his own, someday.

Before he could contemplate on it any longer, the lift binged, and he was at the top. He prepared himself before he stepped out on to the roof top.

Since arriving here over a year ago, Leia was able to get some funds to spruce up the rooftop for the benefit of palace staff. It had been transformed from cement-bleakness to an amazing social area with an even better view.

So he didn’t step off into an empty rooftop, but a renovated garden and patio, complete with solar lighting, a dining area, a bar and a glorious sight of the mountains.

As soon as he stepped through, he felt it. He could feel Leia’s eyes narrow on him.

As he causally strolled over to where she was sitting, holding Jacen, bouncing him on her knee, he could see several people he recognized, and some he didn’t. Several people from Leia’s office were there too. Not a big group, but just big enough.

Han and Lando were over by the bar, talking, and they waved their acknowledgement when he arrived. Han quickly shot him a grimace, trying to warn him of Leia’s state.

Looking around, it dawned on him Wedge wasn’t there either. So, at least, he wasn’t the last to show up.

Pleasantly, Luke saw Mara. As always, she looked amazing. Her hair was down, and she wore a simple burgundy dress that made her fair skin glow.

She was standing by the rail, talking with a young man Luke recognized as a staff member from a government department, but couldn’t quite remember which one; there were so many of them.

He caught her eye, and Mara smiled to him. He returned her smile, but knew he had to appease someone else before he could go talk to her.

Instead, Luke turned in the opposite direction and approached his sister first.

“Hello Brother.” Leia snidely greeted him. “Did you get lost getting here?” Jacen was cooing, and clearly enjoying the attention from his mother.

“I- uh..” Luke stammered. She was in “mother mode”, and not letting him out of it. He put the gift down, and sat across from her.

“You’re not really all _that late_.” Leia let him off the hook. “The invitation did say it was ‘casual’ so all is forgiven.”

“Thanks Leia.”

“But here, - could you hold Jacen while I check on Jaina?” And she handed over the jolly baby over to him.

Upon seeing his uncle, the infant started to make gurgling noises and bounce up and down more excitedly. Luke was happy to capitulate him, and proceeded to start making funny faces to entertain his nephew.

“Did I miss Jaina?” Luke asked; now truly sorry that he was late.

“Oh, you didn’t miss much…” Leia said. “Before the party, this one slept,” She motioned to Jacen, “and Jaina didn’t.  She was so fussy before, and at the start of the party.” Leia turned away to look into the bassinette beside her.

Her daughter was peacefully asleep, and Leia turned back and continued, “Several people tried to calm her down, but she was just wailing. It wasn’t until Mara picked her up that she calmed down.”

Luke stopped making “a-boo-boo” faces at Jacen when he heard that. “Mara? Really?” He asked, stunned.

“Oh yes.” Leia smiled at him. “Mara picked Jaina up…and you know, it was the strangest thing…the way Mara talks to her…like Jaina is an adult and the two of them are in a meeting or something.

“Only Mara can get away with it…Jaina won’t put up with it when Han or I try talking to her like that.” Leia shook her head.

“So she started walking around with Jaina on her hip…talking directly to her…like, “So I understand that you’re a year old now, can you tell me how this baby-thing is working out for you?”…just like that.” Leia mimicked the other woman.

“And what gets me…is that it worked! Not five minutes later, Mara comes back with Jaina. She had taken the bow out of Jaina’s hair, and says to me that Jaina didn’t like the bow and that Jaina felt silly wearing it….and hands her back to me, and Jaina goes down like that!” Leia snapped her fingers. “Amazing.”

“Really?” Luke asked, and stared over at Mara.

Her back was to him and he could see that she was enjoying her conversation, still, with the young man Luke had noticed on the way in; his nephew temporarily forgotten. A gurgle brought him back to the attention of the baby and he started to make “furrr-furrr” faces now.

Leia clearly noticed where her brother’s gaze had gone. “That’s Aydin. He’s an administrator of public projects. He had a lot to do with renovating this space.” She commented.

Luke glanced over and shot the other man an unnoticed glare. Watching, a second young man came to join in Mara’s conversation.

“That’s Mareck…. _Aydin’s boyfriend_.” Leia smiled at her brother, knowingly.

“Oh… okay. ” Luke mumbled and then turned his full attention back to his nephew…and “blah-blah” faces now.

“So did you know that Talon Karrde was in a few days ago?” Leia asked.

“Yeah, I saw him when I was at Mara’s.”  Luke answered.

“Did Mara tell you why he was here?” Leia asked cautiously.

“No, we haven’t really talked since then.” He said casually, still playing with his nephew.

“Well, when you do get a chance to talk to her, can you please ask her about his visit?” Leia said in a voice that she knew would get his attention.

Luke looked over at her strangely, feeling that something was up. Leia’s eyes looked serious, but not troubled.

“You can tell her that I’m the one that suggested that you ask—she will know what that means.” His sister said stoically.

“Is there something I should know about?” Luke said in a baby voice to his nephew, but Leia could tell that he was perfectly serious.

“Nothing of immediate nature…just a report I got, that’s all.” She was doing her best to sound calming and reassuring, so she switched topics. “Besides, I got the feeling that the two of you see each other more frequently than just every few days?” Leia changed her tone, to a more-teasing, inquisitive sound.

“No, dear sister…” Luke grimaced, and gave Leia ‘the look’ that she had taught him. “I’ve been following your rules that you gave me with regards to Mara when she first moved here.”

“I don’t remember giving you ‘rules’. I remember giving you _advice_ , but not rules.” She scoffed at him.

“Yes you did. You did give me ‘rules’. You said that I should give her space…and try not… _and_ , I believe the word you used was ‘ _inflict_ ’ myself upon her more than once a week unless she asked.” He looked at his sister. “And I have been keeping to those rules, just so you know.”

Luke looked into his nephew eyes and mentally spoke to him. <Look here, you…when you get older... you and I are going to have to sit down and have a little talk about women. And when we do… you can tell your Uncle Luke all about them, because I have no clue.>

Jacen was starting to get a bit bored, so it was time to deliver uncle-raspberries to someone’s tummy….

“Alright. Fine.” Leia said, conceding. Her look softened, then… “Ah, Luke…I would stop doing that, if I were you. Jacen’s been a little gassy today…”

It was then that ‘uncle of the year’ started to smell something; kind of reminding him of Dagobah. Lucky for him, Luke looked over at Mara and saw that she was now at the balcony alone.

“Well, here you go, Leia. He clearly wants you now.” Luke handed his nephew back and decided to make his way over to the balcony.

“Thanks Luke.” She glared at him. “Just remember what I told you.”

As he stood up to leave, he noticed that Lando was walking towards Mara too, holding two drinks in his hands and wearing his most dashing grin.

As Lando walked through a group of people, Han stopped him, and pulled him aside. Luke could see that Han was saying something to the other man. Lando’s shoulders slumped a bit—then as if forgotten, Lando turned, and handed his other drink to one of the women from Leia’s office, wearing an even bigger smile.

Luke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and walked over to Mara. He reached out in his presence before he got there.

He casually came up beside her. “Hi there.” he said pleasantly.

She turned to look at him. “Hello Skywalker” Mara said serenely as she smiled back at him.

He knew why she wasn’t disturbed by his presence; he knew how much she enjoyed being up there at gazing at the mountains. Something about them drew her, and calmed her.

The door to the rooftop broke their tranquility as they turned to see who was going the party.

Wedge had arrived and with his new girl in tow. The new couple waived in Luke’s direction but started to make their way around the party.

“I’m glad you came over.” Mara said, turning her gaze back out to the mountains.

“Really, why?”  Luke asked.

“Well, I saw Lando coming this way and I’m just not in the mood for him right now.” She confessed.

“I thought you were better friends with him?” He tried to sound casual about it, as best as he could.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m finding out that he has his uses but ‘subtle’ is not one of them.” Mara was mildly annoyed, but not bitterly so. “Do you know he invited himself over for dinner last week?”

“No, I hadn’t heard. You had people over for dinner?” Once again, Luke’s casual demeanor was failing.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. At first, it was just Leia was coming over, and then, Han joined her. I was introducing her to this author couple, and with them coming over too. It turned into ‘having dinner’ rather quickly. And then, Lando walks through the door because he knows the author couple…” She sighed, exasperated by re-telling it.

“I see.” Luke murmured; inwardly he was doing a happy-dance. “This ‘author couple’; what’s that about?”

Mara glanced over at him before she turned back to the view. “Oh, well… it’s really kind of interesting. He’s originally an architect and studied psychology, and she’s an archeologist and studied anthropology. Both of them are really eccentric.”

“I thought they’re half-mad when I first talked to them, but they’re writing a book on the secret life of the palace.” Mara sensed that he was truly interested, so she continued. “I was helping them, and they agreed not to use my name, but they wanted a different side to the story as well. So I thought of making the introduction to Leia, since she spent time here, and she could give them the public side of the palace.”

Mara paused to take a sip of her wine, and offered Luke some of the appetizers from her small plate. He looked down at them, and raised his eyebrows.

She reached out. <<My eyes were bigger than my stomach. >> She explained and nudged the plate in his direction. <<Go on, take them.>>

Luke was glad to oblige as he was getting hungry.

Mara continued. “I should introduce you to them. Both of them have been on various digs around the Empire… _um._.. _galaxy.._ ” She corrected herself. “And have collected all sorts of writings. I told them that you were having trouble looking for information on the Jedi. They both got all excited at the prospect of meeting you. Would you be okay with that?”

Luke blinked hard before he responded. “Yeah...” He stuttered. “That would be great. I’ll take any help from anywhere.”

Now, he was really interested – _what could two academics have?_  

“Oh, before I forget, Leia told me to ask why Karrde was planet side? She seemed to think that I need to know something?” He grimaced after asking, knowing that it was breaking the build- up in their conversation.

Mara’s sense tighten, but in a casual tone she replied, “Ask me again later?”

Luke sighed, because he could feel it too. They weren’t going to be alone much longer; he could feel people approaching.

Turning away from the rail of the balcony, he was greeted by Wedge and his companion.

She was very pretty indeed, Luke surmised. And Wedge looked like he was walking on air, standing beside her.

“Hi Wedge!” Luke greeted them as the couple came up.

“Hey Luke!” Wedge was nervous; Luke could tell. “This is Iella Wessiri. She works in NRI, but she’s really a nice person.” He laughed jittery at his own joke.

The brunette smiled at Wedge, then extended her hand to shake Luke’s. “He keeps saying that and still thinks it’s funny.” She mock-glared. “It’s a good thing he’s cute.”

Luke snorted and then turned to include the very pretty woman beside him. “Ah, this is Mara Jade.” He figured that he must have been wearing his own goofy smiled as he looked at her.

Mara extended her hand to Wedge’s friend.

She shook Wedge’s hand after disengaging from the other woman. “Hello. And hello to you too, Commander Antilles.”

“Please call me Wedge?” He asked, and she nodded.

Luke thought that it was strange that Mara still used military titles, but maybe it was something that couldn’t be unlearned.

He had sensed three days ago that she was being distant, and he could tell that she was working hard at not being detached now. Something was in the under current with her, but he wasn’t going to press it.

Luke turned to Iella. “So Wedge told me that you used to be at Correllian Security? It seems that a lot of people are coming over from that group to NRI.”

Luke started the conversation, partly because he didn’t want Wedge to feel awkward, and because it was true. There had recently been an influx of people into NRI.

“Yes,” Iella said, “We were asked to come over. So there will be some new faces around.”

“Is that because they’re expecting a large turnover there soon?” Mara asked, and raised just one eyebrow.

Iella looked back at the smuggler; a bit surprised. “Well, that all depends on what colour the water is today?” And then she raised an eyebrow back at the other woman.

Mara replied in a stoic tone, “On Andrix, its red, but only in the mornings.”

Whatever just transpired, it was clear that the right thing was said because Iella seemed to relax before speaking. “Then it’s no surprise, that Bremem will be leaving soon, and most of his people.”

Both Luke and Wedge looked at her with shock. It was Luke who was the first to ask, “When?—and why is this happening.”

Iella looked around before she continued, knowing that the company she was in had the correct clearance to hear this news. “It’s on account of the security leaks. There’s just too many of them, little ones, but then sometimes a little one could be something bigger. And then there’s the embezzlement charges...”

Mara didn’t look entirely shocked, but both men wanted more details.

Iella went on to explain. “It stems from property that went missing while they were inventorying the passageways they found in the palace; most of it is art, but he wasn’t very smart about it.”

Mara chuckled into her wine, and then said “I know. He only ran it through two bank accounts _… Fool.”_

Both women shared a knowing smile, and a little laugh, leaving the men speechless. Little did they know they were in the company of two very capable spies.

“Okay, ” Wedge finally said, looking to Luke for support. “I think we better break these two up before they start plotting to take over the government.”

“Who says we haven’t already?” Iella gave him a wicked grin.

“And Leia is in on it too. ” Mara added, wearing a perfectly serious face. “It’s all planned for next week.”

Pausing, both women then laughed at the men’s expense.

Luke covered his mouth to have a good laugh of his own. Only Wedge stood there with his mouth agape.

Wedge and Mara were speaking quietly, as Iella stepped aside with Luke momentarily.

“Actually, I was hoping to run into you, Luke.” Iella whispered. “There’s someone from Corsec that I think you should meet. I’ve known him for a long time. He’s a bit odd, and he has one of those.” She pointed at Luke’s lightsaber at his hip. “It doesn’t look quite the same, but he’s very proud of it.”

“Yes, I’d really like that.” Luke stammered out and she nodded before stepping back to be at Wedge’s side.

“It was very nice to meet you Mara.” Iella said, “And you too Luke.” She smiled brightly, and Luke remembered what Wedge had said about that smile.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Wedge and Iella walked away, leaving Luke and Mara at the balcony edge.

Once they were out of earshot, “He looks happy.” Mara commented.

“Wedge?—yeah, he’s pretty proud too.” Luke looked over at her. “I didn’t know that you had previously met Wedge?”

In the distance, the party was starting to break up.

“Yes, we’ve met several times. He seems very nice...” Mara hesitated, “… _for a Rogue_.”

Luke slid a glance at her smug face, and knew that she was back to herself.

“Oh?” He was amused. “…And you know how many Rogues? – _to compare that to_?”

“Well,” She looked up, as if pretending to count. “There’s you, Antilles…and those other two degenerates that hang around the pit.”

“Do you mean Wes and Hobbie?” Luke asked and she nodded.

“I’d be offended if I didn’t complete agree with that statement about them.” He shook his head. “Still, they’re some good men to have on your side when you need them.”

Mara was looking back at the mountains, but clearly holding in a grin. “I believe there’s a military term that says that a squadron is only as good as their commander…and that the squad is a reflection of _that_ commander. ” Mara looked down briefly. “Weren’t _you_ their commander during the war?—so what does that say about you?”

When she looked back up at him, he had his arms crossed on his chest, wearing a shavit-eating grin across his face, looking very proud of the “degenerates” that he had assembled.

Luke broke his pose only to laugh with her.

They soon resumed their positions, resting on the railing looking out to the mountains, in a happy circumstance.

Several people came by to say hello and good bye before either Luke or Mara had a chance to make the rounds and meet everyone. They were lost again in their own little world while they were having a laugh as the party was ending. 

It wasn’t until Han came by, that they noticed that the party had completed broken up, and that the afternoon had become evening.

“Coming down, Kid?” Han asked, looking almost comical, lightly swinging a bassinette at his side.

“No, it’s okay. We were just catching up.” Luke said.

Han had enough good sense just to wave a goodbye, leaving Luke and Mara alone on the rooftop.

Both of them leaned back on the railing, somehow closer in proximity now, than they were before there were other people around.

After a few moments, “Does he always call you ‘Kid’?” Mara asked.

Luke smirked, “He’s been calling me that since the first day I met him. One day, I suppose I’m going to be an eighty year old man, and he’ll still be calling me ‘Kid’.”

She snorted lightly.

“I wouldn’t laugh at that…” He gave her a warning look. “He calls you ‘kid’ too….You’ve been indoctrinated now. There’s no getting rid of him, or the Wookie.”

“How did I get such an honor?” Mara looked surprised, and a bit annoyed, but mostly a little shocked.

“Well, it’s a family rule. Once you save one of us, you’re in!” He smirked, “I’ll teach you the secret handshake later.”

She shook her head, wondering how she got in such a place.

This time, Luke was the one to go quiet…

“You know, the Rogues are really a good bunch of guys…” He wanted to correct her before she got a bad opinion of his friends.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Mara mumbled back. “I bet they saved your life a few times.”

She knew the implications of military friendships. Although they might not have a lot in common outside the lines, they were like a band of brothers when it came down to it, and have each other backs whenever they need it.

“They did.” Luke said solemnly. “But then there were times when I wished I didn’t know them. So many _mornings after_ that I wished I didn’t know them.” He had closed his eyes, but then opened only one, and cringed as he barely remembered the nights, but remembered the pain in the morning.

Mara snorted. “I really can’t see you being a ‘flyboy’ sometimes. ” She looked at him, and then looked down at where their hands were. Something had drawn her attention there and then she knew what it was.

 Luke had noticed the lack of distance between them too. With his arms crossed on the railing, she was just mere centimeters away from his touch. He was staring at how close they were, but he carried on the conversation.

“Sometimes, we didn’t know if we were going to live to see the next day.” He spoke slowly and in a lower tone. “We took all the stupid chances we could and usually ended up having a good story to go with it too.”

Mara swallowed, and she knew that their conversation, wasn’t matching the moment. She could hear his deep breathing between his comments. She was determined not to succumb and tried to continue.

“I just have a hard time believing that you would do any sort of ‘Rebel Rousing’…” The words rushed out her mouth without considering what she was really saying.

Luke waited to respond, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he had extended a finger to bridge the distance, reaching for a delicate part of her skin.

“That saying had to come from somewhere, Mara…” He mumbled, daring to touch her

“And I’m not a saint.” His finger gently caressed the outside top of her hand closest to him, and breathed out a whispered, “… _or a monk_.”

It was such an innocent type of touch, but Mara had never had such a loaded moment, that it sent a shiver down her spine. Electricity in that second, and sending her mind reeling again.

Purely a reflex action, Mara turned away from him. And the spell was broken. She walked a few paces to give herself some space.

Luke, stood for a moment, his hands were clenching the guard rail, and she could sense that he was about to explode.

“Ah Kriff!” He didn’t yell as she was expecting, but his voice was louder than his normal tone. “What did I do now, Mara?...Tell me what?”

She just looked at him, with a blank expression on her face.

“Is it a crime to want to touch you?” He wanted answers. It had been almost a year since they had made their truce, and still she could not bear to be with him. “It’s been a kriffing year, Mara!”

He was clearly hurt. “We’ve spent time together and I thought that we were actually getting along? I thought we had become friends?” He held her eyes, “I hug my friends, Mara…I touch my friends…it’s what I do…”

Her face wasn’t giving anything away which frustrated him even more because he could tell that she was either thinking of what to say instead of going with her gut instinct, or she was looking for ways to escape him again.

And then, he decided that he was going to say the one thing that had been at the back of his mind for a year. “Do I _repulse_ you that much?- that you have to pull away from me every time I try to get close to you?”

No more holding back, and he let it leave his mouth. “I thought you had finally forgiven me?” His chest was heaving. “I didn’t kill your precious Emperor! – Anakin did! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this! – why won’t you forgive me for this?”

Her face changed; she looked appalled. “It that why you think I pull away from you?” She said in a whisper of a voice.

With conviction, Luke calmed his voice and said, “Yes.” And maybe it was time to lay everything on the line. “And you don’t trust me either! –You haven’t forgiven me and you don’t trust me!” he accused her.

“I’m sorry you don’t have the life you wanted. I’m sorry that I was the one who took that from you!—but I am _not_ sorry for what happened, and I don’t know if I can apologize anymore until you forgive me!” Luke finished.

She turned away from him, trying desperately to compose herself before she spoke.

“There you go again…shutting me out!” He was so tired of playing polite on things with her.

Her last straw had finally come too. She turned back to look at him, with a fury in her eyes that he hadn’t seen since he had first met her on Myrkrr.

“How dare you!” She yelled back, “This is not about you! You have no idea what’s it’s like for me to be here again…to live here again!...To relive things that no one should have memories of in the first place!”

Mara’s eyes started to water, but she would not let the tears come. “Luke! I forgave you back on Wayland…” her voice quivered, “It’s _me_ that I can’t forgive!”

Her shoulders shook, and her voice became eerily quiet, “I hear them…did you know that?” She gestured to her head. “I hear them every day, begging for their lives, all of them…not one of them didn’t! And I killed them for no other reason than I was told to!”

“Do you know why I can’t get close to you, or to anyone else?-It’s because I can’t!” The yelling had subsided, and all that was left in her was exhaustion.

She whispered the words so that he almost couldn’t hear them. “ _I don’t deserve to_ …”

Luke realized that he had been all wrong about what she was feeling; she had been doing her best to deal with her past life and the guilt. She had spent the eight months forcing herself to pretend that everything was okay while she was in torment. She had almost even fooled him.

He could feel her anger rising again.

“And you think that I don’t trust you?” Her voice was laced with contempt at the audacity of his accusations. “I trust you more than I trust anyone else—including Karrde.”

Mara took one step in his direction. “But let’s face it, Luke…you haven’t exactly been honest with me either, have you?”

She accused. “We aren’t “ _just friends_ ” to you… Are we?”  She stared at him; her face almost afraid to hear what he was going to say. “When are you going to be honest with me? – and until you _do_ …I don’t know…”

He opened his mouth, but was at a loss for words in that moment, so he closed it again. There was nothing he could say right now that was going to solve anything between them.

Damage had been done on both sides.

She stared at him with her chest heaving, keeping in the sobs that wanted to emerge. As she calmed herself, she turned away from him again. “I have to leave.” she said and he could feel her disappointment.

Mara walked towards the tubolift, it arrived quicker than he had expected. He was hoping that the delay would give him just that extra moment that he needed.

By the time he found his voice, “Mara— _I…_ ” and she was gone with the lift.

**

In his apartment, he tossed and turned in his bed. Mara’s words clung to him. Luke admitted that he was too busy being so selfish, and too sensitive about his own feelings, that he never considered that she might still have her own deep seeded pain that she was dealing with.

He, himself, had spent over a year with his own guilt buried inside him. Once Vader had told him that he was his father, Luke took on the anger and resentment at himself for being a fool to not believe it, then the guilt of being the son of a monster. It still ate at him sometimes. Even though he had forgiven his father, for the most part, he still had a hard time forgetting.

Perhaps the self-loathing was never going to end for Mara. Maybe it would dim, but that would take time.

Time, he had; he could wait forever if it meant that he could have a real relationship with her. He had made up his mind a long time ago, on Myrkrr, that she was worth it.

It was the second part of her words that bothered him more. Was he really not being honest with her?

He wasn’t; he knew it. It had been driving him crazy.

Since meeting her, he had been drawn to her, almost immediately. At first, he slacked it off as just an attraction in the Force, and to another Force user, even though her gruff behavior towards him at times, he could sense that she was attracted to him too.

At least he wanted to believe that she could be.

He wanted her to be attracted to him too, more than anything, he wanted this to be so. But asking her right now for her honesty on this subject, was even more selfish.

She was a riddle to him; one that he wanted to solve; one that only he knew how to solve.

She was smart and shared his sense of humor and when others would look at him sideways for some of his ideas, Mara would give him the chance without hesitation.  

He loved looking at her. Yes, he used the word ‘loved’…he loved it…any moment he could take to just look at her; it brought him calm, it brought him peace.

Her hair could be unruly one moment, then self-contained into a perfect braid the next. Her lips; he loved watching them move as she gave him a witty barb, or when she smiled, _truly smiled_. And her eyes; sly and worldly like a cat, then as green as Endor, like gems that hid secrets that he needed to know.

He felt a warmth, just being with her, that he did not feel with anyone else.

Then, there was the fear in him, that at any moment, that Mara would leave; not just physically being away from him, but leaving his life entirely, being taken from him, as so many others have. As he thought about it, he could feel a cold shiver inside himself, and that scared him even more.

Where ever she was, he wanted to be there too. Except now he doubted that she would want to be anywhere he was…

There wasn’t going to be any sleep unless he did something about it.

He relaxed his mind, and centered on where she was. He could _feel her_ ; she was disturbed by what had happened too, and she was not sleeping either.

Luke decided to reach out to her. First, he sent soft tendrils in the Force to her so that he wouldn’t startle her. The last thing he needed her to do was flinch at his contact.

Strangely, he felt her touch back. It was like both his senses and hers were wrapping around each other.

<Mara?>  He asked cautiously.

She waited, but eventually responded. <<Yes, Luke?>>

<I’m so sorry…I didn’t know that you were going through what you are.> He sent his feeling of true remorse, and guilt for making her feel that way. <I was selfish and thought only of myself.> He could feel that she accepted his words.

<Mara?> He sent her his feeling of apprehension, towards his next thoughts.

<<Yes…Luke?>> she asked again.

<You were right too…I haven’t been honest with you, > He waited until he could feel her acceptance to hear that to.

So he started with the simplest words he could, <I’m confused about you…I don’t know what I feel…but I know that I like you, very much…I like being with you…and I know that I’m happier because of you…you make me happy.>

There—the truth, as he knew it and felt it.

For a long moment, he waited…and waited, until he just about couldn’t stand it any longer. Then he heard it.

<<Luke?—Thank you for being my friend.>>

He could sense her smile across the distance, so he sent her back the same feelings.

Through the Force, he could show her how to play with her senses, like the current of the wind, whipping and swirling around each other.

In the back of his mind, he felt that this was more intimate than any hand-holding or hug he could give her, yet she wasn’t shying away from this contact, and that meant more to him.

He could feel her sleepy presence on the other side and now that he had contacted her, he was allowing sleep to come to him too.

He felt her mood change before he was about to release their contact…he felt… _dread?_...which caused him to worry.

<<Luke?>> she called.

<<Something is coming.>>

He felt her relax again, and slowly withdraw her contact. He went to sleep with her last words on his mind.

**

In the Ambassador Suites, in the middle of the night, the vision came to her…the same dream…she bolted upright and awake…the words…the words that had caused her so many sleepless nights, were back…and they echoed in her mind…

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

 

TBC


	18. What they can’t teach you in books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Eight months after the defeat of Thrawn and the Battle of Wayland
> 
> Quote: “But it could be really something…” He argued back. “I can sense it, Mara.” He grinned ear to ear.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, and original characters
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: Ok, it’s not a spoiler, per se, but I do go into a bit of stuff from Rogue One –it’s not canon, I just made most of it up…and if it fits, then it fits.
> 
> Ok…if you are familiar with the term “arrested development”—then great. But if you’re not…then this is what I really wanted to center on in this chapter. The concept of “arrested development” is a psychology term which refers to the growth-state of a mind, once a traumatic event has occurred, the brain functions stop maturing and then behavior stays in a state of suspension…so in this case, we have Luke and Mara who never really got those awkward teenage years because of those things that happened to, and around them. So, although they are adults, with adult wants and desires…the things we take for granted are pretty much new to them.
> 
> In other notes: I usually write with music in the background…so what was playing while I wrote this that peaked my ears?…Alanis Morrisette: “Thank you” – it kinda fits…most of the other time? Adele and Sia…just saying.
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled LM overload…it will take you a while to get to the end, but it will be worth it.
> 
> **

** Coruscant- Tapcaf **

Mara waited nervously at the tap-caf, and sipped her stim tea, looking around for him.

It had been four days since they had their latest roe; she hated calling them ‘fights’.

 In her mind, since he had apologized, the air had been cleared.

Each night since Leia’s party, she had made the effort and reached out to him before going to bed. They would chat briefly, across their minds about things that had happened during their day, what they were doing the next day; about nothing, but leaving them feeling more comfortable with each other again.

Even the dreams that she had the night of Leia’s party, and _the words_ had not come back to her. She was able to breathe clearly, as she had decided that it was just a dream, not the involuntary order that crushed her soul every time it echoed in her mind.

It had been almost a year since she last heard those words filtering through her mind. It felt good not to always be on edge waiting for them. Never knowing when they would pop into her mind and break whatever concentration she had, was even worse than actually receiving the words.

The words, themselves, had no power over her anymore. Mara didn’t feel that way about Luke Skywalker any longer. He wasn’t her distant enemy; he wasn’t even her direct enemy; he wasn’t an enemy.

What was he? She thought.

Since he made his confession to her, four nights before, that he was confused by his own feelings for her, it had made her stop and think about her feelings for him.

Some days, she still wanted to pull out her blaster and put a hole in his head but that was usually when he was being oh-so-too-nice. She never trusted anyone who could be _that_ good; there had to be something clearly wrong with them.

For the most part, she looked forward to seeing him. He could always make her smile. He never got offended if she was a bit gruff. He listened to her; _really_ listened to her.

And for lack of better words, she knew that he didn’t just think of her as ‘just piece of ass’. She never felt objectified when she was with him.

And then there were those eyes of his. Those clear, bright, earnest, and intense eyes. Did he know that they changed colour when he was in different moods? When he was calm and at peace- they were the colour of pure pale crystal topaz. When he was happy or excited – they were azure, like the sea and just as deep. But it was when they darkened that she looked forward to the colour of sapphire that they turned—there were days when she wanted to tempt his libido just to see that colour.

And his mouth and voice; she could be lulled into anything if he just asked spoke with the right tone, and smiled the right way, the upturn of his lips; his full, plump bottom lip.

And his hands; they were always warm. The rough edges that led to smooth skin and the permanent tinge of bronze to his skin. What he that colour all over him? Would his arms feel like they did in the vision she had about him? Would the rest of his body make her quiver from just his presence?

She made herself cough, in order to get her mind off of him, in that way.  

Mara also had to admit, that since that night, she had started to forgive herself. She wasn’t ready to let herself off the hook for her entire life; it had only been four days.

There were times when she had to admit that she liked killing. It was an uncomfortable thing to think, but it was the truth, and the sooner she accepted the truth, the sooner she could heal from the other wounds.

Yes, there were times that she enjoyed it. -Well, maybe ‘enjoyed’ was a bit of a strong word, but there were certainly the jobs where the offenders had been particularly heinous.

The Governor who was running a child slavery ring, the Senator who liked to buy little boys for his pleasure: those, she had no problem pulling the trigger, and she would gladly do it again.

The other jobs were the ones that still irked her, and kept her awake. The ones with no reason as to why they were singled out, then sniffed out at her hand. They weren’t her enemy, they weren’t endangering her or anyone else; they were just inconvenient for the Emperor.

He, Skywalker, was just supposed to be one of those ‘inconveniences’ too. When she thought of how close she was to ending his life too; it would make her nauseous with the thought.

Whatever the reasoning for killing, Mara had to unlearn the detachment that she had in the past. Fortunately, Skywalker was a good teacher for that. He felt everything. His sister was right; he felt too much sometimes, and without reason.

If it wasn’t for him, and his open attitude, she wouldn’t be starting to feel some of the peace of mind that she was having now.

Today, however, this was going to be a treat for him and she was extremely looking forward to it.

Mara wasn’t sure how he would react but she knew it was something that she could do for him. She didn’t get many opportunities. So many times since their first meeting, it was he who was often gave of himself to her and she was looking forward to being able to give him something back.

Mara looked down at her chrono. She was early, and he wasn’t late, so when he arrived, she could just give him a relaxed smile.

“Good Morning Mara” Luke grinned as he took the seat across from her in the opposite booth. He quickly checked his chrono, “Ah, Good afternoon as it is now.” He winked.

“Yes it is.” She agreed.

“Have you eaten?” He asked while perusing the menu. “I’m starving.”

“No, I’ve been nursing my tea, but I could eat.” Mara replied, watching him intently: yes, she decided, she would be alright with having Luke Skywalker in her life.

As if feeling her stare, he looked up. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He asked as he went to make swipe over his face. “Did I _do_ something again?” He looked worried.

“No.” She smiled and shook her head. ”it’s…nothing.” She looked back down at her menu. “I was thinking of getting the Ten-nekti. I hear they do it right here.”

“Not for me.” Luke grinned as he spoke. “I’m going to have the Corellian burger. I was at the gym this morning, so I’ve earned it.”

The droid came by and took their order, and he relaxed into the booth.

“Okay, spill it…you’re dying to…where are we going this afternoon?” He stared her down across the booth.

“What if I don’t want to tell you? And want to surprise you?” Mara met his stare with one of her own.

He was the first to cave, and broke off his stance. “Okay, I won’t push.” He resigned.

Mara frowned that he gave up so quickly. “Well, I want to tell you, but I don’t want to get your hopes up.” She relaxed. “What if it doesn’t turn out the way you want it to?” she thought out loud. “Then, we’ll both be disappointed.”

“What if you tell me what it is, and I promise not to get too excited then?” Luke made his compromise.

She glared back at him, with no real conviction. She knew what a flimsy promise that was on his part; he could be such a little boy sometimes.

“Alright, do you remember that ‘author couple’ I told you about?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He replied absently as he was looking at the dessert menu. “Something about wanting to meet me?”

“Well, Almae and Deek – that’s their names. They have another archeologist/anthropology friend who used to work for the Department of Antiquities for the Empire. He used to go on very, very remote digs.”

Mara paused, and waited for him to look up at her, when he did, she continued. “His job was to search for, and retrieve Jedi artifacts.” She arched an eyebrow. He was now staring at her, mouth agape. “He was supposed to hand them over to the Empire, for destruction. But apparently, he wasn’t very good at his job.”

She sat up proudly on her side of the bench.  

“Now, don’t get all excited.” She warned him. “I have no idea what he has, but he was with the department for close to the full run of the Empire. He is also one of the only scientists that I’ve heard of surviving.”

“People like him used to disappear right after they found whatever it was that they found. He’s either very good or very bad.”

She announced, “And that’s where we’re going this afternoon. He has a secluded room that he’s offer to show you, well, _us_.”

Luke was speechless; food completely forgotten. _A room_?—she had said ‘a room’ of possible Jedi artifacts and writings.

When he found his voice again, “Mara, I have no idea what to say…if this is what I think it might be…”

“It could be nothing Luke.” She knew its potential, but she also knew it could be another let-down, like so many times for him.

“It could be something…” Luke said eagerly.

“But it could be nothing…”

“But it could be _really_ something…” He argued back. “I can _sense_ it, Mara.” He grinned ear to ear.

“Okay, you can be ‘glass half full’.” She said as she picked up and glanced at the dessert menu now.

“I do have to warn you about them. They’re a bit ‘old Empire’ when it comes to dealing with these things, but in the right way.” Mara looked up from her menu to see that he had furrowed his brow, not quite understanding what she was saying.

“I mean, they don’t expect to give you anything ‘for free’. When they want something, they’re leery of anyone who just wants to do things out of the kindness of their hearts. So you’re going to have to play it as if they have nothing you want, until we agreed to the terms.” She explained.

“Are they expecting us to pay for the information they want to give us?” Luke asked; it wasn’t unreasonable. After all, that’s how Mara’s boss, made some of his money; buying and selling information.

“Oh, no. Nothing like that. In fact, they’re very happy to share their information.” Mara said. “What they want from us, is _more_ information. They feed on it. They love every second of it.”

 She gave him a hard from across the table. “I’m just warning you because you tend to be more open than I am. What I’m saying, is that, they will probably want to interview you, and you should prepare yourself not to share any information that you don’t want to.”

“Mara,” he chided, “I know how to give an interview. Leia put me through Public- Relations training.”

“Well, they made Leia’s head swim and she’s even more poised than you are. I hate to admit it, but I’m dizzy after talking to them too.” She looked up at him. “So put your shields up. They’re energy is erratic.”

The droid arrived with their food.

Before Luke started to devour his burger, after the first bite, “Okay, I’ll consider myself warned.” And winked.

**

He excitedly rushed to pay the bill and get moving.

“So, where are we headed to?” Luke asked as they exited the tap-caf.

“Well, we have to take public transportation.” Mara answered. “The directions they gave me, has them in the lower districts, but not too low.”

Coruscant was pretty much a city layered on top of another, then, on top of another city, and so on. The lower you went, the more-seedier it got. Daylight, unlike Tatooine- where they gave it away, was a premium on this planet.

“Okay, I’m game.” He said.

“So are your stalkers.” Mara snarled.

He looked around and could see no one.

“Ahh…do you have to be so obvious? They want that!” She scolded him. “They’re still in the tap-caf, watching us now, so we’ll have to lose them before we get to where we’re going.”

“I’m game for that too.” Luke winked.

“Fine.” She growled.

Before she took a step, she looked down at his hands. She was standing on his right side, and was looking at, particularly, his right hand.

He had pushed up the sleeve of his jacket on his forearm, and, she had never noticed it before, but there was a clearly a patch of synth flesh just below his wrist. It wouldn’t have stood out if you weren’t looking for it; but there it was.

He noticed that she saw it, and pulled his sleeve down, and grimaced.

“Does it feel different than your other hand?” Mara asked quietly.

“A bit.” Luke responded in a low tone. “It gets numb quicker, and it’s not as sensitive, but it has the same reflexes as the other.”

He clearly wanted to change the subject, so she decided to throw some caution to the wind. And since she had forgiven him for the previous argument, she wanted to show him that he wasn’t…what was the word he used? - “ _repulsive_ ” to her.

Mara walked over to his right side, took off her gloves, and placed them in her pocket.

He watched her inquisitively.

She looked him in the eye, and said, “Since we’re going to see a bunch of scientists, let’s try something out, shall we?” In a very professional tone, she continued, “In the interest of science…” and put her hand in his and let him hold it while they walked down the street.

For the second time in the day, he had been rendered speechless.

He still couldn’t find his voice when they got about a block away from the tap-caf…she was still holding his hand. He reached out to her, just in case she was not Mara—but some insane clone.

<Are you sure about this?> Luke looked down at their joined hands.

<<Yes…why are you so shocked?—you wanted me to trust you more…I trust you to _touch_ me.  >> She replied.

He looked back at her when they waited at a light in order to cross the street, on their way to the transport station.

<<I’m just not used to it, and I decided that I _should_ get used to it…is that okay?  >> Mara wasn’t looking at him as they walked.

<Yes.> Luke said very little as not to disrupt the connection.

 Mara could sense that this little gesture made him happy.

With a bit of effort on their part, they were able to evade the quarry that was following them. Mara made some snide comment about them not having a brain among them to know north from south in a teacup.

Periodically, she had to release his hand on their travels, but found it easy to put it back when she could. She could tell he was still stupefied by it.

She even asked once, “Do you want me to stop?” Luke shook his head to indicate that was _not_ what he wanted.

They travelled to the lower levels, with so much more than smiles that passed between them.

**

When they got off the transport, Mara led the way, as it was clear that she knew where they were going.

It wasn’t the darkest level of the city, it hovered somewhere between low and mid-levels. The buildings were older, probably pre-Clone Wars. Some of them were in dilapidated condition, as other levels rose above them. Some of them showed that the tenants were clearly working to keep things in working order.

It was one of these buildings that Mara led them to.

The building looked like it was and old financial institution. It was brick, which was a rarity, and on the inside, the walls were gleaming white with marble, and styled with precise carving in the moldings and trim.

Luke looked around and appreciated the beauty that this building must have been in its heyday. It even had an old fashion lift; it certainly wasn’t ‘turbo’. It reminded him of a time when people weren’t in so much of a rush to get to where they needed to pauses in life like this, to wait for a lift, would have given them time to think. Perfect for a group of academics.

As they got off the lift, Mara looked back and forth down the hallway, looking for the numbered door that she was given. After counting the numbers, she led him off to the right side of the lift.

She reached out to him. <<Remember what I told you about ‘putting up your shields’?>> He nodded. <Alright, into the fray we go.>> and she rang the chime at their door.

Within seconds, the door slid open, and the excited people on the other side couldn’t have been happier to receive them.

An older couple, maybe ten to fifteen years older than him, but clearly comfortable with each other, appeared as the door slid away.

“Bless our stars! You’re finally here!” A man with thick spectacles exclaimed.

“Oh, I told you that Mara wouldn’t let us down!” A woman called as she came up beside him.

As they moved into the foyer, Mara made the introductions. “Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, please meet Doctors, Deek and Almae Terratique.”

Luke almost got his hand removed from his body as they each took their turns shaking his hand; another old fashioned technique that they seemed to enjoy.

“I’m very pleased to meet you.” He greeted them. “Both my sister, and Mara have told me that they enjoyed their time getting to know you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Jedi Skywalker.” Deek said.

“Please, call me ‘Luke’.” He said informally.

“Of course.” Almae said, staring at him in awe.

“Please follow me, Luke and Mara.” Deek led them into a larger room, with Luke and Mara in the middle and Almae followed behind them.

They walked into a room out of the past; dark wooden trim, books of every variety littered around the otherwise tidy room, two work stations, arranged back to back, were in the corner.

As they came into the room, Almae stood beside her husband, nudged him and whispered, “Look Deek, they move in a syncopated level system. He’s clearly her superior.”

“Sssh…don’t scare them.” He whispered back to her.

Luke looked at Mara; she just grinned back at him. <<They haven’t even started yet… it’s coming …dodge this, flyboy.>>

There was a brief period of silence, and then….it started with Deek…

“So how old where you when you first discovered your gifts?” --“Did you know that you had a connection to the Force?”--“What did it feel like the first time you were able to connect with _it_?”—“Were you scared, happy, over-whelmed?”—“Did others know about it?”—“Did they react?”—“Were you ostracized?”—“Did they accept you?”—“How did this make you feel?”

Then Almae…

“Did you know about the history of the Jedi Order when you were initiated?”—“What sort of training protocol did you follow?”—“Were those criteria clearly followed?”—“Did you have a mentor? A leader?”—“What are the basic principles of your discipline?”—“Do you consider them ‘tenants’ or dogma?”-“Do you find that they are in conflict with your daily life?”—“If you could change one of the tenants, what would you change?”

He looked over at Mara, pleaded really, and clearly she was very happy not to be their center of their attention.

Feeling slightly sorry for him, she sent over to him. <<Just remember that you want something from them too. >>

“Oh...” Luke stammered, “I thought there was someone else, we were supposed to meet too?” He asked, trying to regain control of the room.

The barrage stopped, as if they became aware that someone was indeed missing.

“We forgot about Dr. Massian.” Almae gasped. “He will certainly want to hear all of this!”

“Of course!” Deek tapped his head. “We need to introduce you to Dr. Massian!”

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. <Have you met Dr. Massian? is more of this to come?> He reached out over to Mara.

<<I’ve never met him, so I really have no idea. >> She stifled a chuckle. <<Was that fun for you?—it was fun for me.>>

Almae led the way this time. The group left the residence and went down the hall further to another residence.

Almae touch the chime, and looked back at Luke and Mara. “He’s a little slow-moving, but his mind would make you run with all the possibilities.”

<If he makes her mind run, I’m going to hate to see what he’s going to do to mine.> Luke cringed.

<<I’m sure it’s not going to be that bad. >> Mara responded. <<Do you think it could get worse?>>

Almae touched the chime one more time, smiling at her guests.

The door slid open, and the scent wafted into the hall; not an unpleasant smell, the smell of old paper. A voice called from within, “Come in! Come in!”

Almae called back, “We’re here! The Jedi are here, Taxon! …Taxon?” As she led the way into the home.

Into the main room, Luke could see the walls lined with book after book of paper. _Paper? Who used paper anymore?_

The books were neatly arranged on the walls, and the shelves went up to the high ceiling. A step-stool was close at hand to access whatever someone could look for.

Almae stepped aside and the older man, came forward with awe on his face. He was perhaps in his later sixties, but the years had been kind to him.

“Dr. Taxon Massian, may I present Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, and his student Mara Jade.” Almae introduced them.

Luke bowed slightly to the man.  Slowly, Dr. Massian approached him wearing a face of total awe.

“A Jedi…a real Jedi… in my home.” He whispered. He looked Luke up and down, then something occurred to him. “You aren’t wearing the usual robe?”

“Ah, I don’t usually wear it when I’m not on official duty.” Luke answered.

“Quite right, quite right… it would have singled you out in the old days…before the purge.” Dr. Massian walked around Luke, eyeing up and down. It was then that he noticed, and gasped. “Oh, A Lightsaber!—tell me did you make it yourself? As part of your final trial?”

“Yes.” Luke was tempted to add more, but he remembered Mara’s warning about revealing too much.

It was then that Dr. Massian saw Mara. “You have a Padawan Learner too!—oh my, my…The Order _is_ coming back, isn’t it?”

“I hope so.” Luke answered; not quite sure what a ‘Padawan Learner’ was, but Mara didn’t interject, so she must have been comfortable with this title.

His initial feelings, on the man, were that he liked him; he liked his energy, like a child meeting a super-hero.

“Of course she would be your student.” Dr. Massion mumbled to himself as he still regarded Luke from a far. “Attachment was frowned on in The Order… _only in special cases_.”

A though occurred to the doctor, “Would it be too much to ask to see it on?—your lightsaber? Please—if it isn’t too much trouble? I’ve always wanted to see one.” His eyes lit up with the possibility.

He turned to the others and began to teach. “The Jedi, they would never draw it unless they intended to use it…it was their way, you know…it was their life line…each one as unique as they were, although it was common from students to replicate some of their teacher’s style when making their own.”

“No trouble at all.” Luke said. “Although, please step back, and refrain from touching it?”

“Of course! Of course!” Dr. Massion nodded in delight, and moved back from Luke.

There was plenty of room for Luke to ignite his saber. The room was wide, and the ceilings were high, so no reason for concern.

Luke drew his saber with a _snap-hiss_ , and reverberating hum, the green blade came to life. The others all gasped at the blade and its mystifying song. Luke moved it about gently and slowly so that they could hear the change in pitch as it moved.

Mara watched him, and somehow every time she heard the sound of his lightsaber, it was calming and reassuring, and Luke looked like he was enjoying himself.

<<They haven’t clapped yet. You haven’t impressed them enough. >>She sent over to him.

He looked back at her. <It’s not a show but it’s just nice to have it appreciated, that’s all. I sometimes forget how in awe of one I was when Ben first showed me my father’s.>

Mara smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. She tilted her head, and gave a little bit of a frown. <<Okay, I agree, it is mesmerizing the first time you see one. >>

Dr. Massian must have been watching them and broke the silence, “Were you two just communicating?—right now? By using the Force?” He asked enthusiastically.

“Yes” Luke answered. “I’m sorry. Sometimes we forget. It was rude of us, we were just agreeing that it’s hypnotic, the first time one sees a lightsaber.” He retracted the blade with a _snap-woosh_ and hooked it back on his belt.

“Stars! Stars! Stars!” The doctor exclaimed, “Right here in my house…Communicating through the Force! In my house!” If he could dance about the room, he would have.

Then another thought occurred to the doctor. He turned around and picked up a glass paperweight from a nearby table. Showing the paperweight to Luke, “What about levitation? Can you do it? Can you show me?”

“Of course.” Luke said. “But we don’t usually do this for display, but in this case, I think we can make the exception.”  Luke manually took the glass ball from the doctor. The doctor almost looked disappointed when it didn’t leave his hand in the air.

Luke looked over to Mara, to signal her that he expected her to join in with this demonstration. From the open palm of his hand, the ball rose up, and started to form a slow moving circle, and then he moved it up and down in a slow bounce, as if it was air itself.

Mara rose up her hand to accept the ball into it, but she didn’t let it rest there. She mimicked Luke’s action and made the ball swirl in a circle and bounce slowly. When she felt that she had demonstrated enough, she directed the ball back to the doctor’s palm, from where it had originated.

She thought that the man was going to faint. His face had gone white, his mouth agape, and his eyes wider than she had seen them get.

She had it admit, that it felt good to be appreciated. But that wasn’t why they were there.

<<Time for him to pay the bill, Luke. Ask him to show you what he has. Don’t worry, he won’t refuse. He knows the value of the price you just paid.>>

“Dr. Massian?” Luke asked gently.

The older man looked up at Luke with tears in his eyes from happiness. And Luke, being the gentle person that he is, took the doctor’s hand, “We were told that you might have something that we could use?”

When the doctor found his voice, he answered, “Of course…of course…this way.” He was clearly moved at what he had seen.

The doctor walked through a corridor in his home, with parties in tow. Coming to a door, he keyed in the code that would open the door. “You have to understand how fragile some of these documents are. This room is temperature and humidity controlled. Some of these documents hadn’t seen light in generations.” The doctor explained, “Forgotten.”

The door hesitated, as if it didn’t want to give up the secrets of the room, but then gave in. The doctor motioned for Luke to enter, then he joined him…followed by Mara and other two doctors.

Proud of his collection, Dr. Massian stood before a wall of books and other items. Yes, some were paper, some were on data cards, and some were on plastifilm; from different ages but all gave Luke hope.

The doctor began to explain his collection to the group. “Several years before the Death Star…before the Battle of Yavin…I was on a dig on Jedha, before it was leveled by the Empire. What I saw there, I knew I had to stop it from being destroyed. So much history…so much knowledge.”

“Jedha?” Luke asked…he had never heard the name before.

“It’s a dead planet now.” Mara said quietly. “It was the testing ground for the Death Star when it was no longer valuable to the Empire…probably because it had become compromised—it was wiped.”

“Yes, child. It was, sadly.” The doctor paused. “My collection is an assembly of the documents that I was able to retrieve there….bits of ‘paper’ that weren’t valuable to anyone but me.”

“If you start here…” He pointed to the top left side of the bookcase, “You will find the older writings….and as you go to the right, you will see the newer writings…and by newer, they probably end within a century of the Clone wars…I’m afraid I don’t have anything newer than that.”

Luke stared at the wall of knowledge in the same manner that the doctor had stared at him earlier; in both awe and appreciation.

“You will want to start here, I should think.” Dr. Massian pointed to the top left corner. “It’s not complete but it contains exerts from the Journal of Whills…I took it from the Guardian’s temple on Jedha.”

The doctor stepped on the stool that he had close at hand, and gingerly slid the book off the shelf. Stepping down, he handed it to Luke.

Luke looked at him, questioningly.

The doctor was glad to have a class to teach again, and had geared up for it.

“For generations, Jedha was the center for knowledge of the Force…not just for Jedi, but for all other Force users…the Fallanasi, the Ysanna , the Sith…”

“Witches of Dathomir” Luke added.

“Yes, exactly!” the doctor pointed to him, and the continued, “All of them, including Jedi, relied on the information that was held at Jedha. Aside from the information that Jedha held, it also had the galaxy’s largest natural occurring supply of Kyber Crystals.”

Luke looked at the man sharply with the mention of the focusing gems that were essential to the part of building a lightsaber.

Quietly, Mara’s comm pinged; she muffled it in her jacket. The doctor continued…

“Because of this supply, it was decided that not one following of the adepts of the Force would control Jedha, or the temple. It was decided that only a small group of Force-sensitives would guard and protect the temple. It was a neutral area where all followers could come in peace, seeking knowledge and guidance, from the Journal of the Whills, and the Guardians.”

“The Journal of the Whills?” Mara asked. Luke looked over at her; this was all new to him too.

Luke took to a seat to listen to the doctor as others had already sat down to listen.

“The Journal of the Whills revealed the nature of the Force, my dear…” The doctor smiled. “You see, many of the Guardians believed that the Force is neutral…it doesn’t take sides… therefore, it’s not the Force’s will as to how it is to be used. The Whills is simply an accumulation of the knowledge of how the Force works, without direction on how it should be used. That is why, all of the Force users relied on the knowledge that was held there.”

“The Guardians were an interesting bunch…none of them were trained in any one particular discipline of the Force philosophies…you can say they were essentially, ‘Guardians of all trades, but Masters of none’—very fitting description of them. I’d call them librarians, but that is too general. I do remember they’re saying, very fitting indeed…they would often repeat it while in meditation, ‘I am one with the Force –The Force is in me’ …over and over again.”

Luke shook his head, “I never heard of any of this before…”

“Oh, young man, how could you?—The Empire destroyed everything it could get its hands on…even things that the Sith would have found useful – yes, they couldn’t let _that_ information out either. The Emperor, himself, wanted control of all the information…wiping out a thousand generations of peace and justice.”

He thought out loud, “Though, it wasn’t until the Jedi moved their temple to the same place as the center of government. If you ask me, that is where their downfall started. They should have pulled away, and not become so attached to the will of politicians…. And with that, they came in direct confrontation with the Sith. With the Jedi being so close to the powers in the galaxy, it challenged the Sith for control…up until then, the Sith and Jedi had operated in relative peace from each other, with the exception of the Great War—but that was long before the Jedi arrived on Coruscant. It blinded them to their true purpose, and over time, it blinded them further, being among so much deceit and conflict…it festered in them, until they didn’t have any clarity. The Sith were able to out-maneuver and over power them. By that time the Jedi had many enemies that they didn’t even know about.”

The doctor sighed, and although he was excited, he was tiring for his age; so much excitement in one day.

Mara could sense that Luke wanted more, needed more, but Dr. Massian was fading, and he sat down, resting himself.

“This is fascinating, Doctor…” Luke finally brought himself to say. “So much was lost to me…so much that I was not told, not because it was intended to be kept from me, but because, quite possibly no one knew about it, except maybe Master Yoda.”

“Master Yoda?” the doctor asked. “Was he your teacher?” – Luke nodded. “Amazing…” The doctor said, “A student of the Great Master Yoda…yes, he would have survived the purges, of course.”

The Doctors Terratique came forward; it was Deek who was the first to speak, “We have something for you and Mara…if you would like it?”

Luke nodded.

Deek handed him a data card. “It’s the first five books in Dr. Massian library…of the fragments of the Journal of the Whills – the language is a bit disfigured but we thought that you might be able to make sense of it.” 

Mara took the data card from them and tucked it in inside her vest.

“We have one more thing to show you.” Almae said. “I’m afraid it isn’t much, and it’s clearly broken, but we found it on one of our trips.”

She pulled out a display box to show them. Inside the box, were blue fragments of angular shapes, with strange writing on the sides of them. The fragments when joined together looked like they would form some sort of box or small sphere.

“It’s the remnants of a Jedi Holocron.” Almae  explained. “It was believed that the spirit of a Jedi Master was contained within it…it would only respond to Jedi, and impart knowledge on them.”

Luke looked at the item, more stupefied than he had been before.

Mara didn’t want to take him away from this. This, was what he was clearly yearning for. She knew if he could, he would have stayed there for the rest of the day, and probably into the night…reading, reading, and more reading.

She quickly glanced at her chrono. <<Luke, I think they made a fair trade…we should be going…there’ll be more time now. >>

Luke pulled himself away from the possibilities that lay before him. “Ah, we should be going now…we’ve trespassed on your kindness for too long, I’m afraid.” He announced to the group.

“Of course.” Almae said. “Here, let me show you out.” And she started for the door.

“Jedi Skywalker?” Dr. Massian called. “One moment of your time alone, if I may...”

Luke obliged and stayed behind for a moment while Mara was led to the door.

While she waited for him, she spoke with the Terratiques, thanking them for all that they shared with them. And they, naturally, invited them back again—provided that Luke and Mara would answer their questions.

“I can’t speak for Luke, but I would gladly come back….but I’m pretty sure that he’ll be back too.” Mara reassured them.

A moment later, Luke arrived. He smiled, and bowed, as he was given a chance to thank them too. And with that, he and Mara left.

He was silent on their way down the corridor; lost in thought. As soon as they were in the lift to go down, Mara reached out…if only to bring him back to reality.

<<What did the doctor want?—when he asked to see you alone?—is it ok to tell me? >> She asked.

He looked up at her. <Oh...yes…he wanted me to recite the Jedi Code for him…he had never heard an actual Jedi say it before.>

She smiled at him, truly happy for the afternoon that he was given.

Back put on the street, she slipped her hand back into his, and she could feel his calm energy coming off of him.

The ride back on public transport was uneventful. They spoke casually about random things.

Mara’s mind was running at sonic speed from what she had heard this afternoon. And if her mind was running, then his mind must have gone light speed, but all she could sense from him was a feeling of serenity.

As they got off the transport, Mara’s comm pinged again. She had completely forgotten about the first time it chimed earlier. But she ignored it again, she was more interested in her company.

Luke had been quiet up until now; it was like he forced himself to speak. “So, do you have any plans for dinner? I’m headed to Leia and Han’s. Would you like to come?” He asked.

“Sure, I’d love to see them again.” She answered.

They walked beside each other, in the direction of the Palisade Residences.

Luke decided it should be him to start the conversation. “So the other night, Leia had asked me to ask you about Karrde’s visit. What was that about?—it seem like there was something that concerned her.”

“Oh,” Mara cringed, “That.” She sighed before continuing, and Luke could feel her tensing up. “Karrde received a report from one of his sources. Have you ever heard of the Byss system?”

He shook his head in the negative.

“It was an Imperial strong-hold and it still very well may be…” She paused, “It held an Imperial residence; I’ve never been to it, but I got the feeling it was a remnant palace…one that the Emperor would go to if he was in the area to meet with his loyal subjects.”

Luke stopped to watch her as she spoke.

“Anyways, Karrde’s report…” she continued, “The source said there was a massive building project in the works of _Geonosian design_.”

“Geonosian?” he asked.

“They were the original architects of the Death Star.” She said blankly, resisting a shiver that wanted to suddenly pass through her.

He looked down, and she felt that he was reaching out his senses. “Is what made you say what you said to me the other night—‘ _Something is coming_ ’?” He looked back up at her.

She met his eyes, wary of her next words. “Yes.” And then, “Karrde is not sure if the source is entirely accurate. He’s still investigating, it may be nothing, but he wanted both Leia and you to know.”

Luke nodded; it would definitely be something to think about. He could see that she was bothered by it, so he offered his hand to her, she took it willingly, and they resumed walking closer to the Solo residence.

She wanted to turn the mood of their conversation. Today had been such an eye-opening day for both of them. She wanted to continue that openness. She hadn’t planned on starting this conversation, but…

“Luke?” Mara asked. “The other night, after we…and then you apolo-…” He nodded before she could finish her words; he knew it cause her pain to think about it when they fought. “I’ve been thinking…”

They walked into the Palisade Apartments and over the call station. Luke entered the security code, to let the family know that he was coming up, but he was waiting on her words.

Mara looked to make sure that there was no one else was around.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either.” She confessed, looking down. She knew that the words wouldn’t come to her as easily as they seemed to come to him, and she could feel his eyes on her.

Luke absently reached out and pressed the call button for the turbolift; a tingling sensation was coming up his spine.

“I have feelings for you that confuse me too.” Mara said quietly.

 As if on cue, lift sounded its arrival.

Riveted, he entered the turbolift while still watching her. Luke wasn’t about to stop her, if she was going to say what he thought she was going to say.

 But she didn’t continue; he could tell that she was trying to think her way out it, whatever she was going to say. And it was a short ride up to the Solo apartments.

As he was about to stop the ride, in mid-course, but the lift arrived at the Solo’s floor. They got off the lift in silence, but about thirty meters from the door, Luke stopped, and she turned around to him.

“Mara, I need you to finish what you were about to say, back there.” He said, waiting in trepidation.

“I don’t know if I can, Luke.” She admitted.

“Try.” <I need to hear It.> He said breathlessly.

Mara took a few more steps closer to the Solo’s door and then stopped as he followed.

“Sometimes, you make me so angry. Other times, I’m so happy when I’m with you.” She murmured. “I’ve never been that happy before…I don’t know what to do with it.”

Luke could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“And?” he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Mara walked a bit farther to the door and stopped again. “And sometimes, I think of you as friend…”

He caught up to her, remembering that she had a strong fight-or-flight complex, he wasn’t about to force the words out of her, but he wanted to be close to her, more than he ever did, at that very moment...to hear every word, every nuance that came from her.

She slowly walked away from him again, almost right in front of the Solo’s door and he joined her, coming close.

Sighing, she let the words out. “And sometimes, I think of you as more than… _a friend_.”

Her eyes lifted to see he was right in front of her now, close…so close.

She was breathing heavy, and now she couldn’t see anything but his lips, parted. Her eyes flashed up to his eyes, deep sapphire, wide, hoping, expecting…

Licking her lips, she could feel that they had gone dry.

Slowly, Luke dipped his head towards her, within her space. Mara didn’t flinch, didn’t move away, as his hand came to touch her shoulder, and she closed her eyes and moved closer…

And instantly the Solo residence door _wooshed_ open. “Greetings Master Luke! We are ecstatic to see you! Oh! And Mistress Jade as well.” the prissy droid’s voice broke the enchantment.

Mara rapidly moved away from him, her face going immediately red.

Luke was frozen in place, then slowly turn to look at the golden droid. “Good Evening Threepio.” He snarled at the droid. 

If he hadn’t spent the day learning about Jedi peace and calmness, he would have cut that droid to a thousand pieces.

To further break the spell, Mara’s comm sounded again. She turned away and pulled it from her pocket, to read the message.

Luke turned back to her, and her face said it all before she did.

“I have to go…I can’t stay.” She said in a hurried manner. “Please give my apologies to the Solo’s?—Karrde has been trying to contact me all day, it seems.”

His face fell, but he nodded. He watched her rush to the turbolift and disappear.

**

Inside the Solo residence, Han Solo chuckled inside the foyer of his home, as he had just sent Threepio out into the hall at the perfect moment.

He had been watching on the security cameras since Luke has buzzed up when he was in the lobby, and watched as The Kid got closer and closer to the pretty smuggler.

“Gotta make you want it, Kid.” He smirked as he mumbled.

Leia came up behind him when she sensed something was up.

“Han Solo! You laser brain!” she hit him on the shoulder, “Did you just send Threepio out into the hall to interrupt them?—How could you!—You know that he’s in love with her!—He’s your best friend!”

Han scrunched up his shoulders to avoid other hits. “Look sweetheart, he’s the one that got the helpful astromech droid—and we got the _golden interrupter_! Don’t you remember how many times that thing walked in on us?”

“Ohhh!” The princess threw her arms in the air and walked away.

**

Later that night, once he got home from dinner with his family, Luke reached out to Mara; he needed to complete what was started.

Before he could fully touch her mind, he received his answer.

<<Soon…Luke…soon. >>

The warmth embraced him until he fell asleep.

 

TBC


	19. Being “in like” with Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Almost a year after the defeat of Thrawn and the Battle of Wayland
> 
> Quote: “Your sister is calling me on the other comm unit.” He grimaced again, and then sighed deeply. “Ok…Leia told me…asked me…” he corrected himself, “To call you and apologize for last night.” 
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara and original characters
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: Hello action fans…I promised smut, and now I’m delivering. However, this is just light gratuitous smut. So enjoy!
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Palisade Apartments **

The morning arrived with little ceremony. Luke Skywalker wasn’t expecting it to. He was used to waking early, and starting his day at the crack of dawn. Both farmer and military ethics had drilled that into him.

There he was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, passed the time that he would normally be up. If he had a day when he could get, first; get a good night’s sleep, and then second; to sleep in passed his normal waking hours. It was a miracle and he was not going to waste it. It felt gloriously wrong.

The comm unit in the corner flashed a ‘good morning’ to him too.

Reluctantly, he got up from the bed. Aunt Beru used to have a saying that ‘good news always waits until noon’. He went to the unit, and pressed the button. The message came up immediately... _from her_. And he sighed and smiled to himself.

Though he face fell when he started to read the message:

_Dear Luke—I’m sorry for the short notice but I have to leave the system for a few days. I had a wonderful day yesterday- thanks to you. I forgot to send you Deek and Almae’s contact information, so I’m enclosing it with this message. Also, the data card they gave us- I’m having it couriered over to you this morning. I forgot to do that too. I was a little distracted last night – but enjoyably so. I would really like it if we could see each other when I come back? See you in six days. –Mara_

 Six days?—something must have really come up for her to leave so quickly. Even though he would miss her, he shrugged it off; he knew that her need to leave wasn’t personal.

But in his mind, he was contented. He had a big day yesterday, with lots of ‘wins’, even if they varied in size.

Win- Mara held forgiven him

Win- She actually, and willingly, held his hand

BIG Win- He found an amazing resource for Jedi information

BIG Win- She admitted that she had ‘feelings’ for him

Half a Win- They almost kissed

Half a win?—yeah, he would take it. He knew that finding all that information on the Jedi was a pretty big win- but his immediate attention was on the way her mouth looked just before he was going to put his on hers. The way her eyes went all dark and deep.

Two more seconds!-that’s all he would have needed…just two _more_ seconds. Blast that droid!

And then she had to leave. Luke knew that she wasn’t leaving because of him; he knew it was genuine.

 He thought about her -what was she doing right now? If she was here, plant-side, what would happen? Could they get the moment back?

He sighed.

His stomach reminded him that he needed food. As he walked over to the kitchenette and started fixing breakfast, Luke wondered if it was too soon to contact the doctors. He could probably spend all day there if they would let him.

Dr. Massian was astounding… _so knowledgeable…so willing to share his knowledge_. Luke wondered just how much information on the Jedi, he actually had. So much of what Dr. Massian already shared was about the knowledge of the Force, but not necessarily about The Jedi Order-and Luke hoped there would be so much more there.

One of those holocrons, that the Terratiques showed him—what Luke needed was one of those; an on-hand Jedi Master to ask questions of.

With breakfast made, he dropped down into one of the living room chairs. For a moment he looked around at his apartment. He had left it pretty much untouched since he had moved in, close to four years ago. He, in fact, didn’t have a touch of colour in his place – it was all the standard issue beige. ‘No wonder Mara doesn’t come over here. Her place was so much better than mine.’ He was having a touch of apartment envy right there. Maybe he was going to have to do something about this.

Luke flicked on the holovid, just to catch the morning news. The image clicked to life, and the Crinian reporter was talking about the breaking news. He was shocked; they were showing Lieutenant Bremem being removed from office. He turned up the volume on the story.

Sure enough, it was just as Iella and Mara revealed at Leia’s party. Bremem was being investigated for fraud, embezzling, and treason. Treason? – _Interesting._

And a new head for New Republic Intelligence, was being put in place during the investigation and interim. A Corellian by the name of Corran Horn; seemed he had a long history with Corellian Security Corps. Luke briefly caught an image of Iella standing next to a Sellonian, while new staff came in to NRI. Very interesting indeed.

The ~ _ping_ ~ from the comm unit in the corner pulled his attention away. Luke walked over to the unit, and with a press of a button, his brother in-law’s face came into focus.

“I’m calling him now...” Han called off-screen, before he turned and faced the camera. “Hey Kid.” He said glumly.

“Morning Han…what’s up? Did you catch the news on Bremem? They’re coming down pretty hard on him.” Luke commented casually.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching it. It’s not going to be pretty…the hearings are going to make it worse, I’m afraid.” Han was being distant.

“Why do you say that?” Luke became concerned.

“Well, there are ties to some smuggling groups…” Han grimaced.

“What? – What happened? Is Mara involved?—I mean, Karrde’s group?” Now, Luke was really concerned…if anything that could hurt Mara...

“No, nothing like that.” Han reassured him. “But it will get nasty before it gets better…one of the smuggler groups started doing some backroom deals with Bremem…Mara will probably have to come in front of the hearing.” He cringed before continuing, “I have a feeling, though, that given Bremem’s feelings for her, that he might try to throw her in front of the transport…”

Luke hung his head. She didn’t need any of this.

“Well,” Han continued, “at least it will take a big player out of the game…the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group will probably go running for cover….that’s who Bremem was in league with—at least according to the rumors.”

Luke looked up. “Yeah, Mara was after them for a while. She had the feeling that when she found an ice cube, that she actually found an iceberg.”

“I’m getting there!” Han called off-side again. He looked back at his brother in-law, and answered Luke’s questioning look.

“Your sister is calling me on the other comm unit.” He grimaced again, then sighed deeply. “Ok…Leia told me… _asked me_ …” he corrected himself, “To call you and apologize for last night.”

Han looked and sounded like a penitent child, “I was the one who sent Threepio out in the hall, when you were coming in…” He mumbled the next part. “I’m sorry I interrupted you and Mara.” He sulked.

“You sent him out?” Luke was shocked. “Really? – is that what happened?”

“I thought it was funny…” Han tried to defend himself. “When Leia and I were ‘having a moments’, that droid used to interrupt us all the time…we now joke about him being the ‘love droid’…I thought we could make it a family tradition…”

“Ahhh Hannn…” Luke whined, “She’s skittish enough…we don’t need any help to make things awkward! I can handle that part by myself.”

“Ok…I apologized…can we disconnect now?” Han spoke off-side again, then out screen he reached over, to presumably close off the other comm unit. “Sorry Kid…and really sorry Kid…I thought we’d all laugh about it…I knew it was wrong when Leia didn’t laugh….I didn’t scare Mara off, did I?”

Luke sighed, “I don’t think you did…but…”

“You’re worried you might not get the moment back?”

“Kind of.” Luke admitted.

“Don’t worry…she’ll be back…who could resist your charms? - there’ll be lots more moments to come.” Han gave him a lopsided grin.

Luke nodded and then added a light snort, trying to see the humor in it.

“Luke?” Han got serious. “I really am sorry.”

“I know…thanks Han.” And he clicked off the comm.

Maybe it was a good thing that Mara didn’t come to dinner that night. Luke shook his head at the notion of his family. There would have been some explaining to do. He and Mara really didn’t need another audience. He was just happy there wasn’t any press lurking in the bushes.

Was it really right to try and kiss her?—she had just started that day, to letting him touch her—and that was on her own accord…on her own terms.

Maybe that’s what he needed to do?—let every move be her decision…no matter how much it drove him crazy in the process. Luke had said that Mara worth waiting for…if he did this right, it could be a very good thing.

Well, the day awaited. He made up his mind that he was going to contact the Terratiques and make arrangements to visit them and Dr. Massian the following day. Cleverly, he asked them for a list of the questions that they would like to have answered, so that he could better prepare for them.

For now, he knew he was going to have to fill six days until she returned. Six days to keep his mind from thinking about her. Once again, he looked around his apartment. If he was thinking of bringing someone into his life- maybe his domicile shouldn’t look like he determined to be a hermit. He knew exactly who to contact- and six days would be just enough time. Comm call and appointment made- six days was the goal.

 The door chimed, and the courier delivered the data card that Mara had sent. He now day a purpose for the day…start reading.

Before he started reading, he made out his itinerary to keep himself occupied. As long as he kept to it, he would have very much accomplished when Mara got back…and will have spent very little time missing her.

Day 1:

  * Go to Gym
  * ~~Call potential decorator- completed~~
  * ~~Call Dr’s Terratiques & Dr. Massian- make appointment -completed~~
  * Get comfy and start reading data card
  * ~~Miss Mara -completed~~



***

Day 2:

  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * ~~Order Paint- completed~~
  * ~~Order Furniture- completed~~
  * ~~Call Han, and guilt him into painting- completed~~
  * Visit Dr’s Terratiques & Dr. Massian



The trip to visit the doctors wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. Luke followed Mara’s directions to a ‘T’, and got there in records time, and no one was following him this time either.

 And this time, he was going in there prepared. Mara had did her best to warn him about the barrage of questions that he was going to get form them. He should have listened to her better on that one.

 Still it felt good to see that the things that he was told- that the Jedi were hated, was not necessarily true. At least from the group of doctors he had recently encountered. May be the Jedi had been despised. It sometimes felt like people were afraid of him, when they heard him called ‘Jedi’; part title and part insult. Most people just looked at him with curiosity.

When Luke reached the Terratique home, he was prepared, and so were they. As they led him over to Dr. Massian’s home, they carried a list of questions that they wanted him to answer.

Luke was glad to oblige.

Dr. Massian sat in his chair, smiling and watching Luke, listening to the answers that he gave.

“So how old where you when you first discovered your gifts?” Deek asked.

“I don’t really remember.” Luke answered, as best he could. “My guardians knew, but I suppose I didn’t realize that I was different until I was older. I could sense and feel things before they happened, like a reflex action. I was really blind to it for most of my life. It wasn’t until I was in my late teens that I became aware of my connection to the Force.”

Deek was eager, so he also asked the next question, “What did t feel like the first time you able to connect with it?”

Luke smiled. It was nice to remember these things, it made him not take them for granted. “I remember it feeling very natural. I was almost surprised that I didn’t sense it before. The first time I reached out in the Force- my teacher, Obiwan Kenobi, started training me with a sparring remote. He instructed me to put the black shield down on my helmet, over my eyes, as I practiced with the lightsaber. I remember that I could see the remote on the other side of the shield, and I could feel the remote’s intention without seeing it. It was surreal yet it felt like it had always been there.”

Almae didn’t hold back either and asked her questions in rapid succession. “Did you know about the history of the Jedi Order when you were initiated?” and “What sort of training protocol did you follow?”

Luke thought about it for a moment before answering, and snorted, recalling how naïve he was at the time. “I didn’t really know anything about The Jedi before I started training. I knew that my father was one. I knew that Obiwan was one, but other than that, I had no clue of their history or achievements. I still don’t, as a matter of fact. As for my training, it was rapid and streamlined, as it turned out. I had some basic principles when I started training with Master Yoda, but not much beyond. We didn’t stand on ceremony, which I think frustrated him to no end. I didn’t think of myself of a very good student, but I’m learning to be one now.”

Dr. Massian looked at him again. Then asked him, “How long did you train?”

Luke smiled, “About two weeks.”

“And then you went to fight the Emperor?” He gasped.

Luke looked away, “No, I went to confront Vader. It didn’t go so well.”

“I would imagine not, young man.” Dr. Massian commented. “But you lived, which is more than I can say for others.”

Luke remember what he was told about ‘making them pay for it’ and it was his turn to ask questions. “How did you get all this information out?”

Deek chuckled, “The Imperials had no idea of what they were looking for, most of the time. They usually were looking for something very specific, and everything else was rubbish to them- so they didn’t care who picked it up.”

Almae added in, “We were very smart at playing dumb. …would anyone like a refreshment?”

Both she and Deek left the room briefly.

Luke turned to Dr. Massian, “What I’m really looking for is how the The Jedi lived…training and teaching materials, and some more history of their members.”

Dr. Massian shook his head, “Well, there’s little left of that, and very few who would know these things, young man. I might know someone who could help you…but he’s not really an academic on the subject, he’s more of a ‘fan’ of the Jedi, so what he has is mostly based on rumor, legends and stories. Although, we in history do tend to rely on those…there’s always a little bit of truth in them, if you look hard enough. But Deek and him butt heads a lot…they say it due to the nature of the studies…I think it’s because Articus courted Almae in post-graduate school. But I think you should meet Dr. Articus Dram- it would be very interesting indeed.”

Luke was glad he was making what felt like progress.

“I have a favor to ask of you and your Padawan.” Dr. Massian looked optimistically at Luke. “Would it be too much to ask to watch you spar one day?”

“I can ask her.” Luke replied. “She is sometimes nervous about training in front of others, but I’m sure she will be fine with you and Terratiques.” He thought for a moment, something the doctor had said on their first visit was bothering him. “Dr. Massian? On our first visit, you had said something about ‘attachment was frown upon’ by The Jedi—I’m not sure what you had meant by that?”

“Oh, that.” The doctor got up from his chair and made his way to the book shelf and took down a volume, and handed it to Luke. “The Jedi believed, as other followings did, that attachments, of any sort, whether it be by a connection to a family, or a loving relationship, endangered their attention to the Will of The Force. It also had the ability to cause ‘conflict of self’ and to test their devotion to the side of the Force that they followed. So a relationship with family or a loved one would detract from the lifestyle. Yes, Jedi children were not living with parents- I don’t believe that the Jedi ever ‘stole’ children away from their families. I believe that they always gave families the option. Of course, many Jedi didn’t follow that belief when it came to loving relationships. There were ones who had their relationship sanctioned by the Jedi Council- usually due to pre-arrangements or cultural basis- they were able to live openly as a union. But it was not uncommon for Jedi to have hidden families- ones that were not well known, or sanctioned.”

Luke seemed to consider this. He looked down at the book in his hand. He had to read, and then reread the title of the book in his hands, as the script was quite old, but the title loosely translated to “The Conflicts of the Heart and Head- Meditations of Master Quifar”.

Dr. Massian sat back down into his chair, and he caught the sight of a smirk on Luke’s face, slightly amused. “What’s that grin for, young man?”

Luke looked back at the bookcase, and then it dawned on him. “You’ve saved and kept these books for years. And now you have a Jedi coming to you for guidance. I guess that makes you a Guardian of the Journal of The Whills.”

The realization dawned on the doctor, and his face lit up. As if very proud, “I guess it does. It would be an honor.”

Luke stayed until later in the afternoon but didn’t impose on them further than he thought he could put a strain on Dr. Massian.

He went home with a lot to think about. Would the Jedi have consider a romantic relationship forbidden? Would risking a relationship with Mara, be detrimental to her training? - To his lifestyle and beliefs?

It was going to be a long next few days.

***

Day 3:

  * ~~Miss Mara-completed~~
  * ~~Paint Living Room, Bedroom, and Fresher -completed~~
  * ~~Fire Han from Painting, note: Solo not as good at something as he thinks he is- completed~~
  * ~~Read from Journal of the Whills- completed~~
  * ~~Do not forget to eat- completed~~
  * Miss Mara- completed



***

Day 4:

  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * ~~Morning: touch up paint in living room, bedroom and Fresher- completed~~
  * ~~Miss Mara - completed~~
  * ~~Visit Terratiques & Dr. Massian & guest- completed~~
  * ~~Do not forget to eat- completed~~
  * Miss Mara-



As Luke approached the door of Dr. Massian’s home, he could hear loud voices from within. He pushed the chime but continued to listen.

“That’s not an accurate statement Dram and you know it!” Deek’s voice rang through the door when Almae opened it for Luke.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as he entered.

“Rumors and conspiracy theories are not the basis for good historical study!” Deek could be heard saying.

“Stories, legends and theories are just as useful a tool as any academic form of study, as you are well-aware! If you didn’t have a theory, your work would be at the bottom of a trash pile!” Another voice yelled back. 

Luke looked to Almae to explain. “It’s just Articus and Deek…it’s the same old argument that they’ve been having for years. Both are passionate and neither can see that they are arguing the same side of the same credit.”

She led Luke into Dr. Massian’s study. He carried a book of his own under his arm today, waiting to show it to Dr. Massian.

Almae walked into the room, and with a new comer, both Deek and the other man stopped fighting. “Dr. Articus Dram, please meet Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker.” She introduce the men to each other.

“You don’t look like they used to.” Dr. Dram said smugly as he looked Luke up and down, he turned to Dr. Massian, “Are you sure he’s a Jedi?”

“Quite.” Massian replied. “He even has the cloak but chooses not to wear it when not on official duty.”

Dr. Dram was an interesting assortment of the professor stereotypes Luke imagined a scholar would be. He was shorter than Luke, and his eyes squinted as he spoke, and his motions were over-pronounced. All Luke could read off of him, was that he was skeptical of Luke, and that he was passionate.

“Skywalker huh?” Dram was walking around Luke just as Massian had done the first day he met him, but this time, it wasn’t in appreciation. “Probably a nod to General Anakin Skywalker…” he sneered.

Luke held his calm, and answered, “He was my father.”

Dram seemed taken back by this, “Your father?—was that confirmed? There is no record of Skywalker having been sanctioned by the council to marry or have children.”

“Yes” Luke answered firmly. “I was able to confirm it.”

Dram backed away, “It’s possible” he mumbled to himself. “Skywalker’s death was never reported even though he was a resident of the Jedi Temple at the time of the purges…he could have survived them.”

Luke’s heart pain slightly before he answered. “He did.”

Dram came back to him with his curiosity, “And who trained you? Where did you find another Jedi?”

“I was first trained by General Obiwan Kenobi, then by Master Yoda.”

“For only two weeks by Yoda!”- Dr. Massian added in.

“Kenobi?” Dram asked. “Where did you find him?”

“He found me,” Luke answered, “on Tatooine. He was tasked with looking after me until I was ready to begin training.”

“You know they weren’t the only ones to survive the purges?” Dram was still very skeptical on what Luke was telling him. “Not just Yoda and Kenobi…there was Asoka Tano, other Masters too and several padawans who were later all hunted down.”

“I know” Luke said quietly; their pain was his pain too.

“And what do you know of their demise? At who’s hands were their deaths upon?” Dram was about to step across a line he didn’t know was in place.

“Vader.” Luke answered back coldly.

“Yes…he was one of them. Then there were the Inquisitors later, who joined him. In the beginning, there was Order 66- those clones turned on their Jedi Generals and padawans.” Dram said to the room.

“You don’t know that Dram!” Deek accused. “That was just a theory, with no proof that there was ever a message implanted in the clone minds to execute those Jedi!”

Dram now turned his attention to Deek, “You know very well that all orders came from Palpatine himself and that he installed those commands in those clones!”

There was a volley of conjecture between the two men again, until Luke cleared his throat rather loudly, and the two men went back to their corners.

“Well, we can at least agree that, for whatever reason, the clones, led by Vader attacked the Jedi Temple, here on Coruscant, killing all Jedi within.” Dram argued, “And possibly Skywalker.”

“Vader didn’t kill Skywalker right there.” Luke said quietly. Up until this point he was humoring the odd man, but he didn’t particularly like his tone, nor the way he threw around names of people that he did not know.

“How do you know?” Dram said snidely, as if he knew all things Jedi.

“Because,” Luke paused- the time had come to reveal this, his one secret. He knew that these people had spent most of their lives hiding knowledge, there was no reason that they wouldn’t hide this as well. “Vader and Skywalker were the same person. My father.”

 It was then that Luke could sense the shift in Dram, and the others. “My father was Anakin Skywalker. He was seduced and succumb to the power of the Dark side. He led the attack on the Jedi Temple- turning on friends and colleagues…betraying them, executing them. He travelled to Mustafar to be confronted by his once-teacher, Obiwan Kenobi. There, he was injured by Kenobi. It was after that, that he became Darth Vader. He didn’t return to the light until just before killing the Emperor and the destruction of the Second Death Star.”

Dram’s sense had turned, and he slowly asked. “How do you know all of this?”

“I was there when he returned to the light.” Luke said simply. “And I had the writings of Obiwan Kenobi.” He pulled the book from under his arm, producing the worn and tattered journal of his teacher and friend. “It wasn’t until I was older that I was told the Vader and Anakin were the same person. The writings in this journal speaks of them as two people, but there was just one.”

Dr. Massian’s face said it all. He was clearly shocked, then his face relaxed into seriousness but his eyes showed compassion, and not appalled  as Luke thought he might be.

Dr. Dram fell back into the chair behind him, as he looked off to gather his thoughts.

Deek and Almae sat, holding each other’s hands.

The room was silent for some time.

“Amazing.” Dr. Dram finally said. And then the questions started-just as they did with Deek and Almae. “Did you know about the Prophesy?”- “What about all his abilities?” “Was he able to go invisible?” – “The Jedi Mind trick?—can you do this?”-“Read people’s minds?”-“Are you reading my mind now?”-“How often did you battle him as Vader?”- “What about his skill as a swordsman?”- “It was said that he could fight as if he was thirty persons—did you ever see this?”

“Oh, calm down Dram.” Massian interjected. “Jedi Skywalker has agreed to a demonstration of fighting skill at a later time. Perhaps if you behave yourself, and help him with information, he may invite you to come along.” The doctor winked at Luke.

Luke smiled at both of them. “No, I can’t read your mind. I can only sense feelings. However, sometimes, calling out those feelings usually gains me some insight- so it may appear that a Jedi can read your mind. As for the ‘mind trick’ – I felt very uncomfortable during the times I’ve used it. I will only use it if I absolutely have to.” He paused. “Everything else that I knew about my father, I learned firsthand. Yes, he was a great swordsman- I was lucky to escape with my life. I would like to know more…if you’re willing to help me.”

The man seemed to think about it. Massian chimed in, “If you help him out, he might even appoint you a Guardian of the Whills—like he did me.” He winked over to Luke.

Dram must have realized that he would have a captive audience. “What do you know?” He looked Luke, but less suspiciously than he did before.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much…I know so much was lost.” Luke admitted.

Dram got a far off look on his face. “I remember seeing the Jedi right here when I was younger. The way they held themselves…so calm, so pure. Always two of them together, a teacher then a student…a padawan, then after the first trial -they would become Jedi, but still travel in pairs. I remember when I heard that they had attempted to over-throw the government…that it had be rubbish. I remember seeing Master Kenobi- he had such a kind face. Did he used to stroke his beard when he spoke to you too?” Dram had softened.

“Yes, “Luke smiled.” Mostly while he was thinking out loud.”

“And did he talk about ‘a certain point of view’?”

“I see I wasn’t his first pupil on that subject.” Luke commented wryly.

“Oh, I saw him lecture once – did you know that his teacher, Master Qui-gon Jinn was one of the only grey Jedi to be invited to council? Kenobi did a lecture on the balanced view points of the Force, and that opinion had a different view point depending on the source.” Dram said.

“Grey Jedi?”

“Oh yes- The Grey Jedi follow what’s called ‘the living Force’…it all very interesting.” Dram was smiling that he could be of assistance to the New Jedi.

“Yes it is. And over-whelming.” Luke suggested.

It was clear that the afternoon was dwindling down. The new doctor gingerly flipped through Ben’s journal, reading passage after passage. He gasped when he came across the direction for making your own Kyber Crystal; Luke suggested that he would tackle that topic for another day.

Dram was not the acidic as Luke once thought, but perhaps he should soften more before he met Mara – she would make shreds of him.

“Jedi Skywalker—if I may…” Dram called to him. “I have something for you.” He pulled an old holo from his book of Jedi clippings. “That man on the right, with the beard, should look familiar.”

Luke looked at the image, there was Yoda as he remembered him. Luke looked again, only closer—a younger version of Ben…and beside him…Luke pulled the picture closer.

“I believe that man beside him is Anakin. This is an image of the last sitting Jedi Council. Anakin was appointed to the council by Palpatine, but not granted the title of ‘Master’. It was a bone of contention between the Council and the Government…not the first; it would not be the last.”

“I’ve never seen my father as young man.” Luke whispered. Anakin was standing beside his friend, with his arms crossed against his chest and head high. Luke recognized the pose as one that he often assumed, and smiled. “Thank you Dr. Dram.”

He addressed the others, “As always, thank you for a wonderful, and insightful afternoon. When Mara returns, I will ask her regarding the sparring session. And we can make arrangements then. Thank you again.”

On his way home, he had more to think about again. So many things that were never explained to him. But now available to him at the same time. It was a light at the far end of tunnel. He may not be on the road to finding new Jedi, but maybe he needed the education more than he needed others to join him.

Upon coming into his apartment, Luke was greeted with the scent of a freshly painted apartment. He must admit the new colours were adding life to the place.  It made it pleasant to come home. The crimson walls in the living room made it warm and inviting. And the bedroom, the walls in a steel blue was calming. With the exception of his mattress, it was unfortunate that he was without furniture for the night, as he was having it delivered the next day.

Artoo beeped forlornly at him. “Yes Artoo- all of it will be delivered tomorrow. I’ve even got a treat for you too.”

With nothing in the cooler, it was going to be order-in for him tonight.

Ah, _bachelor days_. Luke was going to have start to change this because he knew if he brought someone else in, they were especially going to miss having food in the house. Add it to the list for tomorrow.

After a shower, he looked at his lumpy old bed and beige bedding. With no frame, it lay on the floor, looking sad and lonely. _‘It’s only for one more night._ ’ He thought.

He lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. It was an immediate flash of his vision of _Liana_ …well, Mara as Liana. His eyes popped open. Luke groaned, as he really didn’t want to have that vision pushed on his psyche now.

It was bad enough that he couldn’t look at Mara for the days following that vision without thinking about how badly he wanted her. How he could almost feel her skin, and desired to touch her lips.

Two days ago, Dr. Massian had told him that the Jedi had essentially forbid romantic relationships. This was another road block for him. Maybe this was a thing that the previous generation of Jedi had wrong? The writings of Master Quifar had been pretty harsh; saying that loving another person would lead to the Dark side, through jealousy and fear of loss. Both of which, Luke had to admit he felt with Mara.

He was jealous of other men around her; Lando, and sometimes Karrde. He knew that he had a deep seeded fear of losing her too, ever since he had held her lifeless body after the Katana battle. These were things he had to work on.

But what would happen if he denied himself the chance to care for her? What would that cause?—wouldn’t that lead to the Dark side too? Could he keep himself away from her?

In his mind, Mara was now forbidden to him. Which made Luke want her even more. He closed his eyes again, willing sleep, but all he could see was her. Those glowing green eyes. Her fair skin…full lips…soft red-gold hair.

The night of the vision, his body was denied the physical release it so badly wanted. Since that night he had to relieve himself twice, and each time he was left wanting her more than he previously did.

He wasn’t ashamed that those same thoughts were coming to him now.

Mara in his bed…naked under his sheets, wrapped in his arms, kissing her perfect petal lips, gliding his hands up and down the soft curves of her body.

In his mind, they were lovers, and in the tender moments they could be with each other in perfect harmony.

He needed the release again tonight; otherwise he would have no peace. His hand reached beneath the sheets to stroke himself as his mind went to venture where it was most aroused.

He would lie beside her in the bed, softly suckling her neck and inhaling the perfumed scent that lingered on her collarbone. The spicy and sweet concoction in the air mixed with another aroma- that of a woman, and uniquely her.

His hands followed the curves of her body, kneading the flesh of her buttocks, wanting all of her.

As she gasped, her body would arch for him, wanting him closer. The cool air that would caress her body when they would separate caused her nipples to perk, and become tender to his touch. He shamelessly teased the peaks until she moaned with the attention he gave them.

He left the comfort of her arms. He was hungry and wanted to feed the animal what it wanted. But first he wanted to taste his meal.

He pressed kisses down her body, stopping at her greedy breasts as they craved more attention, bringing each one to a harden tip and suckling that tip, made her grind her bottom into the bed.

The flat of her stomach and abdomen, he could trace with a finger and watch as the little dimples on her skin appeared.

Reaching her womanhood, he was met with the soft curled red-gold hair covering her depths of her core. She opened her velvet thighs, and allowed him to access the moistened lips of her volva. Already wet, and sensitive, his finger pushed her lips apart, and he inhaled deeply.

He looked up to see her panting mouth. She was expecting his most intimate kiss, desiring it as much as he was.

He moved her mons back to expose the concealing hood. He could no longer restrain himself, and put his mouth to her sacred jewel, licking and sucking the delicate bud.

She moaned loudly into the room. He could feel her pleasure; exquisite and astounding, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. His lips continued their assault on the , periodically lapping up her juices with his tongue- the taste that he never wanted to leave his lips; her sweet, sweet essence. The more attention he applied, the more her wetness continued.

His fingers dipped inside and stroked her, coaxing her climax that he knew she was holding from herself and from him.

She held her breath, then shuddered hard against him, and then moaned his name loudly, and repeatedly, over and over again.

And with that satisfaction that she was enraptured – in the reality of his bed, he allowed his body to release from his stroking hand, moaning her name too.   

He lay in the middle of his mattress, finally able to let go of his pent up lust for her. His warm fluid flowed back on his hand.

 _Gods_ , he missed her.

Two more days he reminded himself as he cleaned himself before returning to the bed…just two more days.

Maybe tonight he could sleep.

***

Day 5:

  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * ~~Check Mara’ arrival time for tomorrow- completed~~
  * ~~Order food delivery~~
  * ~~Order Dinner for Mara’s arrival- completed~~
  * ~~Miss Mara- completed~~
  * ~~Wait for delivery of furniture- completed~~
  * EAT!
  * ~~Arrange furniture- completed~~
  * ~~Re-arrange furniture- completed~~



First thing of the day, called Wedge, and find out what time Mara was scheduled to dock. She was scheduled for 1600 standard hours the following day, and she already had a clearance to land.

Second thing: Order food…alright, he needed all of it. Last night he thought he had some cheese and a peach in the fridge, but he didn’t want to chance it. So he ordered it all.

Third: Call Corellian place and make a reservation for the following night. It was his favourite place, and they knew where to sit him so that he didn’t have prying eyes on him. He hoped to bring along Mara—would this be considered a ‘date’. Something to ponder.

Fourth: Pace and march around the apartment until the furniture was delivered. When delivered, instruct organized chaos into the different rooms.

Fifth: When food arrived- put it away, and then eat some of it: growing Jedi need food too. As much as he had an appetite, he sometimes forgot to eat, but when he did, he made up for it.

Sixth: Unwrap and assemble furniture. Mara had started in the bedroom in her place, so he did that too. Bed went together with no problem. The new dresser gave him a bit of a problem to assemble it. Why do they give you such a little wrench to put it together?

The living room furniture looked great! But it didn’t look quite right the way it was designed to go together, so he moved it. It still didn’t look quite right, but he left it that way- he would figure it out later.

He looked at his chrono. Where did the day go?—it was almost 1800 hours.

Time to shower. When he came back into the living room he was pretty pleased with himself. Luke stood back and looked around the room. Now, _this was a home_ , and it felt like _his home_ too.

Artoo hummed happily in the corner, enjoying his new power station with comm unit inlay- so that he could talk to other droids who were linked into the server.

In the middle of the thought of ‘ _how do you throw ‘throw pillows’?_ ’ the door chimed. He wasn’t expecting anyone and couldn’t sense anyone on the other side of the door.

Reluctantly, he pressed the release, to reveal _her_. “You’re here!” Luke exclaimed.

“I’m going to take it that my presence was noticeably absent?” Mara quipped at him.

She pushed passed him as she could see into the room behind him. “Gods, did you do all this while I was gone?” She looked in amazement around the room.

“I had a little help.” He admitted. “How did you make it here so fast? You weren’t scheduled until later in the day, tomorrow.” He was just as astonished to see her as she was at seeing his room.

“I did a double jump and was able to shave some time off the return trip.” She looked around again, touching the chocolate brown leather sofa, appreciating how well it went with the crimson walls and accents of the warm sand colour and pure white. “Are you keeping tabs on me?” she raised an eyebrow when she looked at him.

“No, I was just hoping to meet your ship—that’s all.” He confessed. “And maybe I missed you.” He smiled.

“Well, maybe I missed you too.” Mara smiled coyly at him from across the room.

“Really?” Luke asked.

“Yes really, but also Karrde sent me back due to the whole ‘Bremem thing’. But racing back and double jumping- that was all me.” She said. “I’ve been locked up in that box for a day, how about a walk on the roof? I get the feeling you have a thing or two to share?”

“You’re on! Let me grab a jacket.” Luke had resisted the urge to throw his arms around her when she walked through the door, but he reminded himself that he made a promise to himself that he was going to play this on her terms.

He went to bedroom to check that the room was in order, but quickly tidy himself up, and throw on a jacket.

She looked great.

This was going to take all his self-control.

It was easy ride to the roof. He had kept a reasonable distance from her, and she, sadly, hadn’t reached out for his hand. Luke had been hoping that they could get the moment back before Threepio had interrupted them- then, reprimanding himself for even thinking it.

The rooftop was busier now that it had been renovated. People were either in groups socializing or a single person enjoying the view. In the evening, it was a particularly nice place to go.

Luckily, no one had occupied ‘their place’ on the railing. And they assumed the comfortable position of resting against the rail, gazing out at the mountains.

“Did you get a chance to visit the Terratiques while I was away?” Mara asked.

“Yes,” he responded. “And Dr. Massian too. We had quite the interesting visits. And before I forget, would you be up for them to watch us do a sparring demonstration? - I told them that I’d ask you before we would agree to it. Dr. Massian asked.”

“Just the Terratiques, and Dr. Massian?” she asked cautiously.

“There would also be an addition of a Dr. Dram—he’s a friend of theirs.” Luke answered. “I met him on my last visit there. A bit of an odd sort- but good people. He’s very appreciative of the Jedi, and has quite the collection of Jedi details, but I think it falls under the ‘legends and stories’ category of evidence…but I think it might be useful.”

“It wouldn’t be a full training session.” He tried to convince her. “Maybe just an hour.”

“You like him, Dr. Massian, don’t you?” She said casually. He nodded. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Great! I’ll let them know tomorrow.” Luke admitted. “If I was to take up academics, he’s the type of professor that I could listen to for hours.”

She laughed at his eagerness. “You’d be a good student.” She surmised. “But I read your record…not necessarily true when you were younger?”

He shook his head. “No, I wasn’t. Yoda used to accuse me of having my head in the clouds- and that was pretty accurate. I was lucky that I had a lot of down-time with the Rebellion- I spent most of the time I had, reading and catching up. I think I’m a much better student now. My mind is in the right place for it.”

He looked over at her. “I think you would have been the perfect student...always with your nose in a book.”

“I had to be…I usually did two semesters at a time.” She thought back. “I took all of it…political studies, warfare and tactics, and the physical studies, as well as the usual curriculum.” She said glumly.

“Anything that would help me accelerate my studies as current intermediate Jedi now?” He didn’t want their conversation get dark, although he could feel it wanting to pull that way.

“I could suggest stim pills—but then a jumpy Jedi with a twitchy lightsaber reflex is not good.”

“Yeah, that’s not a good idea.” He agreed.

“Were you able to find anything from Dr. Massian?” Mara asked, as she could sense that he wanted to keep it light.

“What I was able to find out was not necessarily what I was going there for.” Luke commented. “I was able to realize just how much of my training was missing. So much was lost, and there was never really time to learn the history.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” She said. “You won’t have as many of the obstacles that the previous Jedi had. You’ll be able to see where they stumbled and where they succeeded.”

“That’s true.” He conceded.

“For example, what’s one thing that you think you will keep going with the new Order?” She asked.

“I do like the idea of teaching in pairs.” He said. “It seemed to work for them. And even after they achieved their status as a Jedi, I get the impression that they still followed a Master for some time.”

“So keep it.” Mara said matter-of-factly. “What would you _not_ keep?”

Well,” he considered, “I guess I wouldn’t want the Order to have as close as a connection to the government. I can see how it would be part of the down fall of the previous Jedi. The only problem I see with that, is the funding to keep a school going—how would we do it?”

The second issue made him paused, but it was better to bring it up now, rather than later. “I’m reconsidering their stance on ‘attachments’. I would not take children from their families, but it would be of benefit for them to start earlier than I did. As for other relationships, I don’t know if they would be an asset or a detriment to training.”

“How so?” Mara asked.

“I can see the benefits to both sides of the argument.” Luke confessed. “And that’s my fault I suppose…I want to be open and fair to both sides. Children don’t have the prejudices about life as adults do…they tend to be more open- and for that reason they would make better students. I don’t know…I have to get one student before I can decide on future students.

He paused before the next issue. “As for relationships, I can see them being an asset to the mental health of someone. But at the same time, they can jeopardize someone’s path of the light, by bringing fear into their lives.”

She reached out to him. <<Are you reconsidering any relationship in particular?>>

He hung his head, but answered her aloud rather than mentally. “Yes. But once again, I think that denying yourself a relationship because of fear can have the same effect as not entering into a relationship because of duty. So maybe the Jedi weren’t correct on that issue either.”

<<I wasn’t sure…>> She sounded nervous about his answer.

 Luke looked over to see that she had offered her hand to him which he gladly took.

Her hand looked so small in his, dainty and lady-like. The cool skin against his, but so soft. The perfect contrast to his rough hands, and fit perfectly in his hand too. _Why did he think this wouldn’t work?_

“So I heard about Bremem…” he started.

“Yeah,” Mara sighed, “It’s one of the many reasons why I rushed back. I got subpoenaed. This is going to be a mess.” She rubbed her forehead with her opposite hand. “I thought I’d be able to celebrate his leaving, and revealing the corruption with Xin-tu-nix , but I can’t. Karrde isn’t happy either.”

“Why is that?” Luke asked. “I just got the feeling that Karrde wasn’t entirely thrilled to be involved in the Smuggler’s Alliance. He should be glad that it was used to accomplish something.”

“I think it opened his eyes to how much conflict there was out there. He was happier not knowing if the galaxy was going to implode, and he really didn’t care for playing politics.” She frowned. “He was hoping it would work, but I think we all knew that it wasn’t going to… smugglers don’t tend to play well with others.”

“What does that mean for you?” He knew this was coming- Han had warned him. He was just not prepared for it to come so soon.

“It means that I will have to close down the Smuggler’s Alliance, and go back to Karrde’s camp. He said he still wants me to keep my residence here though, and that I’ll be his representative to Coruscant. But he’s putting me back in the field.” Mara forced herself to meet his disappointed gaze. “He’s given me six weeks to close it down.”

“Six weeks?” Luke was sorry that he even asked.

“Yes.” She whispered. “I feel like such a failure…I know it was out of my control but I can’t help feeling that way.”

“You shouldn’t feel that way. I’ve heard that others credit you for keeping it together this long—they’re amazed that you were able to make it work.” He put his other hand on top of hers. “It’s just one set back. It’s not a reflection on you.”

 He knew exactly how she felt. He took the burden on when the Hoth base fell to the Empire; it was his idea to move it there in the first place. When it fell, he felt personally responsible for the damage and the lives lost.

<<Thank you for saying that…it just feels so _personal_.  >> she reached out again.

<I know…it isn’t.>

She shivered. The evening air was turning cool. “Let’s venture back to my place?” He asked quietly.

Gladly she followed him, holding hand on the way back.

“So what made you want to redecorate?” Mara asked.

“I’ve been there for almost four years, and I didn’t do one single thing to it…so it’s more like ‘actually decorate’ than ‘redecorate’.” He bashfully answered. “Winter helped.”

“She did?” Mara looked at him incredulously. “And you did it all in five days?”

“I had help with that, too.” He smiled.

As they approached his door, Luke offered the invitation. “Come in?—I believe I still owe you five credits for the tour you gave me of your home. This would make us even.”

She walked back in to the newly decorated apartment.

“As you can see,” He put on a snooty voice as he began showing off his place. “The Majestic Crimson is set of by the warm hues of the Chocolate Ganache Brown, with accents of Winter Sand Beige, and Ultra White.”

He promptly got a tap in the middle of his chest for his impersonation.

Mara looked around the room, appreciating it for the second time. “It’s you…it’s very you.”

“You think so?” Strangely he still wanted her approval. “I wasn’t sure about the throw pillows…”

“Did you just do the living room?” she asked.

“No, I got the full treatment.” He beamed. “Come see.”

He led her down the hallway to his bedroom. The door _wooshed_ open. “And it this room,” The prissy voice was back again. “We have the walls of Chromium Blue, with a sprinkling of Winter Sand Beige, again, and Ultra White…making the room feel cozy, yet bright.”

She looked back at him, and chuckled. “And in five days?”

“Yes, well” He looked down. “I had some help…Han came over. He owed me, but I soon learned why he was never asked to do anything like this around his place.” Luke raised his eyebrows in a warning look.

“Han owed you?” Mara narrowed her eyes.

“It’s a rather humorous story now…” Luke paused. “When it happened, I could have killed him.”

She watched him carefully.

“The night that we were going over to Han and Leia’s…” He paused again. “Han was the one who sent Threepio out in to the hall.”

“Why, that kriffing pile of bantha podo! Of all the nerve!” Mara’s eyes had the look of murder on her mind, and if anyone should know that look, Luke should.

“It’s okay.” He soothed her. “We have time.”

She stopped and looked at him. “Do we?”

“I like to think we do.” Luke said quietly.

She was several feet away from him, but the fact that they were standing beside he bed, it was clearly not lost on either of them.

“We’re at the ‘hand holding’ stage.” He smiled. “And I’m okay with that.”

Mara looked away, as she realized that they were in his bedroom. Two consenting adults. The air had suddenly grown heavier between them.

He reached out to her. <I was wrong to push it that far…I should have waited.>

She could feel that he was nervous. “I never even asked you if there was someone else…Is there…someone that you’re… _seeing_?” Luke swallowed hard.

Mara took a moment before she looked over to him, and to his relief, she shook her head.

“Good.” He said quietly, under his breath.

After a long moment, as it was clear that she was thinking over his last words.

He reached out again. <Mara I care for you too, and I want to do this right.>

She considered his words, and reached out an image to him. What she wanted more that anything was to feel his arms around her, cuddled on his new bed.

Luke’s eyes drifted closed as he received the image and more than anything in that moment he wanted the same thing.

Shuffling off his boots and throwing his jacket in the corner, he flopped on the bed with his arms open, and looked around as if not seeing her, but inviting her into his embrace.

She let out a little snort at how ridiculous he could be some times. But she removed her boots, dropped her utility belt, and her jacket joined his in the corner.

She crawled to the top of the bed where he was waiting. The new pillows propped him up into the proper cuddling position. But not to be out done by his slight silliness, she pretended to press the side of him into shape as if he was a cushion. She put her head into the crux of his shoulder, placing her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nestled into her hair, smelling the scent that he recognized.

“Mara” He wanted to hold back, but something about holding her in his arms, he felt he was safe to say it, “I really want to be with you, _physically._ ” He was prepared for a backlash, but it didn’t come.

“Luke, I want to, as well.” She admitted, waited, and then said, “But I like the idea to try being an ‘us’ for a while?” With her head so close to his, he heard her voice say to herself, _‘Nobody has ever wanted me to be part of an ‘us’ before.’_ “Is that okay?” She asked.

His heart just about broke with those words. Every other man had wanted her just for a night, but never wanted the real her. He was not about to take that from her; he cared about her too much.

“I want there to be an ‘us’ too.” He mumbled into her hair.

 For several moments, they just lay there in each other’s arms, completely contented.

<<You said you wanted to see Naboo one day…would you like to see it now?>> She reached out.

<Yes.> He answered, knowing what she intended.

<<Did you know that the Gungans live in underwater cities?>> She slowly showed him the images.

They both drifted off to sleep.

***

Day 6:

  * Wake up next to beautiful woman- completed



 

TBC


	20. Jedi is the New Beige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: During Parallel Paradoxes; Chapter 19
> 
> Quote: “I need help.” were his first words to her, as he looked pleading.
> 
> Characters: Luke and Winter
> 
> **

** Coruscant; Palisade Apartments **

It was a strange request coming from him, but not an entirely unpleasant one.

Winter walked down the hall of the west wing of the lower Palisade apartments. His apartment may have been in the same building as his sister’s but the ambiance was a little different; less decorative and still high enough to have a perfect view of the mountains.

When she got to his door, she sounded the chime. She could hear a slight echo from the other side of the door; it must has been the same standard issue chime that was first installed. Most residences had removed them, and replaced them for more melodic devices.

His door _wooshed_ open, and on the other side stood a dazed and confused Luke Skywalker.

“I need help.” were his first words to her, as he looked pleading. Then he relaxed, “Hello Winter, please come in.” He gestured and stepped aside.

 “Hello Luke.” Winter responded in her usual calm and serene manner, and strode inside his apartment.

As she gazed around the room, she couldn’t help but notice _: beige_ …it was all beige…standard issue beige.

“Well, I can see that I have my work cut out for me.” She sighed with a smile.

“But you can help, right?” He looked nervously around.

“Yes Luke. Decorating an apartment is not that hard.” She smiled to him, reassuringly. “I am a little surprised as to why you asked my help. Surely, your sister would have been able to assist you?”

“Well,” he raked his hand through his hair as he looked around, “I didn’t want to bother her…plus I have a feeling that she would want ‘High Alderaanian Style. I immediately thought of you when I thought who do I know who has the best taste and style of pure calmness?…but I didn’t want to intrude …I thought of Lando, but I’m sure he’d just make my place look like a casino. There was Han but I’m sure that he would pick colours from his favourite sports team.” He smiled, meekly.

“Why, I thank you for the compliment, Luke—it would be my pleasure to assist you. Although, I’m not sure how far you want to go here. ” Winter looked around further; simple chairs, hardly any decoration…an astromech droid in the corner, humming to itself.

“A complete overhaul!” Luke announced. “Anything to make it warm and welcoming…I want her... _um_ , people to be comfortable here…but I still want it to be me. I just don’t know where to start.”

Winter smiled back at him. “Alright, let’s start. What are your favourite colours? –that will help us narrow it down?” she pulled out her data pad.

“Well,” He began, “I like brown…but, just not a medium brown…like a darker one.”

“Chocolate brown?” she asked.

“Yes! I like chocolate brown… and red…but not regular bright red….um, like darker, more-rich red…” Luke stammered over his words; colours were either red, blue, yellow, green or black; always a touch of black.

“Perhaps burgundy or crimson?” Winter asked.

“What’s the difference?” He truly had no clue.

She flipped up clearly two difference colours to show him. “This one is burgundy; it has a hint of purple in it…This one is crimson; this particular shade has a hint of brown in it.”

He stared at the samples. “I think I like crimson better.”

“Certainly...” Winter pressed a few more keys on her data pad.

“Does every room have to be a different colour?” Luke asked.

“Not necessarily. It’s best to find the colours that you prefer then we can find ways to tie them into each room, so that the colours harmonize.” Winter explained.

“Okay…that sounds good…Now, there’s this blue-green colour that Mara has in her home that I really like…but I think it might be too much for me…but I think that I’d like to have something in that in a similar colour…” He went on. “She seems to like it a lot.”

“Ahhh,” Winter replied, “If I may be so bold?--Is Mistress Jade the reason for this renovation?”

Luke grimaced. “A little…but I’ve been meaning to do it myself. She’s more of the influence for doing it, rather than the reason. I mean, she’s been here less than a year, and her place already looks like she’s lived there forever.” He sighed. “I’ve been here over four years, and I’m still using the towels I had from the war.”

“I understand.” Winter smiled back at him in a reassuring way, then she typed something into her data pad. “We will need to buy linens too.”

“Ahhh…there’s another thing I forgot to mention,” He paused, “Do you think we can have this done in six days?”

Winter’s face broke its calm repose and dropped.

“Mara will be back, and I wanted to surprise her…do you think it’s doable?” He asked hopefully.

She gathered herself, and looked around at the nearly blank canvas. “I believed that we can make most of the progress…you might need to hire some working hands to help?”

Luke smiled, “I know just the person.”

“Perfect. Let’s talk more about colour?” Winter’s composure was back, and they could carry on. “What about the bedroom?...what colours would you like in there?”

“I don’t know…I’m so used to having it beige that I didn’t think about it.” He sat down and thought for a moment. “I like a warmer colour, other than beige…but I’d like to keep it somewhat on the side of beige…it reminds me of sand.” He smiled.

“I understand…and will you be in need of new furniture in there too?” Winter asked.

“I guess so…most of that is from the war too.” He hadn’t realized just how much he had held on to since then.

“Alright, this should give me the basics to start from. I just need to have the schematics of your apartment.” Winter seemed pleased that this would be easier than she thought.

“Oh, right…Artoo has them.” Luke motioned over to the droid who was chirping away to itself.

With a hoot and whistle, Artoo rolled over and presented Winter with the full lay out of the apartment.

After over two hours of back and forth, Winter was able to order paint colours, place orders for linens and other household items, give Luke several options for furniture, and leave him a to-do list.

He was quite content to finally do this…it was something that he knew he was putting off.

She prepared the list for him, and sent him an electronic copy. “I’m really happy for you, Luke that you are doing this for yourself… _and for Mistress Jade_ ….she deserves to have colour in her life too.”

Luke stopped and looked over at Winter.

Rarely did she ever share her opinion on something, until she was asked for it. It was just good manners, not do so. And with her last comment, Luke felt it was something that touched her heart that he was doing something, as simple as adding some colour into his home. So he asked, “Why do you say that?”

Winter hesitated, as she realized that she may have said too much with her last comment. “Has Leia ever spoken to you about her time at the Academy?—when she was growing up?”

Luke shook his head.

“I may be speaking out of turn on this then…” and she made the motion to leave.

“No, please continue…” he begged.

She turned back to the Jedi, “When I was younger, as you know, I was to train beside Leia—as her aide…even as young as we were. We were sent to some of the most prestigious academies around the galaxy. It was far from Alderaan…and even more foreign for both of us. We were enrolled in the purely academic training…but there were other courses other than political studies…military and strategic training…flight school…combative and physical training….All of this very over-whelming for children or young adults.”

She looked around his room. “All of the training centers were devoid of colour. It was all very controlled.”

Luke watched her intently. Leia had spoken to him about her years growing up in the court of Alderaan, when they had time alone when plaining the way to rescue Han; they had spent time just talking and getting to know each other better. But her life at the Academy- she never brought it up once.

Winter’s eyes went distant, and sad. Luke had never seen that from her before; she always concealed her feeling so well.

“Leia was on an accelerated program. She would take two semesters during one period. Of course, this made her ready for political life. When you have no family around, there is only one thing to do- throw yourself into your studies.”

Luke didn’t think he could have seen more pain in Winter’s eyes, but they did.

“Leia might not talk about it, but me, it was quite possibly the loneliest place I’ve ever been- and I was there with someone. It was not only devoid of colour, but of caring too. The other students felt so isolated. I remember, there was a group of children who never went back to their families, even on holidays, or school breaks. They were called the ‘unwanted’. Some of them had governesses, or valets…or droids, to attend them, but no real families. I imagine what this must have been like for Mistress Jade, knowing what I do about Imperial education. Has she ever talked to you about it?”

Luke shook his head. In his life, he knew what isolation meant- now he knew that Leia knew what it was too. And Mara even more so.

“I remember the group of children who were left at the Academy, even on vacation breaks. The other children would leave, --but this small group would be left there…with no one to come and get them.”

As if the pain of remembering such a lonely, the look on Winter’s face lifted somewhat.

“I want to say that I remember, Mistress Jade at the Academy on Yarsus. I believe it was her, but I’m not entirely sure. There was a student display for the arts, and I clearly remember a wisp of a girl who performed the most beautiful ballet piece for exhibit…it was her hair colour that I remember, as well as the quality of her dancing-that is why I ask. I don’t remember seeing her around the Academy after that performance though.”

She smiled at the memory- clearly one she cherished.

“I admire Mistress Jade.” Winter commented. “She’s been able to achieve so much. I imagine that she must have had a difficult time growing up among the Imperial families, or without one.”

Luke looked down. He realized that if he was going to make a life with Mara that he wanted to give her a full one.

“Thank you again, Winter.” He whispered.

“You’re very welcome, Luke.” She said, and serenely motioned to leave.

Leaving the Jedi to consider what colour meant, more than before.

 

TBC


	21. The Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When enough is enough, and something has to give
> 
> Quote: It’s not possible. Never. It couldn’t happen. Not in a million years. No one would believe it. He won’t believe it. I don’t believe it. This can’t be happening.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara and original characters
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to ‘luizanovaes’—who had been so very patient…I hope the wait was worth it, sweetie. ;)
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Palisade Apartments **

The morning crept in quietly. They wouldn’t have even known it was there except his comm ~ _pinged_ ~ the welcome of the morning.

Waking up with him wrapped up behind her, astounded Mara. She had never woken up beside anyone, except him; on Wayland, after their first night of dreaming. Every other bed mate she had, she was the one to leave, and usually without another word to the other who shared her bed.

This was strange, but a pleasant strange; one that she wasn’t running from this time. However, Mara knew she had to leave.

She rolled over to disengage his arm, but she was stopped by his other arm.

“It’s time for me to go, Skywalker…” She argued, whispering.

It was still early enough for her to leave before the rest of the world would notice her slipping out of his apartment.

“No” he growled, “Stay here.” He yawned. “You make an excellent pillow.”

“I think that was a compliment?” She teased. She slid out of the bed, trying not to disturb him.

As she got out of his bed, she felt sorry that they had crumpled his new duvet, but he looked adorable with his hair ruffled and clutching a pillow in place of her.

Luke popped an eye open to watch her as she reassembled herself. Tossing the pillow to the side, he said, “Nope, this thing wasn’t good enough…I want my other pillow back, please?”

She walked to his side of the bed, and sat on the corner. “No can do, Jedi.” Mara gently pushed a bit of his scruffy hair back into place.

“Ok” He grumbled. “Dinner tonight?” Luke asked sleepily as he stretched.

“Let me check me schedule, and I’ll let you know?” She wanted to jump at the chance for what sounded like a date, but the real world waited outside, and she knew better to make plans without checking with it first.

She reached out, <<I’ll messaged you later?>>

He scrunched up his face, then nodded, rolling over to grab another pillow when he realized that he wasn’t going to get the one he wanted.

 _Oh, he was cute in the morning_. If she didn’t know that her week was going to be the way it was going to be, she would have loved to stay there all morning.

Mara felt like leaning over and kissing him goodbye, but she wasn’t ready yet; it would feel too domestic for her. Instead, she squeezed his hand before she tiptoed out the door of the room, then made her way out of his apartment.

When she landed early yesterday, it wasn’t just because she missed him. Karrde wanted her to get ahead of the game, and start dismantling her office- mostly getting rid of anything that had to do with his business.

And then, there was the lawyer that she had to contact. Another insistence by Karrde, that when she was to testify in front of a New Republic commission, that she have some sort of legal counsel, representing and protecting  both her, and Karrde’s interests.

The sun was starting to come up, and although this wasn’t Mara’s first ‘ _walk of shame_ ’, she wasn’t hiding the fact that she was happy. This warm feeling in her chest, was threatening to overtake her.

But the real world called.

Inside her apartment, her comm unit was blinking wildly at her. Mara flipped through the messages- most of them could wait until she was in the office. However, there was one that she couldn’t avoid.

Karrde had sent her the contact information for a lawyer who would be representing her as she was to give her testimony. She left a message, hoping that she could get this out of the way.

A message from Leia, wanting to meet when she came back.

A quick message from Solo?—the words were short and to the point. “Sorry about sending out Threepio –Solo” Mara huffed; she wasn’t sure how long she would hold onto this one.

Oh well, the day wasn’t going to wait for her; time to shower and get in to the office.

It was mid-morning by the time Mara walked into her office. She looked around, kind of happy that she would be leaving it. She would have much rather been in the sky, going from location to location. ‘ _I’m not going to miss you_.’ She said to the dingy office.

A few hours later, comm messages answered, and a few boxes packed; she felt satisfied that she had accomplished something.

She hadn’t had a moment to think about it, but when she took a break from her work, she allowed herself to think about Luke.

He clearly wasn’t happy that she was leaving.

It was still amazing to Mara had close they had become. A year ago…was it a year?- she checked the chrono, and sure enough- in a few weeks, it would be one year since Wayland…

A year, since she had put a blaster to his head. A year, since he saved her life, and over a year since they had first met face to face.

Thinking about her feelings was never a life option to Mara; she would rather not have them to begin with.

He was so different than her. But now, what was she going to do without him? She had missed him terribly on this last trip, and that was only five days. What were they going to do when she needed to be away for months at a time?

Would Karrde allow Luke to meet with her? - Smugglers were usually very secretive about their bases. Karrde never expressed any concern about her Jedi training…and he never seemed to be bothered by the possibility of a relationship either- only warning he gave was to keep it private, for the sake of his business, and both Luke and Mara’s reputations. The galaxy might not be as kind as he was.

Essentially, would it be fair to get in a relationship with Luke right now? – knowing that she might be on the other side of the galaxy any given moment. Would he follow her? She hated to think that he would give up his life and aspirations for her, it would pain him too greatly.

How did she feel about having to give up Luke? - It made her chest ache in a way that she had never felt before. This was something different; different than the pain she felt when the Emperor died and her life was gone. This pain felt more all-consuming.

But when she was with Luke- the pain didn’t occur; no pain did. It was like he made a world around him where other things and people didn’t exist. Things felt warm, simple, and uncomplicated- and it was because he was with her. Something dawned on her…

_Am I in love with Luke Skywalker?_

_It’s not possible. Never. It couldn’t happen. Not in a million years. No one would believe it. He won’t believe it. I don’t believe it. This can’t be happening._

The panic was real.

But what if she was? – In love with Luke? How good would that feel? What would it be like to have him in her life on a regular basis? How amazing would that be? How far could this go? How good would it feel to have him love her too? Would they be lovers; casual and infrequent? She wouldn’t be alone anymore! Would they be committed to each other? She would belong to someone—and it would be him! What about more- marriage? ‘Jade-Skywalker’ had a nice ring to it! Children? One, maybe two—even three, if things went well! The Jedi? Yes- she could see it all happening…they, together, could make it happen.

In the middle of Mara’s mental and emotional meltdown, her comm pinged; brining her back to reality.

She gathered herself before answering; noticing that her hands were sweaty, and that she was breathing hard.

After she touched the release button, and the image sprang to life, it took her a moment to realize what the Ithorian was saying on the other end.

“I’m sorry, could you please repeat that?” Mara asked, bringing herself into the clear and present.

“I’m calling to reach Ms. Jade, on behalf of Talon Karrde.”  Ithorian repeated. “My name is B’xunay Tuks, and I’m with the law firm of Ngay, Crix, Nadine and Tuks.”

“Of course.” Mara replied, “I’m sorry, I was just a little distracted.” She gathered herself fully. “I’m sure he explained to you the situation?”

“Yes, we have your subpoena right here.” B’xunay went on to say. “But we’d like you to come in as soon as possible to cover all the information that we will need. Is it possible to see you in two days’ time?”

“Yes” Mara said, in a clear voice. “Is there anything I need to bring with me?”

“We understand that you were previously employed in service to the Empire, and that you received an exoneration for your time with them?” Mara could hear the uncomfortable tone in B’xunay’s voice, but she nodded. “We will need to you bring those documents with you. Also,” And the Ithorian hesitated, “We also understand that you have a relationship to both Chancellor Organa-Solo and Jedi Luke Skywalker? - is this correct?”

Mara replied, “Yes I do.” She could feel what was coming next. As a means to separate himself from either of the two most-prominent people on Coruscant, Karrde wanted to appear neutral in all business matters, and had asked Mara to keep any friendships as private as possible. She had lost control with the press with regards to her and Luke, but they still had no solid evidence of anything other than a friendship.

“We’d prefer that you would keep a public distance from both of them, in the coming weeks before you testify.” B’xunay was trying to be diplomatic, but the whole thing was leaving a bad taste in Mara’s mouth. “We believe that it would cloud any testimony that you might be asked to give.”

“I understand.” Mara said quietly.

She made her appointment for the following day, then messaged Luke to give him the bad news—that they shouldn’t go out tonight. It was her first day planet-side since the Bremem story broke, and with her name included as a possible witness, the press would be hungry for a story.

Luke was disappointed, but he understood. He happily let her know when he had arranged their sparring demo for the doctors in weeks’ time- that they were really looking forward to it. And Mara promised she would contact him later in the day. At the end of their conversation, she reached out to him to feel the warm-tingle that he gave her; and that smile to let her know that everything would be alright.

Why was he so nice?—If it was the other way around, she would be raising a fit. But not Luke…it just wasn’t his way. Sometimes she could appreciate it, other times, it drove her mad. Jedi calm? - One check on the negative side of getting into a relationship.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful.

Only a few reporters followed her from her office to her speeder, and she simply answered their questions with ‘no comment’. They were getting more aggressive lately which was a nagging concern but not an immediate danger.

The evening was quiet, and quite frankly, Mara had missed her bed; not that his wasn’t nice, but there’s something about being in your own bed. Before she went to sleep, she reached out to touch his mind.

<<Good Night Luke.>> and smiled.

<Good Night Mara.> and another warm touch from him.

**

** Two Days Later: At the office for the law firm of Ngay, Crix, Nadine and Tuks **

Armed with her documents, Mara walked into the law office with her personal opinion that not only she not have any evidence of importance, but she really had nothing to say in the matter of Lieutenant Bremem; other than that she never really liked him, and that all her dealings with him were disconnected to the charges he was facing.

The law office was as stoic as they come, but the Crinian receptionist was welcoming, and tried to make her comfortable. It wasn’t long before she was led into a side office.

Waiting for her was the Ithorian that had contacted her, named B’xunay, a Sullustan named Haiart, and a human male named Diem. All of them greeted her, and she handed over her paperwork.

B’xunay was first to begin. “Let me say, that we are honored to meet you.” Her voice was rough, but Mara had no effort in understanding her Basic as she spoke. “We have heard of your deeds at Wayland, and we were quite impressed.”

“Thank you.” Mara said simply. She noticed that they all started to writing things down as soon as she spoke.

“We can start there…” Haiart chipped in. “When you received your exoneration for your other deeds, in the name of the Empire, was it contingent on your service at Wayland?” his eyes narrowed at Mara.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that?” Mara asked hesitantly.

“I’m asking, if they made a deal with you to help in exchange for your pardon?” Haiart asked, sounding cold. Sullustans had no love for the Empire, and clearly it was being reflected back at her.

“I was not aware that I was being pardoned until after Wayland.” She answered.

“And who could collaborate this?” Haiart asked.

“Han Solo…Luke Skywalker..Lando Calrissian…Chancellor Organa-Solo.” She didn’t like throwing around their names, but it seemed to have the effect that she wanted, and the Sullustan huffed; clearly not happy about her connection to those people.

“And you would like us to believe that you agreed to help the New Republic out of the kindness of your heart, because why? – what was your motive?” He asked, in a snide tone.

“Because I didn’t want to see another civil war break out.” Mara answered simply. “I have no allegiance to the Empire since Endor, and I didn’t want to see them succeed.”

B’xunay interjected. “I’m sure Haiart meant not to offend, but what we are trying to ascertain is your position within the Empire, that allowed you to be of an asset with regards to the mission at Wayland.”

For a lawyer, the Ithorian had a gentle manner, so Mara answered her question, trying not shock the group. If Haiart didn’t like her before, he was certainly not going to like her now. “My title was ‘Emperor’s Hand’- I was a personal spy and assassin for the Emperor. Most of my work was solving internal matters- I was privileged to certain information- and some of that information led to the location of Wayland.”

She could feel the room tense up. They were aware that she had a previous past with the Empire, but up until now, they weren’t given the full story- which led to all of them scribbling their notes rather rapidly.

Mara continued, “I’ve been co-operative with the New Republic in any capacity as I have been able, since the fall of Wayland, including assisting Bremem with access to the hidden passageways within the palace, as a matter of safety and security. I was even given a security clearance level C6- which is the highest that has been granted on a civilian.” She was trying to steer them back on track on the reason she thought she was there.

The Ithorian nodded, and then joined the others to scribble again. “So your interaction with Lieutenant Bremem, can you please describe it?”

“There’s not much to tell.” Mara confessed. “Lieutenant Bremem had me put under house-arrest and investigation after the attack on Organa-Solo’s residence, just before Wayland. I escaped and was able to assist _at Wayland_. Since returning, I haven’t had much contact with him, other than these comm messages.” Mara produced copies of the messages and all of her conversations with him, regarding mapping and clearing of the passageways and residences.

“You escaped?” Diem asked.

“Yes. I..” Mara was about to answer, until B’xunay interrupted.

“She has the right not to answer that question if she feels that would incriminate herself or others.” The Ithorian blinked at Mara. “You don’t need to answer that question, Ms. Jade.” Mara put in a mental note to refrain from answering every question she was given.

“Did you witness Lieutenant Bremem taking anything from the passageways or residences, that you were able to show him?” Haiart asked.

“I did not have any contact with him regarding the passageways or residences.” Mara replied.  “I simply visited them before him, in order to ascertain they’re location, and if they had been swept for traps…sometimes alone, in which case, I would simply place a homing marker at the location and leave, not entering…and once with someone; into the private residences.”

“And who did you visit the private residences with?” Haiart asked.

“Chancellor Organa-Solo…she expressed interest to see the secret residences.” Mara said. “I led her through the residences of the elite and visitor sections of the palace, as well as the Emperor’s private landing pad.”

“Interesting.” Diem mumbled. “And did you take anything with you from your visits to the residences?” He asked.

“Yes.” Mara sighed before answering. “I took the some personal items that belonged to me when I had lived in the palace….mostly clothing. And some personal effects.”

“Nothing else? And who witnessed you take these items?” Diem asked.

“No, nothing else…Chancellor Organa-Solo was a witness to the removal of these items.” She said.

“Were there other items that you could have taken with you?” Diem asked.

“There were.” She paused. “Artwork and other things that were valuable; but I didn’t want them. I just wanted what had belonged to, and had value to me.”

“Did Lieutenant Bremem know that you knew what was down there?” Again Diem asked.

“I suppose so- but he didn’t mention anything to me in any of the correspondences.” Mara was growing tired from this back and forth, but she knew they had to be thorough.

“Now,” Haiart came back. “Let’s talk about your involvement in the Smuggler’s Alliance.”

The day didn’t get any better from there. The lawyers jumped all over the place, and came back to some of the same topics several times. Mara knew this tactic; they were making sure what she was telling them was accurate information and that she didn’t waver on any of the subjects.

After asking their questions, they were able to give her some simple instructions. They assumed that if she was called to testify, that Lieutenant Bremem’s representative was going to try and show that others had access to the passageways and residences, and that others had connections to the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group.

They subtly hinted that Mara might become a target, given her Imperial past and what her duties had entailed, and her connection to known smugglers- all of which could point to her a scapegoat if Bremem was to get desperate and was looking to throw Mara in front of a firing range rather than him.

They also alluded to her relationship with Luke; and that the public, as well as those at the hearing, might not look kindly on their relationship- even though it was clearly platonic, at this point.  Haiart made it sound as if ‘Luke Skywalker’ would not lower himself to have a relationship with the likes of her…being that he was Hero of the Rebellion, and all.

The only bright star, was the fact that this was just a hearing to further an investigation. They could not charge her with anything, and could not criminally indicted her on anything she might say.

However, to avoid that, they had worked out that B’xunay would represent Mara when she would be called to testify. They had also worked out a signal for a phrase that Mara could answer, if no answer would be required, or to avoiding answering the question in order to protect herself, her friends, and Karrde.

Three taps on the table would tell her to repeat, “I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate me.”

Mara thought that it made her sound very guilty but the lawyers assured her it was common practice.

At the end of the day- it was all very exhausting. She was brain-tired, and body-tired too, from sitting all day long.

The press outside the law office crowded around her speeder as she was leaving- there were more of them now. ‘No comment’ was her parting gift to them as she headed for home.

The Holo news had also camped outside her apartment building. With a ‘no comment’, she entered the building and headed for the safe confines of her apartment.

She wanted food- then a bath- then sleep.

Mara must have let her shields drop because as soon as she reached her door, she felt him reach out.

<What’s wrong?> Luke touch was always gentle, and now that she was used to it, it didn’t cause to flinch as it did a year ago.

<<I hate lawyers.>> she sent back. <<I don’t hate them as people, just as a profession.>>

The door _wooshed_ open, and she felt protected in her own home.

<Do you want to talk about it?—I could come over?> He asked.

<<You had better not.>> She sent over. <<I might sully your reputation…or so I’ve been told.>> she sulked.

She flopped on her sofa, turning her head to look out at her balcony, and sighed as she saw the mountains in the distance.

<What do you mean by that?> He felt insulted.

<<No…it has nothing to do with you…if it wasn’t for the reporters asking today, and that the lawyers basically told me that you’re too good for me…>> She confessed. <<They just made me feel that I would be bad for you and your reputation.>>

She paused before she said. <<They suggested that I shouldn’t be around you, at least in a possible private setting, until this hearing is over. It’s not what I want.>>

Mara got up from the sofa, and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

She could feel his hurt over their senses, and she could feel his anger.

<I don’t care what other people say, Mara.> he answered.

<<I do.>> she sent back. <<I make your life messy, Luke.>> She sighed. << And the press is getting worse.>>

<Will I still see you tomorrow?>

<<At the gym? Of Course! It follows the guidelines; public and in front of other people.>>

<How about coming for lunch before-hand with the doctors?- I’m meeting them at the tap caf.> He added <It would be good for you to hear what they have to say. And then we get to spend more time with each other.>

Her bed waited for her…her bed would give her comfort.

<<Okay, I’d like that.>> She smiled. <<I do want to see you…I could really use a hug right now.>>

<From me?> Luke teased. <Well, you might just get two out of me tomorrow.>

<<I’ll hold you to that.>> Mara sent back.

<I hope so.> He smiled back.

Before going to bed that night, they sent each other tender touches throughout the evening. As she started to fall asleep, he sent her one last image; the suns setting on Tatooine.

**

** Coruscant: Favored Tapcaf **

Mara thought she was on time to be at the tap caf, and her chrono confirmed it, but she could feel Luke’s nervous energy begging her show up any minute.

Clearly, being  alone with the doctors was not what he had planned. She knew that this was not what he needed. He preferred to be calm and centered before sparring.

When she entered the tap caf, she could feel where the energy was originating from. The longer table in the back held five people.

Deek was arguing with another man she didn’t recognise, while Almae and Dr. Massian watched amused at the two men. Luke got up to greet her.

As soon as he saw her, he relaxed, and smiled at her.

“Mara!” Almae exclaimed, “We’re so glad you’re here.” She looked over to her husband. “Deek! She’s here.”

“It’s good to see you too, Almae.” Mara was genuinely glad to see them again.

“Hi Mara!” Deek was happy to see her, but turned to his companion. “This is Dr. Articus Dram.” He grumbled.

Mara extended her hand. Dr. Dram brightened up as soon as he saw her. “When did Jedi become so attractive?” He blushed, and motioned to kiss her knuckles.

She smiled politely, “It’s very nice to meet you.” Turning her attention to the other man. “Hello Dr. Massian. How have you been since the last we met?”

The doctor sat up, very glad to see her too. “Very well, young lady…and much better now that you’re here.” He winked at her.

Mara dropped her bag and took the seat beside Luke. “Did I miss anything?” She asked.

“Not really.” Luke said quietly. <Unless you want to rehash the same topic of academics over and over again.>

<<It will be ok.>> Under the table she placed her hand on his knee briefly soothing him.

The droid came by and took their orders. The argument was about to resume, when Mara decide that she was not going to put up with it. She took out her lightsaber and placed it on the table.

Dr. Dram stopped mid-sentence and stared at the miraculous item with awe.

“It that what I think it is?” he asked.

“That depends on what you think it is?” Mara answered coyly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Luke supressing a smile.

“It that the last known lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker?” Dr. Dram asked cautiously.        

“Yes it is.” Luke added. “I gave it to Mara when she started training.”

Dr. Dram pulled out his data pad to show pictures to the group.

“See! See?” he was excited. “You can clearly see the shape of each one…how when the student builds their own that they take on distinct shapes and design features from their Master’s”

He began to show the similar designs. Showing the progress of Master Qui-gon Jinn’s saber, and comparing that to Obiwan Kenobi’s just after his first trial. However, Kenobi’s saber as a Master compared more to the design of Luke’s saber. Luke brought out his current saber to show the table.

Dr. Dram went on to show that Master Yoda’s known saber could be compared to Anakin’s saber, now Mara’s; then comparing with Vader’s last known saber.

“So, presuming that this is true, this means that one might be able to trace the lineage of the Jedi back through Master-Jedi- Padawan.” Dr. Dram made his conclusion.

“That sounds like a thesis.” Dr. Massian commented.

“Yes, it does.” Dr. Dram’s eye widened.

Preferring serving utensils to sabers, both Luke and Mara both put away their sabers, as the food arrived.

Over the course of the meal, Dr. Dram began to speak of the different colours of the sabers, and the crystal that powered them, and how the Jedi making the saber chose their own crystal- as if it spoke to them.

“It’s true, even for created crystals.” Luke interjected. “Although given a choice, I would prefer to have a natural crystal.”

Dr. Dram was enthralled, and eager to know more.

“Well, when I built my second lightsaber, and I made several mistakes along the way.” Luke explained. “It wasn’t until I reached out using the Force that I was successful. The crystal cooked correctly, and it assembled perfectly. I don’t remember the entire event because I was in meditation while I did it. I thought I had dreamed the whole thing.”

Mara touched the saber at her hip as he spoke. She had held his green-bladed saber on Myrkrr; yes, his newer saber did feel different than the one he had given to her. It felt more like him.

After the meal, Dr. Dram spoke all the way to the training gym, about the different fighting styles.

“Now, most fighting styles incorporate other styles in them…not just one. For example, Master Yoda was known for his art in Shii Coo, which has broader movements and was good for fighting opponents without lightsabers. But both he, and Master Jinn were also know to use Ataru which is faster, aggressive and acrobatic.” 

The doctor was very expressive as he spoke. Luke walked beside him, listening intently, with his hands behind his back. It was then that Mara noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usually fatigues. He was wearing a light brown tunic, and a darker brown tabard. She noticed he looked more like a Jedi than he ever did, and it looked good on him.

Luke interjected, “I prefer Shien and Djo Sho.” He looked at the others. “Djo Sho is useful to use your opponent’s strength against them. While Shien is a better technique for deflecting blaster bolts.”

Dr. Dram countered, “But didn’t Master Kenobi favor Soresu?- which is also good for deflecting blaster bolts? Is there a reason you didn’t prefer that style?”

“Not really,” Luke answered. “Shien just seemed more practical, and style-wise, I find it has a cleaner flow.” He looked over at Mara, and winked. She felt his touch again, and returned it to him. He was really enjoying this.

Dr. Dram seemed to accept his answer, and continued. “Then there was the Makashi style of fighting, which it was recommended for use with curved handled lightsabers, and known for its fast footwork and being excellent at meeting another lightsaber opponent. However, the only two known practitioners of this style that I know of were Sith, both Count Dooku and Vader.” He looked over at Luke as he mentioned Vader’s name.

Mara’s senses spiked. <<Does he know?- about Vader?>> She sent over to Luke immediately.

<Yes, I told all of them on one of my visits.> He assured her. <They are accepting that Vader and Anakin were the same person, and _my father_. >

She relaxed, if Luke was able to tell them, then she would have to learn to be alright with it.

Dr. Dram went on when it was clear that Luke didn’t object. “And then we come to Niman method of fighting, which is another style that seemed to be favored by the Sith. Known for the use of two blades, which also included use of a ‘Force push’ and distraction techniques against their opponents.”

As they entered the gm, the flash bulbs appeared out of nowhere. Luke stepped in front of his guests to speak with the reporters.

<Can you please take them to room 1138?> He asked Mara.

<<1138?- isn’t that where we last trained?>> She remembered how the windows and flash bulbs annoyed her.

<Yes, but I told the administrators that we would not use that room again unless they covered the windows- the black shield will be down today.> He sent back.

“Right this way.” She said to the group, and gestured them in the direction of the room.

“They sure do love him, don’t they?” Dr. Massian asked as he came up beside her.

“Yes, they do.” Mara answered.

She brought them around the corner and into the room. Sure enough, the black shield was down over the big window which relieved her greatly. The admins of the gym were even kind enough to put some seats in the room for their guests.

Luke soon joined them.

<<That was quick.>> Mara sent over with a raised eyebrow.

<They didn’t want me.> He eyed her. <They wanted you.>

She rolled her eyes.

Dr. Dram broke her train of thought. “I wonder if they’re going to use Juyu, also known as Vapaad against each other.” He said excitedly. “This uses emotion and psychological distraction against your opponent.”

Luke walker over to the control panel for the room. “I think we’re going to go with the rocky ground of Meysics.” He said. The floor of the room took shaped, and the guests ‘oohed’ at the transformation.

The doctors looked like a strange gallery but Mara could sense their appreciation as to what they were about to see.

Luke had shifted into ‘Jedi-teacher’ mode, and was instructing them.

Mara stretched her body while she watched and listened to him.

He was truly enjoying this.

She contemplated for a moment on which version of herself that he would get today. She knew he liked ‘cocky and teasing Mara’ but as she watched him, he was becoming more and more attractive. A thought came to her. ‘ _Let’s see if I can crack that Jedi composure, he’s so proud of’_ \- her wicked thought of the day— _a little Vapaad never hurt anyone_.

Luke continued to speak to the group. “I just want you to know, that, although it might look like we’re really fighting, this is just training exercise, and we will be fine. And who knows, Mara might even win.” She heard that last part, and he winked in her direction.

 _Yes, a little Vapaad was in order here_. He thought she could be distracting before this?-he had no idea.

“I’m going to ask Mara to reach out to the Force and center herself before we start.” He told the others.

<You know the drill.> He looked over at her with a stern look, nodding. <No getting away with it this time.>

Mara narrowed her eyes.  <<Do you really think you’ll win this session?>> She smiled coyly at him. <<I just listened to the various fighting styles…I now have a new bag of tricks.>>

<Okay, but no socking me in the jaw and kicking the hilt of my saber this time—let’s play nice for the first bit…I’ll go easy on you.> He teased.

As the group saw their interaction, Dr. Massian leaned into the group, and whispered, “They’re speaking to each other through the Force! - _Remarkable!_ ”

Luke walked over to the control panel again. “I’m going to set the timer for thirty minutes” He said out loud. “We sometimes forget about time while we’re sparring.”

<<Just thirty?>> she questioned.

“Alright, I’ve been informed that we will spar for _forty five minutes_.” Luke corrected himself.

<Play nice Mara.> He warned.

<<I’m the perfect student.>> She winked.

Mara closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, bringing calm into herself, and centering herself through the Force, in preparation.

He was still in trouble, but at least when she connected to the Force she could calm herself at what she was about to do.

When she opened her eyes, she turned to face him. They both ignited their lightsabers- the group awed, and she blocked them out- Luke and Mara turned to each other, saluted, and began.

Immediately he moved to a two-handed grip attack, and Mara countered with a single-hand sweeping motion, blocking the cut.

He would attack, and she would counter, as he backed her onto the synth terrain, where the real demonstration could take place.

<<You been working on your footwork.>> she commented.

<And you’ve been working at getting in touch with the Force- _I can sense it_. > He seemed proud.

Several more volleys back and forth between them. He swooped at her legs again, and she jumped over the blade with ease.

<<I’ve also been reading…I made myself a copy of the Journal of the Whills that Dr. Massian gave you.>>

<Oh,> He sounded amused. <And what did you find out?>

<<I’ve been thinking about the differences between the ‘Living Force’ and the ‘Unifying Force’.>>

Their blades locked and they came face to face, pushing against each other.

That’s when Mara’s plan came into fruition – Plan Vapaad.

<<When was the last time you were kissed?>> she asked casually.

The look on his face said it all, and Luke broke his concentration for a split second, and she pushed back, overpowering him. Forcing him to retreat slightly, but her mental assault in him didn’t stop there.

It was just the beginning.

<<Did you do the kissing or did they kiss you?- there’s a difference you know.>> she continued.

<Mara…this isn’t the place for this.> Luke said back to her when he found his control again.

So she tried another tactic.

<<I was thinking, if both the Jedi and Sith practice the philosophy of  the ‘Unifying Force’, why did they find themselves in conflict so often?>>

Their blades danced back and forth, clashing in fizzles and zips as they hit the mark.

<Well, I don’t really think it had anything to do with the actual form of the Force that they used, but rather the intention…> Luke didn’t get to finish his thought as she interjected.

<<How do you like to be kissed?>> She asked, sounding very curious.

<I… _ahhh_ …> was all his mind could think.

<<Do you like it out of the blue and surprise you?>> She was truly curious, it was just a benefit that it phased him that she was asking.

<<Do you like a long build up to a kiss?- the wanting and desire just boiling up inside you before you kiss someone?>>

<Mara!> He pleaded.

They leaped over the terrain easily as the rocks gave them good footing to follow up a hilly area. Green hit blue. Blue hit green. Sweeping arcs and deliberate hits.

She turned it again. <<Although, when you think about it, the Jedi- at least, I think, followed more of the teachings of the ‘Living Force”- from what you’ve told me about Yoda’s teachings.>>

Happy that she seemed back on track, he tried to answer, <Yes…well...He did concentrate more on the ‘Living Force’ while instructing me on Dagob->

And switch, she thought. <<What do you like in a kiss? Are you a soft kisser? Or do you like firm lips against yours?>>

His footwork stumbled, and she swung at him; he dodged it easily.

<<How experienced are you at kissing?>> She threw questions at him, like the last time he threw rubber boulders at her. << Do you know how to give a really good kiss?>>

Through the Force, she could feel that his senses were trembling. _Oh yes, he had thought about kissing her._

So she pushed a bit more. <<When it comes to kissing, do you know how to be a patient kisser; giving and receiving?- or are you a greedy boy, and want more, and more?>>

He had started to sweat, a little drip formed at his temple. She watched it trace down the side of his face, then jaw line.

So she decided to give him a bit of a break.

<<Do you think it’s okay to use some of the feelings that the Sith use if it serves the purpose of protection and justice?>>

<I… _um_ …I think that its never good to use Sith techniques…. _I think about_ …> He was finding it hard to come up with answers.

She let him win some ground on the terrain; it would make him feel better, and more in control.

However, Mara had other plans. And pull that carpet out from under him…

<<I wonder where you like to be kissed?>> She asked slowly, her voice taking on a sultry tone.

She sent him an image of them with their mouths locked on each other. <<Well... Obviously and enjoyably. >> Her voice purred in his mind.

He tripped over one of the edges of the rocks, as he tried to parry against her.

<<Careful now. >> She teasingly warned. <Otherwise, I’ll never get to kiss you here.>> She sent him an him an image of her lips pressed against his earlobe, taking a nibble. She saw him shiver. <<Mmmm…questionable.>>

<Mara…> Luke warned. <Don’t go there.>

<<Go where?>> She mocked him before mentally showing him, her lips dragging down his jawline and neck, and his skin erupting in goosebumps. <<Is that what would happen if I put my lips there?...interesting.>>

When their sabers clashed again, she could feel that his block wasn’t as weighty as it had before.

<<I wonder, what about this?>>  In the vision she sent over to him, her tongue came from between her lips, and drew a line straight up his chest, stopping at his nipples, where she licked each one, just nibbling slightly.

On the terrain, he almost missed a swoop of her blade but ducked before it came to him.

<<Oh, clearly, you liked that…but not your favourite I think.>>

<Mara?> He pleaded with her to stop.

She relented, and let him think she had let him off the hook.

<<Do you think that the final stage to become a Jedi Master is worth the temptation to the Dark Side that it offers?>>

It sounded to him, that she was backing down on her distraction technique, so he started to answer.

<I think that it would give insight, and help point out..> He swallowed because it was ironic that he should be mentioning this...< one’s vulnerabilities. The Dark side can be a mirror for your weaknesses…>

She cut him off…annoyed that the teacher was back. _Alright, no mercy this time Farm Boy._

She flashed an image of her with her lips level with his groin, and her mouth about to descend on his hardened cock. He just about dropped his saber to the ground.

<<Oh, you most certainly like my lips there, don’t you?>>

She was going to be merciless now- he had no hope to get away from this. In their sparing, she advanced more aggressive than she did before.

<<I wonder where you’d like to kiss me?>> Her voice went low in his mind.

She showed him their lips locked on each other again pursing again each other with passion. << Yes, I like it there…undoubtedly, and one of my favourites.>>

<Mara…please…stop.> He begged.

She showed him nibbling on her earlobe. <<Of course…but not my favourite.>>

The image she sent him this time, was him biting into her shoulder. <<Mmmm …I sometimes like it a little rough, is that ok?>>

In her vision, his lips had moved to her breasts, suckling her nipples and massaging her breasts with his hands. << I think about this one the most.>> Her voice had gone deep and breathy in his mind.

She must admit that she was starting to get a little pent up too, talking about all the places their lips and bodies could go together. But, her body and mind were also still in the fight, and she kept her saber in readiness.

She gave him one last reprieve, and gave him a bit of a break before she was really going to hit him. <<Perhaps the option of ‘Gray Jedi’ is more the way to live? Serving neither light nor dark but just serving the public.>>

He was panting from the physical fight that she was putting in, and he still had himself guarded, with his saber ready. She could also feel a flash of anger in his senses.

Did she wear him down so quickly?

He still valiantly tried to answer her question.

<I don’t think the Gray Jedi were of any benefit to one particular aspect of Force use…I think that not making a clear separation between which side of the Force you’re using would cause more temptation…> He was trying really, really, hard to stay focused, but he was losing that battle too.

He brought his saber up, still in the fight. He parried, and pivoted around to meet the blow.

Little did he know that he was about to lose this battle too.

Without warning, she sent him the image of his face between her thighs, locked in the most intimate kiss he could give her. <<I know you think about this spot…your favourite, I think.>>

In the vision she sent to him, her head was thrown back, cheeks flushed as her orgasm came to her, and she was moaning his name over and over again. <<Is this what you want to hear?>>

His saber trembled in his hands, Luke was trying to hold on to reality as best as he could. And this was going to push him over the edge, with no mercy at all.

Out of nowhere, the alarm rang sounding the end of their sparring session. She sent one last message to him.

<<I touch myself when I think about you.>> She whispered into his mind. Her voice almost begging him to make her moan now.

“What?” He asked breathless, and ragged.

And with that, she kicked the bottom of his saber hilt out of his relaxed grip, and reached out in the Force for it.

It dawned on him that he was about to lose the fight, so he reached out for his saber, calling it back to his hand.

Their eyes locked on each other- the battle wasn’t over. His chest heaved as his sapphire eyes glared at her. Equally, she now felt her lungs heavy, and flashed her dark emerald eyes back at him.

Breaking the enchantment between them, the group of doctors began to applaud, clearly unware of the sexual tension war that had raged between them on the terrain; they had only seen the sparring session.

It took a moment before they broke their heated gaze from each other. Then the doctors approached.

Mara grabbed two water bottle and tossed one in his direction. Without even looking back he caught it smoothly.

Deek and Dr. Dram went up to Luke congratulating on a fight well fought.

“All of it…you can have all of my research…anything you need.” Dr. Dram was repeating over and over to Luke, clearly mesmerized by what he had just seen.

While Dr. Massian and Almae came over to Mara to ask her a few questions.

“Are you okay?” Almae asked. Mara nodded, still catching her breath, gulping her water down.

“Well, young lady—that was very impressive.” Dr. Massian appraised her.

Luke had downed his water, staring at her from the corner of his eye. He spoke with all of the doctors. Mara knew his repercussion would come. It was only a matter of judging if he was angry, or aroused.

The group would be breaking up for the afternoon. Luke was to usher the guests to a speeder he had ordered to take them back home. Mara said her good-byes, and hid in the corridor from the prying eyes of the press. Both she and Luke could take the back way out of the gym to avoid the press.

She walked slowly down the hallway, carrying her bag, waiting for Luke, and for the result of her attempt to distract him.

She heard his footsteps approaching her, and she sensed his energy too. She hadn’t closed herself to the Force yet, so all her senses were humming.

He was speeding to catch up to her. Three strides, and he was ahead of her, and turned around to stop and face her. He dropped his bag, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Mara! What do you think you were doing back there?” His voice was slightly louder than his normal volume. He was angry and concerned.  “You could have hurt me!”

She just looked at him, and answered simply, “But I didn’t.”

Luke didn’t like that answer, so he continued. “Then why did you do that? We are supposed to be in a state of peace of mind when sparring….Calmed and centered…”

“I was calm and centered…couldn’t you feel that?” She answered nonchalantly.

“I could have hurt you!” He was angry.

“But you didn’t.” She simply said.

“I could have hurt you!” He said quieter, more scared.

“But you didn’t.” She said.

“I could have _hurt_ you.” He whispered, worried.

 “But you _didn’t_.” She whispered back.

He wasn’t responding the way that she thought he would. She thought he would be filled with desire for her, breaking through his Jedi calm at all odds.

“Enemies aren’t going to fight clean, Luke.” She rationalized to him. “There are always going to be distractions.” As a last resort, she reached out to him. <<When are you going to break that Jedi calm of yours?>>  

She started to walk past him.

Resisting no more, Luke grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, and capturing her lips to his, pressing them fiercely and passionately against him.

His mind whispered back, trembling with fear that he would be the causing her pain. <But I could have _hurt_ you! >

It took a moment for her mind to catch up, but when it did, she responded by dropping the bag in her hands, and wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands through his damp hair, returning his kiss with all that she felt.

 She sent back to him, <<But you didn’t--You wouldn’t—You would _never_ hurt me. >>

He pulled her into the alcove along the wall, pinning her up against the wall, hidden in the dim lighting, as they lips pursed against each other wildly, fulfilling the craving they shared for the touch of each other.

Their bodies, still hot from the fight, were now on flame for each other.

His mind reeled over the sensation of her mouth on his. _Finally_.

His voice as haunting and breathless as he was, he said to her. <All of it…> He answered all the images she had sent to him during their fight.  <I want you, to put your mouth on me, in all those places.>

He kissed her harder and faster. <And I want to kiss you in all those places that you showed me, too.>

His hands slid over her body, making her shiver from the thought.

She could feel his body hardening against her, but his hungry kiss was not letting up, his mind touched her again. <And I want to moan my name like you showed me… _I want it all_ ….I want all of you.>

She didn’t think his eyes could get any darker, but when he broke off the kiss to look at her, and said into her mind, < Don’t ever doubt that.>

She wanted his lips back on her, but before she could, they both sensed it. The wave of energy coming their way. The intense feeling of urgency.

The reporters had found them, and were making the way down the long hallway.

They looked at each other with regret.

“We have to go.” He said. “You go first… I’ll hold them off.”

“Luke… _I-_ ” Mara was about to speak.

“Just go…they won’t follow us if we split up….I’ll call you later.” He said.

<This isn’t over.> He gave her a wicked smiled and winked.

She nodded, and made her way out. Getting into her speeder, headed home, she tried to lose them.

 Back at her apartment, the press even had the nerve to follow her into the building. Luckily the concierge had the good sense to block them. However, some of them got through.

It wasn’t until Mara was safely inside her apartment, she could sense the excitement in the hall. ‘ _Those bastards_.’ She thought. ‘ _Just because they haven’t had access to us, they feel entitled to camp out_.’

She calmed herself and reached out to Luke, wanting to find out if he was going through the same thing.

<They’re in my hallway too.> He answered. <I think they are staying as long as they can. But…> he hesitated. <I don’t think they saw anything, or have any proof of anything.>

<<They didn’t have proof before now and that didn’t stop them.>> She sent back.

<<I really want to see you.>> She sent over her sense of longing.

<I know…I want to see you too.>

She could feel his torture too.

Throughout the evening and into the night, they each tried to see if the barrage of attention had relented. Hoping that they could each escape the confines of their homes to meet up. Sadly, it had not.

Eventually, Mara gave in, and recognized that tonight it would be impossible to see Luke again.

However, neither one of them would be getting much sleep tonight. She was excited by his kisses- the burning feeling still on her mind when sleep finally came. And she knew as sleep came, that he was still wanting her.

**

Somewhere, deep into the night, the images came to her mind.

A light saber fight…green clashing on red; the fight between Luke and Vader raging aboard the Death Star again.

Mara fought against the dream to wake herself up, but it wasn’t working. She knew how it was going to end. She could feel the cold seeping into her as the dream progressed.

Getting darker and darker…colder and ice in her veins.

Vader hid in the shadows, with only his blade glowing.

Slowly, the colour of his blade began to change, shifting hues, and turning to a vivid magenta: the colour of the blade that Mara had as the Emperor’s Hand--

“No!” she felt herself screaming in her mind.

In the dream, she unwillingly watched as her blade clashed with Luke’s green blade, slashing wildly as it over took him.

The dark silhouette stood above him, ready to slash downwards.

Just as her blade was about to deliver a killing blow- she heard the voice again.

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_

Immediately she woke before the vision could complete itself.

For the second time, in a short period, the voice was back, sending a deep shiver in to her body.

She could feel it coming into her the cold… _the fear_ …

Forcing herself from the bed, she ran to the ‘fresher. Grabbing the sides of the Evac unit, the bile left her mouth rapidly, heaving into the bowl and trembling on the floor.

When the convulsions stopped, Mara slumped onto the cold tile, sobbing with heart ache into the night.

 

TBC


	22. Big Sister Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Two star crossed lovers need a way to meet. Just ask Big Sister for her advice.
> 
> Quote: He had thought that Aunt Beru had taught him these things, but was surprised when he found out that he wasn’t as polished as he thought he was.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Leia
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Palisade Apartments; Solo Residence **

The door wooshed open to the Solo residence.

“Greetings Master Luke. I hope you are well?” Threepio’s prissy voice had the ability to raise Luke’s spirits right away.

“Good Afternoon Threepio, and yes I am. Thank you” Luke replied as he completed the greeting properly; remembering that Leia had told him once that protocol droids were to act as instructors on good manners, as well as to have them.

He had thought that Aunt Beru had taught him these things, but was surprised when he found out that he wasn’t as polished as he thought he was.

“Is Leia around?” He asked; knowing that he was still in front of a droid that needed input; a droid that was thought of as family, but a droid nonetheless.

“Right this way Master Luke.” And the droid ushered him into the home. “Princess Leia is in the kitchen at the moment. I must leave you now, as I am on childcare duty.”

“Of course. Thank you Threepio.” Luke watched the droid scuttle off to the bedrooms, and made his own way to the kitchen.

The aroma assaulted his nostrils as he entered the room. Luke hoped he could coax a sample out of Leia before he was to leave because he was getting hungry. He wasn’t planning on a long visit, just enough for a quick ‘hello’ and peak in on his niece and nephew.

With her back turned to him, Leia must have heard him approach. “Hi Luke!” She greeted him, “Just let me finish up what I’m doing here.”

He could feel her attempt to touch his mind and read his feelings. Happy that she was trying; he let her.

“No problem. “ He answered and placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek before he helped himself to a drink from the cooler, and dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs, to keep her company.

“You’re in a relatively good mood?” Leia asked casually.

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Luke commented back. “I’ve found a great source for both studies of the Force, and Jedi history.”

“Is that where you’ve been recently?” She asked.

“Well, for the most part.” He wasn’t about to expend on the fact that he had been spending his time with a rather attractive smuggler too.

“Oh,” she said, “That came for you.” Leia pointed to a small white bag on the kitchen table. “I thought it was Han’s.”

With his feelings open, he could sense her feelings as well; nervous, excited, yet embarrassed.

Luke looked over at the bag, and realized what it was as his eyes went wide, a little humiliated. “Ahh...I must have not changed my address at the pharmacy.” He mumbled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to order them.”

“I’m not judging, Luke.” She said, with her back to him still. “You’re a grown man, and you know the risks. I’m just glad you’re taking precautions.”

He slowly reached over to the bag, and tucked it inside his jacket, and cringed that his sister had to see his order of repress meds.

He hadn’t been on them since the war, and it was suggested, but not mandatory, that all personnel be on them. The Rebel Alliance didn’t want a horde of children or babies running around their bases.

“I’m not even going to ask who you are intending to use those for.” Leia said, in her best mock-causal voice, holding back her motherly tone as best as she could. “As long as she makes you happy.”

“Thanks Leia.” He mumbled. This had gotten awkward, and quickly.

“You’re a gown man, and it’s none of our business.” Leia mumbled; still holding back.

A moment of silence passed between them.

Then, finally, she couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Well?” Leia turned around from her, and exploded, “Aren’t you going to tell me anything? When did you two start seeing each other? How long has this been going on?”

Luke was a little shocked to see a break in her usual diplomacy. “I didn’t think you wanted to know? –What happened to ‘you’re a grown man’ and ‘none of our business’?” He stammered out.

“You didn’t think I was going to sit by and let you get away with not telling me anything? –I’m your sister! You should be able to tell me these things! I have to learn it from Han?”.” She looked a little insulted that she was the last to know.

“Besides, I’ve sensed you and how happy you’ve been lately, so I kind of figured it out. And then this..” She pointed to where the bag was on her table. “This confirmed it. So spill it!”

Luke grimaced, and looked down at his boots, and sighed. “It’s been coming on so slowly, it’s hard to know when or where it started.”

Leia was excited for him, and very eager to know details.  She sat down across from him; her eyes were alit, wanting details, and grinning. “Well, tell me when you were first attracted to her?” She asked.

He looked up at his sister, and blushed. “I guess…around Myrkrr.” He said quietly.

“Myrkrr?” Leia looked at him like he had lost his mind. “She wanted to kill you then.”

“Yeah,” Luke knew how ridiculous it sounded but he said it anyway, and blushed. “She’s cute when she’s angry.”

“Luke, are you sure?” Leia looked concerned. “And when did she start feeling something towards you?”

He thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know. I want to say, when she came here to start the Smuggler’s Alliance, but I’m not entirely sure. It’s been coming on so slow.”

Before she could inject again, he said, “I did exactly what you told me. I kept my distance. I only saw her when she wanted to see me. But a couple of months ago, it started to change…at least for her, I think it did….right around the time of the auction.” He smiled at his sister.

He continued, “She’s so different from me. I want to sweep her up in my arms every time I see her. But she…she’s not used to anyone touching her. We do things on her schedule.” He paused. “Sometimes I think I overstep her boundaries…that’s what we usually end up fighting about.”

As an afterthought he added, realising that it might some as if he was forcing her into something that she didn’t want. “But I don’t do anything that would hurt her.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Leia said. “You’re not like that.” She looked at her brother, and she could see the farm boy in him again. “Are you happy, Luke? Does she make you happy?”

He beamed before answering. “Yes- yes she does.”

“Then why do I sense that something about this isn’t making you happy?” Leia never did like hiding around issues. She always liked getting right to the point of a matter.

He sighed. “We’ve got a lot of road blocks in front of us.”

“Go on…I’m listening.” Her brown eyes were sympathetic to him.

“Did you hear she got subpoenaed for the investigation against Lieutenant Bremem?” He asked, and Leia gave him a sad nod.

“They’re going to make her a scapegoat- I know it…I can feel it.” He shook his head. “The worst part is that she knows it too. Her lawyers told her that she shouldn’t be seen out in public with me, alone –at least until the hearings are over. That, she would ‘sully’ my reputation.”

He eyes turned sad. “To top that off, Karrde is pulling the plug on the Smuggler’s Alliance.” He looked away. “She has six weeks to clean up the office and head back out into the field.” This was the part that was hurting him the most. “I don’t know when I’ll see her again if she leaves here.”

Leia sat across from her brother, feeling his pain. “Oh, Luke.” She held his hand.

“That isn’t even the worst part. It was bad before we had any true intentions, but now…the press won’t let her out of the spotlight because of the Bremem investigation. They follow her everywhere. She’s been back for five days now, and she can’t get away from them to see me…I can’t go see her either because it would break the rules she’s been given.” He mumbled the last few words. “I miss her and she’s right here. What am I going to do when she isn’t planet-side?”

“I’m so sorry Luke.” Leia was sympathetic. “I wish I could have something to say that would make it all better, but I don’t think I do.”

Luke looked at her questioningly.

“All my advisors have said the same thing to me that Mara’s lawyers have probably said to her. This is not going to be pretty.” Leia sighed. “I wish that it wasn’t going to be this way, but I know from what Bremem’s counsel has been looking into, they’re going to go after her past pretty harshly. They will probably also go after her current position. And my counsel has advised me that they will probably come after you too.”

Luke’s face started to darken.

“So maybe staying away from each other in public might be the best thing?” She asked.

“I can’t do that.” His voice went stern. “I won’t abandon her to gossip and rumors, and accusations. She doesn’t need that right now. She needs people who will stand by her; nobody ever has.”

“What if some of those things are true, Luke?” Leia was being practical, and not trying to cause him any further pain.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I’ve read some of the files concerning the position of ‘Emperor’s Hand’ – it’s not pretty. The only factor that seems to be in her favour, is that the information was obtained before the height of the Rebellion, and it probably was not Mara who performed those tasks. Apparently, the Emperor did not have more than two ‘Hands’ working at a time.” Leia wasn’t going to sugar coat it for him. “But if Mara performed any assignments that were similar to those, then, Luke…” she paused, “it’s more serious than you realise.”

“She was under Palpatine’s influence - she didn’t know what she was doing.” He argued. “She was a child when he started twisting her. You know this.”

“I know it.” Leia said. “And I know you know it. But has Mara ever told you? – The full story? –all of it?”

“No.” He regretted. “It’s too hard for her. I don’t ask.”

Leia knew what it was like to have dark secrets about her own life. She had shared them with Han- and he had shared his own with her. It had made them closer. It could do the same for Luke and Mara. “When the time is right, Luke, you should ask.” She offered.

“I think the bigger questions should be, if you heard all of it; would it change the way you feel about her?” Leia asked, openly and earnestly.

Luke looked her in the eye, not relenting. “Not one bit…Ever.” And then he smiled at his sister, with genuine love in his eyes.

She could feel the love that he had for Mara emanating from him, and although he might not be able to say it yet, it pleased Leia to no extent at how happy he was. Satisfied, and feeling very proud that her brother was such an honorable man, she said, “Good. Then I have something for you.”

Leis got up from her chair, walked over to the counter, open a drawer, and took out a key card.

“This is for Mara.” She said, handing the card over to Luke. “Did you know there’s a door between the Rogues hangar, and our own personal hangar?”

He looked at his sister questioningly as he took the card.

She continued, “And did you also know that because the Rogue’s hangar is considered a military facility that it is off limits to the media?- as is the Chancellor’s hangar?” She smiled, hoping he understood what she had intended.  “If Mara goes in to check on her ship, then she can access the doorway, and meet you in our hangar.” She winked at her brother.

It dawned on him as the words left her mouth. “ _We can be alone_.” He gasped.

Leia smiled at him, grinning ear to ear for him.

Luke jumped up and wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her tightly. “Thank you!” he repeated several times.

“Now, I would suggest using the Rogue’s courier to send that to her…and ask Wedge to clear the deck when she uses the door.” She warned. “But other than that, I’ll keep Han away from there.”

“Oh” she added, “… And be sure to thank Han too. It was his idea. I just helped with the mechanics of getting the card. I think he thinks he still owes you for his little stunt with Threepio.” She paused before asking what she wanted to know. “Um, did you ever get your chance back?”

Luke was grinning looking at the card. He looked up at his sister, slightly blushed, and nodded.

“Good for you, Luke.” She said. “Now, go…couriers only deliver until 1600 hours.”

One more hug to his sister and he rushed out of her home.

This ‘family’ thing was starting to pay off- he thought to himself.  On his way back to his apartment, the nervousness was starting to set in. Having never been on one before; how do you plan a first date?

 

TBC


	23. There’s a First for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: sometimes in life, when everything else is chaotic, you just need a bit of ‘normal’
> 
> Setting: 1 Year after “The Last Command”
> 
> Quote: The lights dimmed in the hanger, and little droid projected a starlight evening on the ceiling, and in the distance, soft music started to play.
> 
> Characters: Luke, Mara
> 
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mush Warning: High volume of Mush coming your way. If you tuned in the regularly scheduled smut dosage- I’m sorry but this chapter is all MUSH.  
> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to my loving husband, who will lie in bed and wait for me to stop writing for the night. I’d like to say that everything that “Luke” does in here, is pure him…it’s exactly what he would do. I’m a very lucky woman. 
> 
> **

** Coruscant: Private Hangar of the Chancellor **

He glanced around the hangar, making sure everything was in its place. Luke couldn’t remember a time when he was so nervous.

It had been four days since he had seen Mara; since they had sparred in front of an audience. And four days since he had kissed her with all the passion he had in the galaxy.

When he stopped and thought about it, he could still feel her lips on him.

Admittedly, he had kissed her first- he swore that he wouldn’t do it; everything was supposed to be done when she was ready, and she would make the first step.

He just couldn’t take it anymore, and he cracked under the pressure of the images she had sent to him while they were sparring. None of those images were new to him; he had thought about them many times before she even showed them to him. What surprised him was that she was thinking them too.

So when he kissed her, it was natural and in the heat of the moment. What had started off as another fight between them, ended up in a passionate lip lock. And Mara wasn’t resisting; at one point she started kissing back. She was the first to want to continue to kiss him, before they were denied another chance.

The attention of the reporters and press had stopped them. And for the past few days, they had camped outside her home, her work, and had followed her everywhere she went. They were relentless.

Even going so far as to send gifts to her, addressed from him, in hopes that she would open them, concealing listening devices, or tracking beacons that would report what she was up to and with whom.

Lucky for the both of them, all Mara had to do was to reach out through the Force to confirm if he had sent her anything. If not, whatever that had been sent, went right into a compactor.

Until reporters had a Force-sensitive person on their staff, no one would know when they were even communicating.

The second benefit to their conversations through the Force, was that he could reach out to her, any time he sensed that she wanted to talk to him.

Even though Mara was confined to her home, each night they would touch their minds together, for a daily catch up on what they had been up to; sending each other warm, caressing thoughts across the distance that separated them.

However, since the day after their sparring session, Luke could feel a deep sadness in her; one that she was shielding from him, but she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Unlike the physical contact boundaries he had placed on himself, he knew that touching the depths of her mind was absolutely forbidden if he wanted a relationship with her.

Mara would reveal what she wanted him to know all in good time. She was beginning to trust him now; he would not breach that trust at any cost.

He could guess at the cause of her sadness; he felt it too. He knew that in a short time that she was leaving, going back to Karrde’s camp after she testified at Lt. Bremem’s investigation, and closing down the Smuggler’s Alliance.

He had played it over and over in his head; trying to find ways to go with her. The only problem that kept nagging him was that she hadn’t asked him to join her.

Luke wondered why she hadn’t but then summarized that she probably hadn’t addressed the issue with Karrde yet. Having a Jedi in tow would need lots of explaining to his clients.

Strangely, the forces of the galaxy were with him in one respect; he had friends and family who were more than willing to assist them to find ways to be together.

Han had found a way to make amends for what had become known as “The Threepio Incident”, and figured out how to sneak Mara into the Solo private hangar through an entrance in the Rogues hanger– and both hangars were regularly swept for listening devices, and were restricted to the public.

Luke had sent over the key-card to the door with a vague note, with only the date and time on it. He knew when she got it because she reached out to him immediately, asking about the card. He confirmed it was from him, and tried to be as vague as the card was about its intention.

Luke asked Wedge to coordinate the changing of the floor shift so that she wouldn’t be seen going through or leaving by the doorway. He asked one more favor of his friend, to show Mara were the door was. Wedge said it would be his honor to help out.

Luke checked his chrono; it was almost time. He looked around the hangar one more time, just to make sure everything was perfect. He had been on lots of first dates before, but none of those dates were with someone he truly cared about.

Although he had to admit that they were going a little backwards on this, he was looking forward to his “official” first date with Mara. He sincerely hoped that she would like it too.

Artoo chirped in the corner to him. “Yes, she’ll be here any moment.” He called over to the little droid. “Just remember to be nice to her.” He got a hoot and whistle from the little astromech, confirming his agreement.

He was watching the corner of the hangar where the door was, and just on time, the door silently opened, and she walked through.

To him, after not seeing her for several days, she looked absolutely beautiful. She never had to do anything to be spectacular, even in a simple tunic and her hair braided off to the side, she looked radiant. It took everything in Luke not to rush over, take her in his arms and press his lips to Mara. He held his composure, and waited for her to come to him.

Mara looked around the cleaner-than-normal hangar, with the _Falcon_ and his X-wing parked off to the side, leaving a large open area. She ducked under the X-wing to come face to face with the smiling Jedi.

“Good Evening” Luke said, swallowing nervously.

“Good Evening” Mara looked around, waiting for the world to drop on her. “What is this?”

“Well,” He began, “It occurred to me, that we have never had a date…let alone a ‘first date’.” He beamed at her. “And given our present situation, I thought that I’d make one.”

Her face blushed, and she looked down, then back up to him, smiling. Luke wasn’t sure but he thought he saw her eyes get a little moist.

He stepped towards her, and presented her with a single yellow rose with ever a slight tinge of red on its petals.  “Artoo, now!” he called off to the droid in the corner.

The lights dimmed in the hanger, and little droid projected a starlight evening on the ceiling, and in the distance, soft music started to play.

Mara looked around and gasped, and Luke came closer. “Is it okay? Do you like it?” He asked nervously. So many things were a fine line for her, sometimes he didn’t know on which ones he was treading.

She gingerly took the rose from him. It was then that he noticed that her hands were quivering. She brought the rose to her face and inhaled, smelling the sweet fragrance appreciatively. At last she found the words to speak, her voice trembled. “I’ve never been on a first date before.”

“I’ve been on them…just not very good at them.” He admitted. He chuckled, “I had to ask around on what people do on a first date.”

Mara looked at him incredulously, and then began to relax.

He continued, “It turns out that most people go for dinner and a holofilm.”

She nodded.

“Right this way, my lady…our date awaits.” He offered his arm, and she slipped hers comfortably into his.

Mara looked around at the starlight canopy, and ahead of them was a candlelit table, dressed very elegantly; as if it were in a very sophisticated restaurant, but slightly overdressed for a hangar.

When they approached the table, he held out her chair for her. He could sense that she was still stunned by what he had done, and maybe a little impressed.

She sat down, and Luke gently tucked in her chair behind her. “May I offer you some wine?” Luke asked, soundly more dignified than he felt. He motioned off to the side where two bottles were chilling. Mara nodded.

“Would you like Hapan White or Hapan Red?”

It took a moment for Mara to find her voice; this was all so overwhelming. “Hapan White, please.” She whispered.

“A fine choice.” He winked at her.

Luke poured two glasses and came back to the table. Sitting across from her, the candlelight made her porcelain skin glow, and her eyes were alive with their brilliance. He had to bring his mind back not to stare at her.

“So, we should toast in honour of something.” He said as he raised his own glass.

Mara was starting to relax more. “Alright, what should we toast to?” She asked.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but it is exactly one year plus a day since Wayland, today.” He said.

“You want us to toast to insane Jedi clones?”

“No” He mock glared, “I wanted to toast to what a change a year can make. To us.” He smiled and offered his glass.

“To us.” She said and gently touched her glass to his; she genuinely smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

Luke was playing along with his ‘first date’ concept. “So I hear the service in this place isn’t the greatest, but the food more than makes up for it.”

“Oh” Mara smiled coyly at him. “And what’s on the menu tonight?”

“I’m glad you asked.” He was very proud of himself as he continued. “We have some lovely Chinalik Roast with a side of turniks…then there’s grilled Tan’tiknik with n’gwar roots…and last but not least, some poached Vinray with a side magpune which the chef is hoping he didn’t overcook.”

She snorted softly. “The grilled Tan’tiknik sounds delicious; I think I’ll have that.”

“Good choice…very good choice.” Luke called out, “Oh waiter, we’re ready to order.”

Artoo pop out his third wheel and rolled right over. “The lady would like to have the grilled Tan’tiknik, and I will have the Chinalik Roast.” The little droid bleeped an affirmative, and then what sounded like a question. Luke turned to her, “Oh yes, I almost forgot…would you like a soup or salad to start? – we have a fine roasted red vornkeet soup; very tasty.”

“I think that I would prefer the salad.” Mara said quietly.

“Salad it is for the lady, and I will have the soup. Thank you waiter.” Artoo whistled and then rolled off to the corner.

With the meal ordered, Luke began what he thought a first date should be. “Well, I’ve been thinking lately that you and I seem to know a lot about each but we never really covered the basics.” He paused and looked at her, grinning pleasantly. “So I was able to find a list of things that people talk about on first dates.”

Mara took another sip of her wine. “Okay, I’m game. What have you got?”

“This is good.” He nodded, turned and brought out his data pad. “I made a list.” Finding the right section, he started with, “So what’s your favourite colour?”

Humouring him because of all the effort he had put in, she decided she would take his attempt at normalcy seriously. “Well, I guess people seem to think I like green a lot, but in truth, my favourite colour is purple.”

“Really?” he answered, “I would have figured green too. I had no idea.”  

“What’s yours?” because in all honesty, she had no idea.

“I’m glad you asked.” He liked that she was playing along with him. “Everyone thinks it’s blue, but actually, it’s green.”

“Green?” she asked. “Why green?”

“I grew up around so much sand and beige that when I finally saw a jungle or a forest – the colour just seemed so much more alive to me.” He explained. “Why do you like purple?”

“I remember to going to an animal sanctuary once, in the spring time, and I saw the Rewmiks nesting…they’re feathers where starting to turn colour for the season…they were all sorts of hues of purple…it was so beautiful.” She shrugged.

He smiled. “Ok, next question…What’s your favourite animal?”

She turned it on him, “What’s yours?”

Luke nodded, and said, “A Krayt Dragon…I used to watch them from a far…so big and dangerous, but when left alone, they were amazing to watch. I held a baby one once.”

“Really? That must have been amazing.” She was truly interested in what he was saying. The simplest things can have a deeper meaning to them. “My favourite is the Tagoons. I used to watch them play in the cages for hours…they were so cute; all furry and had the cutest curled up tails.”

He beamed back at her. This was a side of her that he knew nobody else got to see.

Artoo came back singing to himself, with a salad and a bowl of soup outstretched on a delivery platform in front of him. Luke took the salad off, and placed it in front of Mara, then placed the soup in front of himself.

“This looks delicious.” She said. “Where did you find this place?” She was wrecking her mind for the past day as to what he was up to, and now that she was here, she was trying to figure out how he managed this.

He was playing along with the ‘date theme’ and tried to explain without being direct about it. “Oh, Han recommended it…and Leia gave me directions to it.”

Translation: _The Solo’s helped_.

“Remind me to thank them for the recommendation.” Mara said before starting her salad. “So what’s the next question on your list?”

“Right.” He said, after swallowing a bit of his soup. “Next question; what is your favourite type of music?”

In between bites of her salad, she said, “I like a lots of different types…classical, modern, dance. I guess it’s because I wasn’t very good at playing music so I decided I should learn to enjoy as many types as I could.”

“You play a musical instrument?” he asked, surprised, but then again, though not really; she had so many talents, it wouldn’t be hard to believe that she could have this one too.

“Well, I took classes to learn to play the frume. I wasn’t very good at it, and it hurt my lips. I gave it up after a year. I had no talent for it. But I loved going to the symphony and I still watch the frume player if I can.” She smiled. “What about you?”

“I like just about anything out there.” He smiled. “I don’t know much about the symphony but I’ve always wanted to go.” He took a sip of his soup before continuing. “I used to go listen to the Cantina band in Tosche station quite a bit. I wanted to be a garrutar player.”

She looked at him in slight shock, but he continued. “I figured it was a way to meet girls.” He winked.

She laughed. This was really nice, just the two of them. If it was anyone else, she would be bored to tears, but he was being so sweet.

He was almost done with his soup, and she was starting to push around her salad on the plate, when Artoo rolled back up. 

It bleeped a question to him, and he replied, “Yes, Artoo, I think we’re done with this course.” It beeped a few more times, after Luke put the plates back on its serving tray.

He turned to her, “Dinner is going to be a few more minutes; the chef wants everything to be just right. Can I pour you more wine?”

“Yes, please.” Mara finished a quick sip before handing the glass over. “Can I see this list of yours? Maybe there’ something that I want to know about you?”

“Of course.” He handed over the pad, and she read while he poured the wine.

“Okay, here’s one.” Having found a question that she was happy with. “If you had to go on a vacation..” she snorted a bit at the idea of ever getting one of those, “where would you go and why?”

“Hmmm….” He thought about it for a moment. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever taken a vacation. I wonder what that would be like?”

“It was on the list- so it must be something people talk about.” She reasoned.

“I guess so.” He said. “I’ve been a few places with the Rebellion, but we really didn’t get to see the sites of any of them- I would probably pick the place where I was being least shot at.” He chuckled, “But if I had to pick, I would really go back to Yavin- and I’m looking forward to going there soon. It was really peaceful when I got a chance to look around. There’s this lake that’s so clear, you can see right down to the bottom. And there’s this flower that blooms there, and the scent just wafts through the jungle.”

“I guess I’d pick Nag’ash.” She said, and he raised an eyebrow. “They have a dance festival every year with a large carnival. I love looking at the holos of it. It just looks like a celebration of colour and fun. I could just lose myself there for a bit, with no concerns.” She thought about it for a moment, “I am curious to see Yavin. I heard it was beautiful.”

“It is.” He was extremely happy that things were going well so far. “What’s your next question?”

She looked down the list, enjoying this part. “Alright, here’s an interesting one… if you could pick any profession other than the one you have, what would it be, and why?—you first.”

He sat back in his chair. “Wow, you pick the ones that require thinking…” He thought about it, “I suppose I would be a mechanic of some sort. I’ve always been good at repairing things. It’s like I can see inside them, and see what’s wrong with it- then fix it. Besides, when I’m done, I feel like I’ve accomplished something with no loose ends that need clearing up later.” He paused, “And you? –I’ll bet you would want to be a dancer or an artist of some type?”

She gave him a strange look. “What makes you say that?”

“Well,” Luke began to defend his reasoning. “I see the way you appreciate artistic things, and you’re so graceful, it would just make sense.”

“I thought about it for a bit.” Mara admitted. “Being a dancer is meant for a younger person, and there’s so much more training needed for it. It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but all things considered, I think I would have liked to be a teacher.”

“Really?” Luke asked, surprised again by her.

“Yes, when I hear Dr. Massian or the Terratiques talk, I think I would have enjoyed teaching.” She paused, but felt comfortable continuing, “I have a lot of useless information in my head- it would be nice to get it out every once and a while.”

From the corner, there was a ~ _ping!_ ~. He looked back then, turned to her. “Sounds like dinner is ready.”

“Smells like it too.” The sumptuous aroma wafted in their direction. <<Did you cook this too?>> She asked through the Force.

“I wish.” He said. “I’m not that good of a cook. I mean, I can cook pretty simple things, and not much more than for one person. I should have spent more time in the kitchen with Aunt Beru, given how much I like to eat.”

“Not me,” Mara said. “When I had time on my hands, I used to hide out in the palace kitchen. I loved watching the pastry chefs…making spun sugar, and decorating cakes. I also loved watching them make different meals; the more intricate, the better. I actually really enjoy cooking.”

Artoo came up to the table with the two dinners on his serving tray. Luke placed her plate in front of her, then served himself, also placing some fresh bread on the table.

Mara turned to the droid. “Thank you Artoo. You look very dapper. Did you get a polish for tonight?” The droid bleeped an affirmative, and if it was possible, it felt like it was blushing as the droid wobbled from side to side like he was dancing, before it wheeled away.

Luke chuckled. “I think he has a crush on you now.”

She smiled, and looked down at her plate, and how well it was presented. It came back to her just how work he had put into the night, and all for her. She had to blink several times to stop her eyes from tearing up again. When she was ready, she said, “It looks delicious.”

“I hope you like it.” He didn’t have to try this hard, but he was eager for her to enjoy the night.

Mara cut into her Tan’tiknik, observing that it wasn’t over done, and as she bit into it, the flavour was more than she expected. She swallowed, “This is amazing Luke.”

“I’m glad you like it. Leia recommended the restaurant.” Luke commented.

“No,” she stopped and reached her hand across the table to ask to hold his hand. He took her fine fingers in his, and looked as he reached out to her. <<I meant, all of this.>> Mara reached out to him. <<This is incredible…it’s almost too much.>> She blushed again, and looked away for a moment. <<Nobody has ever done something like this for me.>>

He reached back. <You’re worth it….every bit of it.> He blushed back. <I should have thought of something like this before now.>

<<No, its just perfect.>> she withdrew her hand to continue the meal.

“So, the next question…” He started again. “How many languages do you speak, and do you have a favourite?”

She had taken another bite while he was asking, so she swallowed before replying. “I don’t know. I have several that I speak fluently, and I understand more than I speak. I don’t really feeling confident speaking them, though. I’ll take any practice when I can get. If I was to pick one, it would be Ingcha. I like the way it flows off the tongue.”

“Okay, here’s the test part.” He teased. “Give me a phrase in Ingcha?”

“You’re on!” She met his challenge. “May itshe oombae t’say gwing na misputa icht nam tee shookt.”

Impressed, he asked. “What does it mean?”

“It’s a traditional toast.” Mara was proud that she remembered all of it. “It basically means ‘if you have the courage to live, then live well’.” Before taking another bite, “And you?”

“I didn’t have much of chance to learn many languages growing up. Out of necessity, I learn to understand Jawa, and how to recognise how the Tuskens communicate. I wish I had learned Bosce, it could have really helped out on the farm. But if you really want an answer,” he cringed before answering, “Huttese… _I speak Huttese_.”

She looked taken aback by that. “Really?” A little surprised that he would have learned such a thing. Huttese was considered a pretty nasty language and few people chose to actually speak it other than Hutts.

“Yeah well,” He seemed embarrassed by it. “It was great for swearing. There’s nothing more satisfying than letting a Huttese swear fly.”

“Well?” She asked. “Don’t I get to hear some? – let one rip…I think my dainty ears can take it.”

“Okay, you’ve been warned…it’s not pretty.” Luke prepared himself by taking a deep breath, then let out. “Doompa, Dopa-maskey, Dopa-meeky, Karking Fierfek!”

“Wow” she said, “That was an impressive tirade….translation, please?”

“Essentially?” He explained in between bites, “It means ‘low-down, two-faced, double crossing, gods-damned’…well ‘Fierfek’ there isn’t really a translation for that one, but it’s not good.”

“I see.” Mara chuckled, but was still impressed that he got it all out.

“I think I like yours better.” Luke said. “I still sound like an irate farmer.” He grimaced.

“Ok, here’s one that’s not on the list.” She waited a moment for him to finish his mouthful. “Did you really hate farming? –you seem to talk about it every so often, that makes me think that you didn’t hate as much as you profess that you did.”

“I guess it wasn’t the farming that I didn’t like.” He wanted to be as honest with her as he could. “It was more of the isolation. Farming didn’t help that there could be a lot of down time when you realized just how isolated we were.” He didn’t mind talking about it, but it really bothered him when he was younger. “And then there was the struggle to keep things afloat, and not fall prey to the Hutts. We didn’t always have the greatest growing seasons, it was a struggle sometimes. And Uncle Owen was a proud man- he didn’t like to accept help from anyone. It wasn’t until I got bit older, and was able to make some money for myself by travelling around and fixing other farmer’s evaporators, that things started to get better.”

She nodded, and accepted what he had said at face value. Luke never hid anything from her. “I felt isolated too, growing up.” She swallowed, and decided to change the subject. “I think your list asks about nicknames…and I never did get an explanation for yours…Wormie?” She looked at him curiously.

Luke openly cringed. “You would have to remember that one….there was another one too… ‘Skywhiner’.” He offered.

“Nope, I think the first one has a more interesting story…besides I can already guess where ‘Skywhiner’ comes from.” Mara teased.

He mock-glared across the table at her gentle ribbing. “Ok, the guys I used to hang with at Toshe Station were always wrestling…and I was small for my age…and when they tried to put me into a hold or a lock, I used to be able to wiggle out of it easily…so they called me ‘Wormie’. It was too bad that it stuck when I grew older.”

She giggled at the thought of him using his size as an advantage.

“No fair.” He whined slightly- then remembering how he got his second nickname. “Your turn! What was yours?”

It was Mara’s turn to mock-glare across the table at him. “There were a few…most of them had to do with my hair… ‘Red’… ‘Tuppeet Top’ …I had one governess who called me ‘Button’ which I liked. I was small for my age too.”

“Button?” he asked, “that’s adorable.” Thinking of the cutest little redhead girl, with curly, unruly hair.

She didn’t even feel the need to threaten him not to repeat it.

Dinner was winding down, and Artoo came back to the table to take away their plates. “I hope you don’t mind, but, we have hot chocolate lava cake for dessert….to share?” Luke asked.

“That sounds really good.” She agreed.

“More wine?” He asked, and she nodded. He topped off her glass and then, his own too. “You know, I never had chocolate before I came here. Lando got me hooked on it. I once ate so much that I made myself sick….but I still like it.”

“My craving of choice is drizzleberries.” Mara confessed. “When they’re in season, I can’t stop eating them…I’ll put them on anything and everything.”

Luke mentally filed that information for use at later time.

Artoo returned with the cake, and Luke placed it in between them.

“It’s very hot.” He warned. “But this should cool it off a bit before we enjoy it.” He pierced the top of the cake and the chocolate sauce erupted from the center, steaming.

 “While we wait, here’s the next question…” He was trying to bring the conversation back to all the things that he didn’t know about her. “And since this goes along with the theme of celebrating the past year; what are you most proud of that you achieved this year?”

“Your turn to ask the harder questions?” She asked before taking a sip of her wine.

“No avoiding it.” Luke argued. “Do you want me to answer it first?”

“No, I can handle it.” Mara said. “I guess I’m proud of the work that I’ve done with the Smuggler’s Alliance. It was good to get some of the tariffs and restriction lifted on a lot of goods. It turned some of the smaller groups from being marginalized, and forced to hide, to be able to become legitimate Traders rather than Smugglers.” She looked down and paused before continuing. “I’m proud of the Jedi training that I’ve been able to do with you. I’m not as afraid of my power as I once was. I know I still have a lot to learn and to let go of, but I know I’m making steps.” When she looked up, her eyes were watering bit, and her voice quivered. “And I’m proud that I got to know you better.” She blinked rapidly after her statement.

Luke placed his hand in the middle of the table, and she reached across to place her hand in his. He smiled before he added his list. “I’m very proud of the help I was able to give the War Orphan Association – it felt good to help people directly, and it helped me come to terms with some things in my life.” He paused before continuing with his own thoughts. “I’m proud that I feel I’m finally on track with the Jedi, and continuing my own training. I didn’t know how much I was missing- it’s very humbling to admit where there are gaps.” He was looking at the hands on the table. “And I’m very, very glad that I’ve gotten to know you better too.” Luke looked at her with pure crystal eyes, and gently rubbed the back of her hand.

He resisted the urged to further reach across the table and kiss her at the very moment – there will be time later. Instead, he took his fork, and broke off a piece of the cake, and offered it to her. He watched as her mouth opened for the morsel, and closed over the fork, and pulled back.

Mara closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the flavour, and nodded in appreciation. “Mmmm…that’s good.” She said.

“Yeah?” He picked a piece for himself, and sampled it too. He rolled his eyes, with mouthful said. “Mmmm…Yes it is.”

It didn’t take a few more bites of the rich dessert for them to admit that they were done. Artoo removed the plate, and Luke got up from the table, and offered Mara his hand.

“Now this is the part of the date where we have a starlit walk to the holo-theatre.” He offered.

Mara snorted slightly, but indulged him.  He swung their hands between them as he led her to a sofa chaise he had set up, and a big white drape on the wall in the corner.

<<You had a sofa in a hangar?>> She asked to him.

<Well, Han spent some time here while Leia was pregnant.> He gave her a look. <He has since learned better.>

The sofa was covered with a soft bantha blanket, and off to the side, he had premade some snacks, as if she would be hungry after that meal. She heard Artoo wheel up behind them as she got comfortable on the sofa. Mara slipped off her boots and propped her feet up on the footrest in front of her.

“So, for your viewing pleasure, we have several options to select from.” Luke presented her with three different holofilms- all of them she hadn’t seen yet. She picked the humorous romantic comedy, thinking it would suit the mood of the evening best.

“You heard the lady...” He motioned to Artoo, and popped the disk into the droid. The droid’s dome swiveled and the projection came up on the wall.

Luke dropped down on the sofa beside her, slid of his boots, and put his feet up beside hers on the footrest. “Did you want a blanket?—the hangar can get a little cold.” He asked.

Mara knew he was being polite, and nodded. He produced another soft bantha blanket and placed it over her outstretched legs, to keep her warm. She repositioned it to cover him too.

The holofilm started, and Luke tried for the one dating moves that he had always wanted to try. He mimicked a yawn and stretched out his arms, and resting one of his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. To his surprise, she didn’t move away but snuggled closer to him as the film started.

As the story of the film went, it was pretty generic – boy meets girl- they have issues…some of the moments made both of them chuckled together. Luke could feel Mara snuggling closer and closer into him as the film went along, until her head was on his shoulder, and he could nuzzle his cheek into the top of her hair.

It came to point in the film when the protagonists finally reveal their feelings for each other. While the characters on the screen were having their own issues, Mara slowly, up turned her head.

Luke looked down to gaze into her eyes. Seeing those emerald orbs looking at him, he was surprised when she closed them, and came towards him, placing the softest, tender kiss on his lips. He loved the way her lips felt, so soft, gently pushing against his own.

When the kiss broke, his hand came up to stroke her cheek, and she nuzzled back down on his shoulder. She felt glorious in his arms. He could get used to this, forever. He had realized how much smaller she was than him. Her petite frame had all the right curves in the right places, but she, in fact was quite small. He thought about the number of times that her size was deceptive and how physically strong she was. When he truly thought about it, she was strong in just about every facet, and not just her body, but in her spirit as well. Even with that strength, he liked having her this close- it meant that she didn’t need him, but she wanted to be with him.

The holofilm continued, but in the end, the couple made it through their obstacles to be with each other, happily. Luke was a sucker for happy endings, and he wanted to take one more opportunity to kiss her. He gently stroked her cheek and when she looked up at him, he descended to give her another soft kiss, not wanting any more than she was willing to give him.

She hummed slightly as he pulled away, and her dreamy eyes opened.

His chrono took the most inopportune time to chime. He sighed heavily. “I hate to break up the evening.” Almost whispering.

Mara looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head. “I would really like this night to continue, but Wedge has arranged things so that no one will see you leaving for the next ten minutes.” He looked deep into her eyes. “I really don’t want this to end.”

Her eyes pleaded with him as it was clear that she didn’t want to leave either. “I thought The Rogues were super-secretive?”

“They are.” He agreed, but reluctantly put his boots back on, and got up from the sofa. “But maintenance staff isn’t.” He watched as she put her boots back on too, then held out a hand to bring her up. “And I don’t want anything to ruin this for us. It doesn’t mean we can’t do this again, or meet more often. We can still have training sessions, you know.”

“Alright.” Mara capitulated to his reasoning. “I have to agree with that, but I don’t have to like it.”

They walked hand in hand past the table, making their way slowly to the adjoining door. Luke stopped and went to the table to retrieve the rose for her. Once in her hands, she brought it to her nose again, and he could see how much the night had meant to her.  

As they got to the door, he sensed that she had a moment of desperation, and turned to him. Not wanting the night to end without the way a good first date should, Mara reached up and kissed him, strong and passionately, telling him wordlessly that everything that he did tonight was perfect.

Silently, the doors opened behind her. Coming back from reality, she slowly pulled away from him and his irresistible lips. Mara turned back to the door, and she passed through them, she turned back one more time to smile at him; and doors slowly closed.

That night, back at his apartment, he could check ‘had a successful first date’ off his list of things he had not done before. He slept with a constant smile on his face.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks...this is where this story ends... because when I initially wrote it, it was in two parts. I then joined those two parts to make "Defining Destiny"... so if you liked where this story went... it continues there. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Cheers, Phae


End file.
